Naruto Chimera Effect
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: His twin sisters were born with their heritage while he, the older brother appeared normal. But while normal he excelled in all things normal. But what if this human skin was just a shell concealing his birthright? A shell that was already breaking. Large Harem. Powerful. When he releases the beasts within Naruto will be the heir to the throne and the balance will be in his favor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: YOOOOO! Start of my second story here! I typed this in 2 days and some of this was freestyle since I didn't plan much but I think this is a good start. Haven't really editted this so if there is anything wrong with this be sure to tell me in a review or pm! This is a large harem story and the title is tentative and might change. For those who haven't already read it be sure to check out my first story!**

* * *

**Chapter1: Rough Start**

"Uaaahhhhh!" The sound of two little cries could be heard as they took their first breaths of air. The cries came from 2 baby girls. One had gold hair with red eyes and the other had red hair with dark violet eyes. Both babies had whisker marks on their cheeks and oval pupils in their eyes. Though the exoticness didn't stop their as both girls sported a fox tail and ears to match their tails.

Now you might think this was out of place if not for who was holding them. A beautiful young woman with red hair and violet eyes held the two as she laid propped up on the bed. She went by the name Kushina and she was a kitsune sporting 9 red tails. She held her babies protectively as their cries died down, calmed by their mothers warmth.

Her weak voice echoed out from her faint smile as she spoke to the only other body in the room. "Naru-chan look at your new baby sisters. There names are Miso-tan" to the blonde daughter, "and Shio-tan" to the red one. "I want you to be a good onii-chan for them a watch over them, protect them when I'm gone."

The receiver of these words was another baby of around 9 months old, who held himself up in a pin nearby barely able to stand. He had whisker marks like his sisters and oval pupils but other than that looked completely human as his shock blonde hair came in down to partially cover his deep blue eyes. His name was Naruto and he looked on in innocent curiosity at his two new siblings. You would think that such words would be lost on a child so young but she felt that they reached him somehow.

"Don't worry about being different from your sisters or not being good enough Naru-chan. You are strong, stronger than I may ever know and don't let anyone tell you different. I wish at least your father if not me would have lived long enough to see you all grow up but it doesn't look like that will happen. Just know that I love each of you equally and more than anything else in the world. Remember that my babies."

After a few more words she went silent, content with holding her newborns as Naruto just watched with his curious gaze. As if he was aware of what was going on.

When she finished another person entered the room quietly to check in on her. It was a beautiful kitsune woman with golden hair and nine tails and had the appearance of someone in their late teens.

"Nee-sama don't you think your hopes are too high for him? From what I can see he is probably a normal human, maybe a little above average but otherwise a _runt-._

She was silenced at that last word by a flooding of a dark killing intent that made her freeze up in panic as Kushina's eyes slitted and locked with hers. And just like that it was gone as she went back to gently smiling at her children making the girl take a deep breath.

"Yasaka-chan you would do well to not call my sochi a runt in my presence. Believe me when I say that looks can be deceiving. With us being foxes you should have learned that lesson by now. Need I remind you about Minato-kun?"

The now named Yasaka regained her bearings as the pressure eased up. She forgot how dangerous her sister could be, even in her weakened state her anger wasn't something to mess with. Naruto gained her pity if nothing else if it turned out that his sisters inherited even a fraction of her full temper.

"H-hai onee-sama fair enough."

"Good," Kushina responded not taking her eyes off her too girls. "Now would you be a dear and bring Naru-chan over here for me?"

Having no reason to disagree she picked up Naruto from his pen, the baby not uttering a signal sound of distaste. Looking at the baby Yasaka couldn't help but gain a small smile.

"The kid is cute though. At least he has that to his advantage." She went over and handed Naruto to Kushina who took him in one are while she held his daughters in the other.

"Oh don't worry Yasaka-chan I have a feeling that he will have more than just his looks as an _advantage._ And to answer your question its only natural for a parent to have high hopes and expectations for their children. Its part of the job because any decent parent wants the best for their offspring. Maybe one day when you have a kit of your own you will understand." Yasaka looked slightly bashful as a small blush dusted her face at the thought. Kushina stroked Naruto's hair with one hand as he watched his sleepy sisters causing her to smile.

"But whatever he does I will be able to rest in peace knowing he's happy."

"I guess I can understand that a little. What I can't understand is why all their names are related to ramen." Yasaka's eyebrow twitched at that. Kushina just giggled softly without a care.

"What's there to understand? I love ramen and I love my babies."

"Yes I know. Everyone in the clan knows about your love for ramen but could you have named them something different. Having all the kids named after the same kind of thing kinda sends a weird message... Like that one show popular with humans about these superpower monkey people who were all named after vegetables."

"You always did like your anime."

"T-that's not my point-."

"I'm not changing their names Yasaka-chan. Naruto, Shio, and Miso are the names related to delicious ramen and are the names of my delicious children." Kushina hummed to herself happily. Yasaka just sweatdropped at that, 'delicious children?'

Her eyes went alert when she saw blood drip down from the corner of Kushina's mouth. "Oneesama!"

"Sshh its okay I know I only have a few days left at the most." She gave a sad smile to her sister knowing her time with her and her children was short.

"Are you sure nothing could be done to help you nee-sama?"

"Believe me Yasaka-chan if I knew of any way to stay with my children and watch them grow up just a little long I would take that in a heartbeat. But I can trust you to do that for me can't I Yasaka-chan? You will take care of your nieces and nephew won't you?"

The golden vixen gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Hai nee-sama. Shio, Miso, even Naruto. They will be taken care of." Kushina gave her a grateful smile knowing that she wouldn't have to worry.

"S-shi...Miii..." Kushina's and Yasaka's ears pricked at the small voice before looking down at the cause of it. Naruto was reaching out for his sleeping sisters with his small pudgy hand all the while uttering "Shiii... Mii..." over and over. Kushina's eyes widened and watered at what she was hearing.

"Shii...o...Miiii...so." Kushina held her children tightly to her as she cried in happiness. Her sons first words. She lived long enough to at least her them and they were of him trying to say his new sisters names. It was as if it was Naruto's goal to reassure his mother as well because when Naruto said that it was like Kushina had a weight lifted off her heart that she didn't know she had. Kushina cried as she held them to her face kissing them repeatedly.

"*Sniff* Kaa-san has nothing to worry about does she Naru-chan? Because you will protect your sisters for her won't you. She smiled into her children as the tears continued to fall. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she heard a muffled "hai", from Naruto as if he was answering her.

Yasaka looked on with a smile of her own. 'Yes onee-sama I don't think you have anything to worry about at all.' Though her smile became somber as those that streamed down Kushina's face became those of blood.

Kushina did not live longer than 2 more days sadly and so died in the cabin the children lived in in the woods.

* * *

***Years later***

If the was one thing to be stated it would be how fast the sisters grew. While their physical growth was normal and so a little smaller than Naruto they were standing by the time he was walking, and running by the time he could. In fact Naruto had trouble keeping up with them. He had lots of energy but they seemed to surpass him in even that. The sisters weren't blind to this in fact they _new_ he was weaker, that he was different. His lack of fox features made it obvious regardless of the difference in physical ability but they didn't have that to really go on as Yasaka had sealed their features early on. They knew it but Yasaka kept it a secret from Naruto, trying to give him some semblance of a normal human life as long as possible. But they didn't shun him for his weakness. No they were good sisters and didn't think much of it.

Naruto shrugged it off as well. Deep down he hated his inferiority, he didn't know why they were so much better than him but he enjoyed the time with his sisters even more and so ignored it. Even if he wasn't stronger he would still be there as their older brother.

They were now at the ages of 5 with Naruto almost 6 and were playing in the woods. Yasaka had some business to take care of in getting them to change location and so would be gone for a while. She left every now and then for short periods of time in the past year so it was nothing new to them. They were surprisingly smart and well off kids so they could take care of themselves better than you would think at that age. Though the kitsune woman warned them not to stray off too far from the cabin and she put a seal on the area to prevent them from doing so for good measure. With her skills she was confident nothing would happen. She would be humbled that day.

* * *

"Onii-chan hurry up!" The cherry voice of Miso could be heard as she ran in the woods.

"Yeah you're too slow!" The near identical voice of Shio could be heard as well as she ran along side her twin.

Both shouts were directed at Naruto who was lagging behind them some ways, struggling to keep up. He was fast for his age, but only by human standards. He panted as he struggled to keep up with them, trying to get them to stop.

"Come on guys you're going to far we need to go back!" His pleas went on deaf ears as they kept going. They all wore similar clothes of blue shorts and shirts as they didn't much when they basically grew up in the woods.

The the girls made it to a running river and stopped as they waited for their brother to catch up. Moments later he caught up and bent over to take deep breaths. Keeping up with those girls was exhausting.

"Hah... can we go back now? We're going too far from the cabin."

"Calm your panties onii-chan," came the snarky response from Shio causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch.

"One last thing please onii-chan?" The ever sweeter of the twins, Miso asked him. As usual he gave in though mainly just because he wanted to make them happy.

"Fine one last thing then we are going home now hurry up and pick something."

The girls looked around then at each other and knew what they wanted. The spoken their decision in unison while pointing at the tree that had fallen over the river.

"We want to cross the water!"

"What? No its too dangerous!"

"Well you can wait onii-chan if you can't do it." He twitched at that. Whether he had just been baited or not didn't matter. He wasn't about to let his sisters do that alone.

"Fine."

At that word the girls ran to the fallen trunk to cross it before he could tell them to wait

* * *

"Kids where are you? Your oba-san is here!" Yasaka arrived with her fox features hidden at the cabin and looked around worriedly. 'Where are they?!' She sniffed the air and found their scents faint and drifting meaning they had gone out quite a ways and with the fact that it was getting dark only made it worse. She took off into the woods as fast as she could to try and find the kids as she had a bad feeling.

* * *

"Come on onii-chan you can do it!" The girls cheered Naruto on as he grumbled. They were already at the end balancing as the walked on the trunk while Naruto was not even halfway across as he struggled to crawl on it, trying not to slip off into the river.

The girls jumped of as the made it to the other side and danced around as they waited for Naruto.

"Onii-chan if you want we can come back and help you across."

"Shut up Shio!" He would not pitied or patronized, not that he knew what the second word even meant. He continued to inch across trunk with his eyes closed so that he wouldn't look down.

**"Grrr." **Naruto's eyes snapped open when he hear the girls scream. Shooting his gaze towards them his eyes widened in fear as he saw a large bear growling at his sisters.

The girls were huddled in front of a tree and were too afraid to move as the bear growled at them only a few feet away. They whimpered as it got closer. The bear stood up and roared, they had entered its territory.

"Leave them alone!" The girls looked up and saw Naruto infront of them, shielding them from the large animal. They didn't even have time to think about how he crossed the river and got over here so fast.

"Stay. Away. From my **sisters!**" His eyes were locked hard with the bear and had enough force to cause the animal to freeze up. It couldn't break its gaze with Narutos as his eyes glared through his hair. It was like some force of some kind was present. All Naruto could think of was protecting his sisters.

"Kids!" Naruto turned to see Yasaka running out the woods on the opposite of the lake looking at them in fear for their safety.

"Obaa-san!" Mistakes were made. Naruto shouldn't have taken his eyes of the bear as Yasaka's shout startled it and made it swing.

***Slash!***

Naruto was knocked unconscious into a tree as the bears claws ripped through his chest drawing a lot of bood.

"Naruto!" Yasaka screamed out as her nephew was knocked through the air. The sisters could only watch in fear as their brother was hurt, only able to cry.

Yasaka's eyes went red with rage as her kitsune features became present and crossed the river in a second to grab the girls out of harm way before crossing back over to leave the girls on the other side where they would be safe in another second. Before she could turn around to go back across the water and kill that creature she heard a sickening crack.

***Crrrrcccckkkk!* **

She turned to the source and her rage filled eyes were replaced with shock.

She was greeted to the site of Naruto sitting on top of the bears shoulders with the animals head twisted all the way back. It was as if something overcame Naruto as one eye shown through the shadows of his messy hair glowing white. Ignoring his eyes his faces had gone expressionless with his more slightly agape showing longer than normal canines. One of the spikes of blond hair on the top right of his head turned black as well. Off in the distance she heard several wolves howl as Naruto had the sunset in his backdrop. She only took her eyes off of the bear and Naruto for a few seconds, how was Naruto able to cover the distance and do all that in that time?!

A few seconds later the bear fell forward with a thump, dead. A second later Naruto fell forward off of him unconscious as blood continued to spill from his chest.

Yasaka came to her senses and rushed to retrieve Naruto.

She couldn't help but think to herself while heading back to the cabin about what Naruto did.

'You're not as normal as I thought you were are you Naruto-kun?'

* * *

After that day while the kids could not remember what happened several things changed. The girls became more protective and responsive to Naruto. While Naruto became more confident and someone who needed to be protected less.

"Shio-chan? Miso-chan?" The girls snapped out of their thoughts that they had drifted off too during their lunch break. They often ate lunch together at their desks and did a lot together which wasn't uncommon for twins. They turned towards who called them. She was was a stunning buxom redhead. She had blue green eyes and a hair antennae on top of her head. This was Rias Gremory, the one regarded as one of the top beauties at Kuoh Academy.

Shio spoke up for the two having a feeling they were having the same dream. "Sorry Rias-buchou I guess we just got distracted." She rubbed her head in embarrassment.

Both girls had become beauties in their own right, at age 16 their figures were comparable to Rias if not slightly smaller in the chest department but evened it out with their bodies looking more tone and agile showing that they were athletic. Both girls hair, Shio's red and Miso's gold blonde, had grown silky and long down their backs and where held together in ponytails that seemed to flare out in a way that resembled a tail almost. They still had the whisker marks on their light tan skin which made them look more adorable and exotic to the schools population. If Rias and Akeno were known as the two Great Oneesamas and Koneko was the mascot of the school then the twins were the Vixens of the academy.

Rias gave them a smile. "Its very much alright, just making sure you to were okay."

The bell rang shortly after and they all got ready for class. Before Rias could return to her seat the twins stopped her with really bright foxy grins on their faces.

"Hey Rias-buchou did we ever tell you that our onii-chan will be transfering to this school next week?"

*END*

**AN: ****DONE! I think this turned out pretty good. I decided to leave out some information and add some details in other spots. It lets me mess with the plot more and have you guess more. If I told you all some things too soon it may ruin its effect as well as force me to keep to what I said. And with my unstable mind thats not something I want to do. Anyway I need to catch up on DxD. I read the manga up to the point where Xenovia shows up and ive read enough of the wikia and fanfiction stories to know what happens in the holy sword arc to plan for it. So far ive only thought as far for this story as the end of the Riser arc. Which is fine because that will just be my goal for now. The anime has no end in sight yet as far as I know so I dont have to rush to catch up just yet. I know the light novels are much further than the anime. If I didn't Yasaka wouldn't have been in this story.**

**Anyway those who paticipated in my polls or montitored my ANs from my first story have an idea of what im doing and those who haven't... well enjoy the ride. Idk which story will be updated first as I want to update my first story first since that is probably a bigger, harder and possibly more serious chapter as well as possibly having a lemon, but what I have in plan for the next chapter of this current story I can see as being fun to work with so who knows which one will be updated first. I will just try to do it as soon as I can. This chapter came out fast, don't expect that to be the norm... but don't expect to wait more than a few weeks for a chapter either because I don't like doing that...it might happen but I don't like to keep you guys waiting.**

**Anyway I watch all of Medaka Box and watched the last episode of Trinity Seven, and Finished the second half of Mirai Nikki all in the time after the release of my last chapter from my first story, which was less than a week ago. Thats alot of anime...**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and or PM ME! Follow or fav if u liked this. Give me your thoughts and be sure to check out my first story.**

**ZRAIARZ out~√**


	2. Chapter 2 Make A Mark Part 1

**YOOOOOOOO! This story got SO much hype!. In 24 hours it got over 100 followers. Over 200 in 48 hours. In just a few days this story is catching up to my first story that has been around for over 9 months and is much longer. My first story has I believe around 430 followers. This story at this moment has 28 reviews, 233 favorites, 301 followers, and 4 communities. I got so many great reviews, some the greatest I ever got that I have decided to put my first story on hold for a short time for this story. Not much of a hold its just I want even work on another chapter in my first story for around 2 weeks or until this story has 2 or 3 more chapters out. Whichever comes first. I haven't edited this chapter much so plz tell me if there are any big problems. Also there was a refresh issue and it took out some of the recent edits that I did do so Im not sure if i missed any or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Make a Mark Part 1**

"So this mysterious brother of yours is finally coming to our academy?" Rias asked while sitting in her arm chair. Shio and Miso sat across from her on a couch as they spoke. Miso chose to answer the questions for them.

"Hai onii-chan had been traveling the world for the past few years since he was 11 years old so we only saw him on occasions since then. Since while skilled he was still a human, obaa-san felt that he would be better protected as well as enjoy life more if he got to see the world. So she sent member's of our clans Anbu guard to watch over him and teach him. Its harder to keep track of humans than it is almost any other race of beings afterall."

Rias nodded in thought. The Anbu guards of her clan if she remembered right from what Shio told her in the past where a group of select human magicians and shinobi who acted as the Kitsune clans human eyes and ears across the world when the foxes weren't already involved themselves. The situation still sounded strange to her but she supposed there must have been a good enough reason for the older sibling to go off traveling the world. And even if there wasn't her interest had certainly been peaked to see the secret brother of 2 of her friends. They had first met years ago when they were around 12 years old.

Apparently her brother had a meeting with the head of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka. They had been able to create a local truce centered around the girls with the conditions that the twins would be under the Gremory's protection while they attended the academy. Yasaka had other duties to take care of after all as well as a young daughter of her own to take care of now. Knowing the political and social status of the girls Sirzechs new how serious to take this. Of course the level of protection was lax now since the girls were a lot more able and at the level they were at now if any stray supernatural beings did come into the area who were stronger than them they would be sensed by all of them. These conditions were met but Yasaka made it especially clear that they were to not be apart of a peerage. She did not want to just send her nieces of as anyone's servants.

Though the Gremory family treated their peerage like family that wasn't the point. At first the relationship between the girls was awkward as Rias didn't have many friends and had never met a Kitsune and the twins were cautious about without their brother for multiple reasons. Though eventually they warmed to each other and became fast friends.

"So this brother of yours is normal?" Rias rose an eyebrow at this somewhat disappointed though confused. It was very unlikely for a normal human to be born from supernatural beings. Even with one of the parents being human, with youkai especially it was near impossible.

If she remembered right they called it the Youkai Effect with hybrids. No matter what the youkai child is mixed with that youkai blood, if it isn't potent at first will become so overtime multiplying until they can be recognized as pure. Thats while most youkai are full blood and why their half breeds have so much potential compared to hybrids from most other species. And with Youukai halfbreeds the other blood wasn't just canceled out. It was like it was kept separate all together. So while Kitsune had human forms, halfbreeds like Shio and Miso's human forms will actually have their DNA read off as 100% human. Not all that important but it does have some uses. In fact that was believed to be the main reason why so many Kitsune had human forms was because many of their ancestors had been halfbreeds at some point.

It was kinda unfair to the evolution balance to Rias as that meant it was very hard for Youkai blood to become completely diluted which means their population could always recover. Though the fact that most kept inside their species it evened things out. But that meant that how this mystery sibling was human was an even bigger mystery to her. Something had to have been missed, maybe the twins just didn't know about it.

Shio coughed into his hand. "I wouldn't say he's normal... just not like us." Rias was confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well while he wasn't born the same as we were he has grown to excel at just about everything, but thats our onii-chan. You could say it makes up for things." Interesting, but she was sure they were exaggerating some for their sibling.

* * *

***Monday morning***

Miso and Shio could be seen in their desks next to the window chewing on their pencils in nervous anticipation. The bell rang for class signaling its start and everyone got in their seats. Rias whispered to Shio from behind her, _"Wasn't your brother supposed to be arriving?"_

Shio whispered back to her, "I don't know he is supposedly running late."

He was supposed to come home over the weekend so they could spend time together but he got delayed for whatever reason. They didn't here much from their aunt only that she had gone to get him from the airport this morning so he might not even show up till tomorrow.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. The teacher went to the door and after a minute returned with a tall blonde male. The twins instantly perked up as they were able to recognize him instantly but then sweat dropped afterwards.

The boy stood at around 6 feet tall and had messy downward spikes of blond hair that went down over his eyes. He had to black spikes of hair on top of his head that fell down sideways while the rest of his hair went down. On the lower half of his face that was visible you could make out whisker marks and a stupid smile.

He wore the standard guys blazer and dress shirt that was standard to the school open, exposing a purple shirt and an out of place orange tie that made Shio's brow twitch. It was out of place and she was pretty sure he knew this too and did it on purpose. Though the twins had to admit he grew up well...

"Okay class it looks like our expected new student has finally arrived. Young man could you please introduce yourself to the class." The blond stood straight to the class and spoke in a not-all-there voice.

"Ohaiyo everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am an artist!" He swung his arms out spread eagle at the last word for emphasis and held it there until the teacher spoke up. Shio and Miso felt like burying themselves in their desks from embarrassment.

Shio facepalm at the idea. 'So he's an artist now? What happened to Rocket Scientist years ago?!'

Miso was having thoughts of her own. 'I thought he wanted to be a famous ramen chef...'

Shio didn't know why but at that moment she felt the need to deadpan over at her younger twin sister.

The teacher coughed into her hand and read out some of the information she had been given on him.

"According to this you are apparently the older sibling to our Miso-san and Shio-san!" This got gasp from the class and more of Rias attention.

"This also says that by your grades and test scores that you have been given the spot of the number one student!?" Miso and Shio smirked at this and from hearing the murmurs from the class. Rias however had her own thoughts.

'I have to say that is remarkable but Sona-chan isn't going to like this. Though this boy certainly doesn't look like one who would have that kind of academic level. His grades would have had to basically been perfect for years to have been able to take that spot from her.'

The class suddenly broke out into chatter.

"I didn't know the vixens had a brother?!"

"He's kinda cute."

"The blond hair makes him look like a punk!"

"His hair color kinda does resemble Miso-chan's."

"The black on to makes him look kawaii like some kind of animal or dog!"

"Great now another guy to attract all the attention..."

"He has the kawaii whisker marks like the twins as well!"

"Wow he's kinda tall."

"Their brother must be some kind of genius to have grades that good."

"Where has he been all this time if he's their brother?"

"He's so kawaii I can see another fan-club brewing!"

"He looks like an idiot."

"I ship Naruto X Kiba-kun!"

Naruto sweatdropped with his head down at all the comments.

'I head me associated with the word kawaii several times and im pretty sure I don't like that last one...'

The teacher coughed into her hand to get the attention back on her.

"Right well Naruto-san since you will be apparently holding so much status at our academy and have become a person of interest in such a short period of time could you maybe tell us a bit more about yourself?"

Naruto signed to himself. "Very well sensei." The twins, Rias, and a majority of the class caught how it was like his how presence was changing. Naruto ran a hand back through his hair spiking it up and exposing his deep blue eyes and slitted pupils. At the sight the girls in the class and even the teacher all blushed at his strong handsome features. Where as before he looked good with his hair down now it was like his sex appeal multiplied and his demeanor was a lot more serious. Like some kind of strong individual that demanded obedience and respect wherever he walked. The twins felt a foreign feeling stirring inside them at the change while the class broke out into chatter again.

"My kami he's hot!"

"He actually looks like someone with good grades now."

"Yeah but not with grades that good. Thats still surprising."

"I think his face just made me pregnant!"

"I wonder if he'll join our club."

"I have found my idol."

"Great now he will take even more of the ladies attention for himself..."

"I'm already wet."

"That hair spike move was kinda awesome."

"He is definitely going to be the dominant in my NaruYuu fanfiction!"

"Oh my god you girls are freaking nasty!"

Shio and Miso bit their pencils in half on reflex at some of the things they heard which Rias noted for later.

Naruto let this go on for a little longer before he heard enough.

**"Silence."**

It was a strong and firm command that made the class go silent and give him their undivided attention. He mentally flinched when he was certain he saw some of the girls blushing after the way he said that. Ignoring it he continued.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am 17 years old. I am the other sibling of Shio and Miso Uzumaki by 9 months and I am fluent in 5 different languages. I have been traveling the world and just came back from living in America. I have a photographic memory and the memory of an elephant. I am great at sports, music, academics, cooking, art, and have yet to find something I do poorly in. The answer to the problem on the board is √sin(53.325). I have no real interest in clubs and prefer to be left to my own devices. And if it wasn't clear yet it will become so very soon that I have no problems showing off when I want to. That is all"

'Thats all?!'

"O-okay Naruto-san well thats... good we didn't know we would be getting such a... talented and cultured individual. Wait that answer is write! How did you know the answer when I hadn't even finished putting it on the board, ignoring the fact that you should not have been able to do that complex of a problem that easily?"

"I glanced at the open textbook on your desk and was able to figure out what problem you were likely working on."

"O-oh well g-good job Naruto-san. I hope you enjoy your time here in my class. You may take the set behind Miso-san next to Rias-san." Naruto just nodded as he put his hands in his pockets and ignored the gazes of the classroom as he walked to the back near the windows where his seat was. As he walked down the row he locked eyes with Miso and Shio who were second from the back. The girls froze and didn't know how to react under that kind of dominating gaze from his sharp blue eyes and subconsciously looked up at him in an almost submissive manner like they were in trouble for some reason.

Their gaze stayed locked for a few seconds. After a few seconds Naruto's spiked hair died back down to covering his eyes and next thing the girls knew they were pull out of there desks into a bear hug. The girls were stunned at what was happening as they were shaken as Naruto rubbed his face into their chests making the guys in the class extremely jealous.

"Aww my sweet little imoutos! I've missed you two so much!" Naruto paused with his face still in their chests and thought for a second.

"Hmm... Well you too aren't that little anymore now are you?" Realizing slowly what he just said the girls eyes widened and there faces turned red.

***Pow!***

Shio took a deep breath to cool her flushed face as after she just punched Naruto's had into the ground. "I-It's nice to see you too onii-sama..."

Miso was too embarassed and just covered her face with her hands. Rias just watched in amusement. But grew anxious when he directed his attention her. Naruto got off the ground and dusted himself off. He gave Rias a mock bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Please treat me well."

* * *

***Lunch time***

While the students were on their break Naruto brought his stuff with him to lay against a tree in the grass with his eyes closed. He didn't show any reaction when he heard people approach him.

"Onii-sama why didn't you wait for us...?" Naruto without opening his eyes could tell it was Miso's voice. Which of course meant that Shio was next to her.

"*Yawns*...well I guess I could have but I knew you two would find me anyway.

He heard shuffling before a meek voice. "Are... are you mad at me for hitting you earlier onii-sama." This time it was Shio. Though their voices were near identical he had no problems telling them apart.

Naruto sat up and opened his eyes to look at them though they still couldn't see his eyes because of the hair. Shio looked nervous that he was mad.

"What? No why would I be mad? I did that on purpose. Its been years since the last time I was able to publicly embarass my cute imoutos."

"Onii-sama thats mean!" Miso pouted at this while Shio gained a small smile. This was just like when they were younger. Guess he was still mostly the same. After a few moments Naruto broke the silence again.

"By the way Shio-chan you are supposed to be the assertive twin. You can't have such a dark choice in underwear and then act bashful."

"I'm not being bashful-," she paused for a few seconds before a dark blush rose on her face. "Wait how the hell do you know what I'm wearing!?" Miso giggled at this.

_"I know more about you two than you may think I do." _The ominous tone he suddenly spoke in made them flinch as the suddenly grew very nervous.

"Wha- what do you mean by that."

"Well I am your brother after all. Kind of part of my job. I got something for you two." Now their nervousness was replaced with curiosity. When Naruto pulled out 2 orange fox plushes that curiosity was replaced with nervousness again. As Naruto handed them to the twins who cautiously took them Naruto gave him a questioning head tilt.

"You girls are the Vixens right?" Both girls blurted out against their better wishes.

"What?!"

"...That is your title at this school right?" The girls quickly schooled themselves and nodded with an awkward laugh.

For a second they thought they saw Naruto grin. They hated that they could read him as well with his hair covering his eyes.

"H-Hai thats what they call us hehe." Shio rubbed her head nervously with a chuckle. After a few moments Naruto laid back on the tree.

"I have to say impressed. I've kept my tabs on you two and you girls have come a long way while I was traveling the world. I can feel that you have become quite confident and independent. Plus you girls are tied for rank #4 in your class...Well its #5 now that I'm hear but still I'm proud of you too. I was already happy to be your brother when I left. Hearing how well you two did while I was gone made me even happier and if anything served as motivation for me at times." He smiled to himself at the end.

The girls blushed and looked bashful at the unexpected praise.

"A-arigatou Onii-sama but you are too kind. We just didn't want to fall too far behind you in your absence." 'And we wanted to keep you safe.'

"Well you two don't need to worry about that.

They talked some more as the girls sat next to him to eat lunch. After a while the bell ring for them to return to class. Naruto got up with a stretch as his sisters followed behind him.

"Well since you two got a title it wouldn't be right if I, the older sibling, didn't have one of his own now would it?." The ever cute Miso tilted her head at him as they walked.

"What are you going to do then Onii-sama?"

Naruto grinned himself as they re-entered the school building. He was aware that the whole time people were staring at him and talking. If they didn't know who he was it wouldn't be long before they did. He would make sure of it.

"Oh just a few things to submit my status at this academy. I fill like "King" has a nice ring to it..." If there was an irony in that it was lost on him.

* * *

***Student Council Office* **

Two girls who could be seen playing chess suddenly sneezed. One was Rias Gremory while the other was a slim attractive meganekko with a stern expression. This glasses wearing female went by the name Souna Shitori. Though right now she looked to be in a bad mood because she had just found out about a certain someone taking her spot at the top.

Rias just had a small amused look on her face. She knew her old friend wouldn't accept it. All that she could do is see how the meganekko would respond to being outranked.

* * *

***Physical Education Class***

Naruto could be seen with the other guys stretching his arms while wearing a dark grey tracksuit with white accents as was the uniform for the boys in gym. He was actually one of the few guys who were still wearing their track suit as it was warm enough to be without it in just their shorts and shirts.

He looked over towards the other side of the gym where he looked eyes with his sisters for a second as they did stretches of their own. The girls went without their tracksuits and wore a white shirt with navy blue bloomers like the rest of the girls. He saw his sisters talking to two other girls. One he recognized as Rias from his homeclass whereas the other...

'Hello!'

Naruto looked her over and saw that she was about the same height as his sisters at 5" 6'. She had extremely long black hair tied in a high ponytail by an orange ribbon, 'Orange!', and went down her back with two strands sticking out on top of her head. Her figure gained his attention... 'Oh my god that chest!'... quickly as she had a figure similar to his sisters and Rias but had bigger breasts than all of them. As if sensing his gaze she looked at him dead in the eye catching him off guard. Especially since it was hard to even see his eyes through his hair up close but she was a ways away. He was able to get a clear look at her violet, 'God I love that color', eyes as they had their short staring contest. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a small smile that caused him to narrow his, though it couldn't be see, and grinned at her. She was setting off several warnings in his head that made him restless. Her name was Himejima Akeno

As if she felt something off Miso looked up from her stretching. "Akeno-chan are you ok?" At that she broke eye contact with Naruto and eye smiled at Miso.

"Ah gomen Miso-chan it seems I got distracted. Your brother certainly seems like an interesting individual." She looked over at her brother confused only to see him walking off with the other boys. 'Huh?'

Naruto took a breath and scratched his head. "Why do I feel like I was just challenged somehow?"

* * *

Naruto was already sitting his mark in gym with everything they did pushups he did them one-handed and faster so that by the end he did almost twice as much as everyone else. When they ran he was faster and ran longer without any visible exhaustion. When they climbed the rope he didn't use his legs to brace himself and did it in record time. This trend continued with everything. He sat out against the wall while the others played their sports activities. He felt something roll into his side and looked down to see a basketball.

"Gomenasai Uzumaki-senpai! The ball got away from us!" He looked up to see a relatively normal yet cute flustered girl apologizing to him as she bowed.

Naruto stood up with the ball and waved his hand. "Yare yare its alright no have done, and you don't have to use my surname." He gave her a charming grin that made her blush. "H-h-h-h-hai Naruto senpai if thats what you want!" Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was about time to go change in the lockers.

His grin showed his canines as his hair spiked up and parted enough to show one eye through the shadows of his hair. As if they felt it his two sisters who were under the hoop at the other end of the court suddenly stood at attention when he looked at them. "Hey~ you wouldn't mind if I took a shot would you?"

The girl grew even more frazzled at his suddenly wild presence. "S-s-s-s-sure g-go right ahead...huh?" She got confused as Naruto turned and walked towards the boys locker room. Without missing a beat Naruto tossed the ball behind him. Apparently most of the students in the gym had been watching him ever sense he picked up the basketball so they saw him when he threw the ball. All their eyes followed it as it flew through the air across the court showing that Naruto had more strength in one arm than he appeared to.

As the ball approached the hoop-

*Swish*

-It went straight through the net smoothly and dropped into Shio's hands who was waiting right under the hoop. Everyone stood there surprised silent for a moment.

'Hehehe...' Shio nervously chuckled to herself.

"Hey Miso-chan?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Are we sure that their isn't something about Onii-sama that we missed?"

"I know what you mean."

"Hai, something just... feels off." 'And whats with his hair?!"

Rias stood with Akeno off too the side and giggled to herself. 'Naruto-kun you certainly are an interesting person.'

*END*

* * *

**AN: ****Yo! I liked this. If I stayed focus I could have had this out 2 days ago but I'm behind on my college work. You will see Naruto's feats of ability in school for atleast another chapter. Im hoping that we will get to what I know u all are waiting for by the end of the next chapter or the chapter after that. A lot of you thought that the twins were in Rias peerage because of how I worded it and didn't like that. I never actually said they were in her peerage but I made it seem like that on purpose~.**

**Next chapter he will definitely meet Kiba atleast and I have already thought up an interesting "kendo" scene.**

**Anyway the hair thing... there is an actual method and point to it. Right now you have basically seen when he uses it. It will have more meaning later after you know what. Basically its like that**

**Hair covering eyes: Laidback, Joker, Prankster.**

**Both eyes clear of hair: Serious mode, Ruler, "King" if you want to call it that, Responsible. His hair style looks like a combination between Minato and Arthur from 7 Deadly Sins in this state**

**One eye: Crazy, Badass, More outwardly Sadistic**

**If you have read the first story then me doing this shouldnt be that surprising. **

**ALSO! While I was walking to go buy art supplies today I had an awesome idea for a unique power style for Naruto while I was listening to music. I am just about 100% sure that this has never been given to Naruto in a DxD story and it may not have been given to him in any Naruto story period. I think it will compliment him well. If you want to know about it pm or review me.**

**Anyway I respond to all reviews and pms and they were a big reason why I put this chapter out so fast. I like hear from you guys it motivates me.**

**ZRAIARZ out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Make a Mark Part 2

**YOOOO Next chapter. Im glad how popular this has become in just 2 weeks almost. The only issue I have is how fast it became popular compared to my first story who is over 9 months old. This story already has more followers than the first story by a little be but oh well. Anyway this story broke 400 favorites already! Thats not that far behind the first story. Also I love how many reviews I got for this last chapter. I responded to every review that had an account and some of u guys had some pretty good reviews. Now bot the first chapter and the second have exactly 36 reviews at this point for a total of 72. No chapter in my first story even has more than 21 reviews and thats just the first chapter in that story that has that much with a total of 143. Anyway so Now this story is at 73 reviews, 403 favorites, 470 followers, and over 9000 views**

**Chapter 3: Make a Mark Part 2**

***Friday***

Naruto casually walked of the sparring mat with a smirk as a large student crashed to the floor a second later. He picked up his notebook and checked it off. "Well thats the Judo club down."

The surrounding judo club members all stood in shock. Naruto had came in and challenging their best to a spare who was basically a giant even compared to Naruto and their captain. It wasn't like Naruto wasn't polite with the challenge but some of the guys saw this as a chance to cut the new pretty boy and future valedictorian down to size. As soon as the match started the captain charged Naruto intent on ending it quickly while Naruto just sighed and walked calmly forward. When the captain was in arms reach the next moment was like a blur for the surrounding audience as the next moment Naruto was still walking forward undeterred but now the captain was behind him upside-down falling threw the air like he had been thrown. Somehow the giant was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Throughout the week Naruto had certainly became a topic of discussion. He wanted to make his mark and he was definitely following through on that as he basically went on a dominance proving spree everyday that week.

Naruto walked out of the clubroom going through his notebook.

"*Sigh* Well that match was disappointing. I thought the judo club's best would be a lot more than just a little bit above amateur level. He probably wouldn't have won anyway but still. Oh well lets see what I have left. Just took care of the Judo club. On good terms with with the tennis club though that Kiyome Abe felt weird to be around... On good terms with the Photo club and gave them pointers. Became an idol of the Manga club without even doing anything. I hope I don't regret that. Played some songs at the music club and basically revered now and I'm pretty sure I saw some cry. Sung a little for the choir club and made some quick... not my intention. The Art club is basically a collection of my minions now. Student Council? No need to go there I'll let them come to. Occult Research Club? That sounds kind of interesting and different. I'll have to remember to check that out later. Apparently Rias-san is the president of that club."

Naruto skimmed through his list on the other clubs he had also visited and or dominated in some way. He stopped at one name.

"Oh a Kendo club? And its girls only? Alright this will be the last one I check out for the week before I ease back."

* * *

"Yatta! As usual the oppai of the girls at this school is top notch!" A boy with short brown hair exclaimed as he spied on the kendo girls from outside. This boy was Hyoudou Issei and possibly the most 'outwardly' perverted boy at the school. His bald friend next to him nodded admantly.

"Damn right! Everyone here is easily at least an 8!" This boy went by the name Matsuda. Him, Issei, and the glasses wearing boy next to them named Motohama all made up the schools "Perverted Trio" or Hentai Sannin.

Motohama pushed up his glasses and nodded.

"Yes especially the captain Murayama. From my Three Sizes Scouter I can see that her measurements are -"

"B33-W28-H32 in. Of course thats just my guess." The three screamed in surprise at the voice and looked to the left to see Naruto to the side of them looking as well. Naruto waved at them with eyes covered and a stupid smile.

Issei frantically pointed a finger at him. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here!"

Our blond just tilted his head confused. "I'm here to watch of course."

The boys stood there in shock. Issei had tears of joy.

"D-do you mean that the school's King is a pervert as well? There's hope for us!" As the trio went into their own discussion Naruto rubbed his chin and spoke to himself.

"Hmm... so the title of King has already starting to take root huh?"

"Who's there? We heard shouting!"

The perverted trio paled in fear as the entire Kendo club came out and glared menacingly at them.

The captain looked at the three in disgust. She had brown hair and a nice figure.

"Tch, you three again?" they started to shake as the girls brandished their bokken.

"Yare yare there is no need to be upset." The girls looked to the side noticing Naruto for the first time who just stood their smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"U-Uzumaki-senpai?! What are you doing here?"

"Please just Naruto is fine. As to what I was doing I was just having a friendly conversation with these three." He gestured at the huddle bunch who looked at him like they might be saved from a beating.

"Senpai you shouldn't associated with those three. They are nothing but perverted lowlifes who will only make you look bad and were probably peeping on us before you got here."

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "Hmm you are probably right they are lowlifes." The three crashed down at that in depression as the girls smirked as the prepared to beat them again.

"But..." The interjection caught their attention again. Naruto smirked at what he was about to do.

"...with all the girls here can you really blame them? Hmhmhm I for one see nothing wrong with being a little perverted.~"

"Naruto-senpai, are you trying to say you are a pervert as well?"Murayama clenched her bokken at the idea. Naruto walked towards them without a care of possible danger.

"And? If I was I don't see what's so bad about this. It would just mean that I find some aspect of the girl in question appealing." Naruto ran his hand through his hair spiking it upwards and showing his slit eyes, having only one sharp bang of hair falling forward. The girls all blushed at the sight. Even still Murayama retorted.

"So that means you can't control yourself like some animal!?" She grew nervous as at that word he grew an animalistic grin as he kept walking towards her.

"An animal you say? Well animals tend to be good at what they do so why not?"

"How does that even help your argument?!"

"Answer this for me-." She was surprised when he cupped her chin with a hand not realizing he had already gotten that close. She blushed furiously at the action as his dominating gaze stared down at her and she could see him looking her over and yet she couldn't bring herself to move away like she was charmed.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you d-doing!?" She squeaked out as the other blushing girls just watched like it was their favorite show.

"What would you rather? Having a pervert express himself every now and then or having them lose control of their hormones and end up doing something they regret? Personally I wouldn't mind _indulging_ myself every now and then.~" Naruto's smirk widened a bit as she started started to remind him of a mouse as she blushed even harder when he moved his face closer.

"I-I-I-I d-don't see how e-either option is a g-g-good one. I d-don't see how a-a-anything good c-can come out of being a p-p-pervert." She stammered it out which didn't help enforce her response at all.

Naruto pushed it even more and whispered into her ear as she felt his hot breath. "_Give me some time and I'm sure I could **change** your mind.~" _

Her entire body went red hot at this and he could have sworn he saw steam as she stammered like a maniac.

"I-I-I-I-I-."

In her mind she wanted to make a retort but it was like her body was just daring to refuse him and suffer. Not knowing how to deal with the emotions her legs gave out and she wobbled. Though his hair went back down to cover his eyes he wasn't about to let his game end right there. He caught the girl as if to keep her from falling and gained an expression of confusion.

"Oi are you alright?!" She was too weak to do anything about it as she basically held her in a pseudo hug. He put his hand to her forehead as if to check for a fever in concerned.

"You're burning up! Do you have a fever?" The close proximity of him dotting over her was what tipped her over as everything finally overwhelmed her and she started to faint.

"Ano is everything alright." The party looked to the side to see a boy with short blond hair and a mole under his left eye walking towards them. Naruto straightened up and handed the dazed Murayama over to her friend Katase.

The girls in the group shout out at the new arrival.

"Its Kiba-kun!"

'Hmm?'

Naruto walked up to the fellow blonde.

"Kiba-kun? As in Kiba Yuuto? So you are the one who is considered the Prince of the academy?"

The now dubbed blond rubbed his head bashfully at the title and gave an upbeat smile.

"Hai senpai I don't believe we have been probably introduced. I am Kiba Yuuto, a second year student. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-senpai." He gave a small bow to Naruto at the end. Naruto did like way and smiled.

"So you already know who I am?"

"Hai senpai. Well it's not like there are many students here with blond hair. Also you have been making quite a name for yourself lately so I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about who you were."

"Kukuku well I thought it was only right that I get a title as well if my little sisters had one. Especially since I'm at the top of the class. I guess you could say my competitive nature is showing strong that way."

Yuuto chuckled at that.

"Well you have certainly made things interesting lately. So is that the reason you are here at the Kendo club as well? I don't know how well it would go challenging an all female club. Not to say that they aren't good it just wouldn't look good for you." Kiba made sure to be careful about his wording so as to not come off as sexist.

Naruto nodded his at this having already thought of this. "Not really. I was just interest in what the Kendo club was like. I had no intention of participating. I've had some experience with swords so I was more interested in giving advice if I could."

This caught Kiba's attention as he looked surprise.

"You have experience in swordsmanship?" 'received enough to feel confident in advising others?!'

"Yeah growing up I had time to learn how to use various weapons and blades. I had a talent in them so I received training."

'Multiple weapons?' Now that was certainly an interesting note to save for later.

"Naruto-senpai if it wouldn't be too much would you be interested in having a little skirmish? I come here every now and then to instruct the girls myself."

Naruto grinned widely like a kid in a candy store. 'Fun!'

"I have no problems facing you if you aren't afraid to get hurt!" The excitement in the tone threw Kiba off and yet reminded him of someone. Naruto coughed into his hand as he brought himself under control again.

"Sorry what I meant to say was if you think you are experienced enough then you don't have to worry about getting hurt."

Kiba sweat-dropped at this while he followed Naruto into the Club house with the girls following behind them. 'There is still an underlining threat in that statement.'

* * *

***Sparring Mat***

The girls cheered as they stood off on the sidelines safely out of the way.

"Oh my gosh! Two of the schools hottest guys are going to fight in our clubroom!"

"Its the Prince versus the school's Number 1!"

Naruto fingered the wooden sword in his hand and looked it up and down. 'Hmm... its been a bit since I've actually held a sword. Oh well I don't forget things like this.

"Naruto-senpai are you should you don't want to wear the padding." Kiba likely couldn't see Naruto's eyes sharpen at him because of the hair in the way. Naruto returned a smirk.

"I hope you aren't taking me lightly. I was trained without padding so I never saw a need for it. What about you? You aren't wearing any either."

Kiba just smiled. "I was trained the same way believe it or not."

"Really now?"

A revived Murayama came up to referee the match. Though she looked a lot more shy and reserved now.

"Ano, how are you too going to pick the guidelines for this match?"

"Well I'm fine with setting the goal to 10 hits if thats okay with you senpai?"

Naruto nodded in agreement and gained a wild grin. '10 hits is a lot more than what is the standard of 2. If he's gonna push the rules we might as well drop the rest.' "Also lets have it so anything goes to get those hits."

Kiba rose an eyebrow at this. 'He can't mean...does he want this to be like a real fight'

"Very well senpai if you are okay with that."

Murayama nodded and stepped back to the edge clear out of the way. She brought her hand down signaling the start.

* * *

"Hajime!"

Neither moved as the both stood in their kendo stances of holding their bokken out infront of them. The simple smile never left Naruto's eye covered face. After 10 seconds Naruto thrust his bokken forward at a great speed towards Kiba's midsection. Right when it looked like it would connect Kiba seamlessly moved out of the way to Naruto's side. His eyes widened beneath his hair in surprise before he grunted as he felt the bamboo sword connect with his left arm.

He jumped back and shook his arm.

"Thats one point for Kiba-kun," he heard Murayama speak out from the sidelines causing some of the girls to chatter quietly amongst themselves.

'Hmm that was a quick hit. I didn't even catch it.'

"Well then..." Naruto refocus and held his bokken. After a few second Kiba went on the offensive and dashed at him. This time he thrust at him as well for a long stab. Right before it could hit Naruto smoothly slide out of the way into his blindspot.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock at this. 'Did he just imitate me?' He pivoted on his feet and spun to block Naruto's strike, locking bokken.

"Sorry senpai but my moves won't woke on me that easily."

Naruto's smile widened at this. "Ohoo! That's great. That means you have trained well." Naruto suddenly stepped back before jumping forward catching Kiba off balance. He swung in a wide arc catching Kiba in his side hard.

'Gah!' Kiba inwardly grunted from the stinging hit. Before Naruto could complete the momentum of the swing Kiba swung down catching Naruto's arm again.

Naruto jumped back to gain space again but his non visible eyes widened in shock as Kiba had followed him back.

"Wha- guhh!" Naruto had the wind knocked out of him as Kiba thrust the sword into his torso. The blow sent him staggering back as he fell to a knee and coughed.

'Wh-what was that? That would have been a kill move had that been a sharp weapon!'

"That's 3 points Kiba-kun, 1 point Naruto-kun."

"Senpai are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" There was some about that question that made something in Naruto snap.

"Hehehe, you're looking down on me." He stood up and cracked his neck with a wild grin on his face showing his canines. Kiba went alert as it felt like there was a shift in the air. Naruto's hair as if it had a mind of his own spiked up until it revealed one eye through the shadows locked onto Kiba with a predatory gaze.

The sight made him anxious but he was thrown was confused when Naruto dropped his guard and just walked towards him.

"Senpai?-?!" He stopped himself and had quickly leaned back when Naruto suddenly sent a palm strike out at him like he was trying to grab his face. It had enough force in it for the younger blond to feel the wind it created as it blew his hair up from just being near it. The second year jumped back to gain space.

"Naruto-senpai what are you doing!?"

Naruto just swayed unconcerned. "We can do whatever we want to score a hit remember? That includes the use of our **bodies."**

As soon as he finished Naruto dashed forward. Kiba prepared to make a wide slash but stumbled when right when Naruto was in striking range he ducked.

'What?' Kiba was only able to glance down at the crouched Naruto. As soon as he saw his face Kiba flinched as he saw Naruto's eye glow through the shadows. His sense told him that Naruto was about to rise up and so continued his wide slash... only to hit nothing. His eye's widenned at the shock of the complete miss.

'What!?' *Snap* He grimanced as he felt a bokken hit under his outstretched arm making him drop the sword before he coughed out as he felt a foot impact on his stomach kicking him away. Naruto had twist into a one-handed handstand to kick him after he had been unarmed in a custom monkey flip.

Naruto stood back up with an excited look.

"Thats 3 points Kiba-kun, 3 points Naruto-kun," anounced Murayama as the girls chatter became more animated.

Naruto tossed Kiba the bokken he had dropped who caught it easily. Naruto ran at him again and threw his sword straight at Kiba like a Javelin which caught him off guard at that distance and hit his shoulder with a grunt. Just that fast Naruto grabbed it out of the air and swung in reverse to get a rising strike at his chest which the 2nd year was able to block barely. Naruto kept his swings up with a wild pace that Kiba was able to keep up with. Each time he was blocked Naruto got more and more into hit.

"Hahaha! Its been a while since I've been able to cut loose. Come on Kiba-chan! Move faster! Hit me harder!" He felt his bokken start to take damage as the hits progressively became harder making his hands numb. He was sure it would be gaining cracks soon. He tried to get in hits in between the blocks but it was like Naruto was moving faster than before and reading his movements. Whenever Kiba would slash or thrust his bokken at Naruto he would spin out of the way or lean at risky angles to avoid the attacks without needing to block or put too much distance between them. All the while through the entire assault Naruto spoke out eccentrically.

"Come on Prince! Defeating you will help me become a the King of the school but I will become **a monster if I have to and do it with a sadistic smile!" **

All the while Kiba was trying to keep his nerves down. 'What's gotten into him?! This way of fighting isn't normal!'

Kiba deciding to take a page from Naruto's book moved back suddenly while they were locked causing Naruto to lose his footing. Kiba acted on the opportunity of his misplace footing and swung at his out-placed leg causing him to trip and fall. Right when Kiba was about to pursue our falling protagonist with a downward slash he heard him say, **"Bad move." **

Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto twisted in the air catching himself into a handstand with one arm again and caught the enemy bokken between his feet.

Kiba this time couldn't help but say it verbally. "What!?"

"Khaha yes! That's the spirit!" Naruto pivoted on his hand so that he threw Kiba's arms off balance with his feet in a way that resembled the air flares of break dancers. He gritted his teeth as he felt Naruto's bokken spin into his thigh hard who had gone down into doing wind mills on the ground. Kiba brought his sword down on Naruto but missed as he popped off the ground out of the way. Kiba continued with a forward thrust at Naruto's facing back but our blond quickly spun around to knock the blade away.

"T-that's 4 points Kiba-kun and 6 points Naruto-kun. Murayaa was shocked at the acrobatic display she just saw from Naruto.

Naruto swung the bokken around in his hand casually as he smiled at Kiba through the wild look never left his one showing slitted eye.

"Well Kiba-kohai it's been fun but its time for me to end this." Naruto dashed straight at Kiba but he timed his counter perfectly and his slash hit right at the side of Naruto's arm. Naruto spun with the blow despite how solid it was and got into Kiba's personal space. The next second Kiba's eyes bulged out as he had the wind knocked out of him heavily as Naruto brought his bokken in with a hard blow diagonally at Kiba's midsection. Before he could recover he heard Naruto speak into his ear from behind.

_"Sometimes you have to take an attack to return a much greater one." _Kiba clenched his stomach in pain but still swung widely behind him with his sword wielding arm at where he felt Naruto was only to end up hitting air. Heard Naruto behind him again.

_"Good match. I'll take my win now." _Kiba swung back around only to hit nothing again. The next second he felt a bokken knock his feet out from under him and his shirt pulled back making him fall back and his world turn upside down. Less than a moment later he felt a rising slash at the middle of his back with enough force to knock him up in the air a little higher.

He was only able to catch the site of Naruto spinning near him as the 3rd year had jumped up into a side flipped before Kiba felt the hardest blow yet swing straight down at his midsection with a crack that sent a rippled to the body and carried him down to the floor like a meteor.

*Crack!*

Kiba lay there stunned on the ground.

"T-th-thats 5 points Kiba-kun a-a-and 10 p-points Naruto-kun. The match goes to Naruto-kun." Naruto stood up straight again and calmed down as his hair went back to normal and covered his eyes. After a few moments of silence the clubroom erupted into applause and excitement from the girls.

Naruto just chuckled to before noticing his hand felt kind of light and looked down. He paled when he saw that the bokken was broken off at the hilt and that its pieces were scattered on the ground.

"Kiba-san are you alright!" He ran over to him and helped him get up. He looked shaken but surprisingly okay relatively. "Sorry I got a little too into it."

* * *

***20 minutes later* **

Naruto could be seen walking out of the clubroom and heading off the school grounds. As he was near the gate he suddenly turned around and waved over at a window before continuing on his way.

Up in the window a redhead girl watched with with an intrigued look on her face. It was Rias Gremory, Naruto and the twin's classmate.

"The twins brother certainly is something else isn't he Akeno-chan?" Her friend who stood off to the side nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Ara ara has Buuchou become interested in a boy. If it's Naruto-kun then you might have to get in line~"

"Who wouldn't be interested? He beat my knight in his own specialty. Granted Kiba held back in his physical abilities but I'm still pretty sure Naruto outclassed him in skill alone."

* * *

Naruto walked through a park on his way home while enjoying the peace. He looked to the side over towards the fountain and saw two people together. He recognized the boy as the brown haired one he talked to earlier.

'Hmm is that Issei? And he's talking to a girl?' He noted that for later and continued on his way.

*END*

**AN: ****So thats that! I like how this chapter came out pretty good unless i missed something. I only briefly editted this so I hope its pretty alright to read. In the past week I watched all of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for the first time. It was a great experience. Now I dont know what to watch next as I might just finally actually WATCH Higschool DxD. I got a lot of school work to do in the next few days so unfortunately I won't be able to start the next chapter right away like I wanted to... but that doesnt really matter because thats not the usual wait anyway. **

**Also I will set up a poll right now as to what role you want Issei to have in my story as I just might cut him out since Naruto is the complete focus badass in my story. Visit my profile to vote. **

**ALSO since I am working on my art I decided to try and draw the Naruto from this story. I'd say its pretty good and the best person drawing I've ever done in my opinion. Though I've only done a handfull of people drawings in my whole life and they were all in the past few months. If you are curious about seeing the picture. Kinda came out weird. For some reason I drew it so that his hair looks like how it would be if he were halfway between when it covered his eyes and when it was spiked up... which makes sense since I for some reason drew the hair half covering his eyes. But the expression on his face matches that of the expression he has when one eye is showing more... or his "Wild mode (Still thinking of names for these)."**

**Anyway **

**REVIEW, PM, Fav, Follow. And I will leave on word to give you a hint at whats happening the next chapter**

**"Awakening"**


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**YOO! I typed this in just a few days. Mostly in 3. I could have had this out sooner but I had so much work. One of those days last week I didn't even sleep. Also I love the hype this has gotten. This story now has over 500 favs and over 600 followers. Its now at 107 reviews, 544 favorites, 619 followers, and ****17,568 views!** **Anyway not much else to talk about here that I can think of so I wont hold you up. I haven't really edited it much.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

** -Saturday-**

_*Yawn*_

Shio yawned as rose out of bed as the first rays of sunlight came in through the curtains of her room. As the sheets fell off of her you could see her sleep where. It really only consisted of a large red t-shirt. She looked to the side of her at the lump in her bed and threw off the covers. She smiled lightly when she saw Miso sleeping next to her snuggled up in a ball like a baby. The scene was so adorable to her and she had made sure to take pictures for memorable(blackmail) reasons. Miso had a more modest choice of sleepwear compared to Miso basically being half dressed. Hers consisted of a violet buttoned up pajama top and bottoms. Though she looked more innocent than her older twin the fact that her top had a few buttons undone to expose a little of her chest would probably make some random person question her intentions.

Shio didn't really care as both their sleepwear was tighter over their chests which was understandable since they were both probably the 3rd most endowed girls at the academy. She was also used to sleeping with her sister for years. Sure Miso had her own room but they still slept together often, a habit from their childhood. Both of them with their hair undone had it go down to the small of their backs.

Shio got out of the bed and stretched her limbs letting her fox features and tail show. They were a little stiff as they didn't like to keep them hidden for so long but they chose to to keep their brother from finding out when they were sleeping. She rubbed her younger sisters shoulder to get her awake. "Come on Miso-chan its training day now get up." Miso groaned and just snuggled deeper ignoring her. Shio sighed and got back on the bed. She stood over her sister, and kicked her off. "Get up." The younger blonde sister whimpered but got up nonetheless after that.

* * *

**-Basement-**

The girls were walked down the steps towards the training room. Yasaka had given them a pretty big house to live it. It was more compared to an upper middle class home or a small mansion if you wanted to call it that. It had more than enough bedrooms with both the girls and Naruto's being equal to that of your average master-sized bedroom with western king sized beds. More than they needed but their lazy aspects of their animal natures would take advantage of the luxuries. The home also had two large entertainment rooms the equivalent of a small theater room and a large kitchen. Yep definitely more than they needed. It was like it was their aunt's goal to spoil them hard. Luckily it didn't work _too _well. There was also a nice sized pool in the back that they would make use of. What made the house even more unique was what was below the ground. Down in the basement was a custom training room with all the equipment they could need to keep their strength up or spar if they wanted to.

"Now we are going to warm up and then do are regular sparing matches like usual-." As they opened the door to the room they froze as there was someone already there. The started at the one who was holding himself in a one-armed handstand. from the blond hair and scent they already knew it was Naruto. He looked to be holding himself halfway through a one-armed handstand pushup. He held it for a minute before going all the way down and holding it for a minute and then going back up.

The girls were surprised by the level of exercise their brother was doing as they didn't think that he was strong enough to do that. They never thought he was weak but that kind of exercise, to do it with such ease and that period of time was not something a human could achieve easily. It took a lot of work.

Or rather they thought of that at first but then got distracted by the fact that he was only wearing sweatpants. They were able to look at his back and the tone muscles of it to his shoulder blades all the way to his arms as they flexed and tensed with his pushups.

They heard Naruto grunt "50" as he dropped down to his feet. This snapped the girls out of it and they hurriedly hide their fox features forgetting they were still up.

As Naruto stood back up he smiled when he 'noticed' his sisters there. "Well good morning imoutos." As he straightened his body his hair stayed spiked out of the ways of his eyes as if it was as primed as his body was after the work out. The girls blushed when they saw how toned his body was. They watched mesmerized as a bead of sweat dripped down his chest and curved with the contour of his pecs before going down the ridges of his developed abs.

"Well if you girls are here to use the room I'm pretty much done now if you wanted privacy." He went to the side to grab a towel. He wiped his face and arms with it before throwing it around his neck. Shio regained her focus and stopped staring and discreetly pinched her twin who was still in her own world.

"O-onii-sama why are you here?!" Naruto quirked his eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean why? You should know what a persons reasons usually are for entering a workout room."

"Thats not what I meant. I meant how did you know about this room?" 'It has a seal on it. He shouldn't even be able to see the door to it!'

"Ano, its just in the basement. Not that hard to find it and Obaa-san told me about it so that I could exercise."

The twins mentally deadpanned sharing a similar thought. 'Why?' They could just picture Yasaka laughing at them like she was pranking them. This just made their job harder to keep their kitsune natures hidden from him. It's like their aunt wanted them to get caught. They came out of their thoughts at Naruto's voice.

"Though I have to wonder what our aunt was thinking. Some of these things are unnecessary." He motioned to the weights, specifically the dumbbells which went from 10lbs to 300lbs. "Where did she even get some of these?! These are too much for you girls.

Shio thought to herself. 'That may be Naruto-oniichan but we are stronger than we look.' "I'm sure she got those weights with the idea of you using them in mind!" 'Guys like it when you comment on their strength right? He's not strong enough for higher weights but hopefully the compliment will distract him.'

Naruto absently took the statement to heart and didn't react to the compliment hidden in it. "Hmm that may be..." He walked over to the higher weights and easily picked up a 200lb dumbbell causing their eyes to bulge. He did a few reps with the weight in one arm before putting it back. "Yeah I guess these have some uses though I can't go much further than that." He looked back at the girls and looked confused at their faces.

"What?"

Miso nervously chuckled. "Y-you're just a lot stronger than you look Onii-sama." 'That is about the same weights we use!'

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well I always worked out and exercised while I was traveling." Naruto walked towards a closet and opened it before the girls could stop him. It was filled with a variety of weapons.

"Though this is kind of cool. Why would she give us an assortment of dangerous weapons like these?" The closet was filled with a variety of real weapons. All kinds of blades, swords, blunt weapons. Assortment was definitely the right word to use. Naruto took out a large scythe that made the girls nervous. That weapon was more dangerous than he thought it was.

"M-maybe she wanted us to have a hobby?" Shio spoke nervously hoping he would buy it. Luckily Naruto did with a grunt... and then started spinning the scythe around with surprising efficiency causing the girls to silently panic. After a few seconds he stopped and put it back in the closet. He walked by them and absently glanced at what they were wearing. 'What is that yoga shorts and a yukata top?' He noticed how it exposed a little of their chests. 'Nice...'

"Hmm cool. Well anyway I'm going to go wash up. Breakfast will be ready in an hour. He walked past them and out the door before closing it and heading back to the normal floor. They looked at the door he went out of and after a few moments the girls let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

***Vrroom* ** They squeaked in surprise at the noise and turned around. They paled when they saw several cuts suddenly show up across the room and a nearby punching bag split in half. After a few moments Shio spoke out seriously.

"Miso-chan."

"Hai nee-chan?"

"We need to call up Yasaka-obaasan. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being pranked."

"Hai nee-chan."

* * *

**-Hour later- Play ~ Naruto Main Theme ~**

The girls finished their short exercise they had and after bathing followed the sound of the music to the kitchen. They saw Naruto humming to himself at the stove while fixing pancakes. He had also fixed eggs and bacon along with toast and rice ready. Only problem with it was how he was dressed. Shio's face twitched with a blush when she saw Naruto was just where shorts and an apron. No shirt or anything else.

Naruto looked back over them with a cheery smile, his hair going back down over his eyes. "Hold on the food is almost done. With all that drool you girls must be hungry." The twins looked at each other before blushing heatedly and wiping their mouths. Naruto turned back towards the food and gained an evil shit-eating grin that they couldnt see as his face went dark. _**'I am having too much fun with this.~'**_

Naruto fixed their plates and sat it on the table for them to eat. Naruto took his apron off and having nothing better to do just sat on the counter and watched them. The girls bashfully ate their food too embarrassed at the moment to look up at him. Shio was stuck in her own thoughts.

'Why is he getting to us so easily?! He's just our older brother. Sure he's grown up well, looks like a man, and can break rocks with his chest- No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. I should have no problems being able to look at the half naked...body of my...sibling.'

And of course Miso was having similar thoughts as her twin.

'Onii-sama looks delicious. I mean he tastes delicious! I mean the food tastes delicious! Thats what I meant damn it!'

Naruto just smirked lightly to himself as he noticed the girls slow down their eating and saw their cheeks redden. He wasn't sure why that was but it still amused him.

"Do you girls not like the food?" The twins shot out of their thoughts almost choking on their food and stuttered out at the same time. "N-no its good-eep!" They lost their voices at the end which they mentally cursed at. Reason being as soon as they lifted their heads Naruto was cracking his fingers. Now this wasn't a problem it was the fact that with each crack he flexed his pecs at the same time to match it catching them off guard as they stared longer than they should have before forcing their heads back down to look at their food.

When Miso finally finished eating she flinched when she felt someone grab her. Her entire body went red when her face was in Naruto's chest, fully able to feel the heat off his skin.

"Tatatatatata-!" She stuttered hard unable to form a coherent sentence.

Naruto swung her from side to side in the hug as she got dizzy. "Aw your so cute when your shy! I could just eat you up!"

Naruto stopped shaking her as his hair spiked enough to show one eye and whispered into her ear in a sly tone. "_You know with how you've grown I wouldn't mind not being your brother for a night, Mi-koi~."_

"He-!" Miso let out a high squeak before she passed out overwhelmed, her eyes looking like swirls and her face flushed. Naruto chuckled maliciously to himself as he let her down. "I knew it kukuku." He looked at the seat next to her and seeing that Shio was gone.

'She left her younger twin here and ran away?' His grin got even wider.

"You can hide all you want Shio but I will find you!" He shouted with his voice echoing throughout the house. For the next while screams could be heard.

* * *

**-Outside the house- **

People outside the home looked at the house as they walked by in curiosity at hearing all the noise. They could here thumping noises and the sound of dishes breaking.

"Naruto leave me alone!"

"Hahaha come on I just want a hug!"

"You're lying!"

"Ara you don't trust me?"

"Fine then put some clothes on first damn it!"

It went silent in the house as people watched on confused until they heard a feminine scream again.

"Oh god why do you have a sponge!"

After that all most of what was said for a while was just screams and Naruto's laughter that bordered on insanity.

People outside talked with themselves on the matter.

"Should we call the cops?"

"Mommy what's in that house it sounds like fun?"

"Just ignore it and keep walking sweetie."

**-End Theme-**

* * *

**-Next Friday-**

"Shio-chan! Miso-chan! I'm going out again!" Assuming they heard him he left out the door into the night. He had been doing this fairly often on the whims of his instinct since he came back to Japan the past few weeks to just roam the town at night whether just running around or going with a purpose. He liked the open air and loved seeing what was going on. He also found looking at the night sky and moon relaxing. He was never gone for much longer than an hour so its not like his sisters got too worried.

He's night gear was all black pants, shirt, and hoodie. Not a good color to wear too much of at night for multiple reasons but he liked it. He walked down the streets with his hood up going by groups of people relatively unnoticed. There were people standing outside their homes, walking to place to eat, or even just out to socialize.

He walked by the small streets and through alleys at a sedated pace until he made it to a public park. He sat down in a bench for a while and watched the sun set the rest of the way enjoying the peace. He smiled at how nice it felt.

'Why do I feel like this is just a calm before a storm kind of situation?'

He noticed a stray dog go by and whistled to it to make it come over. The dog looked rough but became instantly friendly towards Naruto and came to him obediently. Naruto pet it and rubbed its head for a while as its tail wagged back and forth happy to get a rare dose of attention.

After a while the dog laid on the bench next to Naruto enjoying the company and they both sat their in peace. After a few minutes the dog lifted its head up and growled in the direction of the fountain gaining Naruto's attention.

'Hmm?'

He looked over in that direction and saw two people standing next to the fountain. He got surprised when he recognized them.

"Is that Issei? And he's with that girl again?"

They were a bit away out of ear shot as he went over to them just to be nosy. As he got close something told him to walk a little faster as he watched them. And a little more faster. And then running. Then when he saw black wings come out of the girls back he was full on sprinting faster than he should have been able to run. 'What the hell?'

* * *

**-At the fountain-**

An attractive girl with long black hair and violet eyes stood in front of Issei at the fountain.

"In honor of our first date there is something I would like for you to do for me to commemorate this special moment." Issei blushed at the possible implications of that wish.

"S-sure you can ask me for anything at all!"

She gave him a cheery smile as black wings came out of her back.

"Could you please _die for me?"_

Issei nervously took a step back not sure what to make of it.

"I said could you please die."

The girls clothes changed into a bunch of straps as her outfit, holding her breasts and forming a thong as it wrapped around her body.

"W-whats going on Yuma?"

"I have to admit I had some fun today despite how naive and perverted you are. It could have been much worse but even so its time to die!" She formed a margenta spear of light and threw it right at Issei who was too frozen in fear to run away. Right when he was about to be impaled he felt a force tackle him from the side and into the ground. He grunted out as he looked around. Looking up he saw a figure in all black clothing crouched over him but noticed the blonde hair even in the falling light of night time.

"Sorry but as the top student at Kuoh Academy I can't allow my fellow underclass men to do anything endangering or illegal while I'm around. And if I heard right, I'm pretty sure dying counts."

"Naruto-senpai?" The blonde gave a smile at him.

"Well Issei I had heard you got a girlfriend but it seems like she was overhyped huh?"

"Boy who are you to interrupt our date?"

Naruto's smile shrunk a little as he stood up to face her.

"I'm gonna say 2 things to that. One, you don't look much older than me if at all, so don't talk down to me. And two, when you are trying to kill the other I'm pretty sure that means the date is over bird lady.

"I'm not a _bird _human I'm a fallen angel!" She formed another spear in her hand making Naruto wary.

"Well I guess that explains the erotic outfit and the weapon. I guess that also means you're way older than me too." A tick mark appeared on her head at the last remark causing Naruto to sweat and step back.

"Issei you should run while you can."

The brown haired teen was about to do just that before he saw Naruto's back.

"Wait Naruto-senpai you back is bleeding!"

"Yes that spear from earlier nicked me. Don't worry about it just go!"

"B-but-."

They were cut off by the fallen's voice. "It's a great idea but I'm afraid I can't let you leave Issei-_kun_. Maybe your cute blond friend if I feel like it I'll let him live after I've had some _fun _with him but you still need to die. And my real name is Raynare not Yuma."

Naruto just offhandedly pointed back at her. "All that you just said. I'm not sure how I feel about that. But I can't let you kill him."

The fallen angel just gave a malicious smile at them. "Such a shame. If you want to protect him so bad I guess you will have to die trying!" She chucked a spear at Issei's chest but Naruto pulled him out of he way by his shirt before it could get him. As if finally taking the situation seriously his hair spiked up so hat both his slitted eyes could glare at Issei.

**"Move!" **That did the trick as Issei scrambled to run away from the area without argument.

"Nice try." That instant Naruto's eyes widen. As soon as he turned around to face her he saw a spear heading straight for his face and leaned back out of the way to avoid it. It was only right when he did it did he realize his mistake.

***Shinnk!* **Pupils dilated as he saw Issei impaled though the back with the spear. The boy was only able to grunt out in pain before he fell over dead.

"Hahahahaha you suck at protecting little boy! Tell you what, to make it up to you for impaling your little friend how about I let you _impale_ me~." She formed another spear of light and licked it erotically.

"I will impale your face on a lamppost!" Naruto almost snarled out as his face twitched in anger. Raynare blinked at this.

"...Well thats not very nice."

Naruto whipped out 2 kitchen knives and ran at her at a fast speed as he roared. She blocked them with her spear showing some surprise. 'Why the hell is a kid walking around at night with knives?!' A cheshire cat like grin grew on her face showing off her sharp canines when she got a close look at his face.

"Wait a minute blonde hair, sexy face, cute whisker marks, and the boy said Naruto? You're that Uzumaki character that Azazel-sama said to watch out for but I don't see what's so dangerous about you." Naruto's face went blank for a second before smiling.

She gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt a knee in her gut making her drop her guard. She tried to jump away as Naruto used the opprotunity to slice with his knives rapidly, leaving multiple cuts bleeding on her.

She now grew angered at the situation.

"How dare you flithy mortal draw my blood. To think a thing happened is such a disgrace. She flew at him with rage and swung her spear making Naruto shocked when it cut cleanly through his knives leaving hot metal. She swung it wildly as he chase him through the park making him trip and stumble over various obstacles in his path. It was only thanks to his agility and reflexes that he was able to keep dodging despite this. It had gone on for a good 5 minutes and Naruto's clothes and skin had cuts on it where the spear had gotten too close.

Right when they were back at the fountain Naruto took a gamble and suddenly jumped towards her kick her hard in her stomach making her stumble back before she grew even angrier. She flew up and formed another spear of margenta light.

"I'm tired of this game!" She hurled the spear like a javelin right down at him which he was easily able to dodge. However he curse as right when it hit the ground before his feet it exploded sending him flying. With his skill he was able to right himself in the air and land on his feat. However as soon as he did...

***Shinnk!* **He coughed up blood as a spear ran all the way through his chest making him fall against a tree that was behind him.

* * *

**-At home-**

Shio was watching on the couch with Miso basically having a lazy friday doing nothing. All of a sudden their fox ears shot up and they went alert.

"Somethings not right. Miso where is Naruto?" The younger twin looking just as serious as her sister responded swiftly. "He said he was going out again. He's been gone for over almost 2 hours now."

Shio got off the couch and headed towards the door to the outside.

"Miso come on we are going to find Onii-sama. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

**-Back in the park-**

Naruto's body laid against the tree as his life fluid spilled out along the trunk and ground. Raynare smirk at his situation enjoying his fate as she stood in front of him.

"I have to admit you put up a good fight for a dirty human but in the end it was pointless. If you had stayed out of other's business and worried about yourself you would have probably lived a little longer. She turned to walk off and leave him but after a few steps something told her to look back.

***Crnnch!***

She blinked as Naruto was suddenly in midair in front of her with his arms loosely crossed. He had broken her arm, twisting it around at the bone itself.

"Haaa...argggggghhhh!" She screamed out in pain as her blood out from the torn skin on the twisted limb. Her face turned to a look of outrage as she made a clutching motion at Naruto and pulled out the spear lodged in his chest with an invisible force. "Why don't you learn to stay down you fucking worm!?"

Even more of Naruto's blood splashed out of the now open wound as he stood their unresponsive, his body swaying with his arms twitching. His face was unreadable as it was shadowed by his matted hair as blood dribbled down his chin. Something about him was starting to make her nervous.

"It's time you learned to stay dead!" She pulled her arm back to throw the spear back at his head. Right when the weapon was about to leave her hand she froze. At that exact moment the blonds hair spiked up till one eye glowed white ominously through the shadows staring right at her. She felt a presence she was not familiar with and it unnerved.

"This feeling. Its not pure human or even devil. It even feels like..." Her eyes shook with fear at the end.

"W-what are you?" She flinched when Naruto fell over headfirst into the ground. Taking that as her cue she recovered her nerves and flew off as fast as she could. Naruto was left there to bleed out on the cool ground of the park.

After a few minutes a choked cough could be heard and Naruto turned over on his back.

"*Cough cough* Well I fucked up again..." He looked up at the moon in the night sky forgetting the pain he was in.

"*Sigh* I'm pretty sure this has happened before... Oh well I don't plan on dying here!" He noticed a red light to the side of him and a person approach him.

"How badly do you want to live Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up and saw a familiar face that he had gotten used to recently.

'Oh its that redhead with the giant gazongas from my class.' "Rias? What the hell are you-."

"How badly do you want to live Naruto?" She asked the question again more seriously.

"I can't die yet and have no plans on doing so any time soon."

"Good answer Naruto-kun." She took out a red chest piece and brought it towards his chest.

"Wait Rias what are you doing..."

"I think your sisters would hate me if I didn't try to save you."

"What do you mean save me. I will heal on my own."

"Don't worry you will be able to take a lot more damage as a devil."

"Are you listening to me? I don't need you to save me!"

"Be reborn as my servant and as a devil of the Gremory household."

"Hold on servant?!"

"I hope you enjoy your new life as my pawn."

"Goddamnit woman-arggh!"

Naruto screamed in pain as the chess piece entered his chest through the tears in his clothes with a flash of light.

After the light died blood exploded out of Naruto's mouth and his body went lifeless. Rias seeing this grew very worried and checked for a pulse.

'W-what happened?! He should have been revived. I can't feel his pulse or energy or anything!'

Just at that moment Rias cursed her luck as the people she least wanted to see this jumped into view. It was none other than the fox twins. Right at that arrival Shio was able to take in the scene fully and froze up at what she saw. Miso however didn't read the situation as fast.

"Rias-chan we're looking for Naruto-oniisama have you...seen..him..." Miso's voice died down towards the end when she finally noticed who Rias was over. Seeing Naruto stiff form and Rias hands covered in his blooded. Miso went silent making Shio alert.

"..." The next second.

**"I'm gonna kill you bitch!" **Miso's went feral as her eyes slitted. Her hair became wilder, her nails and canines lengthened, and tribal marking appeared over her skin. Her tail flared wildly as a dark magenta aura engulf her body.

***Boom!* **

The ground cracked and cratered in front of Rias. Her eyes widened in shock at the speed Miso moved. The only reason she was relatively unscathed was because Shio had somehow intercepted Miso and blocked her, having changed the same way as her sister but with a dark red aura. Rias voice came out meekly as she spoke, "Sh-shio I..."

She was cowed by the dark look Shio shot down at her which was emphasised by her current feral appearance. Shio held Miso back behind her as her feet dug deeply into the broken ground.

**"You are so lucky I'm still faster than her and the more rational one so if I were you I would start talking about what happened Gremory before my hand _slips."_**

Rias spoke frantically due to the situation and her own worry. "I-I don't know what happened I tried to turn Naruto into a devil but-."

**"You what!?" **

"He had gotten into a fight with a fallen angel! He had decided to stand up for another target of mine which made him a target of the fallen angel. I stayed out of it because I was trying to keep my status of a devil a secret like you would have preferred. He put up a good fight and even did some damage but ultimately took a lethal blow in the end! Afterwards I tried to save him by restoring him as a devil but something went wrong I'm so sorry!" She was almost crying by the end as she bowed her head.

Miso's body lost its strength and she feel to her knees shaking in fear. Shio stumbled back a few steps as she held her head. "So y-you mean to t-tell me that onii-sama is de-."

*Babump*

They went silent as they heard the beat. And then they heard another, and another, and pretty soon it was with a rapid rhythm as they looked at Naruto's body. His skin rippled as viens bulged throughout his body. His muscles convulsed as the beat got faster. It speed up more and more as his body started to flail on the ground before it glowed and there was an explosion. The force knocked the girls several meters away with a flash of red breaking the ground. When the dust cleared they saw Naruto. He started growling as dark grey fur started to cover his body. His eyes went all white as body mass grew up by a few feet and his limbs morphed. A large black fox like tail shot out of his tailbone with a white tip and matching ears. Most of his clothes were in rags with his pants barely holding on. What he resembled now was a large bipedal canine-like beast **(AN: Think like Kurama's body but more masculine looking like a wolf). **

Shio unsure of what to make of this shakily asked out "N-Naruto-oniisama? Is that you-?"

**"AOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" **They grabbed their ears as the beast let out a loud powerful roar that was sure to gain attention. the force of it was strong enough to make them slide back a few feet as shockwaves of wind went by.

"Rias what did you do!"

"I already told you! I thought you said Naruto was human!"

"We thought so too!" She saw Naruto turn around and saw a large X on his back causing her eyes to narrow. 'Is that a seal?' She saw him start to run off.

"Don't let him leave the park!" They then preceeded to chase after him with Rias releasing her wings and taking off to the sky.

Naruto was running on all fours heading to a gate when he suddenly stopped as a red and black ball of energy came down in front of him and exploded. The beast looked up and growed at the suspected redhead floating above.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I cant allow you to leave just yet." She gasped when Naruto suddenly jumped up at her. 'That's high!' She coughed out when she was headbutted in the gut and knocked away. He landed back on the ground ready to run off again when Miso and Shio suddenly appeared on both sides of him ready to block him off.

Miso looked nervous at the change that had happened to her brother and didn't want to hurt him. "Oniisama please come to your senses!" She flinched when Naruto suddenly got in front of her while her guard was down. She squeaked when the wild creature started sniffing her body and face like a dog. She blinked when he left a large wet lick along the side of her face slicking her hair to one side before running off again.

*Ching* Naruto's flee was halted as his torso was suddenly wrapped in a large chain wrapped around his torso. He looked and saw that it had grown out of Shio's hand.

"Miso hurry up and help me restrain him!"

"Hai." Miso ran up and shot a chain out of her hand as well further binding him before he could run off making him growl out. Rias flew in above him forming a spell circle.

"Girls hold him there I'm going to put him to sleep."

"What?! You can't kill him!"

"I meant in the nap time way not the euthanize way!"

A white ball shot out of Rias's hands and into Naruto's head and he stood there. After a few seconds Shio quirked an eyebrow at this. "Well?"

**"WAOO!" **Naruto started forcing the chains apart from him with pure physical strength.

"Rias why isn't he sleeping!?"

"Apparently he's been unconscious this whole time!"

Two black appendages shot out of the beast lower back and Naruto shot high up into the air escaping the chains. He went high up into the sky in front of the moon and then out of no where was struck by lightning and hurdled all the way back into the ground crashing though it with a groan. Rias smiled.

"Great timing as always Akeno."

"Ara ara I didn't know you had a dog Shio and Miso-chan.

"He's not a dog he's Naruto."

Naruto howled again and the ground blew up off him as he stood up again. Akeno stared at the creature before looking back at Shio.

"...That looks like a dog to me."

Rias spoke up from the side, "it's a long story." She looked at the new limbs on his back. "Well I guess those wings prove his new devil blood but they look different. They don't look like they are meant for flying but I guess they get the job done. But if the devil blood has taken root then I should be able to control him right?" She didn't like using that aspect of the devil pieces but she would make an exception right now. She pointed her hand out at Naruto which glowed red and Naruto's body gained a similar glow.

"Submit," Rias barked out her order to Naruto for him to comply. His body shook and started to go down. Right when he was almost laying the red light shattered and he grew angry.

'What?!'

Naruto growled and a pitch black aura started to engulf his arms and hands. Shio's eyes widened at this unknown development feeling a large amount danger from it. As Naruto threw a claw swipe she shouted out. "Everyone get down!"

*Whsssh*

The slice went above them and cut down numerous trees cleanly in half behind them, deforesting part of the park with one swoop.

Akeno had a look of shock on her face just like everyone else and directed it at Shio. "What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know anymore!"

Naruto roar and went on all fours as he started to charge a black ball of some unknown energy above his mouth as it picked up wind causing Shio's instincts to make her go pale. Two horns started to grow on his head and the large black X on his back started to cracked.

'Oh god...'

"I think thats enough of that." The twins were startled by the familiar voice.

The beast Naruto yelp as he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck and jabbed in the side of it making his body go lacks and his body going mostly back to normal a bit keeping the animal tail and ears and a slightly more feral appearance as he fell asleep. He was hoisted over the shoulder of the newly arrived person who chuckled.

"Kukuku... well it looks like you three certainly got into quite the mess while I was gone huh." Bright yellow fox ears twitched in the moonlight as the amused voice spoke out.

The twins knew exactly who this was. This was there one who raised them. Yasaka, their obaa-san.

*END*

* * *

**AN: ****Sup Id say that was a job well done. I feel pretty good about this. I decided to add more to it than I planned since I was originally going to skip straight to the Raynare fight. Also Naruto's transformation... that i had not even planned on happening so soon. My brain just came up with a way to make it work last week and so here it is. Yasaka will be here to explain some thing about Naruto and stuff next chapter. I could have put that here but I thought this was a good spot to break. **

**Anyway I have drawn my first female drawing and its what Naruto's sisters look like. Since they are twins who look mostly the same i really only need one drawing. It came out so well it is near exactly what I had in my head so if u wanna see it pm or review me asking for it.**

**Can anyone guess what that transformation that Shio and Miso did is from?**

**In the past few days ive watched season 1 of DxD and im at the last episode of season 2. Watching the dub has got me think and has altered some of my thoughts on things. Way more enjoyable than i thought it would be. **

**Also the poll... I pretty much know what I want to do know but I have 2 options I can go. Im not telling you what they are u just have to vote on the poll and it might be influenced as to which one i pick by the results. There are several reasons for this. Also by the time I remembered to put up the poll it was several hours after the last chapter was posted and by then around 800 people had already seen the chapter so i still wanna give those people a chance to vote. **

**So remember to Rate, Review, Pm, or whatever me. And if you want to chat with me stop by **

**Im always chatting there with people and we have a few writers and artist there who socialize as well.**


	5. Chapter 5 Past Due

**SUP! Loving how much hype this story is getting. 162 reviews, 649 favs, 737 follows. And the last chapter alone got 3720 views. This chapter became longer than I thought it would be. When I had the idea for this chapter I thought I might have to expand stuff but it came out this long without trying that hard. Some parts was a struggle to type though but it came out right in the end... I think. Also a lot of you guys had issues with the previous chapter thinking that Naruto was gonna join Rias peerage after all that shit and whining about how generic it was... and I laughed at every single one. Because I got the reaction I wanted. Do always think I will do what you expected and hopefully by the end of this chapter most of you will be appeased. And if not *shrugs*. If you have questions ask away. I will prefer if you all ask questions like some of you did rather than assume because sometimes I will through you off on purpose. Keep you on your toes. **

**Also all guest please make accounts so that I can respond to you. One of you, the review right after TheInnerBeast, what you suggested for me to do was actually basically what I was doing anyway to an extent.**

**PS: didnt have time to edit but thats usual.**

**Also I need to look it up but I'm confused on between Oniisama and Onii-sama. same with Obaasan. Im pretty sure they can be written either way and thats what I'm doing but if someone knows for sure could you please tell me?**

**ANYWAY**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Past Due=**

"Cough Cough!"

He walked endlessly through the everlasting darkness with no since of purpose. It felt like he had been walking for hours but for some reason he felt the need to keep going straight. After some time he eventually came upon a giant black gate. It had a giant padlock attached to it by large chains wrapping around the bars of the gate. Naruto walked up to the cage in curiousity, looking closely at the cracks along the lock.

"What is this." He saw two giant white eyes open up in the darkness that stared right at him. Next moment the cage was broken and forced open as Naruto was knocked flying away.

As he was hurtling threw the sky he was suddenly grabbed by a larger hand.

"Gah!" He coughed up a glob of blood as he felt the hand squeeze down and break something. He was then dropped and fell a short ways to the ground.

Bring himself up to his feet he tried to walk again but found it increasingly difficult to do so. Looking down he saw a black sludge grabbing at him, pulling him down. He tried to push on and escape but its hold got stronger and stronger as it climbed up his legs and latched onto his waist. He struggled to get free as it climbed higher and higher until he heard large thumps of footsteps in front him.

As it slowly came into view he could make out its vague features. It was some kind of giant creature with a vaguely humanoid build. It was all black with pointed hands and feet. Its face consisted of a large glowing sharp smile and glowing white eyes. The sight of it got Naruto's attention causing him to stop struggling as the sludge had completely incased him up to his chest and was still rising. It made a low hum as it brought its head down to look at him critically. It sniffed him a few times as the sludge came up around his neck and the edges of his face.

**"WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" **It let lose an earth shattering roar right on Naruto before moving back. As the sludge covered him completely the monster brought its hands in from the slide to clap in on him, with a smash

***BAM!***

* * *

"*Gasp* Hah..."

Naruto opened his eyes and was startled by the sudden light. He felt weak and helpless as his body had taken the form of a wolf pup. He felt himself held and pressed into something soft and warm. The feeling was comforting and gave him a sense of security and peace. He nuzzled further into the warmth enjoying the feeling.

"Naru-chan you must have had an interesting dream didn't you?"

At the voice he looked up to be greeted by the sight of an extremely beautiful redheaded woman smiling down at him as she held him in her chest. The smile was so warm it was placating. "Don't worry Naru-chan, your Kaa-chan will always be here for you watching over you."

She held him in one arm and brought the other hand up to eye level as a pitch black aura halfway covered her index and middle finger. In appearance it resembled a flame as well as a thick paint.

"You will no doubt have an interesting life filled with many hardships but with much joy as well."

She began to move her fingers swirling a spiral of the black aura in the air in front of him. "Don't let yourself be at the mercy of others. Live your life how you wish to live it and make your future dreams come true. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do-."

She touched Naruto's forehead and the spiral traveled harmlessly into his skull as he slowly feel asleep.

"-you can be whatever you want to be."

* * *

**-House-**

Naruto woke up and put a hand to his head with a groan.

"Yare yare. I hate when my dreams and memories decide to do a mashup. Why do I feel so sore?" Slowly but surely he started to remember parts of what happened the previous night.

"I was out roaming last night... got into a fight... with a bird lady... and got stabbed threw the chest? I must have snapped again to still be alive." He sighed as he laid silent for a few seconds thinking.

"Hmm, and Im pretty sure I wasn't drunk. So going by how that chick looked and what she stabbed me with I'd say it would be pretty accurate to say she was a fallen angel? *Sigh* I knew i should have read up more on them... Well once again I'm still alive so no point in worrying about it right now. Might as well get up." He hopped out of bed and yelped when he hit the ceiling. 'The hell!?' As he feel back down he tried to right himself back up but was stopped when he felt two things emerge from his back and hold him in the air and stab into the wall.

He blinked and looked behind himself to see long black wing like apendages. Seeing them he deadpanned for a moment then sighed. "I guess its just one of those days...!" He fell face first to the ground when the wings retreated into him again. He laid there thinking for a while.

'Okay Naruto. Don't freak out. There has to be a reason for this. Something else must have happened last night. Something...something...something...Right Rias was also there at the end. And she did something?'

_"Be reborn as my servant and as a devil of the Gremory household."_

"...Well fuck that. Devil eh? I feel so light"

He walked towards the mirror and his eyes widened.

'Whoa!'

The surprise was from the fact that the black spikes of hair he always had on top of his head had turn into canine like ears and behind him he had a long wolflike tail waving about casually His canines were sharper and his whisker marks had gotten slightly darker. He looked at the rest of his body and saw it looked mostly the same but his muscles and body felt harder than before and he felt stronger than ever. His hair was slightly longer and messier but that was fine. The interesting thing was that his hair was naturally spiked in a way so that it only showed one eye without him trying. The blues of his eyes had turned white, even with his sclera and only separated by the black outline of his irises. It was like the eyes of the moon and with his slitted pupils gave him a very intimidating gaze.

"This is fucking badass. But I can't go out looking like this. Let's see if Obaa-san lesson were right then if i relax and shift my energy I should be able too..."

His tail receded and his appearance turned back to normal. His hair also dropped to cover his eyes again. He lifted his hair up out of the way of his eyes and smirked when he saw they were blue again.

"Haha that was easier than expected!" He brought his hands together and flexed and the wolf features showed again. He released and they receded again.

"Flex, release, flex, release, flex, release, flex, release, flex." As long as he was consciously trying to shift thats all he needed to do to change. He got an excited grin on his face as he shifted faster and faster enjoying this new change to his life. He didn't notice that black paint flames started emerging from his hands the fast he shifted until it exploded on him.

*Boom* He was knocked back onto the ground with a yelp as he landed on his tail. Naruto rubbed the soarness as he got up but paused as he looked at his hand. He stared at how it was consumed in blackness just like the other. He waved it back and forth in curiousity and it started to form trails in the air. He played with it and started to draw things in the air.

"What is this?! Its like flaming magic ink!"

He brought his other hand up and rubbed them together as it started to feel sticky. He pulled them apart and it formed tendrils of the slime inbetween the hands that stretched to connect both. Getting an idea he stopped and went to his closet, the blackness on his hands disappearing on instinct. He came back with some drumsticks in hand. He grabbed one and held it up to eye level as he coated his other hand in the black aura again. He then grabbed the drumstick with his coated hand and smiled in satisfaction when the aura formed a shell around the wooden object and shaped into a black sharp object that was twice as long. He looked it over before throwing it at his mirror.

*Vrrom* It stabbed right into the mirror cracking it and embedding itself into the wall.

"Hahahahah ha...ha..ha...*sigh*...why the hell did I just do that to my mirror..."

* * *

Rias fidgeted in her seat as she felt animalistic eyes glaring at her. She glanced over at Miso who had a hard scowl on here face as her. She was sitting over in an armchair as she glared at her with her slitted eyes shadowed. Shio was sitting to the side in a couch with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, thinking. The one who had gathered them there was sitting next to Shio in the couch. Yasaka took a sip of her tea and sighed.

*Whap* "Itta!" Miso clutched the back of her head in pain as Yasaka smacked it with one of her tails.

"That's enough with the latent aggression Miso-chan. While admirable you made you more than made your point hours ago and your nails are starting to dig into the chair." Miso grumbled but otherwise obeyed.

"Now about what you did to my nephew. I personally have no problems with your actions." Rias was surprised by how easily the kitsune said that.

"What?!"

"Miso use your inside voice. I'm sure the to of you know what would have happened had Rias not tried to revive him. He would have bleed out on the ground and died and if anything it would have been worse if she just ignored him." Miso flinched and Shio's face twitched at the idea of what could have happened. It was their fault for not being their to protect him like they had trained to be able to do so for years.

"Of course thats what you think would happen," Yasaka added offhandedly at the end gaining everyones eyes. Shio finally opened her eyes and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that."

"Fufufu come on girls you should have long since noticed that there was something off about your brother. All that talent and nothing to show for it. Surely you girls have remembered the bear incident by now?" It was like a shock went through their system as the girls eyes widenned.

Miso shook in her seat. "Y-you mean that was real."

"Of course it was. Even when Naruto snapped a similar thing has happened several more times throughout the years but i guess you don't know about the others. Anyway it got worse each time as he got older. I thought it was abnormal so I ran tests on his body and blood. Apparently that was like a personal failsafe of some kind. It would activate through a combination of him being in danger and his mindstate. When I did some digging into his data I found out the thing causing it wasn't of human origin at all."

"Then w-what is it?"

"That I'm not completely sure. But look on the bright side. Now that Naruto has changed you girls don't have to hide who you are anymore." The girls looked down nervous at this missing Yasaka's smirk as Rias looked on curious.

"Now before we continue the rest of the conversation I think it would be wise to have Naruto with us. So lets go get the boy. He should be awake by now." She stood up and walked up the stairs towards Naruto's room.

* * *

*Knock Knock* "Naruto are you awake yet we wanted to talk with you..."

Yasaka opened the door and she saw was a broken mirror, a messed up bed, what looked to be cracks in the ceiling, stab marks in the walls and a bunch of cards embedded in the walls and floors. Naruto was sitting there only in his shorts with his back towards them. He tilted his head back and grinned as his eyes glowed ominously at her.

"...get dressed and come downstairs." She closed the and passed the girls in the hallway as her face twitched which Shio noticed."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**-Back downstairs-**

"So girls is there anything you would like to say to your brother?" Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed Naruto rose an eyebrow at his sisters as they shuffled nervously. Shio being the older of the two decided to speak for them.

"O-oniisama... W-we'll always be family no matter what right?"

"Of course we will always be family."

"Even if we were keeping a secret from you all this time?"

"You know I hate secrets." It was short and quick and made them flinch.

"But I wouldn't be much of a brother if I let that get to me now would I?" He smiled at them reassuringly giving them courage. Shio continueed her confession.

"Well you see oniisama by mortal standards we Miso and I aren't exactly human..."

"...what?" Naruto tilted his head at this.

"I g-guess we'll just show you." At that they slowly let their fox features show. The both looked down and Shio held her arm bashfully wondering what his reaction would be as she spoke.

"You see oniisama we are actually youkai. More specifically kitsune. More specifically the warbeast branch. We were half human at birth, now not so much."

"..." The girls grew nervous at his silence and spoke out in unison.

"Oniisama?"

"So all these years I protected you to and you weren't even human?" The froze at the emotionless tone he spoke with.

"We're you even ever going to tell me or are you only telling me now that I'm some demon." He pushed off the wall and walked towards them making them stumble back. Rias seeing this stepped forward.

"Hey hold on-." She stopped when Yasaka put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"You think you can suddenly tell me something like this because its convenient for you to know and think I will trust you to that easily." Now they had pressed themselves against the wall on the other side of the room and were shaking as Naruto stood intimidatingly over them. Shio's voice came out small as she spoke.

"O-onii-s-sama we're sorry. W-we'll do whatever y-you want if y-you please forgive us!" They shut their eye's in fear as Naruto brought his hands up expecting the worse. They flinched when they felt his hands touch there heads and froze as they went from side to side in a slow, soft motion. They subconciously leaned into his hands as he did so. He was petting them.

He pulled both of them into a hug surprising them. "Whatever I want eh? That sounds nice so could I keep protecting you two if thats not too much?"

"O-oniisama?!" Naruto let go of them and smiled.

"What did you really think I would hate you two or abandon you to over something as trival as that? Apparently you did for you to hide that so long. The older brother looks out for his sisters no matter what happens and no matter what they do. That's his job." The girls started to sniff and their eyes watered as they looked up at him. Naruto sighed at this.

"*Sigh* Sorry I guess I messed with you two a little too much just then-!" He stopped when the twins jumped at him and wrapped their arms around him burying their faces into his neck. He stumbled a bit but then held them their.

"N-no it's okay we deserved a-atleast that much. We are just so happy right now!" Naruto smilled to himself as they cried into him.

"Well I'm glad you two got that out of your system...and now I'm getting wet." After a few minutes they calmed down and let go of him. At that Yasaka clap to get attention.

"Now that thats over lets get back to our discussion shall we. I'm sure you have something else you wanted to say didn't you Naruto?" At this Naruto's whole demeanor changed as he walked to sit in the arm chair. He looked back at the twins and smirked evilly.

"Oh and my cute little imoutos. Hehehe I already knew you were Kitsune."

The girls stood there for a few seconds before it finally clicked what they just heard.

"What, you knew!?"

"Come on now I'm far from stupid even if I act like it at times. You should have known you wouldn't have been able to hide something like that from me forever. All of the jokes and fox related moments? Come on watching you girls squirm was so much fun." Naruto laughed to himself as the girls felt like they were getting a headache.

"How long have you known?!" Yasaka spoke up while sipping tea in her seat.

"His known since he was 10 years old."

"I've known since you were born."

"...What!?" All 3 kitsune shouted not expecting that. Yasaka spoke up for them.

"Naruto I first told you about the girls nature when you were 10 because of the incident where you needed to be sealed. Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Well truth is my oldest memories were of Kaa-san and when the twins were born."

"You mean..."

"Yes since they were born with their features I was one of the first to see them."

"But how is that possible you should have not been cognitive enough at that age? And why did you never say anything? This could have changed a lot."

"Well I don't know. One of the things about me is that I don't forget. Thats all I can say. I have no idea why I can remember things that far back but it would explain why learning is so easy. As for not telling anyone that I knew...Well I always assumed you all had your reasons for not telling me. I was basically human, and no doubt the weakest link. You no doubt would feel safer knowing that I was oblivious to the supernatural world rather than me knowing about it and fear me getting involved and hurt because of it."

Miso decided to speak out at this. "B-but if we had known... if you had told us that you already knew about our kitsune nature we could have protect you better. We could have used our abilities to better help you without fear of you knowing about it. We could have-."

**"Who said I wanted to be protected?" **The girls flinched at the tone and kept silent.

"I never wanted to be protected. I never wanted to have my hand held throughout life because I was the most vulnerable. I never wanted to be pitied for being weaker. I never wanted you to feel obligated to want to protect me to that extent. Doting over me just because you want to is fine and you girls have done that. But you also doted over me because you were trying to shelter me. It is the older sibling that shelters the younger ones not the other way around!" With each one they felt like bricks were hitting there heads like they were being scolded.

"B-b-but-."

"Yeah I could have told you all but then my role would have been take from me even more than it already was because of your cautiousness. So I kept silent as long as I need to to hold on to that while making myself better, stronger, and smarter whenever I could. So when Obaa-san gave me the opportunity to see the world and learn more I jumped at the chance because I needed the new freedom."

Picking up what he was indirectly saying the twins ears fell and Shio spoke with a sad tone.

"So we ended up driving you off and you left those years ago just to get away from us?"

"Yes and no. Of course you know that it was to better protect me because I would always be on the move. What you don't know is that I wasn't doing it to be protected but to be able to protect myself. Thats why I learned whatever I could and perfected what I could and trained to become as strong as I could. Because while I would be inferior to you two I at least wanted to be someone you two could look up to or admire in someway."

"But we do look up to you!" Miso shouted out trying to assure them."

**"Don't bullshit me. Since when does a supernatural being ever look up to a human?"**

"I-I-I..."

"Thats right. In terms of ability almost never. The only thing humans have going for themselves sometimes is social status. Me being #1 at school? That was my goal with that in mind. It's only thanks to all my natural talent that I was born with that I have more going for me than that and even then it took some work. Of course there is a little more to it but I think Obaa-san wanted to tell you that herself." Naruto leaned into his first as he sat in the armchair with a sigh. He really didn't like talking so hard to them but it needed to be done.

Yasaka signed as she took another sip of her tea. "I still can't believe you kept silent all this time for the sake of your pride but I guess I really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Girls you might as well come site down for this story." The twins walked over and sat down in the couch and waited. Naruto glanced under his hair to the side and saw Rias was still standing off to the side feeling unsure about what to do.

"Rias-chan you might as well come sit down as well and hear this." She nodded sat in the couch as well. Yasaka started speaking now that they were all sitting.

"Now I'm sure you kids remember the bear incident and don't worry about it if you don't know what it is Gremory as its not as important. Well anyway what happened at the end happened several more times throughout the years. The most notable would be when he was 10 years old."

* * *

**-Flashback- **

A younger Naruto could be seen walking home alone in the city of Kyoto. His sisters had been out sick that day for whatever reason. He had mad it through the city and was already in the more suburban area. He took a shortcut through an alley but stopped when he saw a group of kids walk up in front of him. He looked behind and saw that there were kids behind him too. Most of them from what he could tell were around his age or in his class, though a few were a few years older.

One of the nondescript boys stepped forward with a cocky look.

"Well if it isn't mustard head!"

'M-mustard head? Wow that insult wasn't half bad this time.' He sighed at them not wanting to deal with this.

"What do you guys want? I just want to go home..."

"Who cares! We can't mess with your sisters because everyone likes them but you're alone right now. You look like a punk with that yellow hair and yet you don't ever do anything wrong like a nerd and you're good in sports. You take too much attention from the rest of us!"

"I didn't know being better than you was a crime..." Naruto replied uninterested making the boys fume. The boy threw a solid punch at Naruto's face for the smart comment.

"And your crime was being alive! Thats probably why your mom is dead. She couldn't take seeing your face!" The punch made him fall back but at that comment he caught himself and froze leaning back. Naruto's pupils changed to slits for the first time and he leaned forward and carried a heavy punch into the kids face making him scream in pain as he clutched his face on the ground shocking the other kids. He was usually a passive person who would take whatever was thrown at him with a smile but now its like he had been triggered.

"Leave my mother **out of this!** I'm so tired of this. I do nothing wrong. I go to school, do my work, follow the rules, get good grades, and for what!? To still have to deal with all this crap!? To be looked down on by everyone and be looked on as a pest by others?! Well I'm tired of this crap. You want to fight? Come at me!"

At this one of the kids regained his nerves and shouted.

"Get him!"

* * *

Yasaka could be seen lounging on a couch flipping through the channels wondering what was on TV.

"Where is Naruto-chan. He sure is taking a while to come home...!"

She sat up all of a sudden a strange look on her face as she turned into a fox and left the house. "Somethings not right."

* * *

Naruto was on the ground beaten, bruised, and bloody as a group of kids kicked him on the ground. He put up a much better fight than could be expected. He beat down several of the kids out of the 20 that were there and landed blows on many of them. He could take a hit better than any boy his age and he was agile which helped. What messed him up was that a few of them had poles and bats and one scored a good hit on his head making him stumble enough to be brought down by the rest of the boys. There was no point getting up at this time since struggling would just make them go long as blood dripped don his hair and head. One of the kids holding a bat who was kicking him laughed. He had a bloody nose from when Naruto had scored a good knee strike in at his face.

"Hahaha where is that spark now mustard kid. All that talk and you're down already. You must not have cared much about your mom. Maybe we should go after your sisters next!" His eyes shot open from his place on the ground. It was like something snapped inside of him as the words echoed in his head over and over.

He lost it as his hair spiked up on its own despite being covered in blood. Even with all the kids kicking he shot up off the ground and grabbed the boys face making him freeze. He grabbed the bat out of his hand spun showing a testament of the little strength he had and swung both the bat and the boy around. The bat forced the other boys to move out of the way scared and those that didn't got hit in the face, some having teeth knocked out. At the end of his swing he swung the boy into the wall and held him up by his face there with one arm. The boy started to shake and sweat like crazy in fear as Naruto brought his face in close. His face and body was shadowed ominously and all he could see was two pupil-less **violet** eyes staring at him in the darkness of the shadow.

**"Give the weak some power and all of a sudden they feel powerful. Group the weak in a crowd and they feel like they actually have real power. Push someone who is actually strong to their breaking point and they will find out just how weak they are. May you regret your short lives and what little life you have left."**

* * *

Yasaka could be seen sniffing around the area searching for his scent. Just as soon as she picked it up she felt an odd energy spike and something about it felt dangerous. She took off in her disguised fox form quickly in that direction and luckily it didn't take her long to get there. It was in an out of the way part of a nearby neighborhood and she walked into the alley wear she felt the energy. As soon as she entered she was on guard. There was traces of blood all over the place and scatterings of crumpled bodies.

*Crrrrrrrrrr*

That was the sounds that could be heard accompanied with random giggling as she saw a figure approach her. As it stood in front of her she saw it was Naruto covered in blood and dragging a bloodied bat behind him.

"Cool a yellow fox. Thats not something you see everyday." At the end of that statement he passed out and fell forward. Before he could hit the ground completely Yasaka had returned to her human form and caught him. She sighed to herself at the scene before her. 'Looks like its time to move again.'

* * *

She stood over Naruto's bed as he told her what happened. He was laying there bandaged from his injuries. Some caused by the kids who fought but most of the ones on his arms were self inflicted from him hitting the kids or walls too hard with his bare hands.

"*Sigh* Forgive me Naruto-chan I should have given you a guard to watch over you. Its my fault this happened, I will get one for you from now on."

"If you do that I promise you I will run away." This caught her off guard with how blunt he was.

"W-what? Naruto-chan I know you're having a hard time but this is a big deal."

"And whose fault is that? I try to get better on my own but I get no help. I do everything I'm supposed to but I'm still a target. But then I guess it makes sense now. I may be human but I haven't felt _normal _in a long time. I mean how are you going to get me out of this Obaasan? You and I both know that I killed at least some of those kids back there. Maybe most of they, heck maybe all of them are dead. And you know what of the scary thing is?!"

She felt uneasy about where this might be going but shook her head no.

"The scary thing is I'm not scared at all! I don't care that I killed them. It was like I was the top predator stepping on a bunch of insects! Squishing them between my feet! Its just that these insects were life-sized. The power I felt. I want to feel strong like that again and again. But you already know what I'm talking about. I mean you saw it didn't you fox." She sweated all thought that both from concern and from being started at the end.

"Na-Naruto dear what-."

"Don't try to hide it I saw you change from a fox in that alley. You aren't even human are you! That explains why you're acting like this issue of me killing them can be brushed off so easily, because their lives were insignificant to you too! You probably already had something planned to deal with this and were going to have us move so that we wouldn't be aware of the end result." He smirked when she stayed silent.

"I take that as a yes. Assuming you really are my aunt by blood what does that make me."

She looked at him with a serious gaze that didn't deter him at all.

"What is it you're really asking?"

He looked at her equally serious but there was a faint lost look behind his eyes.

"I want to know exactly who I am and what you're hiding from me.

* * *

**-Flashback end- Back in the living room-**

"After that I told him pretty much everything he needed to know about me, your mother, you two, who he was, and even some knowledge on the supernatural world...but I still gave him a body guard fufufu. He said he would run away if I gave him a guard. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted freedom. And we needed to relocate anyway. So while we moved down here I sent Naruto off to the world with a few Anbu guards to train him and give him the strength and freedom he needed. It wasn't an easy life but it was what he wanted and what he needed to grow."

The girls looked at Naruto who nodded in agreement that it was all true. They tried to apologize as they felt it was their fault but he stopped them before they could continue. He then turned to Rias who had been absorbed by the story.

"Now onto the situation with you Rias-chan. You tried to turn me into a devil even though I told you I wouldn't be your servant and that I would heal." He grinned mentally when the twins glared at her like he predicted they were but then heard Yasaka speak up.

"Naruto-kun how the hell was she supposed to know someone she presumed to be human would heal, let alone heal fast enough to recover from an instantly fatal injury?" Her eyes looked with Naruto giving a look that said. 'I know what you were trying to do and I'm stopping it.'

"You couldn't let me have my fun could you?"

"You can't always have your way Naruto-kun and you already messed with the twins earlier. Think of this as getting back at you for not telling me of your kitsune knowledge all these years."

"Fair enough."

Shio was confused and asked her question.

"Wait what are you talking about and what do you mean Naruto would heal?" Yasaka set down her tea having finished it and spoke her piece.

"Well first I will tell you this." Her eye's slitted as she stared at Naruto making him look the other way and whistle. "If Naruto was completely opposed to being a devil Rias chess piece wouldn't have even affected him. What we learned over the years from experience and testing his blood is that while we don't know what will happen if he is actually killed he will recover after a certain amount of time from a fatal injury. We also learned that his body is evolving. While he was human at birth he was probably only 75% human after the bear incident. By the neighborhood incident he was 30% human. In fact right before last night he was probably 10% human and the only reason he seemed completely human was because his body was denying the supernatural blood. I got the Anbu to do some tests and we found out that Naruto would have awakened his powers anyway come his 18th birthday. What Rias did if anything accelerated the time he still had left so there is no problem there. Being fatally injured seems to be one of the things that accelerated his evolution anyway so even if Rias had not been there he would have changed soon anyway. Its just the Gremory's interference may have mutated things some."

"So then Oniisama did have kitsune blood all along?"

"Not... exactly. Naruto-kun could you show us your new features?"

"Hai." He got up out of his seat and took his shirt off making the girls blush and Yasaka blinked.

"Well I don't see how that was necessary but at least you've kept in shape."

He turned around and flexed making his canine parts emerge and the wings sprout. His hair spiked up to show one eye automatically as well. He looked back at her as he pointed at the large black X on his back. "I figured you would want to talk about this too."

The girls all while still blushing all ran off questions at this.

"Yeah obaa-san why is there a seal on him."

"Well during the neighborhood incident I noticed that his body was emitting some kind of aura or energy constantly and at a high amount and his humanish body couldn't handle it at the time. It was the equivalent of him burning out like a light and was going to make him a beacon of other supernatural beings whether they were devils or fallen angels or whatever. It was causing him to become lethargic, exhausted, and was even damaging his life force. Since he couldn't control it the best thing I could do was seal the energy output. It will be a good thing now because it can help you control your power. Of course the seal could be bypassed completely sometimes if he snapped or forced it open now.

Now about your new appearance Naruto-kun I'm sure you girls are all wondering about it as well?"

The twins suddenly felt weaker around him for reasons they couldn't explain. "H-hai obaa-san why does he resemble a wolf more than a fox?"

Rias spoke up from her seat as well. "Also his wing don't look like that of the traditional devil."

"Well the for the wolf part that would likely be because of your heritage. As you all know now you three are probably among the last few descendants of the War Beast branch. Extremely powerful potential and heavily sought after. From what I know from history the kitsune of warbeasts were pretty much always female. When they gave birth to a male they generally resembled wolves more than foxes. Why this is we don't know but its not really much of a physical difference. If anything its just more masculine which I'm sure you have no problem with Naruto-kun?" His chuckle was all the confirmation she needed that he was fine with it.

"Now as for the wings... I am not sure. We studied his DNA and while there was human and youkai DNA of wolves and foxes in there there were other things we can't quite explain. We even found DNA similar to devils yet something about it seemed different. We aren't sure what it was, we are just waiting to see what develops at this time. We even found DNA that was similar to that of di-."

"I don't think they need to know that just yet Obaa-san." The girls looked back at him confused but Yasaka nodded.

"Very well then. Anyway the wings on his back do indeed not resemble that of regular devils. They are lower on his back than normal and resemble curved blades almost and yet are still flexible. I'm really interested how you will even fly with those." They sat there in silence for a bit and Naruto had yet to put his shirt back on. After a while Rias coughed into her hand and spoke.

"Well what is going to be done about the peerage issue." Yasaka spoke up at this. Well knowing how skilled Naruto is if he had actually been trying to win seriously I really do doubt that fallen angel would have been even able to her him as much as she did. In fact if he had a weapon her death would have almost been guaranteed. That being said and the fact that this didn't happen, given what you have just learned I'm sure you can guess why Naruto didn't try. So what happens will be up to you Naruto.

He flexed his fingers in thought as his wings receded then looked at her.

"Tell you what I did become a devil... or something... I don't know. Anyway can you feel a connection to your piece in me? If you can I want you to force me to kneel. If you can succeed in giving me an order I will join your peerage without argument and do whatever you want." The twins spoke up at this, "Hey hold on-!" Naruto held his hand up to get them to stop talking.

"However if you fail I will do whatever you want and will only be apart of your peerage on paper, and help you out when I feel like it. Only keeping the connection with you through the piece so that I won't be labeled as a stray. But other than that I will do whatever I want. Agreed?" She nodded at this.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Alright whenever you're ready." She stood up from her seat and walked in front of him. He wings emerged and she held her hand out at him searching for the piece. She couldn't find it so she focused her mind and power and searched deeper and deep inside of him. She went so deep she felt like she would be drowned until she finally saw the faint red light of the mutated chess piece. It looked giant but that was overwhelmed by the darkness. Now knowing where the piece was her hand glowed red with the magic circle of the house of Gremory.

"In the name of the house of Gremory, I Rias Gremory, Heiress to the family order you to kneel!"

Naruto put his hands in his pocket as he felt pressure but otherwise didn't move.

"Nope"

She tried harder as the magic circle glowered brighter

"Kneel!"

His legs shook but he stayed up. "Have to try harder."

"KNEEL!" His legs buckled and his knees bent but after a second he stood up straight again with an excited look on his face.

"Come on you're almost there!" She held up both hands and the magic circle grew even bigger as she tried her hardest.

**"In the name of the house of Gremory I order you lowly pawn to sit like the dog you are!"**

His eyes widened as he fell forward making the girls gasp. 'Holy shit I wasn't expecting that!'

Suddenly Rias so a giant black monster come out of nowhere in the darkness and snatched the giant pawn piece up in its mouth before biting down and cracks appeared all thoughout the pawn piece barely being held together. She felt like she had just been mentally knocked out of the way. As she came to she realized she was kneeling on the ground. She looked up and saw Naruto standing over hear with a predatorish grin.

"That was an excellent try and I would be lying if I said I didn't find that a little hot but I think this is my win." After a few moments Yasaka started laughing out loud at the twin's and Rias confusion.

"Whats going on! What happened." Yasaka calmed down before laughing.

"That... I have no idea. But I do know that if Naruto doesn't want to do something even a god would probably be hard pressed to force him. He is just that stubborn."

Rias got up off the ground and looked at him.

"R-really?" He gave he a thumbs up and smiled.

"Believe it!" He shivered right afterwards and looked at Yasaka who was glaring at him. "What did I say about using that catchphrase?"

"Hahahah sorry, sorry. It I couldn't help it I just love your reaction."

"*Sigh* Well anyway I believe that clears up all problems. So now we can call it a day." Rias took that as her cue to leave.

"Very well. Its unfortunate that you aren't my servant but I hope you will atleast be my friend and maybe even join my club?" He smirked at her but only nodded.

"We will see." She nodded as well with a smile and teleported away with her magic circle. He stretched and walked off.

"Now if you excuse me I feel stronger than ever but now that this seal has been lowered I'm feeling tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Ja ne."

The twins were going to follow after them having felt emotionally drained from the whole ordeal but were stopped by Yasaka.

"Hold on you two there is a few other things I have to tell you about your _brother _before you go and rest." Naruto who was still in earshot gained a sly grin as he kept walking to his room. He had a feeling he knew what she was gonna tell them but he wasn't going to stop her.

-END-

* * *

**AN: And thats a wrap! Pretty sure this came out exactly how I wanted. Its even longer than I thought it would be. Hope this cleared things up. Yasaka and Naruto kind eased up the tension between the sisters and Rias. It was basically a "Just as planned situation." Without it actually being a clearly defined plan. Yasaka didn't actually want Naruto to throw himself in danger to get stronger... Naruto doesnt care. Either way Naruto will have more than one advantage over Rias because of it. He will be training and getting stronger fast as well. He is only losely connected to the peerage so as not to be labeled a stray. I'm still thinking about whether that will be the only connection or if Naruto will actually participate in rating games... in fact I will make a poll for that. With the outcome of the current poll its a little over 50% want Issei to have no part in the story but the rest want him to and this keeps flip flopping so i will think about it on my own some. Because I do want Naruto fight both Issei and Vali but I dont want Issei to steal any of Naruto's thunder.**

**Anyway Rate, Review, Fav, and Follow. I have finals coming up in a few weeks so dont be ****surprised if my posting slows down. I've already been posting the chapters for this chapter faster than i already have.**


	6. Chapter 6 My Skill is Enough

**SUP PEOPLE. Last chapter pushed this story over 700 favs and 800 follows and 200 reviews. Its now at 208 reviews, 718 favs, 819 follows, and 36282 views. These chapters have been progressively getting longer which is weird cuz im not really trying to. Ive actually been trying to speed up the pace compared to my first story and I guess that is making things go better. I liked this one it has a lot of things going on I think but I hope it still flowed good since I don't edit. **

**Chapter 6: My skill is enough**

"Hnn... everything is so loud..."

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked towards the academy with his sisters in tow. Ever since he awakened his senses had been overdrive. It took getting used to. He even had to get used to walking at a normal piece since now his body naturally wanted to go at least at a twice as fast pace when he walked. Miso spoke out, her cheery disposition having returned despite the stressful events that happened a few days before.

"Don't worry oniisama I'm sure you will get used to it fast."

"Hnn... how did you two get used to this?"

Shio shrugged as she answered. "I dunno. We were born this way remember? We never had to cope."

Naruto grumbled to himself but kept walking. As they did they caught the attention of other students on their way. He was able to hear what they said and he knew the twins could too. His grin to himself increased as the statements went on.

"Look its the Uzumaki's!"

"Its the Vixens and the King!"

"He doesn't look innocent enough to be a king."

"Yeah what if he forced them to be his slaves and do whatever he wants?!"

"I wouldn't mind doing whatever he wants."

"Same."

"What if the siblings are all into each other?"

"The fanclub will be formed so this ship can sail!"

"Did Naruto-sama get hotter?"

"Nice weather we're having."

"What a dick." Some random guy said at the end.

His grin faltered at the end. "I didn't like that last one..." The girls were blushing as they heard everything that was said. Shio stumbled with her words as she spoke.

"T-there was more weird ones than that one at the end." He turned his head to her and looked confused.

"What were they?"

"Y-you know the one about us a-all being into each..." She started trailing off, getting quieter at the end as both girls blushed.

"What? You have to speak up."

"N-nevermind."

He rose an eyebrow at her but shrugged and kept walking, all the while a grin slowly returned on his face.

They kept walking as they past the gates of the school. As they entered the school building they made their way up the stays so that they could wait in class. He was alright with all the attention usually but right now it was annoying him. As they went up the stairs Naruto past a male with short brown hair and catching each others attention they looked at each other and froze in shock.

'Issei? Shit I forgot he existed. Rias must have done some. How am I going to go about this...'

"Oh Naruto-senpai! You were there, surely you remember Yuma too right?" There were too many people watching for Naruto to even say what he wanted so he went about it another way.

"Oh Issei! It's good to see you again. I hope you had a pleasant weekend?" He shook his hand with a smile.

Girls looked at them in surprise that someone like Naruto was even talking to that pervert.

"A-ah yes- wait no it wasn't good! What happened to Yuma?!"

"Well there is a time and place for everything and unfortunately I don't have time to continue this conversation." Miso spoke up behind him to get his attention.

"Oniisama we have to get to class."

Issei looked behind Naruto and spazzed at the sight of the twins. The girls shivered in disgust at his attention.

"Kuoh's Vixens! I know we haven't formally met but I have-."

**"I'm gonna kill you." **Issei shivered at the unknown presence he felt and turned around to a sickly sweet smiling Naruto. The blond put his hand on his shoulder making Issei jump as his eyes stared through his hair at him. He leaned in and whispered to Issei.

"Whatever you were about to say, if you want to live a little longer I suggest you shut your mouth." Having now scared the boy Naruto backed off and resumed his previous demeanor with a smile.

"Now I'm afraid we are going to have to continue this conversation another time as we need to get to class."

He walked up the rest of the stairs leaving Issei there as his sisters followed behind them still thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**-In Class-**

Naruto had his head on his desk as the teacher had her lesson. He was off in his own little world so you can bet he wasn't paying attention. Just like Yasaka said would happen now that his seal was weakened he felt more lethargic that usual when he wasn't doing anything. He had already been getting tired of his human life but now that he was some kind of amalgam he didn't even care about being here now.

'Bored... I need something to do. How is it that I feel both restless and tired?! Oh well what am I going to train today. I should see what else I can do with this power of mine. Speaking of which I should fine a name for it. Hnn I wonder if no one will notice if I mess with my aura back here. Right when flame appeared over his finger-.

"Naruto-san?" And just like that it dispersed again.

"Huh what?!" He sat up suddenly making some giggle as the teacher called him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He rubbed his head and smiled.

"Hai I guess I'm just a little sleepy is all."

"Well perhaps participating in class will keep you awake. Could you answer the following problem for the class."

"Ah sorry I wasn't paying attention." Guys in the class chuckled at his misfortune thinking he was embarassed when he really didn't care. He looked up at the bored and after 2 seconds...

"But the answers are 18, 45.25, 2√5µ,..." And he continued on for 7 more answers.

"A-ah Naruto-san I meant for you only to answer one question." The questions were all of a pretty good difficulty and should have taken more time to solve by hand than 2 seconds for the total amount.

"Ano gomen, I guess I'm more out of it than I thought." He enjoyed the shocked looks on his classmates faces and the look of discontent on some of the males's faces as he leaned into his hand and looked out the window, not caring about what was going on again.

'Hnn... I'm hungry.'

* * *

Classes were over for a while and it was mid day so they were on their lunch break. He leaned back as Shio and Miso turned in their seats towards him since they both sit in the row right in front of him. They took out bento boxes and held them slightly skittishly.

"Oniisama we made you lunch again," spoke Miso as the girls set them on his desk. They had been doing this for a few class days now so he didn't really get why they always seemed a little awkward about it. He usually would go without lunch and the few times he did eat at the school he would buy something... in excess so they just decided to fix his meals for him, which they didn't have a problem with.

"Arigatou girls your cooking is great as always." They beamed at the praise. He could just imagine if they were visible their tails would be wagging lightly. 'Cute.'

"Pretty soon you two will be able to cook as good as me!" Their faces twitched at that causing Naruto to laugh at their now sour expressions.

He ate the two bentos but they had other food in their bags for later. He already at alot but now that his canine nature awakened he eats even more now. And the seal being weakened makes him want to eat more to make up for the wasted energy thats leaking out.

As he ate he was aware of a door opening and looked towards the door to see Rias Gremory enter the classroom in all her glory. Good thing about it is people stopped watching him eat some to look at her. Attention is something to enjoy but too much can get annoying. She walked over to them and sat on the desk to the side of him facing him which he didn't have a problem with.

"Good day to you Shio-chan, Miso-chan, Naruto-kun." The girls nodded now on more agreeable terms again. Though Rias knew she was being watched by them now which was understandable. If Naruto hadn't been so easy going with her mistakes things could have gotten a lot worse.

Naruto's eyes focused in on her thighs as she crossed her legs not that you could see them.

'God they are so thick and smooth. I almost saw her panties! I wonder if I can see through clothes with my new abilities.' His eyes started to glow but he got no results.

'Tch well that failed. Oh well there is more than one way to see a girl naked.'

Rias was confused as to why Naruto was so silent. When she saw his eyes glow lightly for a bit and where they were angled she suddenly felt the need to try and pull her skirt down some. 'This is the first time I've ever actually seen someone physically try to undress someone with their eyes.

"*Cough* Naruto-kun?" The twins eyebrows twitched at him as they saw what he was doing. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Oh Rias!...The hell have you been."

"I've just been out taking care of somethings for my club is all." She finished with a smile but almost pouted when Naruto just nodded and then looked uninterested as he went back to eating.

"Ano would you be interested in stopping by the Occult Research Club? Maybe even joining it." He finished his bento boxes and stacked them as the girls at their lunch at a much slower pace.

"What's in it for me?"

"Huh?" Usually people would just give her an answer.

"You want me to interact with your group and I'm not feeling too interested about joining anything so if you want me to join then what would I get out of it?" She leaned forward a little so that she wouldn't have to say it too loudly.

"Well the club is really a cover for my peerage." Naruto tossed the thought around in his head a little.

"Oh so other devils? What else."

"Umm well students who are in clubs are free to skip classes if it correlates with a 'club activity' as long as their classwork is taken care of. Honor students especially have more leeway with this."

"Sign me up, I'll be there this afternoon." She blinked at this.

"Wait skipping classes was more interesting to you than meeting other supernatural beings?"

"Actually both interested me I just wanted to know what else you had to say.I also wanted to look at your pretty face a little longer. Now if you girls excuse me I'm going to go take a walk."

"A-arigatou..." She looked lost as Naruto got out of his seat and went out the door with his hands in his pockets. She looked to the twins and they just shrugged.

* * *

**-Occult Research Club-**

"Where the hell are we?" He followed his sisters into a separate building after school ended. Seeing as they were members of the club the twins led him to where he needed to go. As they opened the doors they led him in. The inside of the room was wood paneled and Victorian styled with couches and chairs. It was kind of impressive and certainly more than he was expecting and yet when you realized it was for a bunch of devils it somehow fit.

Suddenly his senses went wild as he sniffed the air. He turned his head and saw a white haired girl eating sweets on one of the couches seemingly not paying attention to them.

'Cat.' The twins thought it was odd but decided to introduce her alternating between lines.

"Oh oniisama thats one of the club members..." 'Cat.'

"She is our first year and youngest here..." 'Loli...'

"Her name is Toujou Koneko..." 'Cat!'

"And she is kind of the clubs mascot." **'Cat!' **His hair stared to spike up to reveal one eye. His blue eyes turned white and had a light glow about it.

They finished with a cheery gesture of hands like they were kids with something cool at show and tell. They looked and noticed Naruto's change as he dropped down to all fours as he went wild and started to stalk towards the white loli.

"Ah o-oniisama?"

Koneko was peacefully eating her sweets as she sat on the couch in peace. Rias often bought these sweets to appease her sweet tooth whenever she was here which she was grateful for. She instinctively flinched when she head growling to the side. She went paler than usually when she saw Naruto in his half wolf form froze mid crawl only a few feet away from her. When he did a fanged grin her hair bristled and she reflexively tried to jump away. As soon as she got 3 feet through the air she felt a tug on the back of her uniform and next thing she new she was grabbed from behind by Naruto into a hug.

"AWWW so cute. I just want to squeeze you and smother you with a pillow! So adorable with your quiet disposition, chaste body and small frame." She was dazed in confusion as he hugged her. She very faintly blushed when Naruto started to rub his cheek against hers over-affectionately and started to squirm and struggle in his grasp. He was somewhat surprised how hard it was starting to get to keep her from breaking his grip.

"Shh its okay I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just a pervert. Wow you're so soft and warm I could just eat you up!" Koneko decided that it was time to hurt him and was about to swing her leg back into his crotch when she heard a whisper in her ear that made her freeze.

**"Keep fighting and I really _will_ have to eat you." **At that her animal survival instincts overrode her better judgement and her body submitted and stopped struggling. She started to whine like a kitten as she couldn't do anything but helplessly accept the attention.

"...reowwwww..."

"Thats a good girl." She looked over to the twins for some form of help but then looked betrayed when she saw their expressions. Miso was covering her face while peaking through her fingers and Shio also blushed lightly and her mouth was twitching struggling not to laugh. They wanted to help her at first but it got to the point that Koneko's reactions were too entertaining and adorable to stop Naruto just yet...

Her eyes started to glaze when Naruto pet her head and scratched at the sides.

"Ara ara what do we have here?" Naruto stopped and looked in the direction of a voice to see the Yamato Nadeshiko of the academy herself, Himejima Akeno. Where did she even come from? He sat Koneko down on the couch and got up to face her.

"Himejima-san I believe?" She nodded with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Fufufu Akeno is just fine. It's nice to finally meet the one who has caused such a stir in our academy recently face to face. You've become quite popular and sought after."

"Hehehe I am am I?" His grew started for a second when he felt her poke her fingers on his abs. She had a sultry look in her eye the caught him off guard.

"Yes very much sought after. A guy who is smart, athletic, and handsome, it shouldn't be much of a suprise to you. But there is one thing you should know..."

He shivered as she walked her fingers up his torso. He jerked when she pulled him down by his tie to eye level and pushed the knot of it up with the other hand tightly until it almost choked him.

"I am the vice president of the Occult Research club. So if you can't keep yourself from molesting our first year I will have to put the dog on a leash." Naruto didn't know why but for some reason from the look in her eyes she felt like she did that for reasons other than him messing with Koneko. Reasons that sent a shiver down his spine.

'This is kind of hot. Wait dog? Leash!? No way she said that without reason so how could... wait a minute.' He sniffed her hair confusing her as that was not the reaction she expected and it kind of weirded her out. He leaned back as memories came to his head. He grinned and with a blur of hands Akeno found her self pinned to a wall by Naruto's hands on her wrists making her gasp in surprise. She felt small when one white eye gleamed at her from the shadows of his spiking hair.

"Oh I remember now. You where that devil chick who struck me with lightning the other day when I went feral." He let go of her wrists but she was stuck off the ground as some kind of black aura kept her wrists above her held pinned to the wall. Naruto stroked his chin in thought as Akeno hung there in embarrassment.

"Ano can you please release me?"

I'm thinking how should I pay you back for that shot you got at me. I tend to enjoy taking away peoples pride. I've done so to Rias and even Koneko-chan now."

He cupped her chin as she leaned in making her blush.

**"I have to say I'm enjoying the image of you pinned to a wall helpless to me, but I wonder what else I can do to you." **The presence he started exuding made her whimper as she rubbed her thighs together making his grin widen.

Shio finally decided it was time to stop him as they were pretty sure that one way or another he was about to do something potentially illegal in his animalistic state. Before she could speak though the president of the club came to the rescue.

"Is this going to be a regular thing that we should be wary of or can you just not control your primal urges?"

He looked around and saw Rias standing at the window with her arms crossed looking both a little irritated and amused.

"Oh Rias-chan! I was wondering when you would show up." His hair calmed to cover his eyes again as his traits disappeared. His disposition turned to a more cheery one as he smiled at her as the aura released Akeno making her fall down.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"There is no fun in telling you the answer."

"And what if I ordered you to answer?" She rose an eyebrow at him. All Naruto did was keep silent as his grin widened showing his canines. She got the hint and looked away confusing the other 2 devils. "Just checking."

"So why did you want to come here so badly? If you wanted some 1 on 1 time I'm all gamed but seeing as there are others here I'm fine with it being a group if thats the kind of stuff you're-."

"Thats NOT... why I called you here. I wanted to have you formally introduced to the rest of the club and my peerage as well as discussing with you and our other new member some devil matters." Her eyebrow twitched at him. His way of speaking caught her off guard too much to be able to react normally and he was too aware for him to talk down to him or manipulate him well with sweet words like everyone else without him knowing. To which he would use to just throw her off again.

"Speaking of which that reminds me. What's the deal with-." They turned when they hear the door open and in walked Issei and Kiba.

"Where am I? Wow this room is filled with all the hot babes!" Naruto deadpanned at the second year.

"Well speak of the devil..." Rias took this moment to smile at the blond.

"I'm sure you can figure it out Naruto-kun." He put the pieces in his head as to what probably happened quickly and looked at Rias.

"Kind of greedy aren't you?"

"It wasn't planned that way but I'd say I got a pretty big catch that day."

"I hope when you said big you were talking about me."

"...I was talking about the both of you total. It's not every day that you reincarnate two devils."

"Do I even count because I was just minding my own business when you came along?"

"No you weren't, you made yourself a target to a fallen angel."

"Yare yare whatever lets just take care of whatever business you wanted me here for." She nodded smiling at the weird banter and sweatdropped when she turned her attention to Issei who looked like he was about to lose control of his bladder from excitement at seeing too many attractive girls in one location.

"Right well sorry to keep you waiting Issei. Welcome to the Occult Research Club. And once again, sorry about only just telling you about your devil status this morning. I would have had told you sooner but I had some things to take care of over the weekend..." She glanced at Naruto who just had his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway this club is supposed to look like some kind of hobby but to be blunt about it I'm not the only devil here Issei."

"W-what you mean you all are devils?!"

"And that girl who attacked you in the park was something else. A fallen angel." Issei's eyes widened at this as she continued.

"Yes Issei she was real. Some think we are the same thing which is understandable but is very much so not true. Even though fallen angels have dropped to the underworld because of their dark emotions, they still have the urge to serve god. The similarities are that just like devils they too live to misguide humans. But they also wish to please god so their goal is to wipe us out as well making us the enemies to both angels and the fallen ones. I shouldn't have to explain to you what angels are." She stopped when she saw Issei had a stupid look on his face.

"Is something wrong you seem lost?"

"Well that's probably because I am. I mean you're talking about some freaky stuff here." She gained a patronizing smile in amusement.

"It shouldn't be that hard to believe after what that girl did to you. What was the name? Yuma Amano I believe. The reason why no humans remember her is because just like devils fallen angels can erase and alter human memories. This makes it easier to get the job done. If no one remembers the crime then how can they know it was you after all. Her goal was likely to kill you but only after verifying that you had a powerful tool within you. A sacred gear of some sort."

"Sacred...gear?"

"Yes sacred gear. They are basically unique powers that are only found in a rare few. Most of the people I know of who had sacred gears were historic figures so its kind of a big deal." The answer came from Akeno who was sitting in the opposite couch.

"Thank you Akeno. What she said is right. The thing is these tools can become so uncontrollable that they can make you a threat to the underworld. Issei hold up your left arm." He did as instructed without thought.

"Okay but I'm not very good at catch."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and think of the part of your body you think is the strongest then focus on that part to try and draw out your power." Issei blushed as his mind went south.

"Wow I knew my junior was great but I didn't think it contained such a legendary power!"

"If you think thats the most powerful part of you then I feel terrible for the rest of your body." Naruto scoffed from his place on the wall as Akeno held back a giggle. Issei looked at him having apparently just now noticed he was in the room.

"Naruto-senpai you're here too? Does that mean you're a devil too?!" He nodded at him and smiled.

"Well yeah since I almost got killed trying to save your ass from that hot fallen angel chick, Ms. Twin Peaks over there thought it would be a clever idea to reincarnate me. Long story short here I am." Rias's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's shot at her.

"Anyway its probably too soon for you to use your sacred gear anyway so I will let you unlock it on your own. Now do you have any questions?"

"Um yes. I took a glowing rod through me and yet somehow I'm still here. How does that work?"

She held up a summoning card with the Gremory symbol on it.

"I found you dying in the park and so because of your strong will to live I had you revived and reborn as a an honored member to the Gremory household. Which means you are now my devil servant."

"What? So does that mean Naruto-senpai is your servant as well?" He pointed to Naruto who was still leaning on the wall. Naruto glanced to lock eyes with Rias to let her know to watch what she said.

"No I'm not her servant. I do what I want." Akeno looked to Rias at this. She would get an explanation later. Rias coughed into her hand and ignored it.

"Well anyway Issei welcome to my peerage. We are happy to have you." Her black wings sprouted startling Issei as the rest of them followed her league. He stumbled when his own wings emerged. He looked at Naruto again confused.

"Don't you have wings."

"Yeah..." He got off the wall and showed his wings. His being lower on his back and more blade like in shape.

"Whats wrong with them?" Naruto twitched at how innocent and insulting that question was.

"There is nothing wrong with my wings!"

"Then why do they look so different?"

"I!... I don't know..." Akeno decided to join in from her seat.

"They do look odd. You most have trouble flying." She giggled when she saw him glare. 'You would know wouldn't you since you shot me out of the sky the other day.' She flinched when he held out his hand and black aura dance along it reminding her of what he did earlier.

"I can still fly I just do it differently and only hovering is harder. Besides, flying is overrated anyway."

"Someone is salty."

"Shut up."

Issei with his awesome awareness skills finally remembered that the twins were also in the room who were sitting against the wall to the side some ways from Naruto. He pointed at them curious as well.

"What about them? Do they have wings too?" Rias answered this for him

"Well they aren't actually devils. They are youkai, specifically kitsune."

"Yo-what?"

"Not important right now."

* * *

**-Training room several days later-**

He ducked as a swipe sailed above his head. Miso spun with the motion and sent a high kick at Naruto head which he blocked with his forearm. He whistled when he felt a gust of wind from the force. She launched a barage of punches at his upper body that he danced with pushing and parrying them away with his palms as she continued her assualt. Suddenly she jumped back before taking off at high speed towards his side. Right before she was on the side of him she used the momentum to side flip at him creating a spin kick as he tail lashed and swung about with her. Naruto's eyes widened but sidestepped cleanly, the tail barely missing his face as it broke through the wind.

"Nice!" Miso finished with a drop kick where Naruto was supposed to be with enough force to crack the ground. She yelped when she felt him grab her by her tail and swing her around before throwing her off to the side. The path would have made her fly into Shio who was watching if the older twin hadn't sidestepped at the last minute making Miso hit the wall hard. She held her head in pain as she dropped down.

"Ahh..."

"Not bad Miso-chan unfortunately I have too much skill and versatility in fighting." He said as he walked up to the two. Shio nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-kun is right Miso-chan he has too much skill in fighting for you to be that effective against him by yourself anymore. The youngest gave a weak grin as she got off the ground rubbing the sore part of her head.

"I guess I should have expected that oniisama of all people would get reaccustomed to his enhanced body in only a few days." He stretched his arms as he nodded.

"Yep though I still need to get used to my speed. Not to make you feel bad or anything but the speed I was going at was only a little higher than my old human speed. If I went much higher I would have started tripping and it would have gotten sloppy though."

"Well its a good thing Miso didn't use her full speed then. She is noticeably faster than that but we are training you in combat not speed specifically. We will get to that as you improve."

"Thank god, if you were really that slow I would have been worried." The girls looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Well its just that you said "Thank god." Did that not hurt since you're a devil now?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. If it did I didn't notice." Shio filled that away for later. Naruto's progress however was astounding. He had only been a devil for around 4 days and he had gotten used to his bodies disorientation at an accelerated level. The first day he moved smoothly and now by the fourth he could already outclass Miso in combat. He was probably just at her level now. Sure they weren't using their usual speed but even still that advantage she could see fading very quickly. His reflexes could very well be his greatest strength but she had yet to see how far his stamina can go to make that judgment. Of course when he lets his power spill out from the weakened seal his stamina drops considerably. At least according to what Yasaka said so it would be some time before she could see what he truly can do.

* * *

**-2 days later - Training room-**

"Tch..." Shio sweated as she blocked a punch from Naruto. It was Friday and already Naruto was good enough to keep her on her toes. She kept forgetting that it wasn't just his fighting ability she had to worry about. Naruto was just getting used to his new body, he already new how to fight. How to fight more like an animal seemed to come naturally to him so the transition wasn't an issue. But Naruto was also getting used to his strength and speed. And as he got accustomed to it his average speed rose subconsciously. She saw him now having to remember to hold back his physical abilities in public now least he make a mistake. She could still handle the speed, and even the strength she could manage. But she wasn't used to fighting with someone who had physical prowess similar to or beyond her and yet fought like him.

Sure she spared with Yasaka every now and then but that usually involved more than just hand to hand combat. If anything Naruto somewhat remind them of their grandfather but a lot more wild.

Naruto lashed out with a high kick at her head. She blocked it before launching a same style kick at him though it reached his shoulder. This started a flurry of kicks exchanged between them that looked like a blur sending claps through the air. You'd think that Naruto would be hindered by his height. He wasn't.

He suddenly jumped back making Shio miss her kick completely and over swing. He jump forward and spun launching a kick at her back. It would have been heavy if it connected but she blocked it with her tail which he wasn't expecting. She turned her head to grin at him. "Clever."

The tail wrapped around his leg and swung him into the ground. He caught himself by his hands and spun kicking his legs out and breaking the grab before suddenly sprouting his own tail and lashing out. It grabbed ahold of her tail and reeled him in like a yoyo. As he flew at her he did a double stomp at her chest. Shio crossed her arms to block the heavy assualt as she skid back. If she had been human that would have shattered the bones. She then grabbed ahold of his ankles and used her strength to bend back and swing Naruto back. He would have crashed into the ground if he hadn't displayed his flexibility by bending back and catching the ground with his hands. Naruto looked up at her as she held onto his legs and grinned. Her eyes widened as she learned that that meant Naruto was about to do something that would probably hurt, and end the match.

Naruto's arms flexed as his fingers dug into the ground cracking it from the pressure. Using his core muscles he then started to pull himself into a handstand from that sharp angle lifting Shio off the ground until they were completely vertical and tossed her into the air. Before she could right herself in the air Naruto grabbed ahold of her ankles. She sensed Naruto's muscles tense again and the twisted grin growing on his face caused her to panic a little and so shouted out.

"Miso!" Naruto blinked when he felt a tail sweep knock his legs out from under him. Shio used his disorientation to grab Miso with her tail pulling her to the ground faster. As soon as she touched down she dashed at Naruto's exposed midsection with a spin and swung her tail into him full force in a way that almost resembled a lariat.

Naruto's eyes widened under his hair as he was winded and was knocked across the room into the wall cracking it and embedding him.

"T-that was dirty." He fell out of the wall a few seconds later.

The twins stuck their tongues out at him.

"Sorry oniisama but I wasn't trying to be crushed into the floor. We are foxes and you were trained by ninjas. You should have expected it at some point." She shivered when that one white eye glared at them as he got up and looked unusually calm. He dusted himself off and nodded.

"Very well then. I was trying to at least play fair with my sisters but if you want to try that then fine."

"Oniisama why are you walking towards the weights?" He picked up two 200lb weights and walked to them.

"Oniisama what are you doing."

***Boom***

They paled when one of the weights sailed right between them and embedded itself in the wall behind them. He threw it quickly and smoothly across the room like it was nothing. He picked up a 500lb weight with his other arm making them infinitely more nervous. They stumbled back as he stalked forward with his aura flickering.

"O-oniisama wait I'm too tired to fight anymore."

**"Then start running." **The stepped back a little faster. His sadism was increased when he awakened and it was already high enough before.

"T-this isn't funny. St-stop playing around."

**"HAHAHA Life isn't fun if you don't enjoy it!"** And he was most certainly enjoying it.

* * *

**-Saturday Night-**

He yawned as he stretched his arms. It was always nice to take a stroll out at night. He enjoyed it more than the day time. It was like he was more alert and at peace or something. His casual wear as he walked out now was a black leather jacket and black baggy jeans. The jacket was open showing an orange shirt and he had black shoes on with orange trim.

This was also an exercise for him as he found out he could make his clothes out of his paint aura. He kept forgetting to come up with a name for that power of his. He could fight excellently on his own but adding his tail was another variable. Adding his power changed the game completely. And adding weapons...god help that person.

Anyway on the matter of his power, while making his clothes out of it was cool it also made his presence easier to track. It was good as that made his sisters not worry about him as much. After he awakened they really wanted to try harder at protecting him but as long as they could sense that he was alright the would let him do what he wanted. Problem was that even though he was at a distance he was still exuding more presence than he wanted to or even needed to for them to track since he still needed to build up his control. And that could make him a target.

He walked calmly threw the alleys without rhyme or reason just going wherever the wend took him. He came across a bunch of dogs in one alley who were fighting over scraps in the garbage. All of them were likely strays and some of them looked wild. He walked through and several of them cowed and moved to the side to let him by. However the biggest two of the group didn't waver and when Naruto went to stand in front of the two dogs who were about to fight they turned to growl at him. However they instantly started to whimper and lay down when one white eye glared down at them and Naruto spoke.

**"Sit." **At that the dogs listened even the ones around him that the command wasn't directed at and laid down. He sniffed the air for a moment and realized why there was so many dogs in this area. There was a butcher shop nearby. **"Stay." **The dogs all listened obediently as Naruto walked off and came back a few minutes later with several bags. He sat them down for the dogs and motioned for them to come to them. He emptied out the contents to empty large packages of meat and left them to the dogs who all happily ate as he walked of. He kept one bag for himself.

As he was walking he was now in a more abandoned neighborhood. Supposedly some interesting things happened in this part of town like gang fights and creepy/ghost sightings. But right now it was unusually dead.

"Are you looking for a way out?" Naruto turned around to see a tall man about the same height as him wearing a grey trench coat and a fedora.

"Hmm? Nah I know my way around these parts but thank you anyway." Naruto smiled at him and kept walking which caused irritation.

"How unfortunate that you had to run into me. I can't stand lower class beings like you devils." Naruto stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"I thought something felt strange. And you know I'm a devil apparently?"

"So lets see. I don't see any friends nearby or a master. You also don't seem to be running away or trying to use a magic circle. So I will assume you are nothing but a stray and an idiot. Is that correct?" Naruto tilted his head and smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What if I said you're right?" Wings sprouted out of the mans back making his eyes widen in surprise as he formed a blue spear of light.

"Then I would have to kill you."

"Ohoo! Another fallen angel apparently? And what if I said you were wrong?"

The man smirked evilly at him. "Then I wouldn't believe you and would still kill you. Because if you can't prove it then killing you wouldn't be a problem."

Naruto got excited as his hair spiked to show both eyes having turned violet, shadowed by the moonlight. His fangs bared as he laughed.

"Hahaha well if you think you can take my life you're welcome to try!" The man grit his teeth at how it looked like Naruto wasn't taking him seriously.

"Tch, I hate you cockily little devil shits. Know that it was Dohnaseek who kill you." At that he chucked the spear of light at Naruto who just casually leaned to the side having it barely miss his chest as it sailed by. He watched it fly off then looked back at Dohnaseek with a bored look.

"Well that was kinda of underwhelming..."

"Grr." He formed to spears in his hand and threw them at Naruto. He dodged them the same way by leaning from side to side.

"Cool duel wielding but it still didn't do shit..." The fallen angel had a vein pop on his head as he hovered on the ground. He formed a score of spears above him and with a grunt launched them at Naruto.

Not scared at all Naruto started walking forward, sidestepping and swaying out of the way of the spears and lances as the came down at him as if it was nothing. His reflexes was one of the things he had the most pride in. Growing up his favorite sport was dodgeball but when he went traveling that started to evolving into more things. Even know he was only dodging them a little easier than his human body would have. Of course with how close they were if he did a little worse he would be covered in cuts by now and one mess up would have a spear in his chest. Naruto was only 10 meters away from the man now making him nervous as he had no effect on him. Naruto continued to dodge and as soon as a spear flew at his chest he blurred forward and grabbed the mans face before dropping down and slamming him in the ground with a crack

"Gah you bastard!" Dohnaseek grunted out as he felt his nose broken. He screamed out a second later when Naruto crushed his heel down on one of his wings crushing the bone.

"Shut up Donnashit you're grounded." He flipped out of the way to avoid a spear shot up at his chin. Naruto grinned when he saw the man get up.

"Oh wow you want to keep going? Good job. For that I will use my new technique on you." Naruto straightened out his arms and out out of each sleeve flew 2 drumsticks which he caught between his fingers. Dohnaseek saw them and felt like he was being insulted.

"How dare you! You think you can fight me?! With sticks!?" The man roared in rage as he charged Naruto armed with 2 spears of light.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Bad move." Naruto's black aura engulfed the drumsticks making them resemble short swords. Naruto held his hands up to block the 2 spears with the 2 drumsticks in each hand. The man's eye's widened.

"H-how?"

"I don't know." Naruto kicked him in his chest breaking a few ribs and making his guard drop as he coughed up blood. The man got up and swung wildly at Naruto. The blond avoided the spears like a fluid dance, stepping and leaning out of the way while parrying swings with his sticks that got to close.

"How are you able to stop my light."

"I told you I don't know. Maybe when I find out you'll still be alive for me to tell you." Naruto swerved on a dime and threw 2 of the drumsticks in the air slashing the mans wrists as they did so. He tossed another blade forward making it cut up across the mans chest before doing the same with the other before he blurred out of sight. He appeared in the air above the man and kicked two of the blades down stabbing threw the backs of his ankles and cutting his tendons. Naruto grabbed the remaining two drumsticks and somersaulted wildly downwards slicing down the man's back and cutting off his wings cleanly. The man dropped his spears and fell to his knees as his body knew he was defeated before he did. He screamed in pain as it wrecked his body. To add to it Naruto roughly ripped out the drumsticks from his ankles. The man tried to crawl away as he bleed out from various parts of his body. Naruto stretched his arms and the drumsticks disappeared back inside his sleeves.

"Ara ara, now look what you've made me do. All you had to do was leave me in peace and this would have never happened. Naruto kicked the man in the side making him tumble into a wall and propped him up.

"Ple-please d-don't kill me. I can tell you anything. I-information on the Gregory." Naruto paused before he grinned, his violet eyes making the man shake.

"Khahaha are you actually begging?! Well that information could be pretty useful so I'll tell you what-." He took out a coin from his pocket.

"If this lands on tails then you follow mine as my servant." Naruto swung his arm out and a shotgun jumped out of his sleeve into his hand. He pressed the could steel against the mans face.

"However if it lands on heads then you **lose yours!" **The man look like he was about to wet himself. Guns weren't as effective on fallen angels as they were on people but at this range it didn't even matter. As Naruto flipped the coin in the air Donhnaseek screamed out.

"Wait! My information is too important. You can't decide decide whether I live with a fucking coin toss! You need me!" Naruto caught the coin out of the air and didn't even look at it. He pressed the gun harder into the man's skull. He had a wicked smile on his face and a swirled look in his eyes.

"Hmhmhm you don't think I'm fickle enough to decide something like that? Well then lets find out shall we?!" Naruto showed him the coin making him pale. 'Heads'

***BANG* **The man's body went limp as his brain matter splattered across the wall from his blown apart skull. Naruto laughed crazily as some of the blood got on his face.

**"...KYEHAHAHAHA! I guess you were wrong! You shouldn't have told me what I can and can't do when I hold your life in my hands. You might have lived longer if you kept quiet."**

He stepped back from the body as his eyes turned blue and his hair dropped again. He looked at the body and signed.

"Welp I went overboard again..." He swung his arm out and the shotgun jumped back into his sleeve concealing it. "Well at least I got to use some of my toys."

He looked up at one of the roofs of the houses seeing Rias looking down on him with a somewhat astonished expression.

"Sorry did I do a bad thing?"

"N-no he attacked you first so I guess you were justified..."

"Hmhmhm I always am..."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Its just that if one were to look at my history, every fight or altercation I've ever gotten in I was attacked first. I wonder what it would feel like to start a serious fight for once. Oh well I guess that's a thought for another time." She just nodded at him but asked a question that was itching at her mind.

"But did you have to be so brutal about this...?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy the show princess. You could have also helped me out but you chose to watch. I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing." She ignored the first part as she responded.

"I thought you would have preferred me to not interfere in it. You seemed to handle it pretty easily anyway." He chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and jumped up onto the roof next to her.

"So do you need me to clean up this mess or what?"

"Oh are you offering? Well that's nice of you but we have methods of cleaning this up so you don't have to worry about it.."

"Very well then and if it wouldn't be too much could you take me home? Using that much of my aura is more exhausting right now than I thought it would be with this seal on."

She didn't know how exhausted he really was but if he needed her help then it would be a step in the right direction to give it. Plus it was a simple request.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I will see that you get home safely."

"Arigatou Rias-chan. Good night." He fell forward passing out only to be caught by Rias before he hit the ground. She was surprised as he heard his deep breathing.

"Well I guess he really was exhausted." 'I forgot that he uses his aura for whole days now. He is still new at using that energy so when he started using it in combat the tax must have been great.' One thing that concerned her though was what she saw earlier in the fight. Right before she saw Naruto grab the fallen angels face the man had thrown a spear at his chest. Naruto blurred out of sight and she didn't get a good glimpse of what happened but that spear was deflected somehow and went off to the side into a wall instead. She looked Naruto over closely and saw some smoke coming off one of his arms but no burns were shown. His entire body was unscathed.

"Just what are you Naruto-kun?" She giggled as she watched Naruto's sleeping face. "Well whatever it is you certainly are making things more interesting around here. Sweet dreams Naruto-kun.

-END-

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Age: 17

Enhanced speed: He can move at blurring speeds but much fast than that will make him lose coordination

Super strength: Base level can lift a ton a this point

Reflexes: given enough space he can dodge bullets if he's serious

Durability: You will see...

Healing rate: ?

Growth rate: X?

Aura: What is this strange black power that can meld into objects and weave dreams into reality?

* * *

**AN: Yep this all happened. I wanted to cover more in this chapter than I planned so I showed some training and fighting as well. Naruto has been awakened for exactly a week now. There was gonna be a scene at the end where Naruto would have showcased just how strong he was when he fought Dohnaseek but that scene was replaced with the shotgun part. I was gonna do both but it seemed a little excessive to early in the story. Long story short he was going to slam a car on him and then blow it up. Oh well. Next time you see Naruto use his true strength he will be stronger than that anyway because of his growth rate.**

**When his eyes are covered he's goofy and more normal. Maybe an idiot. Will prank people probably.**

**When one eye is revealed it represents his canine anime side. Whether his wolf features show or not his eyes turn white.**

**When both eyes show? They represent another part of him thats waiting to be reveal...**

**Though regardless of the situation he may flirt with girls regardless of the state he is in. **

**Anyway I will try to get another chapter at my usual pace but dont be suprised if it comes out over a week later. I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now. So much that I started to go unstable again. In fact last night I think I was starting to have a panic attack as my arms wouldnt stop shaking and my blood pressure was high and stuff. **

**Anyway the poll is still going on so vote. Guests make accounts so i can respond to u. And if there is something you don't like or understand please feel free to send me a review or pm.**

**Also**

**Can someone tell me what time of the year this time period takes place in the canon? As it is kind important for me to know.**


	7. Chapter 7 Claims

**YOOO! I bet you guys weren't expecting another chapter after just 2 days?! My mind just had to run with this for some reason. I still have work to do but i just couldnt help but push it aside. Some of what happens this chapter happens sooner than I planned but I think it still works. In just a little over 2 hours the last chapter got over 1000 views. It now has over 3500 views. Took some time for me to get the usual rush of reviews but it is still going up and its at 30 for that chapter so I'm fine with it since I didnt give it much time. I still have work to do so don't expect another chapter so soon. But tell me what you think about this.**

**Anyway here you go. I hope you're grateful!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Claims**

Naruto put a hand to his had as he woke up feeling groggy.

"Argh what happened again." He filtered through the memories in his head trying to figure out what happened.

'Lets see... I know I went out last night. Saw some dogs, bought some meat, massacred a fallen angel scrub. Man I really need to build up my energy tolerance, stamina, and control or this could be a problem later. I may have lost myself for part of that but I was still pretty fucking badass. But more importantly...'

"Damnit I forgot my meat out there." He groaned as he opened his eyes. 'I wonder who put me in my room?' He deadpanned when he felt himself in only his boxers.

'And who the hell undressed me.' He froze when he heard a moan to his side, all the possible explanations playing out in his head before he sat up. He looked to the side and his eyes widened as he got a full view of the upper half of his classmates body. Rias Gremory was in his bad, and as naked as the day he was born. A multitude of questions flew into Naruto's head but the first one was, 'What did I do?'

He stared at her smooth skin and how fair it was from the small of her midsection to the top of head. Her peaceful looking sleeping face and those vulnerable soft pink lips was something he could get used to seeing. he And he definitely stared at the large mounds on her chest. The fullness and size most women would dream to have and yet the density to keep its shape. All the while building up to light pink delicate looking nipples. He lost his balance when Rias started to stir making him fall off the bed and hit his head on the floor. He deadpanned at his new position. 'Why the hell was I on the edge?'

"Naruto-kun...? Oh you're up. Good morning." She saw his legs off on the edge of the bed.

Naruto quickly got off the ground and pointed at her.

"Why the hell are you in my bed!" She giggled at how flustered he was.

"Not so loud Naruto-kun. I'm sure your sisters are trying to sleep." He froze at this and lowered his voice. 'Yeah this could become a problem fast if they came in here.'

"What are you doing here and why are you naked?"

"Well I took you home like you wanted. But since it was already late I decided to spend the night. Also I prefer to sleep in the nude. I hope you don't mind."

"You do know there are other rooms here right?" Rias got up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed getting giving him a glimpse of her woman hood as she yawned. Her full breasts bouncing with the heaving of her chest. It gave Naruto quite the erotic sight. Something he could feel his body reacting to. It felt like his package was trying to make an express delivery.

He quickly covered his lower half in his black aura and turned it into shorts on the outside while underneath it kept him down and concealed. Rias noticed this and smirked as mirth filled her eyes.

"What are you trying to hide Naruto-kun.~" He blushed having a full view of her.

"I'm trying to control myself."

"Aw are you shy? Have you never see the bare body of a woman before? Do you know if these are real? You can touch them if you want." She cupped her chest with a sly smile directed at him.

"Rias don't tempt me..." He could feel himself starting to get hot. Giving him permission on something like that was a bad move.

"Devils are beings who follow their desires Naruto-kun. Now that you are part devil there is no reason for you to hold back."

"I'm trying to give you a chance to stop." He backed away as Rias started to walk towards him.

"Fufufu I don't think you're actually going to do anything. You're one of those guys who boasts a powerful game but you're really all talk aren't you?" Naruto stopped and kept silent. Rias cupped his face with a cocky expression.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings. Tell you what. If you submit to being my servant through and through I might let you grab my boobs one day. How does that sound Naru...to...-kun?" She died off as she pushed up his hear and got a close up look at his eyes and as she did one of them turned white.

Next thing she knew she was on the bed and bumped her head on the frame.

"Ow what the hell...Naruto?" She flinched when she realized he was right over her, his body shadowing hers. His breathing had gotten heavily making her nervous.

"Naruto I was playing around." He just grinned at her and leaned down.

"Oh I gave you a chance to stop and you didn't listen. This is the consequence." She tried to push at his chest to get him off but he wouldn't budge. He started to sniff into the side of her neck making her blush.

"N-N-Naruto-kun please stop. I don't like this..."

"Hmhmhm don't bullshit me Rias. You and I both know that with you being a high class devil if you really wanted me to stop it wouldn't be so easy for me." He started to nibble on her ear making her hold back a moan of surprise.

"I-I can't do this."

"You can and you will. _Devils are beings who follow their desires _afterall, Rias-chan~."

He pressed his chest flush against hers looking into her eyes.

"So just surrender to the consequences. I will take care of everything." She started to succumb to the moment as her eyes began to close. Naruto did the same as his face lowered down until their lips were only inches apart. Right when they were about to meet Naruto's sense went off.

'Fuck...'

Exactly 0.1 seconds later he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey oniisama are you up yet? Rias-bucchou dropped you off last night and spent the night because of how late it was but I guess she left already."

Shio opened the door and walked in. "I thought I heard noises earlier but I guess it was my... imagination." Her expression went dead as she took in the image of her brother on top of her classmate, both in various states of undress. She asked her questions in an uncomfortably calm voice that made the two nervous.

"Rias... Why are you still here and in my brothers room?" "Ano I wanted to make sure he was okay and I slept in."

"Naruto why are you half naked?" "Umm I woke up like this?"

"Rias why are you naked?" "You know I prefer to sleep like this." Shio nodded simply to these answers before she asked one more question.

"Now... why are you two on top of each other?" At that the same thought went through their heads. 'Damn.'

The silence from them was all the answer Shio needed as she closed the door behind her. She turned back around and her eye's were slitted as her fox features became more feral and evil looking. Naruto had a feeling what was coming.

"Oh god Rias run!" Knowing Shio was about to charge them and was probably after Rias he threw up the blanket while sending his aura threw it. Shio tumbled into it and got wrapped up as Rias jumped out of the bed. Naruto got on top of the struggling bundle and struggled to hold the concealed Shio down.

"Rias you'd better leave before Miso gets up here. I can only stop one of them and Miso has a worse temper which you should know already.

"H-hai." She respond still bewildered by the events. As she formed her magic circle Naruto called out again.

"Oh and Rias?"

"Y-yes?" Despite things he grinned at her.

"I like to finish what I started so if you don't want that to happen you had better make that known real soon." After Rias left Naruto was knocked off of the bundle of fabric and Shio tore apart the blanket. Naruto sat against the wall as she got up. He wasn't sure what she was even thinking as she had an upset expression. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright do your worst..." He grew anxious when he didn't feel an attack of some kind after a few moments. He became confused and opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his legs. As soon as he did his eyes widened when he felt lips on his own. Shio had sat on him and pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds she leaned back and had teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry oniisama I-I just had to. E-Even if I lose you to someone I wanted to at least do that much." He could hear that she was hurting just to say that and it ate him up inside. Tears started to fall from her eyes as he fox ears drooped. She took his silence as a full on rejection. She moved to get up and leave but before she could she felt strong arms arm the small of her back pulling her into a hug.

"O-Oniisama?"

"Even with all of this I'm still an idiot aren't I? I honestly wasn't expecting this to happen for at least another month." He talked into her shoulder with a somber expression."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Yasaka already told you didn't she? About how my DNA has diverge enough to not count as your brother so something like this wouldn't be a problem right?"

"You knew?"

"What gave you the idea that she would tell you such important information and yet I would have no clue about it?" Shio sniffed as she burrowed her face into his neck.

"Hai she told us that ever since we were little your DNA had been slowly distancing itself from ours and that whenever you were injured to near death it sped up the change."

"Yes then you also know that because male youkai are so rare and the fact that I'm probably the only male warbeast left on the planet its kind of my duty to help restore our subspecies. I could have anyway but the fact that I'm such a rare individual, it would actually be encouraged. At least according to Yasaka."

"She also said that if either me or Miso mated to you then you would also become head to the clan when you were older."

"...Well she didn't tell me that. Seems unnecessary but okay. But if you know all this what is the problem then?" He felt her tense and he stroked her back to calm her.

"I didn't want to drive you off so I just wanted to enjoy having you around as a brother. B-but seeing you with other girls and Rias and yet have you not treat us the same way I thought you weren't interested. But its clear Rias is winning so I at least had to have your first kiss if nothing else. I understand if this makes you hate me or makes things awkward.B-but even still! Please at least stay my brother, I won't ask for anything more than that..." She stared to shake near the end as she hug him harder.

"Shio that wasn't the first time a girl has kissed me."

"What!? Who was it? **I will kill that bitch!"** She looked him dead in the eye with fury from having something taken from her she wanted.

"Hmhmhm but I haven't kissed a girl on my own yet."

"Isn't that the sam-mmff!" She was cut off when Naruto locked his lips with hers. This was different from when he kissed her as he was actively trying to deepen the kiss which she quickly gave into as her eyes closed. Her tail twitched back and forth as she moan into the kiss. He sucked on her lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth before he could be stopped surprising her. She was helpless as he raped her mouth with his tongue not being able to put up much of an offense and not really wanting to. After a few minutes they stopped for air pulling apart, having a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Some time during it Naruto's wolf features sprouted as his tail waved under them from side to side. She panted as her face was flush with a heavy and confused blush.

"Hah...why did you?" His moon colored eye shown with mirth at her confusion and he chuckled after he caught his breath.

"Well you couldn't be the first girl to kiss me so I decided that you would be the first girl I kissed on my own. I hope that makes up for it."

"But you don't care that we're siblings? I mean I know genetically we aren't anymore but we were still raised together and-."

"My youkai blood is still relatable to yours as your brother. Its everything else that is different, and even then I don't care. It shouldn't even matter since sometimes youkai mate within the family anyway."

"I know but..."

"Do you want this or not." The look in his eye made her stop arguing and submit to him.

"But what do I call you now? Do I still call you brother or would that be wrong?"

"Call me whatever you want, whether it be Naruto or Oniisama or whatever. Hell you can call me both if you want." He leaned in to press his lips to hers again and did so repeatedly as she tried to speak.

"Ha...hai onii...sama. Yes... Naruto-... oniisama." She got more into it as she enjoyed the direction their relationship had taken. Even with the fact that he was her brother the idea of doing something that others may still find as taboo excited her for some reason. With the state of their dress of Shio only wearing a large shirt and her panties and Naruto only wearing pants things could get risky very quickly. She sighed in content when he stopped and ran her fingers threw his hair playfully.

"I love seeing your eyes and you look way hotter when you hair hair spikes wildly like that. Why does it even do that?"

"Hmm will it was kind of a magic trick that I learned while traveling from one of the guards using low level lightning magic. Not really useful in a fight but it had a few uses and was a good party trick. Though ever since I awakened its been doing it on its own. Maybe I should comb my hair some or get a haircut?" She just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want... What are we going to do about Miso-chan?" He completely forgot about her in the heat of the moment. Where the hell was she?

"That's a good question. She feels the same about me as you do doesn't she?"

"Hai but knowing her she may really take a month before she makes a move. Where as I jump at opportunities she waits things out a lot more."

"Which is weird since she is the one who wears mature underwear." He saw Shio try to pull her shirt down lower over her waist.

"H-how do you even know these things?"

"Don't worry you're still sexy too. Now what do you think I should do?"

"Surprise her while I get her from behind." Naruto deadpanned.

"You didn't even need to add yourself into this and given what I'm going to be doing...You're into Miso-chan as well aren't you?" He could feel Shio start to turn red as she kept silent. Naruto's mind started to wander.

"No...you two... you've kept each other company already haven't you?" She sat back and stuttered as she blushed.

"W-w-we've only m-made out every know and then and t-touched some..."

"You didn't even need to tell me that. So your first kiss wasn't me but Miso?! I feel both disappointed and aroused."

"We-Well we were just lonely is all. And you were the first guy I've ever... You are the only guy I will ever kiss." Naruto smirked and scratched under her chin making her lean into it and purr.

"Nice answer. You don't have to feel lonely anymore. But I still give you permission to make out with your sister. And I want to be able to watch." It seems the blush on her face wasn't going to be leaving for a while as she just enjoyed him scratching her. The thought was kind of exciting in its own right.

"P-Pervert, you shouldn't say stuff like that with a straight face."

"I don't think you have a right to not consider yourself one either anymore. After you just had several hot make out sessions with your brother while being half dressed in only your pajamas."

"Whatever...So about that girl who kissed you?"

"Hahaha don't worry about it."They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before they decided to get up.

"Well I'd say that was quite the entertaining way to start a sunday morning. Come on I'm gonna go fix breakfast. I have an idea."

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

Miso finally woke up and came down the stairs her pajamas disheveled and drooping on one shoulder. She rubbed her eye as she yawned.

"Ano...is the food done yet?"

"Well good morning sleepy head. Don't worry I'm just about done."

"Mmhmm..." She final took in the scene in front of her and stopped. Naruto was fixing food and not wearing a shirt again.

"On no not again I thought we told you to not do that again!" Naruto turned to her and started walking forward making her back up. "

"Aw what's wrong Miso-chan? There is no need to be scared."

"O-Oniisama I'm warning you. Stop messing around please." She squeaked when she felt her arms locked behind. She turned her head and saw her sister sporting a sneaky grin.

"Shio-chan? What are you doing? Let me go!" She started to squirm and blushed when she felt her lick her neck.

"Come now Miso-chan we're all family. There is no need to feel shy."

"N-No s-stop. Please not in front of oniisama." She tried to say it quietly but Naruto still heard.

"I think you should focus on me right now Miso-chan." Naruto cupped her chin and tilted it up.

"Wait! What are you mmff-!" Her eyes widened when Naruto kissed her and as he deepened it she was overwhelm. Her face turned red and her eyes started to look dizzy as he continued the kiss.

* * *

**-Monday-**

Naruto was up on the second floor leaning over the rail overlooking the bottom floor. He watched everyone enter the building with a calm expression. 'And so the lull of the day commences.' He toyed with one of the locks of his hair. He had gotten a little more attention than usual and that was probably due to the face that his hair was parted out of the way of his eyes at all times now, with a few bangs of hair going down between his eyes. Overall he seemed less goofy now and his demeanor showed it as well.

"What's up Naruto?" He turned his head to see an older guy approaching him. He was a good friend of his and actually a college student, so his senior. He was a tall man, perhaps a little taller than Naruto and a quiet presence about him. He had the appearance of a foreigner like Naruto and had grey hair with long bangs that came down in front of his eyes. Something Naruto could respect was that he had a powerful physique that was on par with his appearance wise. Who was physically stronger of the two? Naruto wasn't sure but he was sure the man was still stronger than him... for now. This man's name was Loup Garou or Rugal for short. He was Sona's rook and a werewolf.

"Good morning Rugal, just lounging about." Rugal grunted in response.

"You seem different... You finally combed your hair."

"Shut up." They looked down from the balcony and watched as more girls entered the building. The man noticed Naruto focus in when Rias and Akeno entered into the building. The watched how Rias seemed to interact with the other girls and seemed a little off. She even looked a little awkward when she caught the attention of the guys of the school. As she kept walking forward she looked up for a second and looked eyes with Naruto, actually able to see them now because of his hair. She quickly looked back down and walked a little faster with a bashful expression with a confused Akeno following behind her. Naruto smirked at the reaction which Rugal caught.

"Looks like something's up. What did you do?"

"Aw Rugal-kun why do you think I did anything?" Naruto responded in a playful way that made the man groan.

"When you talk like that now I know you're guilty. I can practically sense and smell your presence on her. Thats probably while the other male students are being more adamant around her than usual. Its like so instinct is telling them a potential mate is in risk of being taken." Naruto chuckled at the idea.

"Heheheh of course you would pick up on that." Naruto then proceeded to tell him what happened with Rias, though it was a much more condensed version. After a minute Rugal nodded.

"Well I have to say she was asking for that to happen. War Wolf or Werewolf we can get pretty territorial when pushed. But come on man doing that to her and giving her an ultimatum? It's like you're trying to get her to break down. You have to know that with her status how prideful she must be. This is quite the gamble you're taking."

"Hey life gets boring without risks and no point in going after something thats a lost cause. I planted the seed, the rest of the decision is up to her."

"You had sex?"

"It was a figure of speech..." Rugal just grunted again in response. He was a man of few words but he always felt like talking to Naruto. With their wolf relations they couldn't help but get along. And as long as they didn't go after the same mates they might as well be brothers. Of course it helped that Rugal didn't have as much as an interest in the girls Naruto was after. Rugal looked to the side and saw the twins over by a vending machine. He saw Shio laughing at Miso who was blushing and looking down.

"And what about them? I can sense your presence on them as well if not stronger than it was on Rias. There are even traces of you on that cat and Himejima girl as well."

Naruto chuckled pervertedly and rubbed his nose.

"Well what had happened was..."

"You didn't? You really are a dog."

"HAHAHAHA! I try." Rugal smirked as he turned to walk up.

"Well my classes are starting soon so see ya later. Oh and the student council president has been in a foul mood for a while. Probably has something to do with you taking her ranking."

Naruto just grinned as he walked off and just went back to watching everyone from above.

"Things just keep getting better and better."

* * *

**-ORC Room-**

After another boring school day Naruto was back in the clubroom. It was at least entertain to see the girls reactions. The twins seemed happier than usual and Rias had trouble making eye connect with him. She must have felt quite embarassed and the twins lack of trying to kill her probably confused her considering things.

Currently Naruto was sitting on one of the couches with the schools mascot on his lap. She had begrudgingly taken a liking to that spot as she sat their eating sweets that Naruto made for her. What she was eating now was basically caramelized bars of milk and honey which she loved greatly and like to nibble and suck on. It was adorable and made her resemble a kitten or some other small animal.

'God her ass feels awesome.'

Akeno entered the room and sent them a friendly smile. Her chest jiggling as she walked. 'Well there's Ms. Mammaries again looking like she is about to bust out of her top again.' Of course he didn't say this out loud.

"Well you two seem to be getting along well. And I'm loving the change with you hair Naruto-kun. Your eyes make you even more handsome."

Naruto started to scratch the side of Koneko's head making her close her eyes and purr as she at.

"With all the comments on my hair today its making me think it looked bad before..." Akeno giggled into her hand at his expression.

"It's not that it looked bad, you just couldn't be taken as seriously when no one can see your eye's most of the time. It was good but you have such nice eyes there was no need for you to hide them."

"Well aren't you nice? Compliments will get you everywhere Akeno-chan. So what can I do for you today." Akeno gained a sly look in her eyes as she smiled.

"I want to know what happened to Rias. She won't tell me what happened and I have a feeling you are related to the matter."

"Not much happened. I fought a fallen angel on Saturday. I used to much aura and needed for her to take me home. She thought it would be a good idea to sleep with me while naked. When I woke up she thought she could go overboard on her teasing with me doing anything."

"Fufufu ara ara you two must have gotten pretty bold for her to be like that then. I'm assuming it didn't go all the way?"

"You would be correct. Now that I think about it. If she saw my eyes earlier during it she may have taken me more seriously to not tease me so much. Oh well."

"Well you certainly are making things interesting around here. And even though you're new to this you already fought a fallen angel? Impressive. Can I get you anything? I'm going to fix some tea if you want."

"No I'm good but thank you." There was a silence in the room for a while until other's entered. Issei looking at Naruto was compelled with the urge to use his outside voice.

"To have already tamed the schools mascot and having one of the Great Ladies waiting on you! You truly are a god amongst men senpai!"

"Issei shut up... Hey there Kiba." The other blonde did a short bow and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello Naruto-senpai its good to see you again."

"We should have another sparing match at some point. One where you aren't holding back."

"Hai senpai that would be great. I'm very much so interested in what all you can do now." Naruto just smiled and nodded. They all turned towards the window when a magic circle appeared and out came Rias Gremory.

"Sorry for being a little late everyone I had some things to take care of. Now then on to business. Naruto and Issei could you two please come here for a moment." They went over to her and she drew symbols onto their hands with magic. Naruto looked at it and rose an eyebrow at her. These seals serve as proof that you are members of the house of Gremory and so it will allow you to use our transportation circles." She saw Naruto studying his and added quietly.

"Of course the mark can be broken easily if you so chose to do so." He smirked and looked at her.

"Well you don't need to worry about that. Now then there was a reason for you giving us these other than just that right?" She nodded with a smile.

"Correct. These are to help you travel for when you are out fulfilling summoner requests. These will allow you to form contracts and can help build up your status and reputation. And if you do a good enough job you may eventually be able to have a few servants of your own who you can do whoever you want with."

Issei gained a giant lecherous look on his face at the idea. "Really?! Yes I will make all my servants hot babes and become the harem king."

"Pfft please. Issei we all know that thats more likely to happen to me than it every will to you." Issei comedically cried on the ground at that.

"Senpai why do you have to crush my dreams?"

"Sometimes the truth hurts. Apparently male youkai are rare so I'm going to have to have to restore my clan anyway and with where my family tree lies I'm basically royalty." This caught everyone's attention.

Kiba mentally scoffed. 'I guess the title of king somewhat fits then.'

Koneko pondered the thought while she at her sweats. 'A male youkai? I guess that explains the canine features and my instincts the other day. It also makes sense given who his sisters are.'

Akeno had a small blush as she held her face. 'Ara ara if thats the case then I would at least want to be one of his main partners. Fufufu but being his servant or slave doesn't sound to bad either.'

Rias was filing this information away for later. 'Now that I think about it with who Yasaka is I guess it would make sense that now that he is not completely human he would have some kind of high social status. If what he said was true its not like he would have to be tied down to me alone anyway so maybe he would be willing to help me out with _that..._ Especially after what happened the other day.'

"I keep hearing the word youkai but what does that even mean? Is that some type of devil?" Asked Issei confused with the situation. Rias answered this for him.

"Youkai are usually supernatural beings of Asian origin. Most known specially resemble an animal in some kind of way or have animalistic features of some kind. For reasons unknown to me several species are on the verge of extinction however. Such as Nekomatas and Naruto is the only wolf related youkai I've ever even heard of which means he is extremely rare."

"Wait what animal features does he have? Was it those weird wings or is it the reason why he has those whisker marks on his face?"

"I really don't know whats wrong with his wings." Naruto twitched at this again.

"Stop talking about my wings. Fine then Issei here are my features." His tail sprouted along with wolf ears. His hair spiked some and his eyes turned white like the moon. "There happy now?"

"That is so badass! Why do you have all the luck?! You are one of the guys at the school that all the girls want, you're good at everything, apparently your royalty, and you have a tail!? What next? Next your gonna tell us your god!"

"Jeez maybe if you calmed down girls wouldn't hate you so much."

"Anyway Issei come step on the magic circle so you can start your requests. Naruto you can come as well if you want to."

"Alright I'll make you proud! And just you watch Naruto-senpai! Pretty soon I will have my harem and I will be rolling around in that stank!"

"Break you legs..." Issei faltered at Koneko's random choice of wording from her spot on the couch. She didn't even look at him.

"Um Koneko I think the correct phrase is 'Break a leg'." Naruto chuckled at this.

"Koneko has spoken Issei now go do your job."

"Right!"

Issei step on the seal and it began to glow as red light showered his body before it faded and he was still standing there. "Huh?"

Rias spoke up from the side. "No its okay I kind of expected this. It looks like your too weak to even use a magic circle." Issei sat in a corner with a depressed cloud above his head.

"Well Naruto-kun would you like to try it?"

"Fine but I got a bad feeling about this." He stepped in the circle and as he charged the circle started glowing brightly. It all of a sudden started to pulse rapidly before it consumed him and next thing they knew there was a crash as he cratered the ceiling.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked home. It was already dark out and he wasn't in the best of moods. He tried to use the magic circle but it went haywire. Apparently Rias and Akeno's explanation was that his energy was too big and thick to be able to pass threw objects without hitting them. Akeno seemed to enjoy saying that a little too much. One problem was that he used way too much power. The other was that even if Naruto used an acceptable amount his energy is still more potent than the average devil so he would have to hold back his output even more. He had to work double time on his control now. The end result to him trying that one time was him crashing into the ceiling head first at high speed. Which was the reason he now had a bandage wrapped around his head.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a presence behind him. 'This feeling... I'm really not in the mood for this right now.' He turned around and was pleasantly surprised.

"What a surprise. I didn't think I'd find you so easily." She was a tall attractive woman with long dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a violet trenchcoat like top and matching skirt that was open to reveal the cleavage of her large chest.

Naruto whistled at her as she walked towards him. "This part of town is looking better than I thought it would."

"Why are you still alive?" She chucked a yellow spear of light at Naruto at high speed and expert aim but he just leaned to the side, dodging it easily.

"Ouch, thats not a nice thing to say to someone who gave you a complement."

"You certainly can move I'll give you that." Several spears appeared in the air on the sides of her as and she chucked them. Naruto just sighed and took out a pair of scissors before blurring towards her. 'Don't fallen angels have any other tricks?' He zigzagged towards and she flinched when he was right in her face with his eyes glowing intimidatingly. She heard a whirling noise and the next second Naruto was behind her and then serval feet in front of her again. He had one hand in his pocket while spinning the scissors with the other. A few seconds later a random breeze came and her clothes blew apart in pieces. 'I'm getting faster.'

He blue eyes looked at her bored as they took in the sight of her bare body as moonlight cascaded over it.

"Nice... I'll tell you what. I'm kind of in a poor mood right now but you are female after all so I will let you leave with your life in tact if you do so right now." His eyes grew shadowed as a dark aura started to waft off of his body. The pair of scissors that was on his fingers started to spin harder as the black aura coated it forming into a growing black buzz saw. He was being serious. If she hadn't been female he would have killed her already. She sweated from the intimidation.

"Now I see why Dohnaseek was killed by you. Fine then! I've got better things to do. I'll let someone else deal with this crap!" She spread her wings out and took to the sky. Naruto watched her go before turning around, putting the scissors in his pocket, and walking off.

"I need a stronger opponent. Its times like this that people should really wonder what would happen if I used a real weapon..."

-END-

* * *

**AN:Yep I did that. Now you know basically what Yasaka told the twins. Some of you guessed it right already. No need going in depth on that though I might do so later. **

**Yep Naruto fixed his hair some. I felt that with it covering his eyes like that all the time may start to get weird and tiring over time. So I decided to have it so that people can see his eyes. Its like his bangs are parted around them. He still looks laid back but you can now better see when he is serious without him changing.**

**As for the girl who kissed Naruto... Well I could tell you but nah. I thought about putting a hint in the chapter but I think I will wait to mention her in a flash back in one of the next chapters. She is probably one of the few characters from the Naruto universe I am putting in this story and she will likely be important later on in this story. I will just say now before I get hate NO IT WAS NOT HINATA OR SAKURA! Anyway review me, pm me, fav me, ask me questions or anything. **

**Also I will be having another poll since we are just about at that point. It will determine Asia's fate in this story since I don't like her too much and think she is ugly.**


	8. Chapter 8 Appears

**AN: What the hell am I doing... I should be studying. I have an exam tommorow morning and its past midnight now. I'm probably gonna fail it anyway but still... Oh well be happy that I couldnt stop myself from typing. This story's followers now past 900 with it being at 915. and the favs are at 792 now. Last chapter already has over 3300 views and its only been 3 days. Anyway some of the stuff in this chapter sure answer a little but also some of this is stuff i thought up like minutes before I typed it. Which is the explaination for the new character who shows up at the end.**

**Chapter 8: Things aren't always what they appear**

"You must never go near that church again." Rias spoke sternly to Issei. They were standing in front of stain glass windows in the old school building while Naruto stood off to the side with his arms cross. He scoffed as he painted in a sketchbook.

"Telling a devil not to go near a church? I thought that was common sense?" Rias glanced over at him.

"Naruto-kun please. Issei the church is enemy territory to devils. Just setting foot in one can cause major problems for angels and devils and would likely gain the attention of fallen angels as well. Just being near one your instincts should have told you something was wrong."

Issei looked a little sedated. "Oh so that's what that was? It felt like chills all over."

"Just know that if a devil receives a purge it is annihilated. This it you're dead. There is nothing left and no coming back. It's the end forever. Do you understand?"

Issei noddled sadly as he was lectured.

"I'm sorry I may have been too hard on you. Just make sure your more careful."

"Hai bucchou..." Issei walked off quietly as she signed. She jumped a little when she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw why'd you have to scare him so much?"

"You know as well as I do that he can't fight. It would be best to keep him away from danger until he becomes more useful. Granted he still awakened his sacred gear but thats not much right now." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and smiled.

"And what about me? Aren't you worried about my safety as well?" She looked away trying to appear uninterested.

"You can take care of yourself. And I wouldn't be able to stop you from doing what you wanted anyway." Her breath hitched when he moved in and talked closely into her ear.

"Thats right you _can't _stop me. But it would still be nice to know you care." He let go of her and stood in front of the stain glass window looking up at it.

"You know Rias time has gone by and you have yet to convince me that you aren't interested. So why do you hold yourself back?" She looked over at him and furrowed her brows.

"I'm not just some girl who would jump a guy simply because they said so." Naruto just looked over at her and smiled.

"If you were that kind of girl Rias I would have ignored your existence. But I also enjoy your poor effort at avoiding my advances. Its cute. Course' I like you for more reasons than just that but thats neither here nor there." She looked down a little.

"Naruto-kun its not that simple. You may be different but we can't all do what we want just because. I've often gotten what I've wanted but sometimes responsibility overrides what a person wants." Naruto turned to her when he heard the traces of sadness in her voice.

"You know Rias I won't wait on a girl forever if they aren't interested. But I will stay by them forever if they are. That being said Rias-chan you can tell me whats wrong as a lover or a friend when you're ready but which ever it is I will still try to help you out however I can with your problem. You just have to tell me what it is is all." He finished a blur of strokes in his skethbook with a paint brush in hand. Aura was coating the brush. She walked by Rias and gave her the sketchbook before walking off.

"Have a nice night, Rias-chan." She opened the book and looked at the first page. It was a stunning portrait of her done ink. After a few seconds the pages started to turn creating an animated scene. She saw it zoom out and show her looking out of a window looking depressed. Then after a bit Naruto entered the picture and went to her. Words were said that she couldn't make out and they took each other in their arms. Her heart started to flutter as the began to draw in each other for a kiss. It slowed down as he closed his eyes and she closed her eyes, held by his strong arms. Just when they were about to meet the image melted away into a question mark before that too faded away.

Rias signed at this. 'That guy sure knows how to get his point across doesn't he?' She smiled lightly to herself before looking out the window at the sunset.

'Maybe he wouldn't mind helping me with _that."_

* * *

**-Several years ago-**

A 14 year old Naruto could be seen trudging through the woods at night. His guards were still at his current place of living at the how much he escapes them he'd have thought they would have gotten better at guarding him.

Anyway Naruto used to be afraid of ghost and things alike. But he's not anymore and this is why.

"Shithead hurry your ass up!" A vulgar redhead called out to him as he lagged behind. This was a friend of his that he had known for a few months who went by the name Tayuya. She was a cute girl with nice chocolate eyes and about the same age as he was. The only downside was her way off speaking.

"Tayuya aren't you supposed to be quiet?!" They were on there way to an abandoned asylum in the middle of the night. Why? Because they felt like it. They had heard of rake sightings and they wanted to check it out themselves. Or rather Tayuya wanted to and she guilted Naruto into going.

"Whatever just come on. I want to get there by midnight!" After around half an hour they made it to a large abandoned complex. With its broken windows and cracking foundation it looked pretty intimidating at night.

"Do we have to go inside I don't like this."

"Look shithead this isn't even a ghost its one of those creepy crawly things."

"That doesn't make me feel even better!"

"If you don't face your fear you will be a pussy about it the rest of your pathetic life and I will lose what little respect I have in you. You are leaving in a few days so could you at least do this for me. She stared him right in the eye seriously which is something she didn't often do, after a bit Naruto relented.

"Fine then but I better get a reward or a medal or something after this is done. If we even find this thing I mean its supposed to be a rare encounter right? What are the chances that we will even see it... Tayuya?" Naruto once again underestimated his own luck. Tayuya was frozen and shakily pointed.

"S-Shithead... whatever you do don't turn around."

"Why what is it?"

"Naruto I mean it stay still."

"You called me by my name now I know something is wrong." He turned around and instantly regreted it. A few feet behind him he saw a humanoid figure crouched on all fours. Its body supposed by skinny limbs as its eyes glowed white at Naruto in its big bald head. The fact that it was hard to make out its appearance completely made it worse.

"N-Naruto don't run..." Naruto did exactly the opposite of what Tayuya said and screamed as he did.

"AHHHHHHH!" He ran full tail away from the area towards the abandoned building which excited the creature to chase after him as it roared.

"You dumbass! Don't run into the asylum!" Tayuya yell as she chased after them.

His body was shaking as he ran. He could her the thing following him. And no matter which way he turned or what path he took he could still hear the creature chasing him in that maze that was the building. He made one wrong turn in through the dark halls and made it to a dead end. He shakingly turned around and saw the thing running straight at him. As it gained on him his mind went into overdrive.

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" Right when the thing was about to jump at him Tayuya's words echoed in his mind.

'If you don't face your fear you will be a pussy about it the rest of your pathetic life...' Right then something inside of his head snapped and his foot lashed out at the creatures head. It yelped as it went down and slid on the floor. Naruto laughed with a crazy look as it struggled to get up. "Hahaha! That's right bitch! Whose the pussy now? Such a fucking stupid fear. There is nothing you can do to me!" He continued to kick it while it was down until it went unconscious. Once it did Naruto came to his sense and collapsed. I think I'm done going out into abandoned places for a while..."

"Well well shithead. That didn't go like I planned but it still helped you out in the end so good job. Naruto just weakly chuckled despite how mentally drained he was right now. "Hahaha... in your face. So what did I win?"

"Hmm well to be honest I thought you wouldn't do so well so I didn't bring anything with me. "

"What? You tricked me."

"Well not exactly. I didn't bring anything but I still have something to give you." She walked over and crouched down to him.

"What do you-." He stopped when she silenced him with her lips as his eyes widdened. He was at a lost at the feeling of her soft lips on his and with all that just happened wasn't even sure how to handle it.

"Thank you... Naruto-kun." She pulled back as he still looked suprised making her giggle. She pulled out a flute and looked a little sad when she played it as small horns sprouted from her head. Pretty soon Naruto grew extremely sleepy and passed out. "I hope to see you again one day Naruto-kun. I'm very curious about how you will grow and wouldn't mind giving you more than just that when we meet again fufufu~." She looked down at the bruised body of the creature. "Now mister Rake, lets see how much I can get for you at the markets."

Naruto woke wake up in his bed the next day and go on with his life as he had been doing but without a fear of ghosts or any other supernatural creature or those that resembled one. And he wouldn't even remember how he got over his fear until the day that a certain fallen angel chick tried to kill him.

* * *

**_-ORC Room- _**

Naruto could be seen on the couch taking a nap in a way that resembled a dog with Koneko sitting in front of him. She wasn't sure what it was but something about her instincts was telling her to be near him. As the other looked entered the room Akeno smiled at how cute the seem looked for the two animals of their group. Suddenly there was the sound of a can being opened and Naruto shot up awake as he sniffed the air, his eyes glazed startling Koneko.

"Here boy~!" He looked towards Akeno and his tail wagged. Right when he was in front of her he suddenly stopped and ran into the wall head first making everyone flinch. He hit the wall hard enough to crack it. Naruto slowly got off the ground and turned to Akeno sending an emotionless glare.

"Don't...do that." Akeno giggled into her hand at what just happened.

"Aw but you seemed so happy. Are you sure you don't want it?" She walked up to him and wafted the can in front of his nose making it twitched. He held his head back with visible effort. "Stahhppp..."

He heard chuckles and giggles in the room and looked to see Rias and the others with amused expressions. "I feel much betrayal right now." He saw that Koneko was sporting a blank cat face and he knew she was about to say something.

"Calm down Koneko! Thats too much emotion for one day!" Her eyebrow twitched at that before she went back to eating her sweets.

"Bully..." She mumbled to herself."

"Wow Naruto-kun I can understand you not wanting to be a servant but I think you'd make a great pet." He twitched in irritation at what Rias said. Akeno held her cheek in delight.

"Honestly Naruto-kun it was supposed to be a joke. I never actually thought you would react to it."

"I don't know alright! Maybe its imprinted somehow and get the damn can out of my face already!" Kiba felt the need to add his own two cents.

"Buuchou maybe the reason he does what he wants is because he's like a wild animal. I'm sure if you got him a collar that he-.

***Creak* **

Kiba went quiet when Naruto picked up on of the couches that Koneko was sitting on with one hand and stared insanely at Kiba.

_"Do you know how fast and hard I could throw this now with my current strength? With this close of range do you think you would be able to dodge?"_

Issei felt the need to speak out for Koneko who looked lost so high up. "Wait senpai there is a loli on board that couch!"

**"Then she'd better abandon ship!" **His tone caused the younger club members to pale in fear and Issei to scream like a girl.

"Alright sorry Naruto-kun can you please calm down?" He looked Rias in the eye for a few seconds before sighing and putting the couch and Koneko back down.

"Fine... I'm going home." As he walked to the door Rias stopped him.

"Wait Naruto-kun don't you want to help fight a stray devil." He stopped in his tracks and glanced back.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**-Woods-**

They were standing out on the edge of town in front of an old abandoned building.

"So this is the place?" Naruto asked looking bored.

"Correct Naruto-kun. This is where the stray devil is said to roam."

'Hmm so I could have easily turned out like this devil? This could be interesting.'

The group walked into the empty building together. Rias then turned and spoke to her two new club members.

"Are you two familiar with the game of chess?" Both boys looked indifferent to the question.

"I guess a little though I'm not too good at it." Issei responded as they walked.

"Fairly simple game I guess. Too easy so I haven't played much in a while." Naruto shrugged knowing where this was going. Rias looked inquisitively at Naruto.

"Oh? We should have a match sometime then. Anyway Issei as the master I'm the king. Akeno is the queen, Kiba's a knight, and the rook, the tank of the group belongs to Koneko. Devils of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces onto each of their servants. We call them evil pieces and is part of the evil pieces system I used to revive you two." Issei looked confused at this.

"So do I have a piece too?" Naruto spoke up as well.

"Yeah you never did tell me which piece I was given."

"Well Issei, who is technically your devil senior, was given 6 pieces while you were given 2." Issei felt the need to boast about this while Naruto groan.

"Ha! So I finally 1-up'd you at something. Now you have to call me senpai!"

"...I could still be completely human and still kick your ass easily so I don't think it matters. Just makes you look more disappointing." Issei felt like he had been stabbed as he grew depressed. Rias cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"Anyway Issei all your pieces were pawns. Naruto your two pieces were originally pawns but they became mutation pieces. Mutation pieces are very rare and can very easily be equal to 8 pawn pieces. Their potential is still being questioned. I probably only needed 1 mutation piece to save you Naruto-kun but I used both to make sure. But I guess in the end it was unnecessary." She gave him a small apologetic smile thinking back on how he became part of their group. Naruto just brushed it off not caring.

"I told you already I'm fine as long as I do what I want. But this makes sense now. I'm not normal and neither are my pieces and no one knows how far I can go makes it even better!" 'Not to mention the coincidence of it being two pieces...' An image appeared in Naruto's mind and he saw two colossal beings standing behind him both with excited grins as he sported a similar expression. Both had humanoid bodies but while one resembled one that was more of canine origin the other looked...

"Well glad to see you take this so well." She smiled at him. Only Rias and Akeno knew what he was talking about at this point." They stopped talking when Koneko spoke in her monotone voice.

"It's here."

They heard stomps as something big walked towards them.

"Oh what is that foul smell. Mmmhmm I smell something delicious as well. _I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?"_

Out from the shadows they saw the top half of a woman. She had long black hair and was naked, exposing her bae breasts to the world. Rias stepped forward and spoke. "Viser you left your master and fell victim to your own lusts and desires and let them consume you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the marquis of the Gremory household leave now or be destroy!" Viser looked unintimidated by Rias's righteousness.

"Oh shut up you little slut. You just hate the fact your breasts well never look as good as mine!" She laughed as she started to fondle herself in public.

As Issei spazzed pervertedly Naruto stared and talked to himself.

"I'd say Rias are better though the bigger areolas is a nice touch. I wasn't away we came to fight an exhibitionist."

"Why don't you I show you what I'm made of then!" She stepped into the light and Issei got freaked out while Naruto looked constipated. The lower part of her body was reminiscent of a horse with Giant hands and a serpent like tail.

"And now my boner is confused." 'She looks kind of like a centaur or a chimera...' Viser's nipples started to harden and extended with a crunching noise making Naruto cringe and rub his chest. 'What the hell?' The all scattered when magical circles appeared on her nipples and they started firing lasers. Naruto just swayed out of the way but stayed in place. He looked blankly at the scene. "Her tits... are firing their lasers..." He looked back and saw the beams that had hit the wall had dissolved holes in them. "...acidic lasers..." Is got up and signaled.

"Alright guys time to show you how we play this game. Kiba!" Kiba grabbed his sword and blurred out of sight.

"Him being my knight his attribute is speed. So it would be fitting that his weapon of choice is his sword." Kiba appeared in front of Viser and made short work of her monster arms, lopping them off with his blade. The stray screamed in pain as blood sprayed from the wounds. Naruto looked at Kiba with interest.

'He's about as fast as my base level now. But I'm sure he can go even faster.' He grinned to himself. Fighting him all out could be fun. He saw Koneko walk up and from her presence he knew not to worry.

Viser roared in pain as he teeth turned piranha-like and a giant vertical mouth opened up on the torso of her monster body. Naruto's hands twitched as he watched. "Okay she's not hot anymore." 'Kill it. Kill it. Kill it...'

He went serious when the giant mouth closed in on Koneko. He calmed down and grinned a second later when she saw her force the jaws apart. 'Ara ara neko-chan. We may have to fight as well.'

"Koneko is my rook and that gives her unmatched strength and defense. Someone like Viser won't be able to put a dent in her." Koneko broke the teeth and punch her in the gut sending her flying into a pillar and breaking it.

"See ya on the flip side."

"Ara ara I guess its my turn. I always love this game." Behind them one of the severed arms of Viser came back to life. It got up and launched its clawed hand at Rias. Before Rias could stop it Naruto appeared in front of him and deflected it with his wings causing a clang to resound in the room. Before it could rebound he jumped up and roundhouse kicked it across the room into the wall, breaking it and surprising the others.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Akeno finish this." Akeno obeyed and lightning magic started to corse between her hands.

"Akeno-chan is my queen and so is the perfect mix of all pieces making her the most balanced." Akeno had a cheery look as she watched Viser groan in pain.

"Oh wow you still have some fight in you? Good that means I can plays some more." She began to launch continuous rounds of lighting onto the stray and Naruto was enjoying the light show.

"She uses dark magical powers and I feel like I'll probably regret telling you this, but she's really into S&amp;M."

She moaned as she kept frying the devil. She had an euphoric look in her eyes as she blushed. "Oh yes! This gets me so hot. Are you enjoying this as much as I am?!" Naruto twitched at the display. 'She's going to be a fun one.'

"Akeno I think she's had enough. Now then any last words." Rias walked over to the stray with a confident stride and a smile on her face. Viser struggled to look up at her.

"Hmhmhm alright then. Good bye now." A red magic circle appeared in front of Rias before she shot a wave of dark energy at Viser. The body was destroyed in seconds. Naruto looked on with a smirk.

"So this is your power." **'Yes that's right Rias. Flaunt your pride and worth in front of others. It makes you losing it to me all the more delicious!' **Naruto blinked for a second at the direction his head just took. 'Damnit mind calm down.'

* * *

Naruto could be seen roaming the town as usual. He had complete a large number of contract jobs which the others found surprising. What surprised them even more was that he didn't have them sign the usual contract when he was done so what he got in return Rias wasn't sure since he wouldn't tell her. Naruto walked the barren streets on his way to his next target as he read a book in his hand. It was one Yasaka had given him when he came back to Japan. It had many useful things in it. Ancient history, theories, magical mechanics, lore and mythology, weapons of interest. All kinds of things in here that could prove useful to any genius and could prove to be dangerous information to have. Course you wouldn't know that unless you read it and so far he was the only one to read it in depth. It would make sense though since it had the studies of ancient texts and documents as well as the notes of his parents. He had only scarcely looked at his fathers stuff. Right now he was reading on theories on mechanics.

"If all this is true then I'm going to stir this world up even more. Well I hope you're right Kaa-san. Because I'm staking my life on it."

He stopped walking when he smelt the heavy scent of blood in the air. He closed the book and put it into his jacket. 'Well looks like tonights about to get more interesting...'

He took to the roofs and started jumping towards his destination. Naruto stopped when he arrived at a house.

'Hmm... this is the living address of my client."

Naruto opened the door and walked in. He made it to the living room before he stopped and saw a pool of blood across the floor.

"Tch, well someone definitely had a bad time." His eyes followed the trail of blood until he saw a mangled, disfigured body.

"Holy Sh-!" He was cut off by the voice of a man sitting in a couch to the side.

"Punish the wicked afterall. Yes wise words indeed from a holy man. Hehahahahah! The man got up from the couch and turned to face Naruto. When he did both their eyes widened.

"Freed?!" "You little shit!" The man had white hair with an insane look on his face and red eyes and was wearing clerical clothing. This man's name was Freed Sellzen.

"Wow man its been awhile. Still a heretical dick I assume?" Naruto asked in a casual way looking like this was a friendly conversation.

"Heh I never thought I'd see you annoying little shit again. And your all grown up! Tell me have you figured out how to fuck bitches yet?"

"I don't know. Is my dick still bigger than your's? At least it was back when I was 12 according to what your mom said."

"Why you-."

"I mean sure I know I'm packing heat but i was still early into puberty and you're like at least 5 years older than me and-."

"Stop your anal spewing shit you brat! You never met my mother!"

Naruto looked around in mock bewilderment. "Oh right. Well ignoring how much bigger my dick is, what business do you have here and why are you killing my clients?"

"Ahoo! So my guess was right. The little skeet stain turned into a devil shit. Well you see I'm now apart of a little devil purging organization and anyone who has a contract with a shitty devil is just as guilty. Guilty of death! Hahahahaha! And since ur a devil now I will just make you a bloody smear on the floor as well!" Naruto didn't look too concerned at all.

"So... how's Tama-chan doing. How do you think she would react to you killing me?" Freed flinched at the question and looked pale.

"Do-don't bring that bitch into this. What you're fucking balls haven't dropped enough yet to fight your own battles yet!" Naruto sighed as he cracked his neck.

"Hnn... I guess we really should get this over with even though you aren't worth my time. But Tama-chan wouldn't want me to kill you. At least not without her being here. But you do need to be taught a lesson so I'll make your ass beat quick."

"Just try it shit face!" Freed whipped out a silver handgun and shot it close range at Naruto.

***Bang!* **His eyes widenned when his bullet was deflected by another one. Right before the bullet was fired a black handgun popped out of Naruto's sleeve to deflect the bullet. Naruto smirked at his expression and spoke with a cocky tone.

"Do you forget who I am. When I'm this close I can read the path your muscles will take. In other words when you telegraph that much I can see where you are going to shoot. And now that I've awakened you look even slower now!" Freed growled in anger and unleased 3 more rounds.

***Bang bang bang!***

Each bullet was deflected by a well timed short from Naruto's gun.

"Like I said. Slower~." Freed grew irritated and took out a sword hilt. He activated and out came a glowing white blade.

"...Why the hell do you have a lightsaber?"

"I was given this to smite shitty devils like you!" Freed charged Naruto and unleashed a fury of slashes. Naruto returned his gun to his jacket before evading the blade.

"Hahaha yes this was where you shined! You always was gifted in swords play. Too bad it won't be enough." They went all around the living room as Freed tried his best to cut him. Naruto would just weave and sway out of the way without attacking. Freed ended up leaving burning slashes on the furniture and walls of the home but none on Naruto. Though he did come close repeatedly.

"Wow you really are more impressive than you used to be. I have to say if I was still human I would be hard pressed and you might have actually had a chance to kill me however I'm not human anymore.

He leaned back when the blade came slicing at his eyes. He squinted as the bright light messed with his vision. As soon as the sword sailed by his eyes widened when he saw a guy aimed at his face point blank.

"Bye bye cocky little devil shit!"

***Bang***

The blonds head jerked back for the gunshot and stayed there. After a few seconds the head came back done and Freed actually looked frightened as Naruto's violet eyes were opened insanely wide as blood trickled down from his forehead. It only grazed him.

**"Nice try there but I've grown tied of playing with you."** Freed coughed up blood when a knee suddenly rammed him in the chest causing him to loosen his grip on his sword. With instant speed Naruto grabbed Freed's face and through his body into the wall cracking it. Naruto reached out to grab the falling weapon out of the air and Freed saw it in slow motion. Naruto made blank-expressioned eye contact with Freed the entire time as he reached for the sword.

**"Do you remember what happens when 'we' actually use a real weapon?" **Freed started to pale in fear at the implications. A slowly widening smile crept on Naruto's face that looked out of place with his widened dead set eyes.

**"Oh so you do remember?" **He grabbed the hilt with one hand and went into preparing to attack. **"Well this toy of yours counts as a real weapon... doesn't it? But don't worry I won't kill you." **Naruto moved his arm with the light sword and then it all became blank for Freed.

* * *

**-Outside the home-**

***Sllsssss!***

A slice went completely horizontal through the bottom floor of the house before the rest crashed down and most of the house imploded. Naruto walked out unscathed by the destruction knowing that whatever backup Freed had would be coming to retrieve him soon.

"You're lucky I used the flat of the blade. You will live but without a miracle your bones in your ribcage wont be healing for a long time." He sighed as the weapon fell apart. 'Welp that's to be expected I guess. It may have been a weapon but it wasn't a good one so I guess it couldn't handle the stress. A regular sword would have probably worked better.

His widened eyes calmed down as they went from violet to blue again. He walked off through the streets again. "I wonder how Tama-chan is doing. I should contact her. Would be nice to see who has developed more though we would need space this time probably."

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to the side seeing the occult club coming in from the side. He looked to his other side and saw the twins sitting on the rooftop watching him as they kicked out their feet. He wasn't surprised to see any of them but still rose an eyebrow at why they were all here.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rias shook her head as she walked closer.

Nope Naruto-kun we just wanted to check to see you were okay and congratulate you. We usually keep new devils away from stray exorcists since they are dangerous but you seemed to handle him like a veteran so I will let that issue slide. But I'm curious as to why it seemed like you knew that man if you don't mind telling me." He shrugged as he turned to them all. Shio then spoke up for her and her sister afterwards.

"And we were out in town anyway so we thought we would come see what you were doing anyway."

"I guess its not really a secret. I met him while I was traveling. He is a skilled swordsman and genius fighter. He is a maniac, probably insane, and kills for fun. He is someone that would be good experience to fight against. I know him because he has tried to kill me or hurt me several times on my travels. Though I didn't have much to worry about since Tama-chan would keep him in line when she was with me."

"Who is this _Tama-chan?"_ Naruto didn't comment on the way Rias said her name but thought it was cute how she seemed slightly jealous.

"Hmmm... Well... I guess you could say she is probably my first childhood friend and the only peer to ever beat me in a fight 1 on 1. I've actually only ever been able to tie with her at the most. In fact she would probably still be a challenge I'm betting.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Even the twins. Rias gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"Naruto-kun. From what I've seen your way of fighting is incredibly instinctive, versatile, adaptive, and powerful. No one in your age group should be able to withstand that on their own."

"Hahaha well in hand to hand combat were about even but she held the edge up on me when it came to weapons. I like to think of myself as one of a kind but even I know that there is more people out there like me in the world and she is one of them." Naruto smirked and his eyes flashed violet for a second. 'But I'm still different.'

The others weren't sure what to think. Especially the sisters. Was this person even human?

* * *

**-Somewhere in the middle east-**

A girl with white hair sneezed where she stood. She was wearing an all black cloak that concealed most of her features. Her expressionless eyes looked around at her surroundings in thought. Slowly a wide smile crept onto her face which made her look intimidating with those purple eyes that shown through the hood of her cloak.

"Naru-chan are you talking about me? Don't worry your Tama-sama will see you soon." As the camera zoomed out from here it showed that she was standing on a pile of dead bodies. There was more throughout the area in. Some looked to be terrorist, some looked to be mercenaries. The city was in ruins and smoking. There was destroyed buildings and ones who looked like they were cleaved straight though

"These people don't last as long as they used to. It was always more fun trying to kill you."

-END-

* * *

**AN: Yep thats right I did that. Does anyone know who Tama is? And yep I hinted to some game changers in this. Some will be explained later. Instead of telling you i would much rather hear your thoughts on it right now. I recently finished an anime and I loved Tama's character enough to put her in this. She is only around a year older than Naruto.**

**Next chapter will be when Naruto faces Raynare again.**

**Anyway the poll is still up so vote because obviously its gonna have to close before I post the next chapter so u have only a few days left at the least.**

**Anyway ask me any questions u want. Guests I cant answer u if u dont make an account.**

**So Fav, Follow, Review, and Swallow!**

**ZRAI out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup everyone. Welp i failed that exam and ive never felt better. I dont have to worry about at anymore is the main reason why. Anyway this story is at 842 favs and 971 followers. Help me reach 1000 im so close! Can't remember what else i was gonna say. It was probably important too. Poll ended in Asia's favor but I'm not backing down from what I want to do without a fight. End of the chapter you will see what I mean.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Spider Wolf**

*Purrrrrrrr* "O-onii-sama stahp..." She couldn't even fight it if she wanted to. Naruto's hands felt too good. He kept scratching her under her chin and behind her ears with his hands while his tail kept stroking and petting her down along her back. Miso felt embarrassed as well as he was almost treating her too much like a pet but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.

"O-oniisama I have to f-finish my work." She whimpered softly as her eye's struggled to stay open as she sat sideways on Naruto's lap. She was able to glance at him and from the way he was grinning she could tell that he was enjoying her expression but she couldn't help it.

"I don't think you want me to stop. You like the attention don't you Miso-chan?"

"B-But I have to... finish my school work..." Her breath hitched when Naruto buried his face into her neck.

"Let me have my fun and I'll do your work for you." Miso's eyes widened when she noticed Shio in front of them laying on a couch with a camera. She had a blush on her face and kept giggling.

"Wait neechan what are you doing!? Don't film this!"

"Fufufu just making some family videos.~"

"N-No stop watching me!" She squeaked when Naruto started to lick and nip at her neck. "P-Please... oniichan." She said it lightly and in a vulnerable way that had the opposite effect of what she intended as both Shio and Naruto blushed lightly at this.

"Ara ara when you call me that it sounds so dirty and cute when you say it." He grinned widely at it.

"Miso-chan can be pretty naughty sometimes." Shio giggled even more at this.

Naruto just continued his over affectionate petting even more until Shio couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and started to cry. She poofed away in a puff of smoke and the heard her voice echo throughout the house.

"No one is on my side anymore!" Naruto just thought pervertedly on it as he stood up remembering how it felt for her to sit on him. 'I don't know. Her backside certainly felt good to me.'

Shio stood up as well and walked next to him as they both looked off in the general direction that Miso ran, both having emotionless expressions as there tails waved casually.

"Oniisama she ran."

"She should have known better than to try that."

"Should I get the feathers?"

He grunted in a approval. "I'll go get the honey and ropes then."

May they have mercy on Miso for the teasing would not let up for a while.

* * *

**-Years ago-**

A weathered old man with shaggy gray hair sat in front of a 12 year old young boy. He was wearing a grey and purple yukata and had grey fox ears and a tail. He had seen many things in his old life and was likely one of the oldest living beings on the planet. With all his knowledge that he had gathered over the years the man was basically a walking archive. He was one of the only ones to be able to tell there was more to Naruto than what he appeared to be before he even saw him. He went by many names over the century and was commonly know as Hatsuse but right now he went by grandpa.

They were currently outside sitting by a lake in the middle of the woods.

"Naruto-chan you still want to get strong don't you?"

"You know I do ojiisan. I want to be someone who isn't looked down on or coddled. I want to become strong enough to stand on my own two feet. And then become stronger and stronger! To reach a level that is so high that everyone won't be able to help but look up to me!" The old kitsune chuckled at his grandson.

"Thats quite the goal you have set for yourself Naruto-chan and I hope you reach it. You have gotten strong enough to defend yourself at an adequate level and you have a knack for surviving which makes what you are doing next all the more appropriate."

Shortly later they found themselves in a tall tree.

"Ojiisan... why am I up here."

"Naruto-chan this is the next part of your training. I'm leaving you here for a half a year."

"...What the hell. Where are we even at?"

"I've brought you to one of the isolated forests on Mt. Fuji. Your goal is to learn to live by your instincts and body alone. If you can learn to do that while using everything you have learned to survive you will be that much better for it. So whatever you do don't die." Hatsuse smiled as he vanished leaving him in a tree. After a few seconds Naruto cursed as he remembered he was still stuck up in this tree.

"Well might as well make the most of it. Not like I had any plans or anything.

* * *

**-4 months later- **

Sweat dripped off his bare upper body as he stood in a running river. He had his arms out spread eagle as he balanced a 50 pound boulder on each of them. He held his stance like a statue before he dropped them after 10 minutes. In the time that he had been on the mountain his hair had grown to his chin in messy spikes. His body had become more tone from his training as the definition of his muscles were beginning to show despite his age. He looked like a kid who was into excercise and sports with good genetics and yet you wouldn't think a skinny kid could hold up 50 pound rocks on his own like that. His form was deceptive.

Naruto sat on a tree branch that went over the edge of a waterfall. He looked at the landscape as he had a fantastic view from where he was. He looked over in the direction of the edge of the mountain and looked at an ominous forrest. He shivered a bit. There was something up with that forest over there as it always gave him chills just looking at it. He had no reason to go that far so he kept away from it anyway.

And yet Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He had felt it for a few days now but now it was almost like he was in danger. After about half an hour he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned and saw a grey figure with wide eyes that looked like they were staring into his soul.

"Hello."

"Ahhh!" He freaked out thinking it was a ghost of somekind and lost his footing on the branch, falling to the ground. Luckily for Naruto he was only 60 feet off the ground. Unfortunately he landed on his head. After a minute the figure arrived at were Naruto lay at the side of the riverbed. The figure appeared to be the same height as Naruto and was wearing a grey hoodie and shorts. It walked up to Naruto's prone form and looked curious. It could see that his head was bleeding a good amount. The figure poked his body with a stick.

"Ano is he dead?" It shrugged before turning to walk away. Naruto's body twitched before it slowly rose of the ground. He hunched over as he stood. Blood dripped down the middle of his shadowed face as his eyes glowed like he was possessed. In a blur he dashed at the figure with the intent to kill, i.e. snap its neck.

Right when Naruto was on the figure it turned its head at him and the next second Naruto's body hit the ground with enough force to crack it as he was stunned by the force of whatever it was that hit him.

"Sorry I have poor impulse control but from the looks of it you do too."

Naruto struggled to get off the ground as the hit smacked him out of his zombie trance. He looked up at the figure shakily as it appoached him. It looked ominous with having most of its body covered and having ghost like eyes staring at him freaking him out.

"W-What are you?" The figure took off their hood to show a young girl around his age. She had a cute face with soft grey hair. Her defining features where he wide open purple eyes and the two big pig tails she kept her hair in.

"My name is Tama-chan." She said it in a friendly way but her face hardly showed it as it stood blank like a deer in the head lights. It was like she was the opposite of an android. She had real emotions but didn't physically display them appropriately. Whether she did this on purpose he wasn't sure but it did the trick of making her look insane.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds and her eyes widened a bit more as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm just like you, or rather you're just like me."

"What do you mean just like me?" He looked up at her questionably. Her face darkened and her eye's glowed for a second in a way he was familiar with and the next second he hit a tree with a crack. 'What the...' After that the accumulation of injuries got to him and he past out.

Up on a cliff the old kitsune was looking down on the kids in curiosity. 'Hmm this child in a way is similar to Naruto-chan? But now that I think of it they do remind me of something from the past...'

* * *

**-1 month later- **

***Crack* **

Loud bangs reverberated throughout the forest in rapid succession. It was like someone was having a gun fight when in actuality it was coming from two young teens. Both were armed with a long stick and a stone dagger. The swung the pieces of wood at each other with enough force to send cracks through the air. The sticks should have long since been destroyed by the stress and yet the held up for that long.

The 2 kids parried each other at fast speeds until with one final clash the sticks splintered into smoking remains. Before the debris could hit the ground they began jabbing at each other with the daggers. Naruto was driven back as he dodged and parried the rapid stabs from the makeshift weapon. He could feel the cutting wind go by him as he avoided the attacks. Eventually he was pushed back into the trunk of a tree and Tama went in for the kill with robotic ease.

Naruto rolled out of the way and the dagger easily cut into the tree. The stab went all the way through leaving a slit in the tree even though the dagger was not long enough to accomplish this by normal standards.

Naruto skid on the ground and grabbed a handful of rocks and peebles before chunking them at her in a wide arc with extreme accuracy. Even those that would have missed curved at her.

Tama countered easily and spun around in a blur. All the rocks were deflected and broken up in the air as the made contact like fire crackers. The rocks that she actually dodged hit nearby trees with enough force to brake off and splinter the bark.

* * *

Up above on a high up tree the old Kitsune was surveying the kids as usual. 'Simply astounding. This two children are beyond prodigies. Naruto-chan has come so far in just the month sense he met this girl and yet she still has an edge over her. I guess that would come with experience... However, would it be wise to even let this child live? With her disposition she could become a serious threat when she gets older. And ever since she found out that Naruto heals over night she has tried harder to injure and kill him. Sure its helped him grow faster but she clearly has no qualms with it.' His eyes shifted back to Naruto who was still holding his own and had a few cuts on his body. But the gleam in his eye told him it all. He was enjoying this and his animal nature had grown tremendously.

'I think I will leave that responsibility of how to deal with her to Naruto-chan. If she becomes too much of a threat in the future it will be up to him to deal with it because she will likely come for him. Still its like in order to survive Naruto's body forced itself to weaken the seal just to keep up with the girl. He should have lost some of his life force or showed fatigue but it seems his body has developed a tolerance to this small amount. Unfortunately though he still isn't controlling it much. I will have to strengthen the seal again when we leave the forrest least he become a target because of his energy output.'

Just then a figure appeared next to him on the branch kneeling in front of him. It was one of Naruto's guards.

"Uzumaki-sama I have returned to aid you in watching over the young Naruto-sama."

"Ah Yugao-san its good to see you. As you can see Naruto-san is a little busy right now" He motioned downward at where Naruto was and as luck would happen at that exact moment he got knocked to the ground and Tama was charging to run him through with her dagger. The Anbu reacted defensively to this. "Who is this kid?! How dare they do that to Naruto-sama!" Before Hatsuse could tell her to wait she already shunshined down to where the kids were.

* * *

Naruto rolled backwards out of the way as Tama stabbed down making it go cleanly into the ground. Their eyes widened when they felt a presence behind Tama. Naruto knew what was about to happen.

"STOP!" But it wasn't directed at the guard. Tama froze as her dagger was just inches from the Anbu's head. Yugao sweated as she was just going to warn the girl and intimidate her for hurting the young master. The girl actually didn't stop soon enough or rather Naruto didn't shourt fast enough. It was only thanks to the kunoichi's reflexes that she was able to lean her head back enough to avoid the stab before Tama stopped herself.

Yugao quickly jumped back to gain some distance.

*Sslt* Her eyes widened as her mask split down the middle and fell from her face and then blood start to spill from a cut on her forehead. The weapon never even touched her!

Hatsuse jumped down to the party surprising the kids.

"Hmhmhm you young ones are so impatient nowadays. Yugao-san you could have easily lost your life right there. You don't sneak up on a Disaster and not expect something to happen." Naruto scowled at him.

"Grandpa thats not a nice thing to say to a girl. And how long have you been watching me?!"

"Naruto-chan I've been watching you the whole time. You didn't think I would leave you alone here without some kind of supervision did you? You're right next to Suicide Forrest after all."

"Suicide Forrest?"

"...Nevermind. Anyway! Naruto-chan I wasn't insulting her. As in thats what she is or rather what both of you are."

"Wow...I didn't know you felt that way grandpa..."

"It's not an insult! How should I put this. Everyone gather around this may take awhile. Yugao you might as well listen too since your one of the ones who guards him." They all sat down in front of him though Tama sat close to Naruto as she naturally didn't trust these other people. Though the way she kept fingering the dagger in her hand made Naruto a little nervous.

"So basically Naruto-chan it goes like this. There are people in this world. People who should never wield a weapon in the eyes of there enemies because when they do they become a disaster against them in combat. History has not been able to give them a single definite title. They have gone by natural disasters, weapons, deterrents, hazards, destructors, constructors, army killers, landscapers, tanks, jets, whatever you want to call it. It has had many names and many more can be made for it. The most common name that has always been used and accepted however is **Armorer. **People who can use most anything they come into contact with as a weapon, and use normal weapons to their fullest. Though I don't believe it applies to modern weapons exactly like bombs and things like that. It would depend on how it was used. Armorers however sprout up at random throughout history and have an extremely low possibility of being inherited through ancestry."

"However just about every Armorer in history was somewhere between a first to second generation hybrid. Infact Naruto-chan one of the first Armorers I know of was also the very first wolf warbeast youkai and your ancestor. Those that had human blood were born human and awakened slowly over time..." Naruto's eyes widened at the realization. Tama shuffled a little at this. 'So she was the same in that regard as well?'

"Usually they awaken fully around ages 16 - 18 if they are human. Though with your case Naruto because of your own genetic complications you are awakening slower than normal. When you do awaken it will probably be a bigger jump than usual however to even it out. Tama-chan I notice you are similar to Naruto with this but you don't have any kind of energy continuously pouring out of your body that would need to be sealed up like he did. You also appeared to be more accustomed to your abilities so you probably where able to use your Armorer abilities sooner than he could naturally. Naruto-chan if it wasn't for your near death situations and Tama forcing you to adapt by trying to kill you repeatedly you likely wouldn't have gained control of any of your aura until you awakened. Unfortunately this has caused it to start to spill out again so I will have to seal it over again when we leave."

"Anyway as you know by now. Anything you come into contact if you can instinctively figure out how to use it, it can be used as a weapon. Armorers being alined with manipulation will coat the objects in a special energy that acts to enhance both its defense and offense. Even its range which I'm sure you just figured out now Yugao-san. However there are a few traits that all Armorers have been shown to have. They are all crazy or insane in some way. This is sometimes good and sometimes bad it just depends on the person. They all have a weird sense coming from their eyes and they often change. Both of you have made people uncomfortable with a glance and Naruto your eyes have changed colors at times. Tama may or may not be the same way. Armorers have less of a conscious when it comes to killing which makes them an even bigger threat in combat because of the different ways they can and will try to accomplish it."

"Also its like reality 'warps' and 'bends' for Armorers as they can change the directions of thrown objects like when you threw rocks earlier Naruto and can even use objects in a way that can exceed the physical limits of their bodies which is one of the things that makes young armorers dangerous and deceptive as well."

"The final thing you need to know for now is that all Armorers go through a 'change' of some kind when they feel they are using what they call a real weapon. They become a lot more dangerous and sometimes battle crazed. Though apparently this change can be forced or occcur without a real weapon being present. This seemed to happen to you Naruto-chan when you were near death. The better the weapon the better an Armorer performs. I feel like your aura may be more useful with this than I originally thought Naruto-chan. You may not even have noticed but as you were fighting in the past month a thin black aura started to engulf anything you grabbed. Since you will be able to turn ordinary objects into weapons with your unique aura armor you will have more options to use when holding back."

"However the disposition change when an Armorer wields an identified real weapon can not be sealed as it instantly overrides it for that moment so be careful in the future until you awaken fully Naruto-chan." The old man took a moment of peace as he finished his information speel. The two kids got up and stretched from sitting through all that before Naruto spoke.

"Wait so who was the first wolf beast then?"

"Fufufu that Naruto-chan is something you can find out on your own." He looked over at Tama who looked to not really be paying attention as she flipped a dagger in her hand.

"Young one I have to ask since you are as human as Naruto is. Since you are also an Armorer what type of hybrid would you be if you don't mind me asking?"

This got Naruto's attention as the both looked at her. Tama stopped toying with the dagger and looked at them. Her smile became joker-like at them and the words she spoke next was like a gunshot. When she finished speaking Hatsuse's eye's narrowed and Naruto's widened.

'I may regret not killing her. I wish you the best Naruto-chan. Armorers love to fight each other.' Naruto had a similar thought going through his head.

'Fuccccccckkkkkkkk..."

* * *

It was the end of the sixth month and they had to be on their way to the next location for Naruto's training. They were going to head towards America. As Hatsuse walked off to make his way out of the mountain forrest Naruto stayed behind a bit with Tama.

"Well Tama-chan its been fun but its time for me to leave. I hate you can't come with us." She just tilted her head at him.

"Isn't weird to want to travel with someone who is trying to kill you?"

"I guess it is. But then again you're also my friend now so I would like to see you again."

"Hmm? What is a friend?" Naruto scratched his head in thought at this.

"Umm well its something you kind of just know, you know? I guess it would be someone you hold some kind of affection towards or attachment."

Tama pondered this thought a little before she smiled a little. "Attach...ment?"

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled a little awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess that was a pretty vague definition of what a friend was but I think you-." He froze when he felt arms wrap around him. His eyes widenned when he was pulled into a hug.

"T-tama?"

"Well then I guess we are...friends then Naruto-kun?" He wasn't really surprised by the disposition change at this point but it was what she said that caught his attention. She backed off of him and had a light blush as she smiled cheerily at him.

"I will be leaving in a few days as well as my family is leaving this area. But I will be back here in 4 years time. We can meet up again if you want to kill each other again." She said things like that too easily but then so did he.

"Hahaha well then challenge accepted see you then." Before he could turn to leave completely she spoke again.

"And next time we can meet in Suicide Forrest." He froze in his footsteps at this.

"What _is _suicide forrest." Tama pointed off in a general direction.

"It's a forrest off to the edge of a mountain where people go to die. It's probably one of the most haunted places on the planet. Ghosts and everything." She said it in her usual casual voice that made things worse.

He paled at this. 'Friend may be a very loose term. I'm gonna kill that old man. He knew!'

"Fine whatever!" He walked off and waved her goodbye.

* * *

**-2 years later-**

Naruto had returned to the island of Honsho where Mt. Fuji was and was making his way into Suicide forrest. Naruto had grown a lot over the time as he was now 16 and a half years old. He stood tall in a grey cloak that came over his head obscuring his face and his body was even more toned and trained than before. All he had to arm himself with was a simple katana. Now he was looking for Tama again as they agreed to meet. They had actually ran into each other again on their travels but that is a story for another time.

Naruto kept trudging through the condensed misty forrest. He had seen a few dead bodies hanging from trees already in the forrest. The name made sense now. He could practically feel chills as he felt like he was being watched and he was sure it was of supernatural origin. He stopped walking when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a figure wearing the same grey cloak he was and armed with a sword as well. They walked towards each other and when they were a few meters apart they vanished.

***Shing BOOM!***

Two blades clashed with enough force to crack the ground beneath them and dispell the mist around them in a dome. The force blew off their hoods showing them both sporting an excited grin. Time had certainly been kind to Tama as she had grown to be very attractive even though she still wore those pigtails.

"You've gotten good Naruto-kun."

"And you've gotten cuter _Tama-chan." _She twitched before her face darkened with the grin ever present.

"It's Tama-sama _now_ Naruto-kun." Their blades where the same but Naruto cursed when his suddenly started to crack.

"Fuck."

* * *

**-Present time-**

Naruto could be seen sleeping on a roof top at night time. He opened his eyes as he recalled the memory. He grinned to himself as he remembered why he held back. It wasn't that he even wanted to hold back at this point. It was that over the years it became a habit because of Hatsuse's warning. After training with Tama he had become a lot more insane so he had to dial it back. But he was to stop once he awakened he just forgot. Well better late than never.

"Tama-chan did used to say that I would have been better if I was more reckless. I was human at the time so against someone like Tama I might have really died if I tried that. However now... I'm not anymore! But killing a habit is so hard..." He put a hand to his head and it was engulfed in black aura. He started to chuckle to himself as he messed with his head. "Sometimes the best way to act true to yourself is to look into your mind and dive into your soul!"

And that is exactly what he was doing. As the black aura wafted on one half of his head a joker-like smile appeared on his face. He saw in his mind and in his soul that same dark creature from before. It grinned the wide way as it leaned down to Naruto. It sudenly grabbed him and plunged him into the dark waters.

He went far into the depths deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and-.

*Ring Ring Ring*

* * *

Naruto snapped out of it and slowly grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He put it to his ear and answered.

"Hey." He jumped down to the streets and started walking as he spoke.

"_Naruto-kun is that you?" _He heard the voice of a familiar redhead.

"Rias? Wow its not often that you call me. What's up? Ready to surrender yourself to me?" He said it in a half joking way.

_"What? N-no I'm not calling about that! I just thought you should know that we have launched an attack on a local church."_

"Wow didn't you just tell Issei a few days ago to stay away from the church and now you're attacking it? Make up your mind woman."

_"It's not like that!" _

"Eh whatever I'm in. Where do I need to go?"

_"Ano don't you want to know the reason why?"_

"I don't really care. You need my help and I'm bored. That is why you're calling after all right?"

_"Fine then here are the directions..."_ As she told him the location Naruto turned to where he knew it was off in the distance.

"Yeah... alright. Rias-chan, permission to be reckless or do I need to be delicate with this matter?"

He had a feeling that on the other side of the line Rias just blinked in surprise.

_"Huh? If you are actually asking me for an order I have a feeling you are about to do something bad."_

"Reckless it is then."

_"Wait!-"_ Naruto hung up on her before she could finish and grinned to himself.

"This is gonna be fun. Being a king gets boring sometimes. Time to be a monster!"

He reached a hand on his back and forcibly weakened the seal making cracks appear on one leg of the X. As soon as he did that he felt like lightning was running through his veins. Like he was hyped up on energy drinks. Black aura burned over his body and his clothes morphed. When it faded he was wearing new clothes.

He was wearing a skintight black bodysuit on his upper body and wore black cargo pants. He stood up straight and wrapped white bandages around his arms. This was his armor and he had been working on it for weeks. **(AN: He looks like Resolute Snake Eyes but with a hood instead of the mask and a few detail differences.)**

His wings shot out of his back and a picture frame with his hands as he turned to have the church in his sight. He stabbed the wings into the ground and pulled back and crouched.

"Well if I'm an Armorer then I'm armed and ready!" He let go and was slingshotted into the air. Taking off like a rocket. "Like a jet!"

* * *

**-At the church-**

Rias just looked at the phone in her hand in irritation.

"He hung up on me..."

"Ara ara I'm sure he's just being playful." Akeno giggled to herself as she held up her defensive magic circle to protect against the fallen angels attacks.

A young looking girl flying next to Kalawarner laughed.

"If only you devils had kept your nose out of our business we wouldn't have to kill you. It's clear you are hear to obstruct are ritual and we can't allow that."

"Akeno."

"Already on it!" In a flash of light Akeno donned the clothes of a miko priestess and trapped the fallen angels in a barrier. Kalawarner shouted out their discontent at the situation.

"How dare you! You planned this all along didn't you?" Before They could respond they heard a howl through the air.

"AOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly a black missile streaked across the sky. It collided into the barrier with a flash before it broke through a split second later. The fallen angels didn't even have a chance to dodge before the object ran through them and ripped them apart leaving a bloody mess as it continued by. The object impacted into the roof of the church and broke through.

The two devil girls blinked at the display. "W-Was that Naruto?"

* * *

**-Inside the church-**

Raynare watched on in amusement as Freed fended off the three devils. It was a pretty impressive display though it was clear one of the devils didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

She lost focus she heard the a howl and something that sounded like a drill and the next second a black clad figure crashed through the roof. When he landed onto the ground he had all attention on him as the fighting stopped. Koneko was able to identify him quickly.

"So this is where the party is? I'm here to crash it."

"Naruto-senpai?" Raynare recognized the black hair and his face,

"I remember you. Your that cute kid who didn't know how to butt out of others business? I heard you became a devil now." Both girls had to admit though. Naruto looked really good right now. Like some kind of urban ninja.

"Oh long time no see Raynare. I'm here to settle the score I guess."

She found this hilarious for some reason.

"HAHAHAHA really?! You could hardly put up a fight before and now that you got some devil power you think you can be a match for me? I'm even stronger than before!" More wings sprouted from her back and everyone gasped as she now had two sets of wings spread out. Naruto just started blankly at this.

"Well see there is several things wrong with.

1\. I didn't try my best.

2\. I'm not just a simple devil.

and 3. You have more wings?"

Naruto vanished and the next second Raynare felt like she was hit by a freight train before she flew into the wall and was embedded in it. Naruto appeared where she just was.

"I don't give a fuck." His body twitched and flexed for a second until his wolf features emerged. His eyes flashed violet and two sets of his scythe blade-like wings emerged making everyone's eyes widen.

"What!?" Naruto grinned widely as his fang-like canines became apparent. Raynare was at a lost at what she was looking at.

"What... are you?" He just swayed crazily as he loved her reaction. The weakened seal was making him insane.

"Wolves can eat birds... Spiders can eat birds... fallen angels are like birds... I was feeling a little different today." She looked down and noticed black aura threads were connecting to her body from his hand. His four wings started to angles themselves in a way that resembled long legs.

**"So I became a spider wolf." **He flexed his power and the ground cracked under him.

-END-

...

...

...

...

**(Nah I have time)**

"I w-wolf spider? What the hell is that?" Naruto just shrug his expression slowly going blank.

"I figured it was self-explanatory. An excellent hunter and fast but also a spider." Naruto tugged on the black thread and pulled Raynare out of the wall before he swung her into a pillar. She coughed up blood as she felt something break. He dispelled the thread and looked bored.

"Come on do extra wings even mean something for you fallen angels or is it just a physical manifestation of your ego?" She gritted her teeth in frustration at him.

"Don't take me lightly. I won't be beaten by you!" She flew at Naruto at a speed he would have to admit was impressive and recklessly took a punch to the face. Some blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth but that's it. He turned into her first to face her with widened eyes and an insane grin making her flinch in fear.

"Nice try!"

***Boom" **Next thing she knew she hit the ground hard leaving a spiderweb crack. Naruto just stood there as he watched her get up.

"Come on. Is that the best you've got? Maybe I should have came her 2 weeks sooner. Maybe then I might of had to work for it." The fallen angel growled in anger at this. She instantly made a spear of light and stabbed up at him. Naruto leaned out of the way and swiftly walked behind her before wrapping a black bandage around her next. She choked as he tugged before she was thrown into the benches. She was bleeding from her head now as she got up. As soon as she did however her eyes widened. Naruto was in midair right in front of her and his tail was engulfed black.

**"Iron Tail." **She was hit with earth breaking force as the tail slammed down on her knocking her through the floor to the basement. Naruto simply coated the bottoms of his feet in black and walked down the hole and walls of the basement.

"There is much disappointment I'm feeling right now." He sighed as he saw priests around him. Raynare shakily got up and went over to a girl tied to a cross.

"Hold him back until the ritual is finished!" She turned to the blonde girl who was screaming in pain on the cross. She had already just gotten half of the gear. She hoped she would have enough time to complete the ritual. Suddenly the ritual stopped and she wondered why it was so quiet behind her. She screamed in fear when she saw Naruto behind her with his wings and arms bloody. Back where the priests were was nothing but a massacre and it only took him seconds.

"Seriously if you are going to send humans at me they'd better be no less than an army or armed with something pretty fucking dangerous. I'm starting to get bored of this and tired so I think its time to kill you." He stabbed a wing out at her and before it could impale her she flinched and his appendage was deflected by a dome of green light. Naruto rose an eyebrow in interest and cupped his chin.

"Oh whats this? You only have half a sacred gear and yet you can somehow use it? From the looks of it that girls gear was Twilight Healing. That doesn't look like an ability of it so it somehow mutated for you. This may be an interesting prospect to study. Maybe I'll make you my pet or something-." He was cut off when he felt two spears of light stab into his torso.

"Hahaha you got cocky brat!" She laughed as her gear started to heal her.

Naruto just looked at the spears lodged in his body blankly before looking back at her.

"I know I should probably be worried about this but as I said earlier. I don't give a fuck." His wounds started to smoke around the spears before he pulled them out of his body with a shower of blood. The wounds filled in with the black aura and healed closing the wounds.

"W-what are you?"

"I'm still trying to find that out. But you just made a huge mistake." The spears in his hands were suddenly engulfed in his aura and turned black.

"You just gave me a real weapon. I finally have a name for this power. I call it the **Dream Weaver. **It weaves my dreams into life and make reality my playground!"

He vanished and appeared right in front of her stabbing the two spears down like the fangs of a spider. She tried to hold up the shield against it but it was shattered quickly and she was knocked away into the wall. Before she could recover she suddenly screamed out in pain as the two spears went through her hands pinning her to the wall. She looked increasingly fearful as Naruto walked towards her.

"Oh it seems you finally realize you've lost and become my prey now. I have no doubt that at one time you had a better life and a god to follow after. But then you fell from grace. This was no doubt an attempt at you trying to gain some recognition but surely you have realized by now that its hopeless. So here is what I'm going to do I'm going to flip a coin. If it lands on tails you follow mine but if it lands on heads you lose yours. I'm fine with either outcome so you had better hope fate is on your side."

She kept quiet and silently allowed it making Naruto smirk. 'Girl learns fast.'

He flipped a coin high up in the air and it was like her life past by slowly as it caught the light. She couldn't say anything as he fate was up to him she just had to trust that he would abide by his words so that she might live. She could hear her own heartbeat as the coin came back down. It felt like it was taking forever. When Naruto finally caught the coin she held her breath and when he showed her the coin she released it. 'Tails.'

"Well then Raynare your life, mind, body, and soul is mine now." She screamed in pain when she felt his wings stab into hers.

"Wh-what? But you said-."

"That I wouldn't kill you. But you still need to be punished for your actions, for almost killing me once, and any rebellious thoughts you have." She began to quake in fear when Naruto's hand was engulfed in Dream aura and started to approach her head as he grinned sadistically. His fangs elongated as he did so.

"Pl-please have mercy..." He leaned in as his eyes turned violet.

"Hahaha you saw the wolf part~, here comes the spider part. **Stare into my soul, I'm your god now!" **And she was definitely shown his soul and thrown right into it.

* * *

Rias and Akeno entered the wrecked church to see Issei, Kiba, and Koneko just force Freed to flee. Rias looked around for Naruto.

"I can sense Naruto under us so I guess he is taking care of the rest? Why is his magic level higher than usual?"

Suddenly they all got chills when they heard a blood curdling scream reverberate throughout the building. They all quickly ran to the basement towards the source and saw Naruto standing there. What got there attention was the fallen angel who was hugging onto his leg like it was her only lifeline and shivering like crazy.

"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama..." She kept saying it over and over and sounded traumatized. Akeno looked at the scene and couldn't help but admire the work.

"Opps I may have taken it a little too far. Oh well I think I got the message across. Hey everyone you're late the parties over."

Rias checked on the girl on the cross. She was exhausted. Drained but she would live. But what she could feel somehow the fallen angel had retained half of the girl's sacred gear.

"Naruto-kun...what happened?"

"Just me doing some stuff. I'll tell you later because I need to get home before the seal make me pass out I was a little too reckless there but I think lasting an hour is good."

-END (for real)-

* * *

**AN: Yep there it is I hope this cleared some stuff up because ive raised more questions as well. I have different things in here for you all to think about. Naruto is best when he is reckless in this story but Raynare wasn't strong enough for it to be much of a problem for him so she got rekt and bitch made. I feel like you guys will read too much into certain parts but i want you to ask your questions anyway.**

**Hatsuse is from No Game No Life.**

**As some of you guessed Tama is from D-Frag. Actually the very first review for the last chapter got that right but they didnt have an account so i couldnt tell them.**

**Naruto's battle suit. I didn't even know Snake Eyes resolute was a thing. I wanted to model Naruto's outfit mostly off of Snake eyes from the cartoons but Resolute was pretty much exactly what i was going for. I had forgotten that Snake eyes has blond hair and blue eyes so that works. He also has basically the same body type as Naruto in this story. Anyway reviews have been lagging behind a little but its still over 20 so i guess ill deal with it. **

**Poll is closed now. I don't know what the next one will be since i got no ideas for another poll just yet.**

**REVIEW, PM, ASKE QUESTIONS, FAV, WHATEVER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people. So we have all gathered her today to celebrate the fact that this story has crossed the 1000 mark for followers. Last chapter alone also got over 4000 views. So yeah this story is my priority. Sense no one is complaining about my other story that one is on hold for now. Its not like i dont know what im doing next for that story but its like that story is an ant compared to this one and no one has complained yet so oh well. I will probably start working on it along side this one again when either this one has the same word count or when I have finished the Riser arc which means probably a few weeks. But I'm also on a bit of a break now so who knows how much I will do.**

**So stats now are 357 reviews, 9 communities, 894 favorites, 1038 follows, 77195 views. Help me pass 900 for the favs guys**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rei**

"Welp I fill like noodles and shit. I guess that's to be expected from doing reckless shit." Naruto woke up in bed with a yawn. He sat up and put his hand on his head. The sheets fell off of his upper body exposing his upper body. After last night he just didn't feel like wearing a shirt when he slept anymore.

"Well you know what they say ride or die or something like that. I'm keeping the seal weakened at 25%. It's more fun this way and forces my body to adapt faster." He jumped out of bed in just his pants with an extremely light flip. Why? Cuz he could. He landed in front of mirror casually and looked at himself with a tired gaze. He moved his jaw around weirdly before opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out.

"Ahh..." Out of his mouth came a long narrow appendage. '...Well that's not right. I don't think thats a wolf tongue.' He moved his mouth with his finger to get a look at his teeth. His upper canines were even sharper than they used to be. Fangs. He was pretty sure they classified as fangs now. They could easily jut out of his mouth now if he let them. They even caught the light a little. He could have some fun with that. His eyebrow twitched when he looked at his hair. It was the same as it had been lately. Except for the fact that one of the 2 black spikes of hair on the sides of his head had split into two smaller ones. He had grown used to them and liked how symmetric they were. Now this ruined it. Also the black spikes where pointing slightly more vertical than they used too. Naruto shrugged after a few seconds.

"Oh well I can work with this. Not like I can fix it anyway and it looks kind of cool anyway." He had learned a long time ago that the black parts of his hair were the least manageable for whatever reason.

"Though I have to wonder why the change. Was it because I loosened the seal and the night's sleep allowed my body to change and adapt to sudden increase in the unstable flow and release of energy in my body?" He suddenly saw a horned shadowy figure appear behind him with its evil smiley face expression before it vanished.

"*Yawn* Oh well I don't care. Might as well go check on my new cute little servant girl." He put on a T-shirt and went out of his room. He walked a few doors down to where Raynare was supposed to be. He entered it only to be greeted by said fallen angel bowing on the floor in front of him with her wings out and level with the ground in her display of submission.

"G-Good morning Naruto-sama is there anything you desire of me?" He could detect the softness in her voice as she spoke while looking at the floor and not making eye contact. 'Hmm what an impressive change of character. I do great work. Maybe too great though. She sounds sedated which is fine but she also sounds frightened. I don't want her to feel like that all the time just from being near me. That would kill my mood.'

Naruto smirked at her. "Well you certainly learn fast. Thats good you wouldn't live long if you didn't. However there is one thing you can do for me. You can relax. As long as you don't do anything to betray me you have nothing to worry about."

"B-But I." She tried to argue but was cut off when Naruto kneeled down to her level scaring her. He gave a friendly smile that calmed her a bit as she was forced to make eye-contact. He pat her head running his hands through her hair. Some of her hair had streaks of white in it now and he was pretty sure he was responsible for it.

"Your job is to follow me not fear me so there is no reason we can't be on friendly terms."

"Y-You can't-." She froze up and paled when Naruto's slitted eyes gleamed at her and became shadowed.

**"That's an order." 'Oh that felt good.'**

"H-H-Hai master whatever you wish!"

"I see you're catching on. Now **relax." **She was surprised by how quickly her body eased up and obeyed him. He wasn't using a spell or anything she was just compelled to comply. She let out a breath and looked visibly more comfortable.

"Good job. Now Raynare you live with me now and you are under my protection now. Think of this as a fresh start for you in life. As long as you stay within the parameters of you servitude you can do whatever you want and I won't care. I'm going to make a mark on this world so a little help will do me some good. Now stand up Raynare you've bowed long enough. As they stood up Naruto looked at the rest of her body and his gaze froze there which Raynare noticed but let happen. She felt like a kid trying to get a good grade on a test as her master stared at her body. She was wearing only her underwear which was of black lace which was the reason for his gaze.

'I can't call her my cute little servant girl. Sexy busty servant girl is way more accurate.'

"Raynare...Why are you not fully clothed?"

"I thought that master might want to partake of my body when he woke up."

"You don't have to feel obligated to do that." '**Not yet you don't**... Goddamnit mind.'

"D-Does my body not look pleasing to you Naruto-sama?" Her tone made it sound like she was worried she did something wrong. Naruto waved his hands defensively.

"No no your body pleases my eyes greatly and I'm sure it feels amazing but-"

"I hope this isn't the reason you made _her_ your servant." Shio walked in through the door looking irritated. She had only heard the last four lines and she wasn't sure she liked wear this was going already. Seeing the fallen angel in only her bra and panties didn't help. Nor did it help that the underwear was sexy and she had a body that rivaled hers. Naruto looked back at her and thought for a moment.

"What? No! This is out of context! I mean it wasn't the only reason or a reason. What was my reason. I don't know what I was thinking I'm pretty sure I was high at the moment. I mean sure having a servant is always helpful for future ambitions. The fact that she is hot is a plus and having her prioritize my needs is a bonus I definitely wouldn't mind-." He shut up when Shio lifted up her hand and her forearm ignited with magenta and black flames. The flames caused a shadow to form on her face as she gained a dark expression.

"..."

"I mean your body is my priority." She stood there for a few seconds before the fire disappeared and she turned and walked off out of the room. "Hmph."

Naruto just stood there for a second. 'The hell was that. Despite the certain amount of truth it had I was actually joking when I said that. Is she jealous because she doesn't want me with other girls or is it because she doesn't want newer girls to be ahead of her or does she not want newer girls to get to me before she does?' Naruto after a moment just smirked to himself and shrugged.

"Oh well I can fix that problem easily."

"Naruto-sama?" He tilted his head back at her.

"Oh don't worry about this just get dressed."

"If that is what you want master."

"Oh and just so you know one more thing." Before she could ask what it was Naruto blurred out of sight and the next thing she knew he arms were restrained behind her. She gasped in surprise as she felt him breathe on her neck.

"N-Naruto-sama?!"

"Your mind, soul, _and _body belongs to me now. Remember that. I don't want you to give yourself to me because you feel obligated to out of servitude. When I take it is up to me. I want you to get to a point to where you off your body to me because you can't wait for me to." She squeaked and blushed when Naruto ran his fangs along the side of her neck.

**"And I am going to _thoroughly _enjoy the day that happens _Rei-chan."_**

With that he vanished from her room leaving her slightly disoriented over the unexpected switch. How long would Naruto give her till she fully submitted? He'd give her less than a month. How long till he took her? Well he had other targets to worry about right now.

As Naruto walked down the hallway and took out his cellphone. "Hey Obaasan I need for you to do something for me."

* * *

**-Kuoh Academy- **

"Hello everyone I am Nare Rei. Please treat me well." The class went into chatter at the sight of their new classmate. Raynare was standing there in front of them wearing a smile albeit looking slightly bashful.

There were varying expressions in response to the scene in front of them.

"Awesome another hot chick has joined our class."

"She's so pretty!"

"The white parts of her hair are weird but cool."

"Is it me or does she kind of remind you of Himejima-oneesama but a little more reserved?" Well one of those students was clearly more aware than the others. The teacher coughed as the class spoke to get her attention. "Well then Nare-san you can take the open seat behind Naruto-san."

The twins both had emotionless expressions as they stared at the scene of Raynare's introduction. It was actually somewhat comical as they just had silent acceptance of whatever their brother was doing. Naruto just watched the scene while learning on his fist with a grin on his face. Rias however had her eyebrow repeatedly twitching at the scene. She turned her sights on our blond.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

"What? I want my servant to be near me so I pulled some strings and got her enrolled into the academy."

"It's only been two days since you fought her!" She quietly whispered to him while the twins ignored the conversation.

"I work fast." He responded simply like it was common sense.

"What if she harms anyone?!"

"I'll handle it since she knows I'm watching her. Don't worry I've thought this through." He leaned back in his chair and gave her a smug smile. As Raynare walked to her seat she stopped in front of Naruto's and bowed.

"Did I do well Naruto-sama?"

*Bam* Was the sound of Naruto's head hitting the desk. "Crap I didn't think that through." He said to himself as the classroom started to chatter off about why the new student would use such an honorific with him and why she already seemed to know him.

* * *

**-After school-**

Raynare walked into the clubroom holding a pup up to her chest. It had the appearance of a dark grey wolf pup with black stripes on its torso and white eyes. Rias was sitting at her desk while everyone else was in a couch while the rest sat in the couch and chairs. At the sight of the fallen angel they went on guard with Issei arming his sacred gear.

"What is _she _doing here?!"

Rias spoke up from her desk while going over papers not paying the scene too much attention. "Everyone relax she's Naruto-kun's servant now."

At this Koneko and Kiba relaxed though Kiba did it a bit more cautiously. Akeno however wasn't too fond of it. She walked up to Raynare with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Ara ara if Naruto-kun was able to make her his servant then that means I forgot to take out the rest of the trash the other night. Please allow me to fix that bucchou." Lightning started to arc along her finger tips as her expression promised that she would enjoy causing the fallen angel pain. Raynare scowled at the girl who stood infront of her and held the puppy in her arms a little tighter.

"Listen here bitch the only one who can talk to me that way is Naruto-sama and his family. Anyone else can go burn in a hole because you aren't worth my time." Akeno gained a sadistic look in her eyes as she walked up to the fallen angel until their chests were up against each other.

"Oh really now? I can think of a few things that would be more worthy of your _Naruto-sama's _time than being around you." Raynare grit her teeth in irritation at this as the girl leaned into her. She wasn't stupid as she new exactly what Akeno was hinting to as she felt the girls bigger chest on her own. She wasn't going to lose her role that easily, not after she was just given it.

A dark aura increased amongst the girls as lightning crossed between their eyes, all the while forgetting about the pup whose head was now stuck between their breasts. The others watched on in interest as both girls wings flared out. Akeno's devil wings and Raynare's two sets of black angel wings.

The puppy was almost being suffocated as its head was buried in the girls buxoms. Incase anyone hadn't figured it out yet that wolf pup was Naruto. He stayed their unmoving as he thought to himself.

'Welp it just got a lot hotter in here.' And that it had for multiple reasons. Before he was choked out he decided to stop the girls before they went too fast. He started to squirm a little and make dog noises which worked to snap the girls out of their aggression as they backed off of each other when they realized they were killing an animal. Raynare looked frantic and apologetic at his predicament.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama! I forgot where I was!" 'Naruto?!' The audience thought as they watched the scene. The wolf jumped out of her arms and turned into a swirl of smoke and black aura. As it reshaped Naruto rematerialized to stand to the side of Raynare as he put a hand on her head.

"No harm done don't worry about it." He started to pat her head causing her to look down and smile bashfully as his hands ran through her hair. At the sight of that Koneko's eye's slit while the other girls didn't look too happy either.

Naruto felt the change and stopped as he looked over at the mascot. 'What the...'

Rias got his attention as she spoke up from her desk.

"Naruto-kun from what I can see she isn't faking it and if she was you would no doubt have been able to tell. So I'm curious to know how you were able to instill such loyalty in her in only a few days." Naruto went and sat in the couch next to Koneko as Raynare came to stand to the side of him."

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do and she learns fast. Besides, when you think about it its not much of a surprise that an angel would feel more at home serving a what they saw as a higher power and seek the attention from such an individual. With me being someone to follow and someone who has given her another chance at life you could say she is making up for lost time. Really even amongst angels and fallens I don't think I could have gotten a better servant candidate." Raynare blush at the praise. Naruto was right as this was a secret passion of hers that she had been forced to surpress for a long time and praise from her master was something she soaked up.

Rias just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And you are this _higher power?"_ Naruto just grinned at her and the feeling Rias got from the presence in the silent gaze he directed at her made her shut up. Naruto suddenly became aware of another body in the room and looked to the side to see a blonde girl standing behind Issei who was still standing on guard glaring at Raynare. The blonde looked nervous as she hid.

"Hmm isn't she the girl from that church I broke?"

"Mmhmm I decided to turn her into a devil and add her to my peerage since that would be for the best if she wanted to continue to interact with Issei and the rest of us. Also because her sacred gear was useful."

"Oh really?" Naruto eye's turned white and he got up from the couch and went over to the girl completely ignoring Issei standing there. The girls twitched when Naruto started sniffing Asia making her squeak out. After a few seconds he backed off and looked uninterested. "Boring..." He went back over to the couch to sit down. Koneko got up and sat down in his lap heavy enough to wind him a little. He cautiously started to pet her head as she ate her sweets causing her to push her head into his hand.

'Did she get jealous?'

After a few moments he spoke up again.

"So Rias-chan what did you have planned for today."

She smiled lightly. "Well I thought it was time for you guys to search for familiars if you wanted Naruto-kun. Asia is new so she just had good timing to go with you and Issei." Naruto had read up on familiars in his books and so already knew what they were and their purpose.

"Oh? So does that mean you all have familiars?" Rias nodded and held out her hand. A second later there was a puff of smoke and a creature which resembled a fat bat appeared.

"This is my familiar."

Akeno stepped up with a smile and pointed to the ground. "I have one too of course." There was a sparkle of light and a little green oni or imp like creature appeared.

"This is Shiro." Koneko smiled as she held a white kitten in her arms she looked up at Naruto from her spot on his lap and flinched as his white eyes bore down on then from the shadows of his hair. Her eyes whited out comically as she whimpered and the kitten poofed away in fear. As soon as it did Naruto leaned back and his eyes turned blue again.

"Okay in order of the familiars appearance. Cliche, lame, and a cat? Really Koneko you should have know better than to show a real cat in front of me that I'm not familiar with without warning."

The girls all looked depressed at Naruto's lack of being impressed with their pets. Kiba tried to lighten things up with his own.

"Senpai I have a familiar too you know."

Naruto looked over at him with a bored expression. "Kiba if its something I may end up eating I suggest you keep it to yourself."

Kiba opened his mouth for a second before closing it and looking just as shut down as the others.

After a moment of silence there was two bursts of light and the twins appeared in the room.

"Hey oniisama!~" They both greeted in unison before looking at the kicked looks on most of the occupants in the room.

"What happened in here?"

"They showed me their familiars. Now I'm disappointed and hungry." He responded casually like he wasn't verbally stabbing his peers.

The twins giggled as they new what the familiars were and knew Naruto was doing this on purpose. Suddenly there was a knock on the door gaining everyone's attention. The doors opened and in walked a group of girls and one guy. They were lead by an attractive young girl who wore glasses and had a slim figure.

"Sorry to interrupt."

The club got up to greet their visitors. Rias walked up to the glasses wearing girl with a friendly smile. "Hello Sona what can I do for you?"

"Not much really I just wanted to congratulate you on acquiring new servants lately." Naruto mumbled to himself at this.

"Weird how she already knows about this." Akeno hearing him decided to fill in the blanks.

"Well Naruto-kun her real name is actually Sona Sitri and she is both the student council president and the next head to the Sitri household. A big devil family."

The male of Sona's group spoke up in a snobbish way. "Rias-senpai I'm hurt you didn't tell your boyfriend about us. But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info then he must not be worth much to you." That comment actually got to her more than it usually would have

'This dick...' Naruto smirked at the 2nd year. Sona answered her subordinate.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji so its no surprise that the new members wouldn't know about us."

Naruto walked up to them and stood next to Rias grinning.

"Boyfriend eh? I like the sound of that. I've actually already known who all of you were. After all it would do good to know which students at the academy are the siblings of **Satans."** Both girls eyes widened at this and Sona glared at him critically.

"Its not a huge secret but its still not knowledge that is just thrown out there and I doubt Rias would have told you about me. You haven't been a devil for long from my knowledge so I have to wonder how you already know this about me." The death glare she was sending Naruto just served to send him chills and excite him. His face grew shadowed as two white orbs gazed at her and a joker smile showed.

"Hahaha I have my ways. You shouldn't be so cautious Sona-san. Being cautious makes you a target. I've heard you aren't too fond of me either. Something about being salty over losing your ranking?"

She scowled at him not liking the reminder. "I just don't see how someone who looks as idiotic as you could achieve such a status. And you are clearly riding your own ego which makes you look like a blowhard."

"Ara ara for such an icy demeanor you apparently do have some fire in you. You're gonna be fun to play with."

"What are you another Akeno? Do you have a vagina as well?"

"...Oh. Well I have to say I wasn't expecting such a crude comeback from such an adorable and refined young lady, So-tan~." For a second she could have sworn she saw her sister and that ticked her off for some reason. The others in the room looked nervous as a dark presences started to builded between the grinning Naruto and scowling Sona. Though the twins and Koneko just watched it all as if it was some show on TV with Shio and Miso having varying looks of amusement. Rias decided to mediate the situation.

"Alright guys you can't fight in my clubroom! Since the conversation has already been derailed I suppose this is as good a time as any to have introductions." The two back up like nothing ever happened though Naruto still had a slight smirk on his face. Looking professional again she pushed up her glasses and directed her attention to the rest of the club. She gave a small smile as she gestured to the blond in her group.

"This is Genshirou Saji my pawn." Rias smiled and gaves hers in a similar way.

"And this is Asia Argento my bishop, Hyoudou Issei my pawn, and Naruto is a pawn...I think...call him what you want." Naruto deadpanned at her at that last part as she hid her amusement.

Saji felt the need to brag with his overly inflated ego. "I have to say being the same piece as a disgust individual who is also a member of the perverted trio really hurts my pride." Issei looked angry at this.

"Why you bastard!"

"Oh are you mad? If you wanna fight you should know that I'm worth 4 pawn piece!"

Rias spoke up for them.

"Issei is worth 6 pawn piece."

"What?! Really thats so lame. Well what is Naruto-senpai then the other piece? I still outrank that dick."

Sona sighed as her eyes closed. "Don't even try Saji that guy is worth two mutated pieces. He could very easily be worth the equivalent of at least 2 queens. You should check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"Seriously this butt much?!"

"Hey!"

"My apologizes Rias new pieces aren't always appreciative of the finer points of civility." She motioned for Saji to give his greetings the right way.

Naruto watched as Saji went to Asia instead of Issei and they started to fight over her.

"Well this is embarassing," Rias said with an awkward smile. Sona follow suit.

"I know isn't it."

"Naruto-kun could you be a dear and-." *Bam* The redhead turned over to Naruto only to see that he was already standing over the two boys with their heads in the ground.

"Ostrich."

"Naruto-kun you didn't let me finish."

"Thats never stopped me before. Still the same end result right?"

"I suppose so. Anyway Sona we were planning to go hunting for familiars soon for our new members in a week during the full moon."

"Oh? Well that may be a bit of a problem for us as we were planning to do the same thing and he only takes people once a month."

"In that case why don't we have a friendly contest to decide on who gets to go then?"

"A contest? I hope you're not talking about a rating game?"

"Hmhmhm oh no we would never get permission for that."

"Yes you're right. This isn't the time to call attention to yourself anyway." Rias's eyes narrowed at this and became tense.

"Don't go there." The sharp change caught Naruto, Akeno, Shio, and Miso's attention.

'The hell was that?' He looked over at his sisters and saw them try to avoid eye contact. He grinned curiously. 'Oh so its a secret is it?'

"I know we should settle this the old fashion way. This is a highschool after all so why not we use sports?"

Naruto smirked at the idea. He had a feeling he would like where this was going.

* * *

**-Tennis Courts-**

"I love where this has gone."

He stared at the four girls from the sideline as the stood on the court. Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki all work tight tennis outfits that curved around the breasts and bodies almost like a second skin.

"Damn! Do these girls even where bras?!"

"Onii-sama your fangs are showing again." Shio deadpanned at him as he started to look over excited. He calmed down and retracted his canines.

"Just enjoying the sights is all. Wow a crowd is building her fast." And sure enough he didn't know where the hell they were coming from but at least 50 students had gathered around the court to cheer for the beauties. The girls breasts kept bouncing with their every movement as the moved to return every serve and saw flashes of their panties. He could see the perverted expressions on most of the crowd as the girls played.

"Well I'm glad you two aren't up there or I would have to kill people." He held the fence as he watched the match with his sisters doing the same.

"It wouldn't be far anyway. Naturally we would be the best amongst them in sports but we wouldn't be able to use our skills fully in front of all these people." Shio suddenly saw a serve from Sona suddenly go an impossible direction. "... and now they are using magic so I guess it doesn't even matter."

Koneko spoke up from the other side of Naruto surprising him a little. "Things are getting out of hand..."

* * *

The match ended in a draw with the girls ratchets being destroyed.

Naruto laid on the couch bored as the others re-entered the room. "Well that was unnecessary." Koneko sat on his back, though he hardly registered the weight but still felt that ass. "Since nobody one they have decided to do a team match."

"Well if its a team match then I'd say we already won."

Issei looked confused at this. "What do you mean senpai? They have more people than use."

"Do you not realize who all is on this team? Kiba is a skill play who is fast so would be good at a number of sports and I'm sure Koneko has some talent as well with her agility. But thats not even counting Shio, Miso, and me. The twins are known for their athletic prowess and I'm known for not losing. It's even worse if I actually get into the sport. They just better hope that they don't pick dodgeball.

Rias entered the room with Akeno and presented her news to the club members.

"We've chosen dodgeball as the-."

"YASH! FUCK YEAH!" Naruto cut her off as he jumped out of the coach knocking Koneko over in surprise.

"What just happened?" Miso answered Rias for Naruto.

"Bucchou there are just some things you don't play with oniisama without being fully prepared.

* * *

**-The next night in the gym-**

The two groups met again in their track suits ready to play. As they all got on the court the twins walked back off and sat on the side lines. Koneko after a second followed them. Kiba watched them walk off and shrugged for a moment before following them.

"What are you guys doing?!" Naruto spoke up with an eerie feel about him. "Trust me Sona we have more than enough."

The match started and the ball was given to Tsubaki. She charged up the ball with magic causing it to glow blue before chucking it an intense speed at Rias. The gremory was ready to catch it full force until Naruto intercepted her. He held out one arm and caught the ball easily. The sleeve on his arm turned to shreds showing off his toned arm.

"Ara ara you may be girls but you're still devils. You using magic just made it worse for you." Akeno and Rias started to inch away from him as his presence increased. His hair started to spike up as his eyes turned violet and the ball was engulfed in a black aura.

"In my hands these balls are weapons!" It was then that the student council knew they were fucked.

* * *

5 minutes later and it looked like a disaster just went through the gym. There were cracks in the ground and craters in the ground along with torn clothes scattered through out the court. Naruto took out the team by himself and all he lost was the sleeves on his tracksuit.

"Naruto-kun did you have to go that far? You gave one of the girls a concussion, crushed Saji's man bits and fractured his ribcage, and gave most of the girls bruises along with destroying most of their clothes. ...You also caused thousands worth of damage to the gymnasium.

"Its not my fault you guys picked my favorite sport. Its like one of the only legal forms of target practice. If you guys don't want me to get to into it don't pick a sport that involves me grabbing something. I am an Armorer afterall."

"B-but thats most sports! And I don't even know what an Armorer is!"

"Then I guess you see the problem." Naruto walked over to the student council and helped the disheveled president up.

"Gomen I went a little overboard there didn't I?" She took his hand as she got up.

"No really you think?"

"Well I guess that was deserved. Also sorry about the other day I just wanted to get a good test of your character. Sorry if that got me on your bad side." She wasn't expecting that from him, she supposed she may have been wrong about him.

"I suppose I said some things as well that was wrong of me so I apologize as well."

"Well I hope we can do something like this again sometime." She glared at him.

"I'm not playing against you in sports again if thats what you were asking for."

"Hahaha no. Its clear that you are a strong, beautiful, and intelligent woman. I've also heard that you are a genius at chess. I wouldn't made playing a match of it against you sometime." She smiled a little at that.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Naruto-kun but I suppose I wouldn't mind playing against you sometimes." She started to walk off with the rest of the group. "Until next time everyone and good luck with the familiar hunting."

"*sign* Well anyway good job guys. I suppose we might as well get your familiars now since its a full moon and it might be the best time too," Rias said." The twins got up and started to leave.

"Well, see you at home oniisama. We can't go with you since we aren't apart of her peerage. Raynare you might as well come with us too." He waved at them as they left and turn to Rias.

"Alright then lets get this started." Akeno formed the magic circle and they all warped away.

* * *

**-Magical Forrest**

Naruto and the gang reappeared in a dark forrest of some sorts that.

"Gotta say I'm loving this atmosphere." He looked around taking in the red night light on the woods.

"Who wants me!" They all looked up to see a weird old man standing on top of a tree.

"I am Zatuji the master of familiars! If you came to find familiars galore, then you've come at the right time thats for sure!"

Naruto stared at the guy for a few seconds before taking out an old book and walking off. "Yeah... I'm out of here."

"Naruto-kun where are you going?!"

"Don't worry I've just got some things I need to check out. I meet back up with you guys later.

* * *

Naruto had made it quite a ways away from the group as he made it to a more isolated portion of the words. He was look thought the book that his mother and grandfather had written and was reading a particular part about familiars.

"So lets see. The entrance should be somewhere nearby. With my connections I should be able to complete this easily." He came across a giant hole in the ground. It was pitch black and he couldn't see the bottom. He expanded his senses and was able to feel large energy signatures coming from the depths.

"Welp holes are holes." He jumped straight into the hole without a second thought because yolo.

He kept falling and falling as he was covered in the darkness. After about 2 minutes he saw a light and fell through it. Next thing he knew he fell out of a lack as what was up and down reverse on him before he came back and landed on his feet. He looked around and saw that he was in a bright green forrest now. As soon as he stepped into the opening he felt himself being watched by various eyes.

"Nice place here." He walked out of the woods and came to a large expansive green meadow that had mountains in the background. Look up he saw the day light wasn't coming from a sun but what looked to be a really bright crescent moon. "Yep nice place indeed." He walked over to a cliff that over looked a large potion of a forrest from probably 500 meters in the air. After a second he head a large whirling noise as if something was flying. The next thing he saw a large white creature fly up from the cliff and dive down at him. He flipped out of the way to avoid the impact but to his surprise the figure touched down lightly and in a flash of light a small girl was standing there in its place.

She had short white hair that went to her neck and two blue highlights. Her dull expression reminded him of Koneko as she stared at him with big brown eyes. A detached white collar went around her neck that resembled a cut of fabric as she wore a shoulder-less white and blue dress that kept to her slim figure and stopped her thighs. An interesting thing about her choice of dress is that she wore a unique choice of white sleeves and legwear that that resembled large hands and feet at the ends. But what caught his attention the most was the large short tail she had coming out of the back.

"I don't know how you entered this realm but I would have to ask that you go back to where you came from or else be destroyed.

"A monster girl? Well this keeps getting better and better. Sorry but I came here to acquire a familiar and I won't be leaving until I have succeeded in doing so."

His eyes widened went the ground started to glow red hot underneath him. He blurred a few meters to the side before the ground erupted like a volcano. After a few moments it died down and a figure climbed out of the ground before it took a more humanoid shape. As it stepped out of the smoke it revealed itself to appear as a girl the same age as the other one. She had fair skin with red eyes. She had blue hair with long blue bangs that was tired into a short pony tail that looked like orange and red flames. She was wearing a tan top with a blue hoodie and had a flame like cloth falling out the back of her blue pants. She was bare foot but Naruto also noticed that she had small triangular animal ears on her head.

"Aw I didn't expect you to dodge."

"Wow that was cool-." They heard a sonic boom in the sky and a jet stream before Naruto felt something impact him in his gut hard causing him to pass out as he was knocked away sending him tumbling across the ground leaving a shallow trench. The figure who hit him hovered on the ground before morphing into a gir with short white hair. She wore a sleeveless white top and short skirt with red trim with bike shorts on her thighs. She had red fingerless gloves and a necklace that held a triangle shape. She also had long triangular ears and a red triangle mark on her forehead adorning her happy face.

"Latias I wanted to at least give the male a chance before you killed him..." She rubbed her head sheepishly as she turned to the other white haired girl while floating about on the ground. "Oops gomenasai! I atleast eased up right before I hit him so he should still be alive."

"The flame tailed blunette spoke up from the side as she looked at where Naruto was knocked to.

"Anticlimactic but lets at least get this over with before the others show up." Her body erupted in flames as she was ready to end this.

***Boom!* **They all flinched and went alert as a tower of black aura shot up in the air before the saw Naruto walking towards them.

**"Fine then if you want to fight then so be it!" **

Blood was dripping down from his mouth as his canines were bared. The first white hair girl noticed how wolf features emerged on him. His forelegs and arms began to get covered in fur as black aura burned over them as well. His white eyes bore down on them like a predator.

'A male youkai? And a member of the thought extinct warbeasts?' "This changes everything."

-END-

* * *

**AN: Hahaha How do you like that cliff hanger? Not as much action action happened this chapter but it still had its share. Well some people were asking for a more school like chapter anyway. I wanted more stuff but you can look at this as one of the chapters before the Riser arc. Tama is showing up soon and so is that chicken. There may actually be a lemon next chapter and there may not because we are approaching that time. I have to do some thinking because I don't know much about how I'm going to pace this next arc. Likely next chapter will be finishing the familiar hunt, his moment with the twins, and probably a lot of training. There may be that Rias moment that grayfia steps in on happening next chapter as well and if not it will be the one after that. Idk yet.**

**But yea Naruto is about to get a dream familiar contract. It shouldn't be that hard to guess who those girls were but can you figure out who the other 2 that I didn't name were?**

**I have decided to finally have a poll as to deciding if Grayfia is with Sirechs or not. This is not a guareentee as to whether or not she will be in the harem. But if she isnt with him its possible that my mind will go that route and work it into this story. Also the outcome of the poll will affect the flow of the arc too. You only have 1 or 2 chapters to vote so act quickly.**

**Also I forgot to say this a few chapters ago but Naruto Part 3 has started.**

**I've also just started watching the Type Moon series. Starting with the 2006 Fate/Stay**

**Raynare new name is Rei Nare. Not much of a change but if you look up the japanese meaning of the two words it surprisingly works **

**Well see ya next time!**

**Make sure to REVIEW! Also I will post links on my profile as to what those girls at the end looked like.**


	11. Chapter 11 Gotta Catch Em All

_**AYOOO I DID IT! **_**How you like me now!? Another chapter in 2 days? And it by far my longest chapter ever!? Both lemon and plot?! Are you serious! U all better thank me from the deepest reaches of your bungholes as you sing psalms to my testicles for this one. I haven't worked this dilligently on anything in just 2 days for a long time. So little time I'm not even gonna do the stat thing! I'm just gonna let you guys get straight to it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gotta catch em all!**

**-previously-**

_**"Fine then if you want to fight then so be it!"**_

_Blood was dripping down from his mouth as his canines were bared. The first white hair girl noticed how wolf features emerged on him. His forelegs and arms began to get covered in fur as black aura burned over them as well. His white eyes bore down on them like a predator._

_'A male youkai? And a member of the thought extinct warbeasts?' "This changes everything."_

* * *

**-Now-**

There had been a number of things Naruto had been working with and training. There were things that his sisters knew about and there were things they didn't. But regardless of it he wouldn't use them against them in a simple sparring match. Too much damage and too much of a danger. They had pretty much finished training him as much as they could. They could have trained him in the magic and youkai arts but he felt it would be better if he focused on his own ability for now. He didn't want to be spread too thin too soon after all. They at least gave him the instructions of his birthright however. If he need to he could reach a higher state but at a cost. But he also learned another way to become stronger. And that was invoking his feral blood.

The white haired girl with blue hair looked at the beast of a boy. He looked like a half way point between some kind of canine and a human male which mean he was likely a youkai. From his unique signature she could tell he was a warbeast. She had to admit he was very attract but now he would be a little too excited to settle down for a civilized conversation.

She sighed as she turned to Latias and the other flaming girl.

"Latias-chan, Quil-chan, he wanted to find a familiar and test his meddle so you might as well fight him since you two started this. Well mainly you Latias. The others will be here soon and I would prefer that this be finished up before he has to deal with too much." The blue haired sitting on the ground looked over at her.

"You aren't going to help?"

"Well I would rather not crush him and this is Latias's punishment for the excessive force. You are to render him unconscious, not kill him. You should be able to apply adequate back up and if not the others should be showing up soon. If I feel its getting to much however I _will _step in and your _will _get caught in the crossfire."

"Fine then. Lati-chan since she's made at you you go first." The white and red girl pouted.

"Fine."

Her arms started to glow until they resembled white glowing wings.

**"Steel Wing!" **She took off at the boy flying low to the ground kicking up dust. She was much faster than what Naruto was used to. Her acceleration and speed was like that of a jet. It was a good thing she wasn't actually going as fast as one right now or he would be screw. However it was still pretty fast.

He stabbed he through a punch at her as she flew at him but at the very last second she tilted out of the way making his hand run into the ground. He saw it in slow motion as she twisted to the side of his hand. She had a cheery smile on his face as she was right to the side of him. Then the next second she rapidly spun around and sent an X slash at his back before kicking him away hard. Naruto was sent tumbling from the force 15 meters. The girl looked triumphant before her eyes slightly widened and the white light on her arms vanished as two moderately deep cuts appeared on her arms. She gritted her teeth as they hurt but nothing too bad. The 3 monster girls looked on in surprise when they saw two blade like appendages waving out of the lower part of his back.

The first girl looked over at them critically. 'Well this is unexpected. What else is he?' She saw there were chips and cracks in the 2 wings, likely because the clashed with Latias's steel wing arms.

Naruto jumped to the side as a flaming wheel came at him. As he dodged however it skidded on the ground and turned back at him. He choked as it hit him square in his and started burning into him. He grit his teeth as his feet dug into the ground stopping him from sliding back. He growled as he grabbed the flaming wheel from the sides hard stopping the rotation and revealing a shocked Quilava. Naruto picked her and threw her hard into the ground leaving a body sized crater as she was stunned.

His track suit had small flames licking at it as most of his top had been burned of revealing much of his muscled build and a scatter of burns. They liked the sight but right now it was a little intimidating.

"Quil-chan!" Naruto hardly had a chance to turn as he was hit hard in his gut again coughing up blood and sent tumbling again. **"Zen Headbutt!"**

Naruto grimaced as he was sure that girl caused a good deal of internal damage, ignoring the fact that it now felt his body was on fire. A thought suddenly went threw as he had an idea he wanted to try.

"Time to see how much my sister's training paid off."

He blurred out of sight and dashed towards Latias surprising her. He swung a roadhouse kick at her which she floated out of the way of before unleashing a flurry of spin kicks and punches as she hovered around him avoiding every strike like a dancing fairy. Her arms started to glow white again and she slashed out at Naruto. Sparks flew as her arms clashed with his wings as they lashed out to protect him. They kept up the dance as Naruto jumped back while she pursued him keeping up her assault. All the while cracking and chipping up his wings. Thats not to say with each strike Latias was gaining another set of cuts on her arms. With one heavy strike she swung down and broke both of his wings in half causing him to scream in pain. He caught himself quickly however way faster than she would have thought and the next second the light on her arms shattered and two sharp objects stabbed through her arms before retreating.

She blinked for a second before screaming out in pain as blood sprayed out of her arms. She squinted her eyes open and saw two more blade-like narrow appendages behind Naruto covered in blood waving casually as the ones she broke started to heal and narrow as well.

'H-He had another set of wings?!' Before she could react Naruto's tail grabbed her by her waist and slammed her into the ground before he followed up with a powerful kick that sent her tumbling and breaking up the ground when she bounced up. He was going to pursue her but jumped back when he felt a high source of heat coming at him. He rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding a blast of fire that singed part of his tail.

His eyes followed the part of scorched ground to see the same blue haired girl that he though he took care of sanding in her body crater. She was panting as her legs shook trying to stand as the flames in her mouth died off. Naruto looked on in approval.

"You girls are built tougher than I would have thought."

His eyes widen when he felt a presence behind him and a malicious grin.

"Well what do we have here.~" He jumped away and turned around to see the new arrival. She was another though she looked a little old as she had a more mature figure than the ones she had been facing before but still looked slightly younger than him. She had dull black hair that had a few thick short spikes sticking out on her head that was tied in the back into a long ponytail that went down to her waist and waved in the wind on its own. She was wearing a black tracksuit top with a high collar with a gold zipper like trim along the top of the collar. It had long sleeves that hid her hands into ghostly ends. The only thing covering her legs were black thigh highs. What was unique about her was the short spiky yellow tail she had poking out the bottom of her track suit and hair face. She had red eyes with a white ring inside of them with a diamond shaped slitted pupil on top of them. She had a mischievous grin on her face that exposed her fanged canines as Naruto tried to jump away.

**"Shadow Sneak." **He gasped when the girl turned into a shadow and ran through his chest and out the back. There was no visible wound but it felt like someone punched his insides. Trying to understand the situation he tried to flee to gain distance so he could think. The girl's grin just got wider.

"Sorry sweetie but you've just been tagged. You aren't going anywhere. **Pursuit!" **As he was pulled towards her his eyes whited out when she turned into a black beam and hit him in his chest like a meteor. It was like the light of the world had suddenly inverted and the next second he was impacted in the chest. Naruto fell down on his hands and knees and struggled to stay conscious as he coughed up blood. The new girl dispersed in the air and reappeared behind the white haired girl watching.

"Wow looks like you've got quite the party here Umi-chan~."

"Hello Banette. As you can see we have a bit of a visitor here." Banette giggled as she looked over at his struggling form. She watched as his wolf features twitched in a way to mimic his pain.

"Fufufu quite the interesting one isn't he? He kind of reminds me of a youkai."

"Thats because he is." The ghostly girl was surprised by how easily the girl said this.

"What!? Then why are we fighting him?!"

"Well I gave him a warning before I knew what he was. It was Quilava who outright attacked him and Latias who went overboard. The guy already came her with the idea of acquiring a familiar and he seemed pretty confident so I had them keep fighting him to test his worth. Now that you are here you may be one of the best choices to knock him out without doing any bad physical damage."

"Aye aye captain. Lets get this over with. He's cute so I would hate for him to be messed up too badly."

All girls went alert when they felt a wave of power.

"Hahaha I can hear everything you're saying!" He had a wild look in his eye as his aura started to waft off his arms as he stood. He watched as the blue haired girl stood ready and looked mostly okay and Latias was standing ready as well with her arms mostly healed having used her recovery abilities. The white haired girl who was clearly in charge spoke up.

"Well then if you can hear us then you would know we don't really need to fight anymore."

"Hahaha nice try. You all may be cute but you've started this fight and you are all clearly a lot tough than you look so I'm going to take advantage of this! Please fight me a little longer!" Black and white aura started to engulf his body as his energy level rose. The wind began to rise as the ground on him started to crack. A thick tuff of fur started to grow up around his neck and chest as his hair darkened. The fur on his wolf features looked wilder as black tribal marks appeared on his body and stripes appeared on the sides of his torso. This was the state that he wasn't ready to use on his sisters because of the risk. The trademark of the warbeasts, **Blood Destruction Mode.** To ascend past the limits of their body with ancient power they put their own bodies at risk.

He wasn't as good at it as Shio as she could enter the state with almost no effort and that would make her a threat if they ever had a real all out fight. While Miso couldn't enter it as easily intense emotions helped her. However Naruto found he could enter it if he was excited. Of course the all could enter it the old fashion way through meditation and a call body. Less risky that way but not wise to do in a fight.

The girl looked over at him and smirked a little. "Well that proves that he is 100% a real warbeast. Girls you might as well give him what he wants."

"Right!" Quilava began charging up her power. She would need to be at full strength for this as flames emerged from all over her.

It was like time froze and everything turned grayscale. Then the next second the color was back and Naruto was on her. She had her back on the ground and Naruto was on all fours over her. She suddenly felt very strong as his power engulfed her own. The sight of his muscled body and dark aura above her and feeling the presence as his white glowing slitted eyes bored down on her from his shadowed face scared her greatly. The fact that the tables had turned in exactly 1 second startled her. That combined with her frightened stated did the effect of making her lose her bladder.

She bunched up and her body shook as tears of fear pricked up in her eyes. She wet herself and Naruto knew it. Naruto let her scramble away as she started crying.

"Uwahhhh!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto for a second dropped his guard and couldn't stop laughing at what just happened. He knew he shouldn't laugh but that was too much. Umi facepalmed and sighed at the scene. Sure the girl was caught off guard but she didn't need to lose control like that. It didn't help that Banette keep laughing loudly next to her.

"KHAHAHA He gave her a good fright didn't he?! Kekeke I like this guy."

After a bit Naruto sighed as he stopped laughing. All of a sudden his ears pricked up and he jumped out of the way as Latias flew right by him. She stopped as she turned back to face him in the air. He expression looked constipated like she was trying so hard to look angry.

"I-I will avenge Quil-chan's h-honor!"

Naruto just put a hand in his pocket and smirked. "You wanna laugh so badly it hurts."

"Be quiet!" She blushed and dived at him again. Naruto kept up with the speed as he dodge at the last second. As soon as she was about to hit him he would use high speed to vanish out of the way making her go through afterimages each time. She did this 10 times in 5 seconds before she backed up for more space.

She started to growl as she actually touched down on the ground for the first time on her own since he had been facing her.

"Oh?" He felt something coming as the wind around her picked up and became visible forming a thin shell around her. He took the hint and crouched down as well. His wings shot out in front of him and stabbed into the ground as his dream weaver began to flare on his limbs. When they both built up fully they launched. As soon as Naruto went fully force he felt his felt most of the skeleton in his arms and legs crack as he rocket forward and spun forming a black flaming drill.

Latias took off as well like a turbo jet leaving a sonic boom behind her as she burst forward. The force of it turning up rockets along her path.

Now this is when they realized the mistake they made and something Latias forgot. When you are doing high speed dash like attacks at someone it is recommend that you be fully prepared and have enough distance to preform it safely. Especially if the target is also charging at you you should double your minimum distance. The two didn't account for this and payed for it.

***BOOM!* **The two flying objects collided with enough force to for a 20 meter crater around them until a split second later they were sent flying. Latias was knocked through the air spiraling from the black aura. She caught herself with a hover before she hit the ground and landed on her feet. The effects of the clash had blown off most of her top leaving her upper body bare and covered with scratches. She started to walk to where Naruto had been knocked away before blood started to drip from her forehead and after a dizzy stumble she fell over unconscious. But before she could hit the ground Umi flew over to where she was and caught her. She looked at the girl before looking at the damage to the surroundings they caused.

"It looks like your hard head is the only reason you won that clash Latias since he took more damage." He dash was more precise like a sniper short whereas Naruto's really was a turbo drill. He did wider damage. She did heavier damage in a smaller area.

"Banette could you go take care of him now? I think this has gone far enough."

"Aye aye!" She grinned as she vanished in the air like a ghost.

* * *

**-In the forrest- **

Naruto struggled to get up as pain wrapped his body. His bones were fractured, his skull was cracked, and he had several broken ribs from being knocked through a few trees. He braced himself with one arm as he looked at his surroundings. He had sure enough broke several trees with his body and severely cracked the final one as his body made a trench in the ground before it stopped on the last one.

His vision swirled as he struggled to stay conscious. He was breathing hard as the tribal marks on his body faded and his Blood Destruction Mode ended. As soon as it did his legs buckled and he threw up a large splatter of blood on the tree.

Suddenly a figure appeared right over him coming out of the try. It was the ever grinning Banette looking at him amused.

"Well you certainly made a mess. I think its time we called it qui-!" She was caught off when she felt a hand grab her by her throat. She shivered when Naruto bore into her with a predatory gaze. She shivered and her bravado disappeared as her eye's widened. 'H-He can touch me? W-Without my permission someone was able to t-touch me?' She wasn't used to it and the feeling scared her as she was used to going through solid objects most of her life. If she didn't want to make contact with it thats what would happen and thats one of the reasons she was dangerous to physical attackers. She started to struggle in his grasp as his hand choked her. She started to drool from lack of air and her eyes rolled back before a pink mist went by Naruto's head. He breathe in without a second thought and let go of the girl as he yawned. He stumbled a few feet before he feel over fast asleep.

"Oh dear you all made quite the mess." A soft feminine voice could be heard as a young woman walked up to the two from the woods. The girl definitely had a more mature figure than the other girls. She had a gentle expression with big caring light purple eyes. She wore a long sleeve pink top and a form fitting beige dress underneath that exposed the cleavage of her full breast and went out in a skirt at her thighs showing off her thick milky thighs before going into pink thigh highs.

Her hair was pink and fluffy that went down her back and curled at the end in beige tips and had floppy animal ears with a matching color scheme.

Banette rubbed her neck as she got up.

"A-Audi-chan?"

"Oh dear you guys did a number on him." She watched as the boys body went to normal as the fur and aura on his arms and legs went to normal though he kept the wolf tail and ears showing that he was a true youkai and not an imitation if he could keep the features while unconscious. When the aura disappeared it showed his limbs were raw and bleeding as if the skin had been burned off.

"Well lets get him and whoever else needs it patched up. From what Umi-chan told me through telepathy it looks like we have finally found our master."

* * *

**-Several Hours later-**

Naruto slowly opened his eye's as he awoke in a bed. His entire body felt sore from the fight.

"I see you are awake." He looked to the side to see the same pink haired girl smiling gentle at him. It was now close up that he was able to notice that she also had a white fluffy tail that remind him of a mix between a rabbit's and a fox's. He looked over and saw Latias sitting on a stool on the other side of the bed looking curious. She looked mostly fine other than having a bandage on her head. Naruto sat up and got out of the bed stretching his limbs. He saw he was only in his pants. His arms and head were wrapped in bandages and his chest felt very sore but other than that he was fine.

"Hello I am Audino, and Latias and I were the one's who healed you." Naruto inspect his hand and his tail and the like.

"You do good work. My bones don't even hurt anymore. How long was I out?" You were only out for a few hours. We didn't have to do as much healing you would think. We just put everything back in place and healed some of your internal bleeding and injuries. Your own healing factor, which is amazing if I do say so myself, took care of the rest. Though the burns on your arms seemed to take longer to heal than the rest of your body. Either way while your bones may be slightly weak right now I'd say you were at 90% recovered now!" She finished of with a warm smile that cause him to smile while he tried not to stare too much at her chest. A hot monster girl nurse. Thats definitely not something you see everyday. But he definitely wouldn't mind seeing her everyday either.

"Oh well arigato anyway. And sorry about earlier Latias-san. I may have gone a little overboard." The smaller girl just waved him off cheerily.

"Oh don't worry about it. I kinda started it and went overboard myself. Still though you put up a much better fight than I would have thought! It was fun to play with someone new. We should do that again sometime!"

"Hehehe sure why not. It was fun to go more all out against someone who wasn't my sisters." Her eyes lit up at this?

"Oh you have sisters!? Are they like you too?" He chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Hahaha yeah they kind of are. They are foxes but still Warbeasts as well." The door opened to show the white haired Umi walk in. She was followed behind by the floating Banette who was looking at him with nervous curiosity.

"Good you're awake. May I ask that you come with me please?"

He shrugged and followed her out the room with the other girls following behind him. He found Umi adorable with how she postured. She clearly held more power than she appeared to but with her near emotionless demeanor that remind him of Koneko and the outfit she wore making it look like she had giant feet it made her walk in a walk that resembled a penguin. And yet it didn't seem to bother her which made it even cuter. He just wanted to hug her, squeeze her, spin her around, and then do naughty things to but he was sure this was the wrong time and place for this. Plus his instincts were telling him she could snap his neck or blow a hole in his chest or something of that effect right now if he tried that right now. Not that he was in the best shape to either.

"I forgot to ask but what is the name of our guest?"

"Well I go by Naruto. Though my surname is Uzumaki." She stumbled a little at this which he noticed.

'Uzumaki? So he is part of the legendary sage familiar? So ignoring everything else with that alone he already counts as royalty. I wonder what else we will learn about him.'

"Well that is a welcomed surprise. Tell me me Naruto-san are you still interested in gaining a familiar?"

Naruto tilted his head at her as they walked and grinned. "Well of course that is still the idea but for some reason."

She tilted her head up at him and had a light in her eye as they reached a door.

"You would be right about that Naruto-san." She opened the door and Naruto's eyes widened when he entered a large room and was greeted by numerous monster and animal themed girls. He didn't know how to react when all eyes were on him and the girls all started chattering amongst themselves. From what he could sense quite a few gave off the same power level as Latias and even Umi and for some it felt threatening as their power didn't feel as serene and calm as Umi did. Umi's power signature while huge felt calm like an ocean, Latias while not as big was still comparably huge and felt energetic but still light and childish. Some of the girls her felt like forces of nature and actual weapons...weapons...

"Sorry Naruto-san I guess this many of us in one area could be a little overwhelming but you are important to us now and some of the girls have never even seen a male before let alone a youkai and one thats a warbeast at that." At this he felt some of the older and more mature girls look at him with interest as if they knew something about the term.

"Are you serious?! With this much collective power you could potentially attract satans from entirely different continents if you let it all out!"

"Gomen Naruto-san that would many be from our older sisters. But anyway its time we got to the matter of why you are here and still alive. You see Naruto-kun a long time ago back when warbeasts were more common there were other types of youkai who worked along side them. We have become things of legends over the years and nowadays we would be known as what you would call Pokemon."

Naruto blinked at this. "... What the hell the kids show?"

"Well its not uncommon that certain Japanese cartoons have been based off of ancient myths. That is one of them. Of course those creatures are much more kid friendly counterparts there forms are very similar to our own youkai forms but with some differences of course. Though the fact that the cartoon is still going on means that it is very likely someone with knowledge of our kind or one of us is out and about feeding the ideas to the creators of the show. A lot of us are her but some of use have taken to roaming the human and underworld over the years. Thats a big reason why we have such a modern little town even though we are an ancient race. Even I have done so over the years. Our kind has evolved in various ways over the millennia to cope with the outside world. A lot of us have gained the ability to fuse with objects and turn into equipment or objects of sorts. Some of us have even gone out in search of Spatial Weapons and fused with them."

"Wait wait wait? You guys can turn into objects and weapons? Wow I might have found the best jackpot of familiars! This is like an armorers dream come true!"

There were a few gasps in the crowd at that. Umi's eyes widened at Naruto."

"D-Did you just say you were an armorer?!" He shrugged at this.

"Well yeah I'm an armorer. I can use almost anything like a weapon and use real weapons like landscapers."

"B-But if that was true then that would have opened up more doors for you to use when you fought the girls!"

"Well yeah I was trying to kill you girls after all so I held back some. While I used most of my full energy level that I could handle I held back on my fighting style and techniques I could have used. Not that I really need to but that clash at the end was Latias's win I'll give her that. She won that fair and square."

She was at a lost for words at this. 'This kid.' The armorer status also explained why he could touch Banette.

"Well that pretty much erased most of what else I was going to say. May I ask who you descended from?"

"Um, well I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki who was the head of the Kitsune clan, a warbeast, and Youkai head before she died. Now that role belongs to my aunt. I am also the heir to the clan. I am the grandson of Hatsuse as well. Thought I guess a big detail would be that I am a descendent of the first wolf youkai and warbeast who happened to also be an Armorer. He would be known as Madara Uchiha..."

A pen drop could be heard in the room at this. This boy's pedigree, it didn't even matter what he had on his paternal side he was overqualified for what she wanted as is.

"A-A-Ah... Okay then. Thats really fantastic. I just need to check one more thing. Banette!" The ghost girl suddenly appeared infront of him with her mischievous grin. Naruto blinked and the next second he felt extra breezy. He saw Banette holding some kind of fabric and had a dazed look with a heavy blush on her face. He looked down as he's package flopped out. The girl had ripped off the pants. Saying the girls and women in the room weren't staring at his face or chest anymore was an understatement.

Umi looked like someone need to throw a bucket of water at her face as the sight of his manhood was being burned into her mind.

"T-The size o-of that." Naruto went down to try and cover his genitals as his tail wrapped around him to give him some modesty.

"W-What the hell!"

Banette was frozen in the air as she stared at where his manhood was once bare limply holding his pants.

"Well Umi-chan... I'd say he passed that last requirement by a large margin. A very... _large _margin. A very very very very very very-."

"Banette we got the picture!" The usually stoic Umi shouted out with a burning blush on her face. Oh they got the picture alright and it probably left scarring that would show up in their dreams for many nights to come.

"A-Ano gomenasai Naruto-san we were just trying to make sure you were indeed an able bodied male and it has become very clear that you are very much so able."

"...very very very very..." The girl looked like she was her own daydream as her eyes were unfocused.

"Banette!" Umi just decided to walk up to the ghost girl and snatch the boys pants from her.

"Here you go Naruto-san and gomen again about that." He roughly grabbed the pants and put it on his legs as his dream or did its job of re-mending it to his body. After a few seconds it was as good as new and he stood up with an embarrassed blush on his face an a constipated expression.

"Okay so what was the point of that."

"Well you see over the centuries many of us have died out. Males are even rarer for us as they are for warbeasts and so we have been on a decline. Many of our once big population was killed off by the wars of the past and that took out the bulk of our males. Some of us can reproduce asexually but the rest can not. This realm slows down time and helps those of us in her last much longer as we have waited. Even still though I am Lugia Umi, the 29 descendent of the Lugia family line. I am one of the one's in charge of our Pokemon female population."

Her body grew and matured to resemble someone in their late teens or early twenties. She bowed to him as did the rest of the girls in the room. Even the ones who normally floated and hovered about touched down on the ground and gave small bows as well.

"We would like to make a contract with you and have us all become your familiars and servants. We can even train you in some of our unique arts and techniques like the wingless flight and flying lessons from me or latias or one of the others. Or teach you of how our evolution works. But on the catch that you b-b-breed with us at some point to help restore our numbers and save us from extinction."

Naruto just looked at her kind of lost.

"I'm still kind of lost right now, I feel kind of violated and exposed, and I'm not sure how to feel about being stripped in public, but I'm also a hormonal teen with animalistic urges who doesn't know any better so I would have to say I agree to your terms."

She straightened up again and smile though it was more sly than before. "Well its good you will be young for a long time then and I hope you will be able to keep up. It will be a _pleasure _working with you _Naruto-sama." _He shivered from the way she said that and had to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

She took out a scroll and opened it. It should a series of designs. She put her hand over what looked to be a ribbed flame symbol **(AN: The mega evolution symbol). **The flame came out and floated above her palm and pressed it into Naruto's chest. A rainbow of power went over him for a second before a black styled X formed on his chest **(AN: Think of it as combining Rayquaza and Kyogre's primal symbols and shaping it into an X).**

The surge died as quickly as it came but he felt a little different afterwards. It felt like it covered any flaws in his body and skeleton. He felt more durable now like he could actually use his full strength outside of Blood Destruction without hurting himself.

"Whoa."

"Well Naruto-sama that was your final rite of passage. You are acknowledge as one of use now."

* * *

**\- Back in the Magical Forrest -**

The girls screamed as green slime started to attack them. As it dropped on them it began to attack their clothes. Zatoji and Kiba couldn't see what was happening but Issei looked like he was about to jizz his pants. The girls blushed as their clothes started to dissolve.

"Oh yes! All this fap material!" Issei yell without thinking about decency. Zatoji knew what was going on even though he was blinded as he spoke up next to him.

"Eating off clothes is the strange power of this weird slime, fun for a while but in the end a complete and utter waste of time."

"Really thats all it does? Then I found it! I want that slime as my familiar!"

"No Issei you mustn't! A familiar choice must be a serious decision!" Her helpless look wasn't helping things as the slime was eating at her sleeves and top. Akeno and Koneko weren't in a better situation either.

Before Issei could actually see their tidbits revealed something blocked out from the moon and dropped from the sky.

*Crash*

Issei went face first into the ground as some kind of large dinosaur foot stepped on him.

"Ara ara what do we have here?"

The girls looked up and gapped as the saw Naruto on top of some kind of house-sized white and blue dinosaur bird dragon thing.

"Sorry Issei but you won't be seeing any of this while I'm around."

Rias manage to regain her voice some despite the situation.

"N-Naruto what the hell is that?"

"Oh she is just one of my new familiars! Her name is Umi and she's a Lugia. But that's not important right now. The show going on right now is." His grin was slowly widening at the sight of the girls cloths melting. The girls started to feel like some kind of food item under his gaze. The slime now melted through most of their clothes exposing their bare breast to the night air. Rias tried her best to cover herself up in front of him.

"N-Naruto help us!" She looked up at him and shiver. With the moon right behind him all she could see was his predatory grin and glowing white eyes from the shadow on his face. The grin and eyes were slowly widening as and his slitted pupils were becoming more narrow.

"D-Don't l-look at me like that." She felt small under his gaze and her blush increased and she moan when the slime started to resemble tentacles and restrained her arms behind her leaving Naruto with a full view. The only fabric she had left was her panties to retain some integrity. She felt his gaze intensify as she was restrained. If the situation was bad enough that stare of his was something that destroyed pride.

For one of the rare times in a long time Naruto actually started to gain a nose bleed. "Kukuku I don't see why I would have a reason to stop the show so early. In fact maybe I should make that slime my familiar as well! In fact..." His mind started to wander as he thought of what he could do with his shapeshifting abilities and aura.

Umi looked at the scene with amusement. _"You certainly are an interesting one Naruto-sama. But don't you think the girls have been tortured enough?" _

"I don't know you may be right-."

"Kyaa~ it hurts so good." Akeno moaned as her arms were restrained in front of her in a way that pushed up her breast and made them look bigger. Naruto's eyes were locking in on how they bounced. "If you are going to make this your familiar Naruto-kun I might have to fight you for it. Ahh!"

Naruto's thoughts were derailed by that as what Akeno just said started making images of all kind of sexually exotic scenes run through his head.

"Oh sweet Kami." Before Akeno could give him anymore ideas Rias spoke up again.

"Naruto-kun please!" He sighed and calmed down.

"Yare yare fine then. Umi-chan use **Psychic **on the slime."

_"If that is what you wish Naruto-sama." _She nodded as her eyes glowed and all of a sudden the slime started to glow pink and was levitated off of the girls. She collected all the slime into a shell in the air and held it out in front of her before she used her powers to psychically implode the sphere destroying the slime into mist.

"Well that takes care of that." He jumped done off of the best and put his hands in his pockets. Koneko walked up to him with a small scowl on her face while trying to cover herself up some.

"Senpai you leacher."

"Oh don't give me that Koneko-chan. At least you still have your underwear bra unlike the other girls... Not bad by the way." She blushed at that and threw a punch at him. He blurred out of the way cause it to break the tree behind him. The girls used magic to restore there clothes now that they weren't being attack anymore. Rias and Akeno walked up to Naruto but were cautious of the large creature next to him who they couldn't help but think looked awfully familiar.

"Well Naruto-kun your familiar search appears to have yielded ideal results." For Naruto it felt like he had been gone for 6 hours when for them it had only been 2. He smirked at this and held up his hand as the rainbow mega symbol floated above it.

"I left a boy, I came back a Pokemon Master!"

"...huh?"

* * *

**-Home-**

Naruto trudged in through the door. Today had been wild nonetheless.

"Welcome back oniisama~!" His sisters did their twin greeting upstairs in the hallway in front of their rooms. He always found it adorable when they did that when he entered into the house. At seemed they were waiting him to return, no doubt to see how things went for him. He saw how they were in their sleep were again. Shio was wearing her oversized shirt and Miso was wearing her pajamas that she seemed to never wear properly without it exposing her cleavage and having it fall off on one shoulder. Once again both sexy and cute and did things to him. As he took them in with his eyes he thought back to what happened today.

'Destroying girls clothes with dodgeball, getting stripped by a bunch of sexy monster girls, being declared their future mate to all of them, an erotic display where my schoolmates were stripped by slime, and now my hot sisters in their naturally suggestive sleeping attire. I guess its just one of those days...' He felt like his hormones were on fire right now and he couldn't take it.

The twins noticed him started to sway as his eyes narrowed and turned white. His hair started to spike as his wolf features emerged again. The way his slitted eyes starred at them made them blush a little.

"O-Oniisama?" They still spoke in unison wondering what was wrong.

"Tch the twin thing too. I can't... You know what fuck it." He stopped swaying and pounced like they were his prey.

* * *

**-Lemon Starts Here-**

The two fox girls squeaked when they suddenly were thrown on their bed and flinched when Naruto's body appeared above them. He was wearing at least a t-shirt when he entered the house but now he wasn't. They could smell the scents off him. His sweat, the people he had been around, his unique odor, but most importantly the intense arousal he was giving off and it was affecting them.

"Na-Naruto what are you mmf-?" Naruto silenced Shio with a hungry kiss. He devoured her mouth as he forced her tongue into a battle with his. A battle she was losing almost instantly as he sucked the air from her. While he did it he rubbed and tweaked Miso's ears making her moan out in approval.

After a minute he switched to kiss Miso while doing the same petting to Shio. The girl lost even faster than her twin but loved it as Naruto kissed her with such a hungry passion.

When he finally backed off both girls had a flushed face and his tongue was out as he panted. With how much arousal he was letting drip into the air from his body it wouldn't be completely wrong to say that Naruto had unconsciously forced them into heat. They could only wonder what would have happened if Naruto did this to them when they actually were in heat from the beginning.

"*Pant* Sorry I... I can't hold back anymore." They couldn't deny him even if they wanted to and they most certainly didn't want him to stop. His canine features were showing as his hair went wild and his white eyes gazed into their hearts. With the level of animalistic nature they would have to say they were both a little scared and yet very turned on as their instincts made it so that they basically let him do what he wanted in fear of angering him as the alpha male and submitting to him completely. Not that they thought he would really hurt him but it was still a very dominating position he had over them.

"O-Oniisama are you sure you don't want to calm down first?" He leaned up to them with a fanged grin that made them shiver and look away.

"F-Fine you can do whatever you want to us." That seemed to be his trigger as at those word he suddenly got more into it as his wolf ears and tails bristled. He could smell now that not just was he aroused but they were too.

They moaned out as he roughly grabbed their breasts before ripping off their tops like an animal exposing their large breast and soft pink nipples to the air. He latched his mouth onto the globs of flesh lightly biting into Miso's pink nips. He rolled it around with his skilled tongue while sucking on them. Miso was in a world of her one as she bit her finger to stifle her moans but failed. Her brother was finally doing to them what they dreamed about for years. He had only been back for a little over a month and granted they didn't think this would happen so fast but a lot of things had happened in that short timeframe and they certainly weren't complaining now.

Shio had the same thoughts going through her head as Naruto groped her with his other hand and fondle her chest before alternating and sucking on her breasts and neck as well. With how well he handled her it made since when she thought about how good he was with anything that was in his hands. Be it weapons, paint brush, objects, and now the female body.

But she didn't want to leave it all up to him she wanted to help him out as well. Maybe if it was just one of them they would leave Naruto to do what he wanted but there was two of them right from the stop and they would use that to please him.

"Oniisama hold on." As if they all shared the same thought Naruto sat back and turned to sit against the head of the bed as his sisters climbed on top of him. They decided it was their job to serve him instead now. Now both of them were only in their panties, Miso having discarded her pajama bottoms.

Miso leaned into Naruto this time from the side wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. As the both deepened it and had their tongue war Shio started to nip at his neck. She began to work her way down as she kissed over his chest dragging her tongue over it. She saw the new X shaped symbol on her chest but ignored it for now as she continued her ministrations.

She pressed her nose to his abs taking big whiffs of his scene as she grew wet. She felt Naruto put his hand on her head causing her to keep going as she continued to kiss his abs and go lower. It was like his petting was a sign of approval and encouraging her to keep going and do a good job. Something that she had no problems obeying for her brother.

As she finally got to his pants as if she sent some kind of telepathic signal Miso went down there with her as they stared at his pants. They stared at it in anticipation wondering what their prize would be as they bit their lips. They knew that his pants were fused with his dream aura so it was deceptive of what he could possibly be hiding. He smirked at them.

"What are you waiting for go on." At this the went on and ripped off his pants and threw it to the side. When they got the sight of his member they froze. It stood up strong and erect and it was actually casting a shadow on their faces. This was one of the moments they were happy they were youkai and not humans or else they might have needed a hospital later. Even by youkai and devil standards her was huge. It was over a foot long, they didn't even need to measure it to get the exacts. That alone was more than enough.

"I-Its a monster." Shio spoke out subconsciously as his dick stood full mast in front of them. They started to drool a little as it throbbed red in front of them like it was enraged. It was taking all his control not to jump them right now. They had shocked and awed expressions on their faces but yet they had blushes, were drooling, and their tails were frantically wagging behind them in excitement. They could feel themselves dripping now this was going to ruin them.

Shio cautiously grabbed it surprised by the heat it gave off. Her hand couldn't even go all the way around it. In fact two hands was almost pushing. She heard Naruto moan when she jerked her hand a little and took that as the signal to start stroking him. Miso didn't want to be left out and so started to help her sister please him. They started to lick him over dragging their tongues along the sides and coating it in a sheen of saliva.

They went up to the head of his cock and started swirling their tongues around the top before kissing each other with the top of its head between their mouths as they reveled in the taste of his precum between them. All the while their animal natures had taken over to where they start making small yips and fox noises while they did this. The sight was extremely erotic. He hate that he wasn't lasting longer but he was getting impatient and all the things that happened today didn't help. They both started to stroke him while sucking on his head and when they started to moan into him it sent him over the edge and he grunted as he came.

The girls' eyes widened as the surprising amount of sperm poured into both their mouths at the same time. His spurts filled up their mouths quickly as it started to spill out of the spaces between their mouths and spill.

The sat back as the last bits of his cum spurted out and coated their chests and mouths. Their cheeks bulged as the sat there with their mouths full of his batter until after a moment they swallowed and panted with a deep blush on their faces. They loved the taste that he gave them. It was salty and better but had an underlining almost meat like flavor that made it extra appetizing to them and was something they could get used too. It was also thicker than they could have imagined as it coated their breasts like pudding. Wanting more they decided to lick up the excess cum from each others face and breasts to clean themselves.

It was like they were trying to torture him as after that always blowjob, even through they didn't take him very far, his dick never died down from the show that they were giving him now.

After a minute their chests were shiny from each others saliva and Miso squeaked when Shio suddenly picked her up. She was set back down on the bed on her back and looked embarrassed when Shio held her their while spreading her legs.

"Oniisama if you don't mind could you take Miso-chan first? I already kissed you first and it wouldn't be nice if the older sister got to greedy. So I can wait for my turn." Miso didn't have much of a say in the matter as Shio ripped off her panties. She couldn't even deny that she wanted it now despite her cautiousness at how big her was because her folds were literally dripping. She didn't even need foreplay at this point.

"Hmhmhm if thats what you want then fine. But are you sure its you being a good sibling and not just you trying to sacrifices your sister first because you're scared?" He grinned wolfishly at her and she looked away from him.

"Maybe both..."

"Well then, Miso-chan are you ready?" She felt burned as the underside of his hot manhood pressed against her wet vagina. She was a little thrown off by the question as the exact instants he asked he calmed down again and looked at her in that caring way she had come to love.

"H-Hai oniisama. Just go easy on me I haven't done this before."

"I would hope so." And just like that he gained the wild look again that caused her to wet herself at the close proximity. She tensed up when he stated to press his large head into her entrance. He leaned up and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Shhuu relax... Just leave this to me." She obeyed him as she trusted him and relaxed her body to make it easier for him. She grabbed onto his back and he started to force his way inside her. She started to grit her teeth and scream out as Naruto tore her cute little pussy asunder. Once he enter 6 inches into her after a few seconds she calmed down as the pain started to faded. She was glad she was a youkai and that made her body flexible for this and glad she didn't have her hymen any more or that would have felt much worse. The penetration was painful but it also felt good at the same time. She didn't know if that was because of her youkai blood or because Naruto did something but she didn't care.

Naruto leaned back and noticed there was no blood and rose an eyebrow. Seeing that Miso was still disoriented Shio spoke up for her from the side.

"We lost our hymens around 2 years ago because of the training we put ourselves through." They were youkai and regardless of training that usually didn't happen but training recklessly with Blood Destruction will do that to you.

Naruto just nodded at this. He wasn't sure how this happened but then he wasn't a girl either. After a moment Naruto pulled back before slowly before thrusting in a little more making her moan out. Taking that as his queue he began to pump into her as she whimpered. He loved how wet she was as it made it easier for both of them as he slid in and out of her. As he pumped into her he went a little deeper each time and started to see a bulge for in her belly.

All the while Shio was watching from the side mesmerized as her brother sawed in and out of her slightly younger sister. She couldn't help but finger her dripping snatch as she watched her brother literally start to deform Miso's belly with the girth of his giant penis.

Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her as her juice now thoroughly covered his member. He watched with pride as Miso writhed and moaned in front of him. Her body and her sister's was a thing of art to him. Their breast may not be as big as Rias and Akeno's but they were still right behind them and complemented their bodies well. He watched them bounce and shake with each thrust he made mesmerizing him. And then there was the rest of the body. Unlike the other girls his sisters showed a small amount of tonality. Not enough for it to be overbearing but enough to increase there attractiveness. It should that there small but well developed bodies still held a great deal of power and strength and that was something he liked.

Then there was their ass. It was a full filled out ass that complemented their body perfectly and it felt perfect to as he held onto it as he thrust in and out of her. He want to go longer but Miso was just too tight and wet for him to. He at least started gentle but she was sure she could take more now. Though looking at how flushed and panting she was he didn't know how much longer she would last.

He delivered one powerful thrust that made her take most of him into her tight folds stretching her. Her face went into shock as she saw stars. Naruto felt her convulse heavily around his shaft as came covering his crotch in her slick syrup. It was like she was trying to milk him but he was able to hold back from cumming as he grit his teeth. After about a minute she died down and he watched as her chest heaved with each breath. Mesmerized by the sight he latched down on the flesh and sucked on it as he start to thrust again and harder than before.

Her eyes widenned when he kept going.

"W-Wait oniisama I just came!"

"Too bad cuz I haven't yet."

"C-Can't you wait a little bit I'm still s-sensitive?" He paused for a second and thought.

"...Nope."

He picked up the pace again as he pound into her with heavy force.

Shio was pinching her nipples and fingering herself like crazy with the other hand as she started to get impatient. She whimpered as it was like her body was letting her reach her release but kept her right there before the edge the whole time as she watched Naruto's fat dick tear into Miso.

It was like there were sparks of light going through her vision as Naruto pound up. It was like a hammer was hitting her head but in a good way as she felt the intense pleasure coarse through her body. She had never felt so stuffed before as she did now. She could literally feel Naruto's dick hitting her stomach and the thought aroused her even more. Her tongue lolled out as she was about to come again. Naruto was bulldozing her as he went faster until it was like a blur.

"I...I-I'm gonna c-cum again!"

Naruto felt his edge just about there as well. He went up and bared his fangs as he went for the side of her neck and with one final thrust he hilted inside of her and bit down.

"Kyaaa!" Her eyes rolled back as she came from Naruto biting her and cumming inside of her. He let out hoses of it into her and she was very quickly filled to the brim. Her nails dug into his back as her own intense orgasm wrecked her body as she shook. The most intense orgasm she ever had.

Naruto kept letting out more and more of his cum into her as her kept his fangs locked into her neck as he drew blood. Pretty soon he had let out enough that it started to spill out of her and collect on the bed.

After a minute he leaned back with a sigh of content. Both his and Shio's eyes widened when they saw that Naruto had filled Miso enough that there was a small inflation in her belly from the semen alone. Miso wasn't even able to see it however since as soon as she came she passed out as she was overwhelmed.

He slowly pulled out of her with an erotic squish as more of his cum poured out when she did from her reddened and beaten pussy.

"O-Oniisama." Naruto looked to the side to see something that kept him hard again. Not that he was getting soft yet anyway.

Shio was on her knees and elbows as she looked back at him. Her tail was going to the side and twitching in excitement to expose her soaked and reddened pussy as her ass was up in the air to him. Her eye's looked helpless and horny as she looked at him. She wasn't even trying to come off that way on purpose. This was her own instincts and arousal driving her to do this.

"Oniisama... you can still keep going right? Please can I have my turn now? Pound me, ravage my body until I'm a mess on the bed." She shook her butt at him which had the added effect and did the trick. But Naruto didn't full on lose control. No he hadn't done that just yet.

He smirked as he crawled to her. He put to fingers in her mouth and covered them with saliva before taking them out of his mouth to show time covered with a thin silky black aura.

She felt a shock go through her when Naruto jabbed those fingers into her engorged pussy.

"Kya!?" Naruto chuckled as he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You know Shio I've kind of been like you. Ever since I awakened I haven't been able to have much success rubbing one off on my own. But I learned something about my power that helps. If I use it in low or precise levels I can manipulate the nerves of a body and increase pain. But another bonus of it is that I can intensify sensitivity and please.~"

She moaned like crazy when Naruto started to finger her snatch rapidly. It was overstimulating as the aura started to coat the walls of her vagina like an actual liquid. She bucked her hips when he rubbed at her G spot and she exploded as she came. He grinned at the sight of her panting and twitching as she rested her face on the bed. When he saw he eyes start to close he brought a hand to her ass. She yelp as she felt the sting on her but and blushed. She looked back at him surprised.

"O-Oniisama!?"

"Ah ah ah. We aren't done yet and I'm not letting you rest or recover from your orgasm either." She looked a little scared of the crazy look on his face. She moaned in pleasure and pain when Naruto suddenly penetrated her. The feeling of being stuffed was something that she had trouble describing. It was like she was air tight and there was a plug being forced into her. She felt pain as well but it wasn't nearly as much as she thought there would be as he distorted her stomach. It might have been because of the aura Naruto used that was making it more pleasurable. Maybe thats why Miso didn't have as hard as a time but that might have also been because Naruto was gentler with her from the start.

Naruto pulled back all the way before roughly jabbing himself in even deeper causing her to gasp.

"Na-Naruto-kun you don't h-have to be so rough."

"Come on Shio-chan you should be able to take it harder than Miso-chan shouldn't you? You _are _the older sister after all. Show her how its done."

Naruto started to saw hard into her doggy style and she was forced to take it all. He did it long and hard on end. She bit and clawed into the covers as she tried to hold back her moans but was failing to do so. She wanted to at least keep her sanity but what ever Naruto did to her with that short foreplay was making it more sensitive and pleasurable from the beginning which of course meant that that too was slowly increasing as she approached her build up.

"Ahh!" She accidentally had her teeth let go of the sheets as she felt a tug on her rear and she came. Naruto wasn't expecting her to clench that much and was caught of guard as he came as well.

He laid on her back as he emptied his cum inside her. But just like with Miso it was too much as it started to spill out onto the bed. His orgasm prolonged hers and she moaned out in content from the feeling of his seed pouring inside of her.

"Hmhmhm so your tail really is sensitive just like thought.

"Kya!" She looked back at him nervously as Naruto had a hand on the base of his tail. "Oniichan please!"

"I'm still having fun Shio-chan." She couldn't even stifle the moan as Naruto started to stroke the base of her tail making her pussy quiver on him giving a fantastic feeling. He leaned down and had his other hand grab her breast as he brought her into a deep kisses. He did a series of small thrusts making her moan into the kiss from the easy feel of the pleasure.

"Stay with me a little longer Shio-chan I still have a couple rounds left." She shook a little at this and was glad it was Friday because she would need to sleep in tomorrow.

"If you can't keep up with me when I'm tired then you girls are going to be in for a _hard _time.

* * *

**-Saturday-**

The girls looked bashful as the ate breakfast. Or rather not breakfast but lunch since they slept past noon. They had light blushes on their face but still had small smiles and a glow about them. Naruto came down the stairs with a smile on his face as he stretched in contentment.

"Well I feel fantastic!" The girls still had trouble making eye contact with him but Naruto didn't have that issue at all as he brazenly stared at them and loved how shy they were acting. A minute later Raynare came up behind Naruto and greeted the group.

"Hello everyone, Naruto-sama." She gave a short bow to him to which he nodded.

"Was there an earthquake last night because it felt like the house was shaking?" At this the girls did spit take from what they were drinking causing Raynare to look at them in confusion and Naruto to smirk.

"Oh there was quaking alright..." The girls suddenly choked on the food they ate right after the drink at that word play. They should have know better that their brother wasn't going to let that go that easily. Raynare looked concerned at the girls not knowing what was going on.

"Are you two okay? Are you having trouble swallowing?" 'God I love you right now Rei-chan.'

"Last night they didn't..." Shio managed to get her food down but Miso was too slow and that last comment kept it lodged in her throat as she started to struggle to breath. Her sister started to pat her back to help her out.

"Naruto please! Miso-chan can't take much more of this!" Naruto's grin widened that causing Shio to try and burn a hole in him with her eyes.

"Are you sure because she took it wel-!"

"Naruto!" Her eyebrow twitched now as she knew what he was about to say.

"Yare yare fine. You make it too easy." He chuckled as he walked off leaving a confused Raynare. "I'm going to be down in the training room working in the workshop if you need me."

* * *

**-Training Room- **

Naruto was in a handstand in one arm as he focused. He also had a 2 ton weight on his feet as he held the stance. He went down in one handed push up as he did something that would making many people double take. And he was just exercising and training either. He also had his ancient book out and a blueprint that he had been working on. He had actually started that blue print this morning and it would be something that would help him in the future. From what was already drawn up it looked like something that had to do with armor and rockets. He also held a combat knife in his mouth because with that being a weapon it helped him concentrate greatly and multitask. In other words it was a performance enhancer for his mind. Kind of like an armorer's way of cheating since he was using that factor outside of actual combat but who cares. As he did this his eyes kept shifting to the large body sized black, white, and violet scythe that was next to him. It was in fact the same one that he messed with before he awakened. He knew it was special back then when he grabbed it because of his instincts and Yasaka had found it and kept it for him as a gift since scythes were one of his preferences amongst all the weapons he could use. But now that he knew more he would have to say that this was probably one of those Spatial weapons Umi had mentioned and based on what he was reading in his book it was starting to match up with the feeling it gave off too.

But there was another thing about it that was strange. Ever since he got the brand on his chest from Umi's scroll she said that he would be able to find other Pokemon nearby on instinct. But he was getting that same Pokemon feel from this scythe right now. But what Pokemon would even fit the requirements for a scythe he wondered as it would likely match at least part of its white, black, and violet color scheme as well if not just 2 of the colors.

"Who are you weapon girl? Well I guess I won't be able to find out until you wake up. But until then I have to get a lot stronger. I feel a storm coming and if my familiars are that strong then I have a lot of work to do."

"The time has come for me to show more than just my strength. Its time to expand my skills and prove just why I'm a genius. Hmmhmmhmm... time. Rias-chan thats something you're running out of with me. Better hurry up before I make the decision for you."

* * *

**-ORC Room- **

Rias sighed to herself as she looked to the calendar.

"I don't have much time, only a few days left until _he _shows up. Naruto-kun I hope what you said was true and that you don't hate me, because now I'm going to need you to help me.

* * *

**-Somewhere in the world?-**

A girl with long white pigtails wearing a black cloak was crossing an intersection. She was a fairly tall woman and stood at a height of about 5'10". As she crossed the street of a 4 way intersection she suddenly stopped as she heard a voice. She didn't even register the fact that people were calling out to her when the light to cross turned red again.

_"The time has come for me to show more than just my strength."_

***HONNNNNNNKKK!* **"Move out of the way bitch!"

She turned towards the angry yelling to see an 18-wheeler oil truck smack dab a few feet from her face. She only had a split second to see it before it hit her. Right before it did there was a flash of a black wall in front of her and the truck hit her like she was a support beam and fell over. However the momentum kept up with the vehicle and it kept skidding sideways on the ground crushing a lot of people before it finally hit the wall of a building and blew up. Turns out that building was too narrow couldn't take that bombing and fell over collapsing onto the intersection and killing more people while other cars blew up.

The flaming liquid scattered by the exploding oil truck fell onto other people and the vehicles they were in burning them alive as the drove and crashed into other things.

Tama looked behind her as she saw the chaos unfold all because she stood in the street too long. She gained her joker grin as she turned and kept walking. There was a huge explosion behind her as apparently someone had crashed into a gas station.

***BOOM!* **Welp and it looked like someone else crashed into another gas station.

"Fufufu I hope you're ready Naruto-kun because Tama-sama-oneechan is. And if you haven't awakened yet like I have, **then you really are going to die."**

There was almost no witnesses for what happened her today. Those that did see what caused the mass accident will have their minds distorted by the mental trauma the even caused and Tama would be identified from then on in the papers... as a god of death.

-END-

* * *

**AN: FUCCCCCKKKKINGGGG AAYYYYY! So much shit in this chapter I can't even... All the plot I lined up for the future this may have been the most productive chapter ive ever had. I thought about spliting this into 2 chapters but i was like nahhh. This was a test to see just how much I can type in 2 days of almost constant work. Which means if I have the time to I can put out a 6K chapter every day... that is not going to happen. Dont expect that... at all. Dont even expect the next chapters to be this long as this was just a test for me. I had time to so I did. This next few days I wont feel like it as much and wont have time cuz I have to finish up my classes.**

**Also I was originally supposed to be on my break for the next almost 2 weeks but my parents wanted to see me after all this time so I will be going back home to visit them. I will likely not have the time to type this story during that time though you may still get 1 or 2 chapters. Idk as I really dont know what I will be doing. I dont like typing or even using the computer around my parents for obvious privacy reasons.**

**Also righting lemons is taxing *I haven't fapped the entire day I typed that*. Okay ignore that. But really writing lemons is a test of will power. Now granted I did type it way faster than It took me in my first story which is good so u can expect more soon. With were the plot is now there will be more soon anyway.**

**Thats a big reason why ive been on hiatus with my first story though. Its right before where I had a lemon planned and since I had waited so long im like eh now. That lemon would have been my first 3some lemon but it ended up being this chapter so I hope you all liked it.**

**Anyway Review, review, review, they are what make me happy and i love to answer them. And guest need to make accounts because some of you have had awesome questions and statements that i havent been able to answer.**

**REVIEW AND VOTE. Shit is gonna get real because Risers arrival and Tama's attack on Naruto, and Naruto's training with the pokemon girls is happening really soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Engagement

**YO! Here might be the chapter some of you have been waiting for! other chapter already has almost 4.5K views which the previous one only has a little bit more views than it and same amount of reviews at 34. Which means... Most of you are perverts who were thirsty for some that lemon. Which works out for me. Anyway no other important stats than that so lets just get right into it. I didn't really edit it but then I usually don't anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Engagement **

**"You're still weak." **There was darkness everywhere as Naruto sat in the spotlight once again. Naruto looked up and saw the dark smiling face of that horned creature again.

"Yeah yeah how many times do I need to hear this from you? Or rather how much am I going to keep bashing myself?" He looked bored as the giant figure came down closer to him.

**"As many times as I or we need to say it to get the point across. What kind of pup can't even use the power he has been given without hurting himself? And then lets it happen?"**

"Hey I've gotten by so I deal with it for now."

**"Kukuku so you are going to keep things the same until you need grow? That is procrastination at its finest. Are you going to just let yourself grow complacent using things as a crutch to circumvent your strength or are you going to take the next step in you development?"**

Naruto sat there thinking for a while. A few seconds was all he need for his decision.

"Hehehe I have hit a wall haven't I? So I'll tell you what. I'll make the most of what I have for now, and when the time comes to make that sacrifice and take the next step I will take it in a heartbeat."

The giant being shrunk down to his size gaining the same body type as it wore a small smile. Its violet eyes shown with amusement.

**"Well I guess thats as much as I'm gonna get out of you for now so you have my consent. But you sense it too don't you? Of course you do you are me afterall and you aren't an idiot."**

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he started to walk off into the black enviornment.

"Yeah I can feel it. There is a storm coming and I will likely have to make the decision to change way sooner than I expected. But thats fine because that just means I will be that much closer to where I would have naturally been if I had waited till I was 18 to awaken the natural way. This early power boost was great but its not complete yet."

Naruto grinned to himself as he faded into the background as the figure behind him chuckled to himself. His thin tail waving calmly behind him.

**"Whatever then other. I may have to wait a little more, but it won't be long."**

* * *

**\- Bedroom - **

Naruto could be see sitting on his bed. He was completely calm and froze as he meditated. His eyes slowly opened before he let out a breath. But they didn't open that far giving him a sleepy look. He ran a had through his downwardly spiking hair that was part out of the way of his eyes and leaving a few bangs between them, momentarily spiking his hair up before it calmed a few seconds later and fell back down again.

"*Sigh* I need a psychologist, or psychiatrist, or maybe an asylum because my brain is messed up. It can't be normal to have casual conversations with yourself. Whether its in a dream or not."

"Oh well that was a great weekend. Met the student council, jerked around their president, played dodgeball, destroyed them in that, went familiar hunting, ended up getting an entire population of hot monster girls as my contract, saw Rias, Akeno, and Koneko being molested and stripped by slime, banged my sisters with no regrets, upped my training, and got my inventing back up. Yep very productive."

He got off his bed and got dressed into his uniform as he got ready to go to school.

* * *

**-ORC Room-**

"...you need me to what?"

"I need for you to do this for me Naruto-kun."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Can you think of anyone else who would be a better choice."

"Well no but..."

"Do you want to do it or not?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto could be seen standing out in a field next to the woods wrapping bandages around his arms. He stood in his black body suit and combat pants as the rest of the peerage except Rias stood infront of him on guard.

"You know if someone just walked in on the last part of that conversation they may think this was something sexual."

Rias rolled her eyes at this. "So you will be up in a fight against Koneko, Kiba, Issei, and Akeno. This will be an exercise to get them combat experience as well as to not just see where they stand but where you stand as well."

"Can I fight them all at once?" She blinked at this.

"Uh... well sure if you want to. If you think you can but they aren't weak you know." All Naruto did was point at Issei and look at her.

"Well not all of them are."

"I would hope not or I am going to be very disappointed."

"Oh and Naruto you can go all out if you want but I can trust you not to kill them right?" His history of fights here and overseas wasn't very comforting to that question. Naruto just looked at her innocently.

"I would never think of killing Koneko or Akeno."

"Naruto..."

"Fine the guys will stay alive as well..."

"No permanent damage either."

"Can we start!"

"Fine fine. Begin!" Her wings emerged and she took to the sky to watch safely. They were fairly out in the open but a spell was in place to hide them from human eyes.

"So... how are we going to-."

"I will be you down senpai then all the girls will want me!" "Issei wait!" But Kiba's shouts fell on deaf ears as Issei wildly charged at Naruto arming himself with his sacred gear. He cocked his dragon fist back and threw it straight at Naruto's face.

*Thump!* The others grew nervous when Naruto just stood there and took it.

"Hmm not a bad punch. Weak but still decent. So this is the boosted gear I've heard about? Seems like its full of flaws but I guess it has to have those to balance out a tool that can supposedly give you unlimited power. Which is bullshit by the way. I'm going to have to study this. Maybe its ability to double power every 10 seconds can be replicated. Even still this gauntlet has some nice density to it."

He turned his head into the fist to lock eyes with Issei making him looked startled. One of Naruto's eyes were violet while the other stayed blue and they were both open uncharacteristically wide.

"So Issei-kun do you want to try again.~"

Issei jumped back before he regained his nerves

**"Boost!" **Naruto rose an eyebrow as Issei's power doubled. This was the first time he paid attention to see it in action.

"So it really does do that..." Issei ran up and threw a heavier punch at the side of Naruto's face again.

*Thump!* It blew some of his hair up from the impact but Naruto was otherwise unaffected as he glanced at Issei-kun when he jumped back again.

"Come on Issei I'm trying to give you a chance her. That gear of yours takes time to boost that is too long by my standards."

**"Boost!"**

"...You need to at least for some kind of plan for that because you going in ham like that with your level of skill is only going to get you kille-"

**"Boost!"**

Issei ran straight at Naruto at an even faster speed before and threw a hard punch at Naruto's face. ***Bam* **

The force was actually strong enough to knock Naruto back as he fell... for a second until his feet grabbed the ground and he froze leaning back.

"I tried to be nice... fuck it."

***Boom!* **Next thing Issei knew Naruto suddenly leaned forward and Issei felt a force hit him as he was knocked into the ground with enough force to turn up rocks. Naruto had head butted him at blinding speeds. He didn't even have time to think on it as he fell unconscious.

"That one actually stung a little and I would have congratulated you if you hadn't kept interrupting me. Now you made me irritated." He walked towards the others now making it a point to step on Issei as he did.

"So whose next?" The three nodded before Koneko charged him with Kiba staying a little back.

"Oh Koneko-chan. I've been wanting to face you for a while now." Koneko got into her fighting stance as she held up her martial arts gloved hands. She ran at him and through a haymaker. Luckily Naruto knew she wouldn't do the same shit as Issei and took this more seriously.

As soon as he blocked her punch his eyes widened from the force as the ground broke up around them. As they were locked Koneko's blank expression looked straight at him and spoke.

"Senpai... why do your sisters have your scent on them more than usual lately?" He stumbled and almost lost his footing as he held back her punch. That reaction seemed to clue things in for her.

"Naruto-senpai... did you do something inappropriate to them."

"Koneko why are you asking this now." His expression went serious as he looked at her. He wasn't going to lie about it because he wasn't ashamed about it. Maybe a little embarassed but not ashamed. She looked down a little as her pressure on him eased up and she spoke.

"Did you get tired of me?"

"Konekoe-chan what are you-."

"You always pet me and showed me attention but then you went and mated them. And I know you have an interest in Rias to because of her scent and you've looked at Akeno as well. I just want to know if you actually care or if I was just a stand in for you till you got home to bang those vixens."

Though she hardly showed it her face was letting a little bit of frustration seep through which meant she was getting angry as she started to shake more towards the end and her eyes slit.

He didn't like that she was feeling bad right now but he also liked that she was basically spilling her thoughts. He leaned in close as she glared and grinned.

"Oh but I like treating you like a toy. You're my cute little Neko-chan after all.~" His sing song voice made her blush a little but also made her angrier. His expression though went sincere afterwards.

"But I do care for you Koneko-chan. I would even interact with you if I didn't. But you do know that with my status I have a lot on my plate and you can't keep me to yourself. You being a nekoshou and part of a near extinct species you should understand that." Her eyes widened at that.

"How do you even know that I'm a-."

"You should know by now that I know lots of things Neko-chan. But we can discuss this later. Just know that I won't toss you aside. You're too important to me for that." All of that combined with how close his face was caused her to blush even more and she felt her heart flutter a bit. After the moment past Naruto's grin went joker like making her recall where they were. The three watching from the sidelines were confused since the couldn't hear anything from the too when the became locked in as they lowered their voices.

"Now if you remember Koneko-chan we were in the middle of a fight! So bye bye!" He grabbed onto her fist before lifting her up and swinging her across the field into the trees.

"Hahaha cat stuck in a tree!" Koneko was un harmed because of her durability as she laid there tangled in the branches with leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Asshole..."

*Swoosh* Naruto leaned back as he narrowly avoided a blade that came out of no where.

"Huh?" He looked at Kiba who was holding a sword and smirked.

"So you're up now Kiba? Lets see what you've really got."

"If you insist Naruto senpai." He gave a test slash at Naruto who leaned out of the way to see how quick he was. Seeing that he could take it Kiba begun his pursuit as he increased his slashes. Naruto had to saw and dodge as Kiba attacked.

He swung for his feet, his head, his torso, all the while picking up his pace to try to catch him off guard. Naruto kept up the whole time dodging his swing fluidly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a change and saw Kiba's footing change.

"Whoa!" The blurred out of sight with a gust of wind and reappeared quite a bit to the side. Naruto had caught Kiba's sword inches from his head by stopping it with his palms from the side.

"Whew so you are fast. Nice try there. If this had been a week or 2 ago you probably would have gotten me with that speed but sadly it isn't enough."

Kiba just smiled at him. "Sorry senpai but now that your hands are full I got you right where I want you." Before he could question what the boy meant Kiba held out his hand and Naruto's eyes widened again when a sword materialized in it.

"What?!" Kiba swung at him while Naruto was confused and holding his other sword. Naruto's spider like reflexes however reacted fast enough. He twisted his body while getting off the ground. He went upsidedown as he threw the sword down and caught the other blade between his feet. He did one final twist of the flip and knocked both swords away in the opposite direction as well as knocking Kiba back several feet all in the course of a second.

As Naruto touched down on his feet again Kiba looked dumbfounded.

"What in the world was that!" Naruto just rolled his hands as his tired eyes looked at Kiba and gained a mischievous expression.

"I am basically a ninja-class free form gymnast, a master level prodigal martial artist, and someone who knows his way around a weapon so you've got bad luck right now. But the more important question is where did those swords come from?"

Kiba just held out his hands as multiple swords appeared.

"This is my sacred gear. Its called Sword Birth and allows me to makes swords." He grew confused when Naruto froze.

"Y-You have a gear that lets you make swords instantly?"

"Yes?"

"You can make swords?"

"Thats what I said."

"As in you are someone who makes weapons."

"...Yeah...?"

"Okay."

Kiba flinched when Naruto was suddenly in his face blushing.

"Fufufu you made another mistake Kiba-kun." He jumped back in panic and tried to swing a sword at him as Naruto kept walking towards him. As soon as he did Naruto flashed a foot forward and yanked the sword out of Kibas hand before stomping him away.

"You just told an Armorer-." Kiba formed another sworded and changed at Naruto with a two handed grip. Naruto casually and swiftly parried it with one hand twice like it was nothing before kicking the blade out of his hand high into the air.

"-someone who is predisposed to have an affinity to all weapons." Kiba formed another sword quickly and swung a wide horizontal slash at him. Naruto handspringed backwards with one hand as Kibas sword sailed across him missing his abs by only inches before Kiba carried through on the strike to slash down. Naruto used his free arm to bring his new sword up to block Kiba.

"It's not surprising to say that we have a deep hidden fetish for real weapons and just touching one makes us hyper focus and multitask to our surroundings."

The sword that he had kicked into the sky feel back down on them. It was at this moment that Kiba realized that Naruto had lost his shoes at some point as he skillfully caught the blade with his foot. He quickly disengaged and jumped back as Naruto brought said foot down to slash at him as he twisted his body and spun in an impressive display of flexibility and acrobatics. A diagonal cut appeared on Kiba's uniform and on his chest as it started to bleed as he barely avoided that unorthodox strike. It was a shallow cut so he would be fine.

As Naruto spun onto one foot the sword in his foot disappeared. The sword in his hand vanished as soon as he started spinning. Kiba formed two swords at once this time and dual wielded. He charged Naruto now with swift precision making him sigh.

"And yet you keep making more swords. I swear if you were a girl I would have a hard on right now but since you aren't..." Dream over engulfed his bandaged forearms and hands in a shell as he held them up to block the two weapons. His wide currently heterochromia eyes looked into his with wild insanity.

"I'm getting pissed!" He pushed the swords back and quickly grabbed Kiba's wrists and twisted them getting him to drop the swords in pain before he spun and delivered a wicked roundhouse kick to Kiba's torso that sent him flying across the ground. It was heavy enough that his ribcage was cracked and he had brusing. Somehow Naruto was able to change more of that attack into knock back force instead of physical damage.

"You guys are lucky I'm not trying to kill you too bad or you would be in trouble."

***ZZSSSHAAPPP!*** Pain coarsed through his body as he was struck by random lightning. After a few seconds he looked with one eye closed in irritation over at Akeno who was smiling at him and had electricity arcing on her fingertips.

"Ara ara did that hurt Naruto-kun?"

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Akeno."

He blinked when the a shadow appeared over him and the next second a large tree was slammed on him.

***Crash***

Koneko had bashed him into the ground with the large piece of wood as she now laid on it.

"You shouldn't be so cocky Naruto-senpai." The others started to walk towards Koneko as they thought they were done but stopped when they heard rustling.

"Hahaha maybe I shouldn't be so cocky!" Koneko grabbed onto the tree startled when it was slowly lifted off the ground and put vertical in the air. She looked straight down to see Naruto lifting it with his arms slightly bulged.

"Sorry Koneko-chan but I'm stronger than you at this point." Koneko yelled when he spun around and threw the log at Kiba who was standing off to the side. He had to duck to narrowly avoid being hit by it.

"Fufufu I think its time you were put down." He looked up and sighed as Akeno flew in the air above him. The next second he was hit by even harder lightning.

***ZZZSSSSHHHHHHHHHH* **But Akeno didn't let up this time as she had a pleasurable look on her face as she held the lightning on him.

"Come on Naruto-kun scream out! I want you to have just as much fun as I am!" She flinched when he stood up straight and looked up at her with insane excitement. His hands were covered in black again as he soaked his bandages in dream aura. He whip the wrappings out at Akeno forming black thread that wrapped around her waist. There was a pause before the lightning she was frying him with traveled up the line and electrocuted her causing her to scream out in pain as they were both lit up.

"Kyaaa!" She couldn't stop as it was like Naruto had her locked into the circuit but it was clear Naruto could take more than she could. He laughed as he swung her into the ground.

"Hahaha yes that's right now _you _scream out! Go on let me her it!"

"Yaaa! Naruto-sama please its too much!" She moaned and convulsed on the ground. She was breathing hard as a blush started to form on her face. He twitched at the display as it was kind of hot. Half of it wanted to indulge his sadistic tendencies more on this girl who obviously would enjoy it but then the other half remembered where he was and it was driving him crazy.

"Goddamnit Akeno why did you have to ruin it!" He released his snare on her making her able to stop her magic as the lightning disappeared. He was glad that the power of that lightning wasn't to high compared to what it could be or he may actually be concerned by how much Akeno got off on. Oh who was he kidding he got off on it too.

Rias decided it was time to stop the match before it escalated anymore.

"Alright that's enough guys. Its clear that you won't be beating Naruto as you are now especially not without better teamwork and taking his abilities into thought."

The others got up as Naruto walked over to Rias bored again.

"So Naruto-kun what did you think?"

"Well lets see. Koneko-chan, you have good strength and your speed isn't to bad because you're agile. You have high defense as well so you live up to your rook status. I would work on at least one of those things to make you an even better fighter. You're like a cat so getting a more agile fighting style could be good. Also if you increase your stamina that could help as well since you will be able to last longer in a fight if you can avoid getting hit and still keep going when you do. For Kiba... really not much I can say. He is a skilled swordsman who should have pride in his skills. You should just work a little more on your tunnel vision and just get stronger as usual. Your fine as long as you don't fight another Armorer then you're screwed. Akeno needs to stop playing with her food. I know you could have done way more damage but you tried to drag it out by torturing me. Your mistake there was that you underestimated my pain threshold. Also I would like to see more of what else you can do."

Rias nodded to him in agreement.

"Thats a great analysis Naruto-kun but aren't you forgetting something?" She pointed over at Issei who was dusting himself off the ground but looked embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh him! I honestly forgot he even did anything for a moment." Issei looked dejected at this. Rias chastised him a little.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah okay fine. Anyway Issei you're too brash, reckless, and have hardly any redeeming qualities in a fight. You were told that that gear of yours has the potential to kill a god and you no doubt let that go to your head. If you don't have the actual skill and capability to I doubt you will ever get to that point. You aren't that smart either so you should listen more when people are trying to give you advice. At this point you have to wait 10 seconds to boost your power which leaves you open to fast opponents. With no other skills or fighting ability you are more of a liability than a trump card at this point and the only way you can even be a trump is if you are used as someone who will only build up power while the rest of your team does most of the work while you come in and deal the finishing blow."

Issei felt really small right now as Naruto bluntly ripped into him.

"Issei while Naruto may have been harsh on certain parts I have to mostly agree. You don't have the ability or skill to be reckless. You would have to be someone like Naruto and Koneko who can take a hit and keep going. Or like Naruto and Kiba who have the speed to charge in and avoid hits. Or Akeno who has control of the air. You still fight too much like your average human."

Now Issei's confidence was being knocked down as the redhead criticized him as well. Naruto decided to say one more piece as he walked off.

"Hey I'm trying to be helpful her. I may be blunt but I could have said it way worse than I did. Still though Kiba fighting you was the most fun. Its been a while since I've been in my Armorer state even if I did hold back consciously on how much damage I did. Actually other than Issei all of you had something that I benefited from when I fought you."

* * *

**-Bedroom-**

Naruto was in his room sitting at his desk. He had headphones own listening to music as he drew his blueprints. He had a lot to work on lately. He hadn't trained much with his sisters lately but ever since he mated them they had been fighting a lot freer and fiercer. It made it harder for him to fight them but made it more enjoyable. Sure none of them went all out against each other but they did enough to kill up their skills. But not only was Naruto doing that, he had also upped his physical training. And since he wasn't training with his sisters as much he took that time to train with the pokegirls and work on his building which they also helped with. A great thing about their realm was that in there time could go as much as 6 times slower. That let him get in more training and he was already expanding his styles. Even his seal now at 25% he could control near perfectly. It would be time to up the level again soon.

There was a flash of red light behind him as someone teleported into his room. Without turning around he already knew who it was.

"Rias-chan? What a surprise was there something you needed?" He didn't pay attention too much as he kept working. He stopped when Rias walked up behind him and took off his headphones.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned around to face her and went serious when he saw the look in her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I need for you to take my virginity."

'Well that escalated quickly.'

"...huh?" She made him stand and pushed him onto the bed.

"Rias what are you-?!" He stopped when she started to undress until she was just in her underwear.

"I said I need you to take my virginity." The look in her eyes kept turning him the wrong way.

"I don't think thats what you need right now."

"Do you not want to? I thought you wanted this too? Are you saying I'm not good enough now!?"

"No Rias thats not what I meant." She grew assertive and climbed onto the bed clad only in her lacy white panties and and bra and sat on his lap. She had a light blush on her face as she spoke.

"I've given this a lot of thought Naruto-kun and there is no other way so please just do this for me." She started to unbutton his school shirt to get him out of his clothes but Naruto still wasn't sure about the nature of the situation.

"Are you sure?" She undid he bra and Naruto's eyes widen when the grew a bit from that. 'Damn how tight was her bra!?'

"Once its been known that I've been ruined I'll finally be free. Then I can be with you if you still want me to, so I am trusting in your ability to do this for me."

**'Oh you'll be ruined alright...' **"You still aren't telling me what I want to know but I guess if this will help you out then fine."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You're a virgin too right?" When she saw Naruto go expressionless and look away she frowned.

"Your a virgin too _right?"_

"Rias you know my position. Expecting me to stay a virgin when you were indecisive isn't exactly fair." Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Who was it."

"Why do you need to know-?"

"Who was it Naruto-kun."

"My sister..." She blinked at him in a deadpan.

"...which one?"

"Both?" She stared at him a little longer before sighing.

"Well you are youkai and with your situation I shouldn't treat it like that big of a deal. I trust you know what to do then and for you to take care of me." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her left breast. It was more than a handful for him.

"You took that better than I expected. I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore." She was thrown off when he suddenly flipped things around until he was the one over hear. Her blushed deepened when he threw off the rest of his shirt leaving his top bare.

"Please Naruto-kun, I'm a little nervous." His tail and ears came out as he gave her a charming grin.

"Don't worry Rias. I don't know what your other motives are but I can promise you that by the end you won't regret this."

Here heartbeat rose as he grabbed her hands and leaned in. As his chest went flush against hers he leaned in to kiss her. There eyes started to close as their lips were only inches apart. But sadly that was interrupt when with a flash of light a magical circle appeared in the room. It was like one of those dreams where you wake up right when you were about to get to the good part.

"*Sigh* I had a feeling it would be too late." A beautiful young woman dressed like a french maid who had long silver hair and matching eyes.

"Really Rias-sama you are deciding to do this with this low born?" She took a moment to look at Naruto's features. "Correction a mutt."

Naruto glared at her as he sat back off of Rias. 'This bitch...'

"Who the hell are you? Its rude to randomly enter the house of someone you don't know." She looked at Naruto for a second before ignoring him and looking back at Rias.

"At least he is attractive I will give you that. But Rias-sama you do realize Sirzechs-sama is going to be terribly disappointed in you."

**"Grrr..." **Black aura started to flicker over Naruto's wolf tail, ears, and back as he growled at this woman gaining her attention. He knew who Sirzechs was and had a feeling he knew who this woman was but being ignored in this kind of situation was irritating him. And the mutt comment irritated him a little as well. Rias put a hand on his chest to calm him.

"Naruto-kun." He eased back in confusion as she got up off the bed.

"Its my virtue and should be mine to do with as I please. How is it wrong for me to give it to whomever that I want? And another thing. I don't care if you are in my brother's peerage or not. I will **not **allow you to call Naruto-kun a lowborn or a mutt or what have you. It would be inaccurate anyway."

The silver head woman stared at Rias's look of defiance for a moment before taking her seriously.

"I will take note of that." She started to collect Rias's scattered clothes off the floor. "But think, you _are_ the next head of the house of Gremory. Have some respect for yourself." The woman then turned to address Naruto who was watching all of this critically.

"Pardon the interruption, my name is Grayfia and I am also a servant of the Gremory family. We'll get out of your way now."

Rias sighed and turned to Naruto but the words she was going to say fell short when she saw his face shadowed.

"So thats what it was. This was what you didn't want you didn't tell me isn't it? Based on what you said and your actions I can deduce that you likely are in an engagement. Betrothed to someone that I guess you don't want to marry and you were going to use me as an easy way out?" She cringed slightly as it was sounding a little worse than she intended.

"Naruto-kun I-."

"Its's okay Rias-chan. I don't have a problem with that but did you really have to wait till the last minute to do this?" He looked up and smiled at her before sighing and getting up.

"Now that I think about it I may have been at fault a little here. You're being forced to marry someone you don't want to and here I was basically adding pressure to that by forcing you to make a decision to be with me by a small time limit that I set. In hindsight I guess I _was _a little impatient." He put his hands in his pockets before going to look out the window.

"It's not that big of a deal Naruto-kun." It was not her intention to make him feel bad when she came here.

"Don't worry as I said in the past if you need my help then you have it. If you can't get yourself out of this then I will do it for you." What he said was reassuring to her but also the way he said it hurt her. It was like he was trying to mask sadness that he had for the unfortunate situation and was trying to make the most of it.

Grayfia looked at the scene with interest.

"Your name was Naruto correct? As in Uzumaki Naruto? Rias-sama's rebellious piece? The one who is the nephew to Yasaka and a newly discovered hybrid of youkai and devil blood?"

She turned to look at her with some interest of his own. 'That's an interesting way of saying it. Though she didn't say anything that wasn't public knowledge so I won't be concerned.

"Yeah what of it?"

"I will take note of what you said Naruto-sama and what happened here." Rias being ready to leave spoke to Grayfia.

"I will listen to whatever else you have to say with Akeno at my headquarters. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't mind if you have the company of the Priestess of Thunder. Its only proper that a noble devil have their queen by their side in times like these."

Rias walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun for springing something like this on you."

"Don't worry about it Rias." She leaned up again gave him a small kiss on the cheek but frowned when he was unresponsive and kept looking out the window.

"I will find a way to make it up to you."

As they left the room via magic circle he spoke again.

"I would hope so..."

A minute later his door opened and in walked Shio looking apologetic. He leaned against the window as she walked over to him.

"So you knew all along didn't you Shio-chan?"

"Hai, are you mad at me?"

"*Sigh* No not really. Irritated but not mad. Rias I suppose wanted you to keep it a secret for her so it was her secret to tell. Its good that she could trust you."

She got up next to him and started to button up his shirt.

"Gomen oniisama. She told me long before you returned so I wanted to keep my word." She patted his chest and smoothed out the wrinkles when she finished buttoning his shirt. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to give up on her?"

He just glanced down at her into her eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

"I would prefer that you didn't abandon her. I know you still like her and no girl wants to be forced to be with someone she doesn't want. Which is exactly whats going to happen if you do nothing."

He simply smirked at her having gotten an appropriate response.

"Then its a good thing I wasn't planning on staying silent then."

She smiled at him happy with what he said. She should have expected that. She then donned a playful expression.

"Thank you onii-chan~!"

"Hmhmhm well you certainly seem to no longer harbor any ill well towards her anymore. Can I guess the change?"

"You would probably guess right." She got on her tip toes and pulled him into a kiss. There lips met for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"She may have meddled in your blood and watched you almost get killed, but if she hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this so easily now would I? So yeah I'm over it." She let go of him and start to walk out the door. But not without swaying her hips and tail behind her as she glanced back at him with a sexy look on her face, and Naruto stared the whole time. It didn't matter if his expression didn't change while he watched just the fact that he stared told her he enjoyed it.

After she left he stared where she once was before pushing off the wall and going back to his work.

"Well my mood just got better again." He was gonna get that vixen later.

* * *

**-ORC Room- **

Naruto, Raynare, and his sisters walked into the Occult Research Clubroom. Everyone else including Grayfia was already in the room. He looked at Rias and gave her a small smile, but then his eyes shifted to the side and he noticed the blond male sitting next to her who wasn't Kiba and for some reason his slitted pupils narrowed to fine lines and his eyes widened.

Miso leaned up to whisper into Naruto's ear. "That's _him." _

Grayfia spoke up now that everyone was here.

"Since everyone is accounted for I think its time for the introduction. This is Riser Phenex. He is a pureblooded devil of noble birth and third in the line to the Phenex household. He is also engaged to the next head of the Gremory family. In short he is Rias's fiance and has been for some time." Just those words and Naruto mentally had a crosshair on the man's head.

When Akeno served him tea though most missed it Naruto noticed the look of lust he hardly tried to hide that was directed at her before he got too close to Rias for Naruto's liking. The sight made one of his fangs become prevalent out of his mouth. When Rias started to play with Rias's hair and rub her thigh his other fang jutted out and part of his seal cracked over. He felt relieved when it appeared Rias had enough and got up.

"Thats enough Riser. Let it go. Why don't you understand I have no intention of ever marrying you?"

"But my darling Rias with your families circumstances Riser doesn't believe you can afford to be so selfish."

She looked back at him and glared.

"My actions will not bring my family to ruin! I don't care if you want our name or not my husband will be someone who I chose."

"Remember its important for Devils to remain purebloods. We are still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs-sama decided on this agreement."

"My father, brother, and whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush. For the final time Riser, I will **not** marry you."

Naruto smiled at this but then gritted his teeth again when Riser grabbed her chin. The action caused his seal to crack a little more. He leaned in and spoke to her.

"For the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable!" Rias's and the rest of the club glared at him at this while Naruto's seal cracked a little more. He was starting to build a shell of killing intent around himself. The others were too far to feel it but Shio and Miso who were right next to him and Raynare behind him could feel it and were getting nervous.

**"Why you..."**

The phenex looked to address everyone now.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room. You _will _return to the underworld with me." His seal cracked a little bit more.

"And this is where Naruto says that that Rias won't be going anywhere. So this is how you say 'no' Rias? I have to say this clears up a lot." Rias looked over to Naruto and gave a grateful smile. She was wondering how long he would stay silent and after the other day she wasn't sure if he even cared enough to speak out anymore. Naruto walked up to them with his hands in his pockets barely holding back his aggression from being felt. Riser looked over at the blond and black haired individual and scoffed.

"And who is this low breed."

"Sorry but I'm going to be the one who is going to have to take Rias off your hands." He gave an animalistic smirk, just waiting for Riser to say something that would give him more of a reason.

"Peasants shouldn't think they have any sway over their betters. Everyone in here is your acquaintance right? Maybe I should go on and turn you all into ash while making the women my slaves?" Naruto's smirk turned into a grin now showing off his teeth as his seal cracked a little more.

"In fact I might just do that. I'm sure Rias would surrender her will onto me then just to keep at least the women alive." Naruto's grin widened and his seal cracked yet again.

"And those girls you came in with." Everyone tensed at this as they knew what would come next. Rias sighed and stepped a few feet back from Riser. "They resemble you so I would guess they are related to you in some way? Cousins perhaps? Maybe even your sisters? I haven't acquired fox girls into my collection yet. They may not be devils but they will certainly make good pets-." A crack split all the way through Naruto's seal.

***BOOM!* **Rias didn't even see what happened. One second Naruto was standing a few meters away from Riser then it was like everything went black and white, and when the color returned Naruto was standing mid punch where Riser once was with Dream aura wafting off of different parts of his body and there was destruction going outwards.

Riser didn't even know what hit him as one second he was talking and the next a colossal force hit him that knocked him through the wall and dug a trench outside in the ground with his body. And it hurt him a lot more than it should have.

"Naruto-kun your arm!" Naruto groaned in pain as it was felt intensely when his arm started to burn up with the phenex's flames. With a swirl of flames Riser reappeared in front of them unharmed. He looked at the scene and laughed.

"This is your punishment for laying a hand on your betters."

Naruto growled before digging his hand into the top of his burning arm and everyone's eyes widened when with a pained roar Naruto messily ripped off his own arm in a shower of blood.

**"RRRAAARGGGGGHHH!"**

The club looked worried as the girls held their hands to their mouth. Rias's eyes started to water at this.

"Naruto-kun you..."

"It's fine Rias's I hit too hard so that arm was broken anyway. With that and the flames ripping it off was the best course of action anyway. " Raynare walked up to him and held out her hands as a green light appeared around his bleeding stump and started to heal the injury. Naruto looked appreciatively at Raynare with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you Rei-chan I probably would have bleed out." She just shook her head at him and gave a small smile.

"No thanks needed master I am just doing my job." She could say that all she wanted but she still liked being helpful to him.

"Here's what's going to happen pheshit. Rias isn't going to marry you and if you have a problem with it you can deal with me." Naruto finally stopped containing his killing intent letting him know just how serious he was. Riser grit his teeth at this upstart.

"You don't have a Right to make any demands!"

Grayfia decided to stop this before it escalated too much.

"There is no need for annihilation, incineration, or any more confrontation of any kind is not necessary at this point. Rias-sama, Riser-sama, Naruto-sama, as you know I was sent here by Sirzechs-sama and so there will be no further disruption of peace."

Riser backed down and turned to her looking official again. "When Riser is told such a thing by the Ultimate Queen even Riser can become somewhat fearful."

"Riser needs to learn when to shut up and stop speaking in 3rd person because he sucks at it." Riser glared back at Naruto who looked bored now as the skin and last bits of muscle grew back on his arm. Riser ignored the two and turned to Rias.

"Sirzechs-sama saw the possibility of a conflict like this occurring so he thought you two might want to settle this via a rating game."

Naruto already tired of the situation started to walk towards the window. "Well then if that's is the case then lets have it a week from now since I have something I need to take care of and will be gone for a while." Rias looked back at him confused.

"What? Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

He thought for a moment before looking back as he opened up the window.

"I forgot I only told Shio and Miso didn't I. Tama-chan is getting nears so I will have to fight her soon. Its best for me to go to her then since if I didn't she would be here in about a week anyway. I don't know how I'm gonna beat her anyway so its best If I took care of it before she comes her. Because she's worse when she is kept waiting and people would get caught in the crossfire.

With a few parting words he jumped out of the window and left but it was his last words that made them all worried.

* * *

**\- 5 days later -**

Naruto could now be seen standing on top of a tall building in a baren city. It was basically one of the sandboxes of supernatural forces in the human world as it was wear one could do whatever they wanted without worrying about hitting innocent bystanders. As these places where hidden with magic humans rarely wondered into these places and those that did tended to disappear. There were a number of these places around the world and were general no man's lands. If you entered these locations you couldn't complain about your safety because you'd forfeited it. Infact places like Death Vally, Marianas Trench, and recently even Suicide Forrest were designated as Sandboxes. And the most famous sandbox was the Bermuda Triangle.

Naruto hadn't actually spent this whole time traveling. He actually spent 4 1/2 of these days training in the monster realm with the Pokemon girls. which meant he spent at most 27 days training. Which meant he made a lot of progress but he was still unsure of how much it would even do. After that he got them to transport him near where he wanted to go which was helpful. Latias of course had her top air speed to help him travel which was way faster than he thought. But there were others too like Banette who could move and jump through shadows which is what he used to get here.

He had changed his outfit for the occasion. He now still wore his battle suit, combat pants, and kept the bandaged arms but he also wore a grey hooded jacket with a high fur collar. He also had on his headphones that had a lit up ring around the ear parts.

He overlooked the dead city enjoying the peace before he turned around and saw a figure standing behind him.

"Looks like someone came to me this time."

The figure was obviously that of a girl or rather a young woman from the curves. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw this.

"Well you've certainly grown."

She was wearing a tight short sleeve black hoodie that hugged at the small of her midsection and her chest and had on a long lavender long-sleeved shirt under that. The woman wore tight black pants with cuts in the side to show off bits of her milky white skin and wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. She wore a long black trench coat tired over all of this open that went down to her feet and flowed in the wind in a phantasmic way. The wind blew her hood off exposing her long light gray hair tied in twin tails.

The girl gave Naruto a warm smile, or it would have felt warm if her eye's weren't always open so wide.

"Hello Naruto-kun its been awhile."

He smiled at her. "Yeah it has been a while, some things came up so I decided to meet you instead."

Her smile feel a little and crossed her arms. "So I suppose you don't have as much time to talk as usual and want to get this over with right?" Naruto walked up to her with open arms and smiled. "I don't see why we can't talk a little."

She smiled more until he got in arms reach of her and the next second there was a blur and he hit the wall hard enough to send spiderweb cracks all along it.

"Ow..." He got out of the wall and walked towards her the same way. There was a blur again and he found himself hitting the ground hard with the same amount of force. He got up off the ground and there was a rapid blur of actions as cracks appeared all across the ground before there was a low boom and Naruto found himself in a small crater on the ground.

"Tama-chan what the hell?" She walked up over him and had a smile on her face with her wide eyes that he knew this time was her insane gaze.

"You should have known that wouldn't work on me Naru-chan. A hug would have been fine if you didn't flare killing intent every time you got within arms reach of me and every time you got back up. That exchange though at least answered my question of whether or not you had awakened yet. It seems my present came early."

A javelin like weapon slowly started to fall out of her coat sleeve and Naruto started to sweat as he smiled nervously at her.

"Come on Tama-chan I was just playing around." She pulled back her arm ready to stab him through the head with the spear.

"And now I will play around with your life!~"

* * *

**-5 days before present- ORC ROOM**

"Naruto-kun I know that you both are armorers and that she is a little older than you. But you have become a threat in your own right because of your own talents and bloodline. What kind of hybrid could she possibly be such a threat to you?"

Naruto looked back at her from his place at the window and smiled awkwardly.

"The hybrid of a **Death God**."

* * *

**-4 days before present - ORC ROOM**

"Hello my darling Rias." Riser appeared in the club room with a clubroom with a whirl of flames. The only one's there were Rias, Grayfia, Akeno, and the twins. "I have just received news from Sirechs-sama that the date of the rating game will be moved up by 2 days."

This caused the girl's eyes to widen while Shio and Miso's glared. Grayfia's however's eyes narrowed.

'Two can play this game...'

-END-

* * *

**AN: Yep shits going down! This came out a day later than I planned but considering how much traveling I've had to do and pack lately I think my speed is still pretty good. This is also longer than I thought the chapter would be. I didnt even plan for it to be one of my longest chapters. Especially not after the last super long chapter but oh well. Not much else I have to say. So many things you can see has been lined up and is about to go down big time.**

**Some of you have been waiting for Tama and she has arrived. Naruto may be in over his head.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, SUPER REVIEW**

**ZRAIARZ is out for now cuz I got a headache and im tired. I could say that the next chapter wont be out for a week because im traveling but for some reason i may still squeeze something out sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13 Tama vs Naruto

**YEP! Here it is. The fight that I built up too. Course I speed it up some in the interest of time there is still quite a bit of action in here. But that just means I will probably show more during the Riser Naruto fight than i was going to. This story now has over 100K views and over 1000 favorites! It is now at 466 reviews, 1001 favorites, 1133 followers, 12 communities, and 111265 views.**

**Lets get it started!**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_She smiled more until he got in arms reach of her and the next second there was a blur and he hit the wall hard enough to send spiderweb cracks all along it._

_"Ow..." He got out of the wall and walked towards her the same way. There was a blur again and he found himself hitting the ground hard with the same amount of force. He got up off the ground and there was a rapid blur of actions as cracks appeared all across the ground before there was a low boom and Naruto found himself in a small crater on the ground._

_"Tama-chan what the hell?" She walked up over him and had a smile on her face with her wide eyes that he knew this time was her insane gaze._

_"You should have known that wouldn't work on me Naru-chan. A hug would have been fine if you didn't flare killing intent every time you got within arms reach of me and every time you got back up. That exchange though at least answered my question of whether or not you had awakened yet. It seems my present came early."_

_A javelin like weapon slowly started to fall out of her coat sleeve and Naruto started to sweat as he smiled nervously at her._

_"Come on Tama-chan I was just playing around." She pulled back her arm ready to stab him through the head with the spear._

_"And now I will play around with your life!~"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tama vs Naruto**

**~ Play - Eh, Ah Sou! ~**

Naruto rolled out of the way quickly as the spike came at him. He tumbled away on the ground before popping back on his feet. He glanced down at his cheek and whistled as a bleeding cut formed there.

"Wow cutting it close there aren't you Tama-?!" He did a series of handsprings backwards as a volley of javelins came down on him. Naruto landed expertly on the ledge of the building and smiled at her while holding his arms out spread eagle.

"Come on Tama-chan you don't want to at least talk and catch up?" He gave her a sly smile to which she returned on of her own.

"Sure you can talk as much as you want as long as it doesn't stop me from killing you. And if you try to run I will just 'catch up' and kill you that way. How does that sound."

Naruto just gave her a slow almost mocking clap. "Bravo Tama-chan that was an excellent response. Now the only thing left for me to do is..." He fell back off the edge of the building and disappeared causing her to blink owlishly.

* * *

The wind was whipping into his ears as he fell head first down the side of the tall building. He wouldn't let it show but the fact that Tama got the first several hits already unnerved him. He needed time to think and being near her certainly wouldn't give him that chance.

His eyes widened when Tama was suddenly falling along side him.

"I told you I would catch up."

She threw two of her pikes out of her sleeves at him. Naruto had to twist and turn in the air to avoid one while he somehow managed to kick back the second one. She snatched the one sent back at her out of the air before jabbing it at Naruto.

He smirked and Tama looked shocked when he grabbed it before twisting in the air and smashing her into the building they fell alongside.

"Kyaa!" She screamed out as Naruto swung her into the wall and broke it up with her body as the rubble now fell down around them. The blow hurt quite a bit.

Naruto couldn't even enjoy that small victory. As Tama now tumbled down in the air above him she righted herself up again and shot down two pikes at him one after another. Seeing her do that he dodged them with a twist again before diving to pick up speed and reach the approaching ground faster as well as gain some distance between them. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the two pikes below him now collide with each other, the top one having been thrown harder. The collision knocked one of the pikes into the side of the building as the other kept traveling down.

He held his breath in surprise and bent back as the pole barely missed him on his way down but the grin on Tama's lips when he looked up from the action made him curse.

She dove down right after him now and grabbed onto the embed pole before swing around once and vaulting down at high speed.

***Crnnch* **

Naruto's eyes bulged as he coughed up blood when Tama came rocketing down with both her feet impacting into his gut with a small shockwave before he went sailing back down again.

As he got ready to catch himself to land his eyes widened again when he saw what he was about to land on. He twisted in the air again and hit that ground with a crash as a small crater formed.

He sweated as he caught himself with his upper back and hands upside down and was staring right at the other pike stabbed in the ground just inches from his head where he would have landed. If he hadn't moved that stake would have impaled him throught the chest and if he hadn't moved enough it would have gotten his head. Not a nice thought.

A ripple went through his body as he felt the shock of the impact and he fell onto his back. He used his aura to cushion the impact but apparently it only did enough to insure he didn't die or break anything from the fall.

He wasn't even able to take a breather as a rain of javelins came down on him. His wings lashed out in front of him to deflect the pikes but then acted as a shield when Tama dropped down from the sky on him with a double knee drop.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the ground under him cratered a little more from the force of the impact. After the force subsided Tama flipped off his appendages and landed a bit a way.

She held up one of her purple painted nails to her lip and gave an innocent look. It was sexy and the nail polish complimented her perfectly. Whether she knew the affect she had on him or not he wasn't sure but knowing wouldn't help him right now. She looked a little ruffed up from when she hitting the building but otherwise fine.

"Naru-chan you should know not to tease me by now. Now are you going to take this seriously?" Naruto got up and dust himself off as he spit out blood. He retracted his wings and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah..."

He swung out his arms and 3 sets of drumsticks short out of his sleeves to be caught in between his fingers. He held the up on guard like claws and armed them with dream aura. His eye's widened until they almost mimicked Tama as he went partially into armorer mode.

Tama smirked at this as the wooden objects became long black spear like weapons that matched her white pikes.

"Oh?" She threw a spear straight at Naruto intending to skewer him through his face. He was ready this time however as he swiped with his hand and his sticks knocked the pike away to the side. As he refocused on Tama he looked surprise when another spear was only a foot from his face. He crossed the sticks and caught the pike before he impaled him.

Tama blurred behind him and tried to stab him again as he side stepped. A dance started as Tama and Naruto started to continually swerve around each other as Naruto was stuck on the defensive.

Tama suddenly spun around and Naruto felt a blow on his cheek that staggered him before she continued to spin and delivered a heavy kick that sent him tumbling.

"Naru-chan? Do you know why I always beat you so easily? It's because we are armorers. You use those toys to fight with but you don't consider them real weapons do you? However I'm insane because I'm in my armorer state at almost all times! I consider my hair weapons because I use them as such and that's why they hurt like a bitch when they hit you!"

Naruto dropped his drumsticks as he got off and wiped blood off his chin. "Fuck your stupid hair."

She twitched and gained a tick mark at this. Naruto swore under his breath. He didn't mean to say that out loud. She was pissed now.

* * *

**-ORC ROOM-**

The Occult Research Clubroom was filled with its members as they got ready for their match. Rias sighed as she sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Shio was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed like her brother would do while Miso sat on the desk next to Rias.

Miso spoke up looking at the frustrated Rias. "You know you could call oniisama and I'm sure he would rush to get here if he knew whats going on."

"*Sigh* No Miso-chan I can't do that you and I both know he has a lot to deal with with that Tama character. I don't want to make things worse for him. Plus I need to prove that I can handle myself. Naruto after all, isn't technically a full member of my peerage. Actually even that is stressing it so relying on him for my very first rating game could spell a bad trend as well."

Shio blew out some air before she spoke as well.

"You are kind of right about that. But this still isn't the best situation to try to prove yourself for the FIRST TIME! You're acting like this Riser prick isn't above cheating too. We did what we could to train your peerage since we want to help however we can. Koneko and the others did make some notable improvements but I still don't feel like things will go right for you."

After her sister said her piece Miso followed. "And the training could have gone much better too but almost half the time we had to watch out for Issei and his perverted actions. With his Boosted Gear and technique he could have gone so far with his training but instead he limited it to stripping off girls clothes with a delayed trigger. Granted his Dragon Shot was good and the clothes stripping did have some style to it but come on! You could have practiced that on your own. In this serious of a situation you should have practiced something that had more offensive use. I mean what the fuck is that going to do to Riser or a girl that responds aggressively or not at all when she is stripped?!"

Miso flared killing intent as she glared at Issei making him shrink in the couch.

"And if you touch either of us ever, I will castrate you and THEN tell Naruto!" At the end of that threat they thought they saw the image of a shadowed Naruto behind her with his dark and twisted grin. Not only did Issei turn white with fear but Kiba paled a little as well.

"Miso-chan what did I tell you about skipping breakfast?" Shio looked over at her with a knowing smirk and she looked away with a childish pout as the tension was defused.

Rias sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Both of you remind me so much of different parts of Naruto its comical."

They both stuck their tongue out at her and spoke in unison. "You say it like its a bad thing!~"

Rias shook her head as a small smile crept onto her lips. Suddenly Grayfia entered the room via magic circle and Rias went somber.

"Rias-sama it's time." While Naruto was having a fight for his life they would be having one of their own.

* * *

**-Sandbox City-**

Naruto was being pushed back down the street as he was forced to dodge a flurry of slashes. Tama had switched to using a knife and was swing out at him wildly yet efficiently. It took work to avoid each hit and he didn't have much time to draw a weapon at that range as he felt the cutting wind form her slashes and stabs go by. The very ground and surroundings were being cut up by the invisible range of the slashes alone.

He saw her over extend on one strike enough for him to capitalize on it and grab the offending arm. He twisted around and moved to throw her far in the air. He stumbled in surprise when she displayed her flexibility by bending her back far enough to wrap her legs around his waist. Normally he would have enjoyed the opportunity to be in such a position with a girl but she wasn't going to give him that kind of time.

Tama reached her hands down to the ground and pushed into a handstand lifting Naruto off the ground before flipping forward and slamming him down into the road hard.

Naruto put his own hands out to stop himself going into a handstand as the ground cracked force. Before Tama could let go of him Naruto twisted his arms and rapidly spun on the pavement like a top throwing her away from the momentum. The white haired girl rolled on the ground a second before popping off and landing on her feet before skidding to a stop.

Naruto got up and held his hands up defensively.

"Tama-chan calm down I never said your hair was ugly just annoying!" She donned a cutely oblivious expression as she held her twin tails up.

"And they are sexy too right? My twin tails?"

Naruto simply smiled at her. "Only when you wear them."

She blushed at this and her guard dropped for a second.

***Bang***

Naruto instantly brought out a gun and fired it at Tama but his eye twitched when the shot was deflected by another bullet. Tama was standing just like him with a handgun pointed at him with a smile and a light dusting of pink on her face.

"You can flatter me all you want Naruto-kun but that won't get you anywhere in this fight too easily."

"Damn...oh well." Naruto brought out a second gun and fired both simultaneously.

***Bang bang* **

That shots were deflected by Tama as she brought out a second gun as well and fired twice just like him. Tama tilted her head before giving a jokerish grin to Naruto.

"So we're having a gun fight now then? I'm not opposed to hunting you that way either." She swung out her coat and arms and Naruto's eyes widened when sudennly at least 6 guns were thrown in the air.

Tama began to catch them and fire shots before throwing the gun in the air and catching another set and firing before repeating the action. She could move her hands between the guns faster than the guns themselves could shoot which was impressive. Naruto paled as a barrage of bullets came at him like a hailstorm. It was like combining a machine gun with a shotgun. He did the smart thing and jumped back in a series of zigzags as he weaved in between abandoned cars and went farther away.

"Yes Naru-chan run for me! Run for your Tama-sama!" Thank god the girl wasn't using shotguns.

After a few minutes Tama stopped firing as she lost Naruto. She started to walk through the abandoned city with one gun in hand waiting for him to come out. She new he wouldn't just leave like that and if he came running at her she would hear it so all she had to do was wait her time.

***Bang Clang!***

She turned around and had to lean to the side as a bullet narrowly dodged her face. She looked around but saw no one.

"Naru-chan I know you're near I can sense you!" She continued to walk as she brought a katana out of her sleeve and held it as her other hand kept the gun.

Suddenly rapid gunshots could be heard and she had to move as a random order of bullets came at her from multiple directions. Many ricocheted off the walls and ground to get a better angle at her.

Tama ran and flipped through the air as she fired her own gun to counter bullets while she swung her blade to cut through others. In one jump she took care of 12 bullets. As soon as she landed she flinched when a gunshot was heard and a bullet came straight down into her shoulder. She looked up and glared at the smirking Naruto who was standing a few stories up on the wall of a building.

"Nice strategy with the ricocheting bullets there Naruto-kun but I'm pretty sure that the way you are sticking to the wall isn't an Armorer ability. If you are going to use more than Armorer tricks then so will I!"

Naruto's eyes widened when a black platform formed in front of Tama before she jumped on it and was rocketed up to Naruto fast enough to catch him off guard with how she did it.

He coughed up blood when he knee hit him in the stomach hard. She grabbed him by his collar before spinning around and throwing him hard into the ground below, kicking up dust. Naruto got up slowly as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Looking up he saw Tama up in the air sitting on some kind of floating black platform made of energy and swinging her legs out. She smirked as Naruto looked on anxiously. He just made things worse for himself.

"Fine then lets amp it up!" He pushed his seal as far as he could go to 35% as his wolf parts came into view. He wouldn't be able to go much further than that without making some changes. Tama tilted her head as she gained a childish expression.

"Doggy! If you want we can take a break because I really want to pet you right now." Naruto didn't say anything as he brought out a combat knife and held it in his mouth as he took a stance with his hands out in front of him like claws.

"We did say years ago that we would work on our own fighting styles didn't we Tama-chan? Well here is mine, I call it the Spider Wolf."

Tama rose an eyebrow as she jumped down from the platform and landed in front of him before going into a stance of her own. It resembled a boxing stance but she had a small sway to her as she kept her hands looser.

"Sure why not. I've work on a few myself. Remember when we had classes in America and I took an interest in pistol and mantis shrimp? You know the mantis shrimp who have claws that are so powerful they can be used to kill their prey that are several times bigger than them through spearing, stunning, or dismemberment? They can snap their claws at speeds so face that it creates a bubble of air, a shockwave, intense heat, and loud noise even underwater."

Naruto's wolf ears drooped at this as he started to sweat. He knew very well what they were and studied them intensely but if she was implying what he thought he was then he was screwed.

"Fuck..."

"That's right Naru-chan I call this Death Prawn stance. But don't be too scared I'm still working on it so I can't take using it too its fullest every hit just yet. Still though if you take one dead on you really could die."

She flared her killing intent to get her point across as Naruto braced himself. As soon as Naruto saw an afterimage over her for he moved and blurred to the side.

***BAA!* **Tama shot her fist out and there was a bright flash as a hot shockwave of forces went out. Naruto tripped and went tumbling as he avoided the hit but he still felt the vibrations from the sudden intense noise like a tank shot and a horn mixed together for a split second and the blinding flash made him see stars as he lost his footing. He was also scared shitless as part of him was hoping that Tama's style wasn't as dangerous as she implied.

The ball of force generated from her punch dug up the ground as it traveled straight at where Naruto once was and kept going before it hit a car and made it explode on impact.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK!" His ear's felt deafened from being caught off guard with his hearing and his eye's burned a little.

"Stings a little to use but it gets the job done. Really useful for killing mass amounts of people quickly. I can use it more when I don't use all attributes at once through. Like right there I held back some." Tama blurred out of sight towards the disoriented Naruto. She kicked him hard in the gut lifting him into the air.

"Like if I just focus on the speed of the jabs I can work even better." She punched him hard in his core lifting him higher in the air with a lightning fast hit. Naruto's eyes widened as he spit out a lot of blood as she did two more hits. She punched him 3 times but with each blow that connected he felt another hit a split second later inside him from the small shockwaves generated. It was like small bombs were going off on his insides. Normally a punch like that would have sent him quite a ways away but she managed to do the most damage with a low amount of knockback increasing the amount of punishment he had to deal with.

"And then there is the smashing force!"

***CRASH***

She delivered a heavy uppercut to Naruto and he was sent tumbling through the air before he hit a building and went through it and into the next one. The sound of the falling rubble was like music to her ears.

Now when you think death god, shinigami, angel of death, grim reaper or whatever you don't think that they would excel in close combat. Tama was an exception to the extreme.

* * *

**-Kuoh Academy-**

Koneko and Issei were making there way out of the gym. They had been able to take out 3 pawns and a rook and Koneko had not sustained a single hit. She took what Naruto said to heart and became more wary of hits and moved to avoid them which actuall gave her more openings to attack as you would expect a rook to not shy from the brunt of the danger.

As she walked across the field ahead of Issei out of nowhere an exposive seal came down on her and detonated

***BOOM!* **"Konekooo!"

* * *

**-Sandbox City- **

Naruto's eyes shot open as he regained consciousness. 'What was that? I just felt a chill.'

He pushed rocks and rubble off of him as he got up. He stumbled as he made his way out of the hole in the building that was made with his body. He walked a few feet out before his legs buckled and he felt onto his hands and knees before vomiting out a torrent of blood.

"So you are still alive? You were out of it for like a minute but I guess it should be expect that you of all people would survive. So are you going to give up now or are you going to show me more of what you can do now? I'm going to kill you anyway since you still aren't giving it your all but its up to you." Tama shrugged as she stood a ways in front of Naruto leaning on one of her pikes.

Naruto ignored his pain and calmly stood up. His eye narrowed till they were half open as his eyes turned white to match his wolf state. Naruto loosened his bandages as Dream aura started to coat them. His fangs gleamed in the light as he started to growl.

**"Grrrrr..."**

"Ano?"

Naruto dash at her at highspeed. Tama kicked up her pike and chucked it right at Naruto. Right when the projectile was a foot away from his face he blurred out of sight causing her eyes to widen.

"One of the key points to this style is speed." She saw a blur as he started to run at high speed. She timed her throw and threw a pike at where Naruto was running only for him to vanish as dust was kicked up.

"Pure instant speed and acceleration." She started seeing images of Naruto mid run appear all around her. She brought out a many pikes and started throwing them out all around her at the afterimages in hopes of impaling Naruto. The more she did it the harder it felt to more her limbs. Naruto kept going faster and faster as she saw some of her pikes diced up in the air.

"And I need to hit fast to weaken my prey!" She screamed out in pain when a claw swipe suddenly went across her back leaving deep gashes.

She continued to try and hit Naruto but he was moving too fast and it was getting harder for her to move. Cuts and gashes formed on her legs, arms, and midsection as Naruto started to rip her apart at highspeed.

"Fuck this!"

Finally she had enough and spears of black transparent aura formed all around her before she launched them all around her in a barrage of needles. She saw a shadow above her and her eyes turned shocked when she saw a steamroller above her.

"Fuck you." The construction vehicle dropped down on her hard breaking the ground before it exploded in a ball of fire.

Naruto skidded to a stop as he stood a ways in front of the wreckage. His arms. legs, and chest were covered in fur and he was looking more feral than usual. He was holding his left arm as it had been impaled with 3 black spears. That last ditch attack she did had gotten him but it wasn't too big of a deal.

**"RRRAARGGGH!" **There was a burst of wind before Tama suddenly threw off all the wreckage and emerged from the flames. Her head was bleeding and the sclera in one of her eyes had turned black. Her cloak had bee blown off completely as well as the sleeves of her shirt had been ripped off showing her perfect skin scattered with cuts and burns. Her pants had tears in it as well and were coated in blood. Her hair had a few embers in it where it had been singed and her eye was twitching in irritation.

"Naruto..."

"Ah ah ah." Naruto pulled his hand in and her eyes widened as her arms were pinned to her torso as black bandage like threads suddenly appeared and wrapped around her. "It wouldn't be good to have spider in the name if I didn't imitate the webbing in some kind of way."

Naruto blurred out of sight and gave her a wicked kick to her midsection that caused her to fold over as she coughed up blood. The force of it actually shattered windows around them a second later before she was knocked high into the air. He pulled hard on the wrapping reeling her in before spinning around and around. With one final swing he crashed her into the bottom of a building with intense force, having the wall collapse on her.

"Whew well that was a great finisher. Now to make sure she stays down."

**~ Play - UNRAVEL - Tokyo Ghoul ~**

**"Kukuku yes! Good Naruto-kun! That's what your Tama-oneechan likes to see! But too bad it couldn't come sooner because sadly your time is up!"**

Suddenly 2 black spears came out of the smoke and Naruto turned in between them barely avoiding the weapons. Suddenly he heard what sounded like bouncing behind him and before he could react his eyes widened when two spears stabbed through his back and crossed out of his front stuck in his body.

"W-What?!" The smoked dispersed to see Tama walking towards him with one cloak-like grey wing. One of her eyes had turned gold with the black sclera as a menacing aura started to grow off of her Naruto tried to get some space but was stopped in his tracks by Tama. She threw out two black spears to the side and black panels appeared in the air that bounced back the spears as the went through the air before they landed straight through Naruto's legs.

He grunted in pain as his legs were impaled and went down into a crouch. He moved to pull the spears out but couldn't when two more spears went through his arms.

"Nope sorry Naruto-kun but unless you've got anymore tricks to drag this out I'm afraid it's time for you to die."

She went into a Death stance and threw a heavy sonic punch at Naruto. The shockwave it created threw a ball of force at Naruto that hit him hard and smashed him all the way into the wall of a building.

"Gah!" His body crumpled as it laid propped up against the wall. He was in so much pain right now and he was exhausted. There was not much else he could do but wait for the inevitable. His eyes were getting sleepy and he struggled to keep them open.

Tama walked up to him and sat on his lap avoiding the spears. She reached out and cupped his face.

"You put up a good fight Naruto-kun but I guess this is your end as well. I have to say I was surprised by that aura ability you had and throught it might be the same as mine but I can't do what you did." hundreds of black glass-like daggers suddenly appeared around her all aimed at Naruto.

"But I bet you wish you could do this don't you? It may have helped you out." She giggled as she made the weapons disappear.

"You are my only friend so I had hoped that even if you were an armorer like me that you would still when somehow. Maybe thats why I didn't kill you when we first met and later on I just trained you. Maybe that's why even throughout this hole fight most of the time you purposely avoided fatal blows. Maybe I wanted a bond like that of some kind. Maybe I had grown attached to you. I guess part of me was hoping, trying to believe that you were hiding something from me this whole fight. Like you were holding back and that thought made this not as fun for me as it could have been. Because as you can see I was holding back. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I was in too much of a rush and should have waited a few months till you actually turned 18 and then given you time to adjust. Maybe then I would have gotten the fight I wanted." She gained a small smile. Her expression actually looked normal now if you ignored the situation she was in, and if they were in a different situation he might be able to actually enjoy the position they were in.

She started to stroke his face as she took a deep breath.

"But I was never one to lament over what ifs and maybes for too long. We had our fight and you are in a prime position to be killed so I might as well end this. I have become known as an Angel of Death in some parts Naruto-kun and as such I have developmented many ways to kill someone." She held out her hand and a chainsaw materialized into it. She revved it up and Naruto's drooping eyes widened causing her to grin.

"That's right Naruto-kun you are just out of luck right now. But don't worry it will hurt alot at first but the pain will all be over soon."

She slowly brought up the chainsaw and slowly pushed it into the center of his ribcage.

**"AAHHH!" **Naruto started to scream in pain as the motorized weapon started to tear up his flesh and eat into his body. The pain was excruciating and lasted for a minute as blood went flying everywhere. Tama didn't know what came over her if it was sympathy or pity or mercy or whatever it was but something compelled her to just push all the way through in one go and not prolong his suffering anymore.

Naruto vomited out a torrent of blood as it came rocketing out of his mouth. He looked tiredly at Tama as he had the metal object going all the way through his body. Luckily it was no longer active. He wasn't dead yet but he would be soon at the rate he was going.

"So my Naruto-kun is still alive huh? You know Naruto-kun when you came here early to meet me I thought that you were ready to go all out. But you didn't, this whole time you kept acting like you were distracted by other things instead of me. I have to say you certainly know how to make a girl jealous. Maybe I should go find what you were trying to keep me away from and kill them too? Maybe that will satisfy me the rest of the way? How does that sound Naruto-kun?"

His eyes snapped open and glared at Tama with the most powerful gaze she had ever felt. Both of his eyes had turned violet as his wolf features disappeared and changed into something else. A shape or design of some kind started to grow in his eyes as the air around her literally started to shake from the pressure.

**"You will do no such thing!"**

She grinned insanely at this. "Thats the spirit Naruto-kun!" She grabbed the chainsaw and roughly pulled it out of his chest in a fountain of blood. Naruto fell down on the ground limp as his blood pooled out. "But I don't think you are in any position to stop me. But if you think you can you're welcome to try.~" She then proceeded to walk off. Naruto struggled to stay conscious. He knew that she was likely serious and would go after those back home, and knowing what she might do that was something he couldn't allow.

**'Are you going to let her go?' **That voice in his head echoed throughout his mind stirring up his thoughts. He gritted his teeth as he tried to drag himself along the ground after her with one arm but she got further and further away.

**'Are you going to let her kill your mates? It doesn't matter who she was.'**

His arms shook as he tried to push himself up off the ground, his other one hanging limp from being skewered more than the other.

**'Are you going to let her get off easily just because you feel those humanlike connections to her?'**

Blood was dripping out of the corners of his mouth as he grunted in pain. The sight of Tama walking away was getting smaller and smaller as his vision started to darken.

**'It is your humanity that has put you in this situation and it is your humanity that you so desperately still try to cling to that has made you weak!'**

Naruto's still working hand became ingulfed in a heavy amount of Dream Weaver aura as he fell on his stomach again. The concentration was damaging his hand and burned away the bandages quickly but he didn't care about the pain right now.

**'She gave up hers so why shouldn't you?!'**

Naruto brought up the black spectral hand until it was to the side of his head.

**'It's time to take the next step.'**

At that last utterance from his mind he shoved the hand roughly into his head.

***CRRCCCKKK!***

* * *

Naruto found himself in the dark void again as he looked around. He looked up to see the usual black creature grinning down on him with a deranged smile. Almost like that of a kid in a candy store

**"So the time has come."**

Naruto just closed his eyes and gave a calm smirk.

"Yeah yeah I held out as much as I could. Granted I could have taken it more serious but I was mainly trying to exhaust her stamina. Didn't work out too good. Blood Destruction mode may have helped but that would have hurt me in the end and I have a feeling she would have countered it somehow."

The giant figure leaned down to him and its smile widened.

**"Then let us take the plunge!"** The ground around Naruto started turn into black water and sludge. The sludge crept up on Naruto as it started to coat his arms and limbs. Pretty soon it covered his whole body with only his eyes visible as the glowed through the murk. As soon as he was engulf the figure grabbed him and plunged him into the dark water.

Naruto went deeper and deeper into the water. The pressure increased as he sunk into the depths. As the pressure increased the sludge melded to his skin forming a hard shell. Eventually the pressure started to get too much as the shell too started to crack showing a glowing light under it.

And yet he continued to go deeper.

And Deeper.

**And Deeper.**

**And DEEPER!**

**AND-!**

**"WRRRRRYYYYYYY!"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his body rose off the ground. His power level explode as his seal broke.

Tama had already made it halfway out of the abandoned city at this point. As soon as she did her eyes widen as she was suddenly attacked by a large black twister coming right at her. The drill tackled her through several buildings while tearing a trench into the ground before crashing her into the top of a nearby mountain, leaving a trail of destruction. The force of the impact actually formed a large crater with her body.

***Boom***

Before she could move a large scythe stabbed through her chest making her cough up blood.

She looked weakly in front of her to see Naruto standing over her. His appearance had changed greatly as most of his body had become engulfed in Dream Weaver aura. His eyes were just shining violet lights that were wide open as the stared her down. The X on his chest and back were glowing white and the one on his chest had grown bigger. There was a scattering of other white designs all over his body and he sported odd new features that were hard to make out.

She moved to try and pull out the scythe only for Naruto to stop her. Two black arms shot out of his back to grab her legs while his two main ones grabbed onto her arms and held them back.

He pressed his knee onto the back of the scythe pushing it deeper into her chest as blood spilled out.

**"Ara ara I can't have you getting away now. It was fun but its time for you to die now. As I have things to do"**

He started pulling on her limbs as he kept her pinned. Very soon her body reached its limit and she started to scream out as she felt her muscles tear.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto leaned in and gave a deranged, fanged smile. Even despite this she couldn't help but mentally smile before her body gave out.

'You've finally won Naruto-kun.'

***CCRRRRRIIIPPPPTTTTT!***

-END-

* * *

**AN: And there it goes. This was going to be 2 chapters of fighting but i decided to do it a little faster for you gues. Next chapter will be some aftermath, maybe a flashback, and then the beginning of the engagement party because by the time Naruto gets back he will be too late to stop the rating game.**

**Anyway last chapter got the least amount of reviews. granted it got 28 but I would have liked it to get at least 30 reviews since all the other chapters got over that. Oh well. Well anyway REVIEW. Even if you are late u can still review. I don't care as long as you still do.**

**And this story may be ending soon. WHY? you ask? Not because im quiting but im thinking about whether i should mark this as complete after the riser arc and then start another story for what happens after and call that part 2 so i can change the title a little maybe. Let me know what you guys think of that and I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I'm still visiting my parents so I don't have much time which is why this one took a few more days than usual. But i will be back in my dorm and free in 5 days at the latest.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Badass Engaged

**YOOO Here it is! Sorry it took longer than i wanted to. Over a weak is not what I wanted but i got distracted, I was tired, I'm still tired but have enough energy to type right now, summer classes started, and i have had a lot of business to take care of. But if there was one thing I liked was how many people reviewed the last chapter in a short period of time. If i didnt have so much going on at the time i would have probably put out another chapter in 2 days because of it. It had the second most views of any chapter. One two chapters have broken the 50 mark in reviews. Thats the last one with 52 and chapter 4 where everyone went beserk over Rias with 57 reviews. The story broke the 500 review mark and i am very happy about that. Now lets get to it. I hope you like this chapter as much as i did. I had fun with some of the scenes and dialogue more than others.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Badass Engaged!**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his body rose off the ground. His power level explode as his seal broke.

Tama had already made it halfway out of the abandoned city at this point. As soon as she did her eyes widen as she was suddenly attacked by a large black twister coming right at her. The drill tackled her through several buildings while tearing a trench into the ground before crashing her into the top of a nearby mountain, leaving a trail of destruction. The force of the impact actually formed a large crater with her body.

***Boom***

Before she could move a large scythe stabbed through her chest making her cough up blood.

She looked weakly in front of her to see Naruto standing over her. His appearance had changed greatly as most of his body had become engulfed in Dream Weaver aura. His eyes were just shining violet lights that were wide open as the stared her down. The X on his chest and back were glowing white and the one on his chest had grown bigger. There was a scattering of other white designs all over his body and he sported odd new features that were hard to make out.

She moved to try and pull out the scythe only for Naruto to stop her. Two black arms shot out of his back to grab her legs while his two main ones grabbed onto her arms and held them back.

He pressed his knee onto the back of the scythe pushing it deeper into her chest as blood spilled out.

**"Ara ara I can't have you getting away now. It was fun but its time for you to die now. As I have things to do"**

He started pulling on her limbs as he kept her pinned. Very soon her body reached its limit and she started to scream out as she felt her muscles tear.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto leaned in and gave a deranged, fanged smile. Even despite this she couldn't help but mentally smile before her body gave out.

'You've finally won Naruto-kun.'

***CCRRRRRIIIPPPPTTTTT!***

* * *

**-Few Years Ago-**

"Why are you staring at me?"

Tama was sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating her lunch. A 15 year old Naruto sat across from her with his own lunch. He was leaning into his fist while smirking at her.

"It's just funny how we can be two completely different people doing completely different things and yet we run into each other again and end up going to the same school now."

Naruto had travel to America and was now at the school he was currently attending. It was called Sandbox Academy. It was a school for unique individuals whether they be gift humans or something else entirely.

Tama continued to eat and looked up at him with her big almost oblivious eyes.

"Well we both Armorers of strange birth. Even if it wasn't for the fact that Armorers naturally are drawn to each other for one reason or another this would have been the best school for people like us to go to regardless."

Naruto smirked as he glanced around. They often felt the eyes of many on them wherever they went. There were many groups of people whose attention they had gained in the cafeteria as they all glared at the duo. Some more discretely than others and some more maliciously. Apparently most of the student body knew they were Armorers at the very least. There had been Armorers in the school in the past and supposedly they didn't give the students the best 'experience' while they attended the academy. In fact Naruto and Tama weren't the only Armorers at the school presently. They didn't know who they were but their instincts told them they were there. Her brother also attended the school but was what they considered a special while both her and Naruto were full blown Abnormals.

Naruto turned back to Tama as he started to mess with his food.

"So if Armorers are drawn to each other as you said then why aren't we dating?" She blinked at him before smiling and going back to her food.

"A better question would be why I'm still letting you live."

"You know I'm too lovable to kill."

"Or since your company is somewhat enjoyable I would rather give you at least a fighting chance before I kill you."

"Well then... Now I feel almost like a pet. But you and I both know that its not likely that I will beat you anytime soon. Neither of us have awakened and yet you still have more power than I do."

"I'm sure if you really tried your best you might maybe be able to beat me. It would be quite satisfying to see you on top one days."

Naruto blinked before gaining her owl-like expression. "Well if you wanted sex that badly why don't we just skip straight to that."

She looked at him with her owl expression and it was silent for a moment before Naruto suddenly had his shirt grabbed and pulled over the table until his face was inches from hers gaining the attention of an audience in the cafeteria. She gained a wide smile as her face was shadowed.

"Do you want me to kill you now?"

"Come on Tama-chan is it such a bad idea. I for one wouldn't mind seeing a bunch of little Tamas running around." He grinned as he held up a hand holding up a little doll made of food. The body was made of rice, the face was made with beans, and the pig tails were made with shrimp. Overall it bore a resemblance to Tama in a cartoonish way and was surprisingly well put together. One of her wide eyes twitched on her blank face at the sight of it. Though if you looked closely there was a small almost unnoticeable dusting on her cheeks. Naruto yelped when suddenly it was engulfed in flames.

"How 'bout you win a fight against me for once? Then maybe I will consider it." Naruto just gave her a bored expression despite the situation, though he wasn't bored at all.

"You and I both know that when we finally have a fight where we are awakened that it's almost guaranteed that one of us will die."

"Well then I guess you're out of luck then."

"I'm full of luck so the only way I would ever be out of it is if I'm dead... are you about to kill me?" She let go of him.

"No, not yet at least. If you're not stronger than me then our relationship would be like that of pray mantises. In which after I got my use out of you you would be killed off."

"Thats hot. So basically what you're saying is that we would still have sex and everything would be nice at first but then later on you would turn into a monster and chew my head off? I don't see how that is any different from a modern day relationship nowadays anyway."

"..."

"..." Naruto grinned again.

"... Fine then I guess you won this argument." She let go of him and finished up her food. It was amusing for the two of them to have these kinds of conversations though. It was like they both loved and hated each others company. Hated because they were both Armorers. She wished Naruto could fight her as good as he spoke then he would have probably won multiple matches by now. He wasn't that far behind as is but they had similar growth rates so he would be hard pressed to ever surpass her.

"Well you didn't have to burn up the gift I made you." He looked at his hand to see the scorched food doll.

Tama got up to leave not really caring. "I set it on fire because I didn't like it."

He got up and followed after her. "You don't have to like it, it's the thought that counts." He tossed the doll in his mouth and gulped it down instead of chewing like a normal person. "Ouch... Still tastes good."

* * *

They both signed in unison as the were surrounded by a gang on one side of the hall and a lone man on the other side. The gang was composed of a lot of guys who attended the school. This obviously meant they where a cut above normal humans to a degree in some kind of way but from what they could tell none of them were what they would call "exceptional" on their own. Though together they definitely had a threat level among them. Where as the lone man on the other side who looked to be 17 years old was definitely a threat on his own. Something about him put the two on edge instinctively and yet felt familiar.

"I've bided my time and have decided this is as good a chance as any. Your exists has put me on edge and dealing with one of you should ease up the pressure quite a bit so I challenge one of you to a duel. The other will be occupied by that gang of delinquents over there."

The two just blinked like lost children and looked back at the gang who stared them down maliciously before looking back at the man. Tama stepped forward and crossed her arms, her blank face giving no hints to her emotions.

"And whats stopping us from just killing you off quickly before dealing with the gang over there?"

"I am trusting that you two retain your pride as Armorers to accept the terms of the challenge from another Armorer." He swung out his arms causing an impossible multitude of weapons to jut out of the sleeves of his uniform. The site caused the two's eyes to suddenly change into alerted dull gazes.

"So my instincts were right, you were an Armorer as well. Fine then I will accept the challenge. Hope you don't mind Naruto-chan."

"Stop saying my name like that. And nah I don't really mind I'm permitted to open 10% of my seal at the most for situations like this. At least I got these things to mess with." He gestured lazily to the gang of thugs pissing them off at how uninterested he seemed.

Tama nodded and the two walked off to a room leaving Naruto to deal with the group.

He tilted his head back to look at them.

"Whenever you guys are ready." At that they all charged him.

* * *

Tama now stood in an empty classroom across from the man holding her book bag at her side.

"So before we fight will you at least introduce yourself."

"How rude of me. I am Munakata Kei, your senior. Both of your existence in this school leaves a foul taste in my mouth and will feel relief once your life has been extinguished. Now I hope you are prepared. Killing of students isn't encouraged and since I'm the upperclassman it would be frown upon, but accidents do happen."

A large sum of weapons suddenly shot out of his sleeves and he threw them at Tama causing her eyes to widen.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he was slammed up against the wall and held by his next by a large hand. He had dealt with the others in the group easily enough but he had been surprised by this big guy and his two friends behind him who had apparently been hiding the whole time until he had the chance to catch him off guard. Naruto took a good look at the ugly guy and his pals and was able to guess their origin.

"A half orcs eh?" The guy snorted as he started to choke Naruto.

"That's right brat! Now shut yer mouth while I break yer neck. Yer gonna wish you fought Munakata instead of underestimating us!" Naruto grabbed the hand and struggled to pull the fingers apart so he could breathe.

"Hehe I-I have to a-admit I did want to fight that Armorer guy but T-Tama-chan called it and it just wouldn't sit r-right with me if I left her to a bunch of guys who had I'll intentions towards her regardless of how strong she is."

He grinned darkly and widely as his eyes slowly turned violet. 'I want to finish this fast so just this once I will let my self slip.' The man's eyes widened when his hand started to be pushed off of the blond as Naruto's arms grew steadily stronger.

"But you know you guys get bad luck. I tend to hold back.. alot. If they are a girl, friend, and or family member I tend to hold back. If they are a good person I hold back as well. But you all... **Hahaha you are none of that!" **He shoved back hard with surprising force making the half orc stumble. The man roared in anger before driving a giant punch down on him. There was a blur as Naruto moved with high speed and whirled around the man's arm before traveling up to his shoulders and whirling around his neck like a blurring animal before he flipped behind him and landed on the ground gracefully.

There was a crunching and cracking noise as the orcs arm was broken in an impossible direction and his head was on backwards. A few seconds later the man fell over dead.

"Kenta! Why you damned brat!" One of the other two orcs yelled in fury before charging Naruto. As he was upon Naruto everything when silent as Naruto moved. He blinked as he felt a fist touch his chest and the next second his eyes widened in pain as a low boom was heard and his ribcage was shattered with the organs inside skewered. The technique of the uppercut actually caused the ceiling above the guy to crack a second later.

Naruto jumped back as that orc vomited a large amount of blood before dying slowly on the ground as he fell. Naruto held back his own pain as his hand and arm had been broken by that punch. He sweated a little as he held back his pain.

**"Hehehe you're not trying to run are you?" **He looked over at the third orc who had been trying to ease back as he shook in fear. Naruto turned dark with a smiley face expression as he stalked towards the frightened student with a sway in his posture.

* * *

"*Gasp!*" Tama breathed heavily as she got off the ground one of her sclera had turned black before turning back to normal. Blood was running down her head and she head cuts all over her clothes and arms. She looked over at her ex-opponent, Munakata. The lights in the classroom had been destroy creating the dark mood as the blue haired man lay motionless on the ground. He looked like a porcuipine as numerous weapons were stabbed into his back and limbs.

"You did a better job than I expected you to but sadly your Armorer blood wasn't as strong as mine was."

In a pained way she limped out of the classroom bracing herself against the wall as she made her way back over to where Naruto was. She may not show it but she did worry sometimes and she didn't like leaving him alone with other people regardless of how often they cause physical harm to each other.

When she returned to where he was her eyes widened at the scene before her. All the blood that was painted everywhere from the massacred students wasn't much of a surprise to her. It was Naruto that surprised her. He was currently standing with his hand through an orcs chest before he ripped it out allowing the dead delinquent to fall in a pool of his own blood. The dark yet strong presence Naruto was giving off actually startled her and was something she wanted to experience herself. When he turned his violet eyes towards her with a demonic grin she actually jumped a little before Naruto turned back to normal just that fast.

"Well I see you won. Thats good. I got hurt a little myself but in the end they were broken so it didn't really matter. Lets go to the nurse before I pass out from my injuries and broken arm." He walked over to her and put her arm over his shoulder to help her walk even with the fact his other arm was broken and that he might be in worse shape than her. As Naruto helped her walk she glanced to the side at him in interest.

'So you're hiding more than I thought are you Naruto-kun? One way or another I _will _make you show that again or die trying.'

How ironic those words would be

* * *

**-Present-**

A young grey haired girl in her late teens laid motionless in a crater outside of an abandoned city in the side of a mountain. Her silvery hair was undone and splayed out under her and coated in blood. Her clothes were covered in dried blood from a deep cut in her chest and her arms and legs were nonexistent. Completely missing with only the splatters of blood giving evidences that they were recently there.

The body was not breathing and despite the brutality of the scene there was a peaceful expression on her face as her eyes were clothes and blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth she wore a small smile.

* * *

A blond man stood on top of Kuoh academy looking out at the city in a somber way. He was wearing a hoodie and pants with the hood hiding most of his face from view. Shio and Miso stood a ways behind him nervously "So I was too late. The bastard hard the balls to move up the date just to spite me. Remember what I said about hating surprises? **There is a limit to how much I will let you get away with not telling me." **

The twins looked scared as Naruto's presence started to feel heavy. They didn't know what it was but they felt even more submissive to him than usual. Like he had more power over them than before. Like before it was that he was their precious older brother and lover that made them obey him. Now it was like he was their boss or judge or something like that as well as the previous things now. They were instinctively more wary of consequences now when he's like this.

"Please do not be angry with them. It was my insistence that they not tell you. Rias no doubt told them not too so that you wouldn't interfere with her rating game and could focus on whatever it was that you had left to do but they still tried without her knowledge to which I intercepted them and made them consider otherwise."

He turned to the familiar voice to see Grayfia appear on the roof via magic circle.

"Well if it isn't the Ultimate Maid. I hope it won't become a regular thing for you to consistently show up in irritating circumstances." He said the first part in a clear mocking term as he smirked at her causing her eyes to narrow ever so slightly. This _boy _had the gaul to treat her lightly like that?

"I understand that the situation you are in isn't favorable right now but whether I'm on duty or not I suggest you watch your tone." She added in a little killing intent and magic energy to get her point across which easily suppased the stats of mid class devils. It was supposed to just get her point across but it ended up being a bad move.

***BOOM***

As soon as Naruto felt the intent his eye's widened threateningly under his hood and flashed a sharp grin as his aura suddenly became visible and exploded off of him in a burst of black and white that started to funnel up into the sky as he flared his own killing intent. Wind started to howl and whirl around them as his aura affected the very enviornment itself, breaking up the roof and cratering the ground under him. Only his mouth and glowing eyes were visible as his body was shrouded in black.

Grayfia's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the power level this boy, no... young man had. Granted it was nothing she couldn't handle but she had a feeling if she did he wouldn't go down quietly and the fight would cause quiet the mess to the city before he went down, and not many can say they can do that well against her. Besides she wasn't trying to get into a fight anyway. That's not what she was here for. But it was the killing intent that got to her even more as his past the most she could ever put out and made her feel like a girl in front of a wild beast about to eat her. It made her grit her teeth in nervousness and slight fear. The twins now hid behind her shaking at the display in fear.

"Grayfia-san I thought you came her to help not make things worse!" Miso meekly spoke from behind the white haired made.

**"I know who you are and I don't care. But clearly you don't have an accurate idea of just WHO you are dealing with. Now give me a reason right now why I should not go down to the underworld on a rampage and kill the Riser guy right now, and then take Rias as my own, before kicking Sirzechs ass?"**

Grayfia coughed into her hand as she regained her nerves. "I have no reason for you Naruto-san. That is actually what Sirzechs-sama and I wanted you to more or less do in the first place. Minus the last part of course."

The oppressive vanished just like that as Naruto blinked before smiling slyly again and throwing off his hood making the girls eyes widen.

**"Well this is good news." **Now having his undivided attention she began to tell him the plan.

* * *

**-Engagement Party-**

"Fufufu my talented brother won himself a bride by destroying the Gremorys in a rating game. Of course I had no doubt from the beginning that he was going to win but we had to keep it close so that it wouldn't be so boring fufufu."

A young teenage girl with blond hair tied in drill tails laughed as she spoke to several guest while in the company of Riser's peerage. Everyone in the room was wearing some kind of formal attire as they had gathered as guests for the engagement party between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory.

Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and Akeno watched from off at the side with composed expressions as the girl brag.

"Well she's a delightful one," said Kiba with a small sacastic undertone.

"Yes she does have quite the mouth on her doesn't she?" The group turned to see Sona Sitri approach them in a dress.

"Sona-kaichou?"

"Still though even if it wasn't the ideal outcome I thought the match you all had was impressive nonetheless. You all actually manage to defeat his entire with Kiba, and Akeno fighting till the end. If it wasn't for the fact that Riser and his sister were immortal Phenexes you would have one but since you had no means to defeat opponents like that you all were at a major disadvantage until he finally took you all out. Frankly I feel Naruto may have been able to change the outcome. When will he be back?"

Akeno just gave her a small smile.

"I'm not really sure. I do know that he should have already found out by now of the results so I can say that I bet this isn't over yet. He will likely not take this quietly."

Kiba smiled as well as did Koneko. "Yeah and even if he doesn't get here in time we will likely get another shot anyway. So we aren't done yet!"

There was suddenly a burst of flames in the front of the room as Riser appeared in his attire.

"Greetings renowned devils from all over the underworld! On behalf of the house of Phenex Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to this party today. This is a historic moment for the world of devils and I want our dear devils to be the first to know that two great families are about to become one! Lord Riser of the immortal Phenex family shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious Gremory clan! And now I present to you my bride!"

A red magic circle appeared to his side as he gestured out and in a flash Rias Gremory appeared wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Her expression was profession as it hid her anguish and discontent for the situation she was in well.

***CRASH!***

The big doors to the banquet room were suddenly blown up and shattered by a powerful force.

"Knock knock bitches." An unknown individual walked in through the entrance exuding confidence. He was wearing a black suit and tie with an sharp orange dress shirt and a black fedora that shadowed the upper half of his face. Rias and her group however was able to recognize the familiar voice instantly. The fact that Raynare was following behind him loyally wearing a black form fitting dress.

"Naruto?!"

"That right the prodigal beast has returned! Now then Riser. I hear you tried to be sneak and moved up the rating game date so that I couldn't interfere. We can't have you getting away with that now can we." He started to walk forward but stopped when guards came up to block his path.

"Halt, you are trespassing and we will not permit you to interfere with this social gathering!" Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head.

"Hmm nice posture, serious demeanor, appropriate level of professional aura. You guys do you job well, you have my respect."

Riser pointed out at Naruto in irritation.

"Just who do you think you are boy! You have the gaul to interrupt such an esteemed gathering for something so trivial?"

"Well yeah of course I would. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Doing bold and impulsive things like this without any kind of real planning before hand is kind of my forte." He said it like it was common knowledge and shouldn't be surprisingly in the least.

"Well it no longer matters now. Rias is to be wed to me now and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Naruto was silent form a moment before looking over at Rias who stood next to Riser and spoke up.

"Hey Rias-chan remember back when I said that you had a choice on whether or not you wanted to be with me or not and that I would give you a month to decide?"

"I-I..." Her face turned red in embarrassment at how he said that outloud for everyone to hear so callously. The guest started to murmur to themselves about the new information. Her peerage and Sona had shocked looks on their faces as this was the first time they had heard about this. Though Koneko was the only one who looked the least surprised by the news.

"Well Rias its now been a few days over a month and you are out of time." They were started when he suddenly vanished in a gust of wind.

She lost track of him and the next thing she knew her eyes were widening as she was suddenly leaned back and her squeak of surprise was muffed by his lips on hers. He was kissing her! In front of everyone! And in front of Riser only away from him by a few feet. He didn't even have time to turn around before Naruto was already having a tongue battle with her. The crowd gasped at the sudden change of events as girls screamed out. It was like a scene in some kind of romantic novel. He had taken off his hate as he did shocking those who knew him even further as both of the black spikes on top of his head were split now forming 2 pairs of smaller spikes. But that wasn't what people notice. His once It was how his hair was lighter now like that of pale lightning and he had one lone black horn coming out the top left side of his forehead to a point **(AN: Think the horns that Obito has on his head when he goes 6 paths but only the big one)**. His whisker marks were darker and bolder now and on his left cheek his whisker marks instead looked like black cracks on his face. One of his eyes had dark markings under them making him look tired and one of his left eye was violet while the other was blue.

After a few seconds it felt like the air had been pull from her as he let her breath leaving her gasping with a heavy blush and a surprised look in her eyes. As his lips away from hers he made sure to make eye contact with Riser. As a then trail of saliva connected their tongues he glanced at Riser with a sly smugness.

Riser finally regained his wit after being thrown off guard and exploded in rage.

"You...You insufferable plebian!" He launched a giant fire ball at Naruto only for Naruto and Rias to vanish out of the way. They reappear a ways away with Naruto holding the still blushing Rias bridal style.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

"Hmhmhm you haven't figured it out yet Rias? You ran out of time so I made the decision for you. And I decided **that you're mine now."** He brought his face down close to hers as he said the last part. It was so dominating and she could feel herself growing wet right then and there. His slit eyes bore straight down into her own in an animalistic way. Like an alpha wolf who was staring into their target to have their dominance acknowledged.

**"You don't have a problem with that do you?" **All she could do was frantically shake her head not trusting her mouth to speak correctly. Riser looked like he was about to explode with rage as flames started to shot up around him.

"How dare you make a mockery of me and my party!" Before he could attack his peerage jumped in front of him at the ready.

"Please my lord allow us to take care of this pest for you. It would not do good for you to waste the effort if this fool isn't even worth it." With that they attack him with heavy aggression.

Narutoo looked at them before setting Rias down next to her peerage. "Excuse me Rias while I take care of this." He brought his hand to his chest as a jagged X glowed.

"Absol you're up! Time to make your debut!" There was a burst of and Naruto snatched a staff out of the air. It was black on one end and white on the other with them meeting together at the center in a swirl like a candy cane.

"You ready Yami-chan?" A mature voice of a young woman could be heard from the sight as it responded.

"Hai Naruto-sama use me as you see fit."

He nodded and held it up to block as two chainsaws came down on him. He held the two girls wielding them casually and easily with one arm. He took notice of who they were and smiled. He dropped the staff and flashed away making them stumble and they were startled when he was suddenly behind them. He grabbed them both in a huge and started to swing them around as the screamed out in surprise.

"Aw such cute little girls! Cute green hair and adorable chaste bodies. Lolis like almost like Koneko-chan but also twins like my sisters?! I could just eat you up.

"Ahh! His touching us!" The girls tried to squirm away or reach for their chainsaws that they had dropped but couldn't. Naruto either didn't notice or didn't seem to care where his hands were going when he hugged them as they ended up touching them inappropriately.

"I wouldn't mind kidnapping you two! But unfortunately..." He let go off them before grabbing them by their necks before they could touch the ground.

"...You two are the enemy right now so you are in my way." His voice went cold suddenly as he looked at them boredly. He slammed them hard into the ground creating small craters and knocking them out.

"Nel! Ile! You bastard how dare you!" One of Riser's knights charged him with the other one behind her both with their swords out.

Naruto kicked his staff off of the ground over at them causing Karlamine to stop and block the weapon with her sword making it clang as it bounced up. Narut was in the air above them instantly and caught the staff in the air with his teeth before spinning down like a top knocking them away as they blocked with their swords.

They jumped back at him and started to slash at him trying to catch him with their blades. He flipped and turned as he dodged their slashes while blocking others with the staff in his mouth with just a twist of his neck. Naruto went into a handstand and quickly spun while kicking his legs out. They avoid before stabbing out at him to which he responded with increasing his speed. He moved at faster speed to stand at their sides and like it was in slow motion he grabbed his staff with one arm before spinning around swinging it and had it hit Karlamine in the side with a heavy blow that made her cough out blood while a kick landed in the gut of the other knight dealing similar damage before they both rocketed across to opposite sides of the rooms and hit the walls hard as they cratered it past out.

The rest of the peerage surrounded him and he sighed.

"Banette you're up!"

His mega symboled glowed before his clothes changed and he was wearing a black high collar jacket with a bunch of gold zippers over it. The malicious female voice could be heard from the clothes as it twitched.

"Yay its my turn! Look's like you've gotten yourself into quite the mess Naruto-kun. Khehehe I have to say I like the new look."

He just smirked as he twirled the staff and threw his fedora up in the air as held up his collar with the other hand.

"Absol and Banette. **Beat Up **plus **Phantom Force!" **He dematerialized and a black streak went across all of the peerage before reappearing behind them a second later as he skid to a stop while holding his fedora back on his head with a grin. There was a crunching noise and short screams before all the girls fell over unconscious.

"Combination move **Phantasmic Assault!" **

He started walking forward again as Banette morphed off of him into her humanoid form and floated around him.

"Not bad. You have gotten pretty good at using us to be able to even combine moves now? That's impressive."

"Well I've been working hard so it pays off. You can go back now or stick around it doesn't matter much."

"I think I'll stick around for a bit. I have the feeling you are going to do awesome shit." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Hahaha well-."

***Boom* **She jumped when a seal just went on Naruto and he exploded. They had missed Yubellana the Bomb Queen, who had apparently been flying up above them waiting for her moment to strike while he was fighting the others.

As the fire and smoke cleared it showed Naruto standing there scuffed up but mostly unharmed with his eyebrows furrowed up at her making her rethink her actions.

"Well now I'm annoyed." He vanished from sight and her eyes widened when he was right in front of her standing in the air. He was standing in mid air!

"So you're the Bomb Bitch? I heard what you did in the rating match and to Koneko-chan. I can't have you getting away with that?"

Before she could react she felt a fist on her stomach but she felt no pain from it. A second later her eyes bulged as the force came and everyone in the room's eyes widened when the wall several meters behind her formed a several meter wide crater. She vomited blood from the massive internal damage and feel from the air to hit the ground head first. She didn't move any more after this.

Banette looked up at him and whistled at the display impressed. "You may not have mastered the Wingless Flight that some of us use but you have certainly come skilled in it at least.

Naruto started to walk down from the air like he was on stairs towards Riser with his hands in his pockets.

"They were women so I didn't want to kill them but they were my enemies so I only critically injured them at the most. If you don't get them a medic some of them really will die."

Riser looked surprised at the display but still angry as he sneered.

"Not only do you make a move on _my _future wife and crash _my _party but you also injure the women of my peerage?! I will turn you to ashes!" His flaming Phenex wings emerged at the ready as Naruto approached him.

Unperturbed he just kept approaching the hothead boredly while rubbing his head.

"Ya know I kinda get it? You want a lot and have no issues taking it. I can understand that. You and I are actually not that different I'm just sexier and don't look like I stuck a cheese grater up my ass. We both are cocky, we both can act like assholes at times, you probably way more than me. We both have an interest in multiple women and we are both EXTREMELY arrogant." He started to tap his head as his eyes widened insanely while approaching Riser.

"But you see Riser. For me I believe there are two kinds of arrogant people in the world. There are those who are unworthy of their goals and their are those who stand above others and therefore are justified in their arrogance. I am the latter while you are the former. Arrogant thinking? Yes, yes it is. Do I care? Not at all. Rias is mine and you will pay for thinking otherwise. **You clearly don't know your place in the food chain and I will teach your burning poultry ass just how things work via twisting and grinding up your insides by CRAMMING AND DRILLING A FUCKING HALBERD DEEPLY INTO THE PUTRID NARROW CONFINES OF YOUR SHITTY -!"** An oppresive black aura started to waft off of him as he grew insane before he was cut off by a new voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down now. We can't have that kind of language with children present. Actually that manner of speaking shouldn't be necessary at all." They turned to see a handsome man with long red hair and wearing armor of some sort approach him. Grayfia followed behind them and they both had a small smile on their faces.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Shouted Rias clearly surprised by his arrival as were a lot of people.

"Well why wouldn't I come to my own dear sisters engagement party?" The man smirked at her as Naruto now on the ground again tilted his head at.

"Lets see... Red hair, Rias's brother, Grayfia is following behind you, suppressing an enormous power level, and sporting a stupid smile on your face that is clearly hiding ulterior motives? You must be Sirzechs also known as Satan."

"Oh? And you are as preceptive as I have heard without actually looking so Naruto-kun." The man smiled at him to which Naruto just shrugged not really caring.

"Sirzechs-sama what is the meaning of this?!" Riser asked as he calmed down his wings periodically but was still glaring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"This is just some entertainment I arranged I guess you could say?"

"Entertainment?"

"Yes you see I had heard about Naruto-kun and have known about him for a long time. Also Grayfia was kind enough to tell me of my dear sisters affections for the boy so we decided that we would like for Naruto-kun to have the opprotunity to prove himself. However with you wanting to move up the date of the rating game I decided that that would be a better option. That way I could see just how far Rias had come along on her own without Naruto-kun's assistance because I knew that with him aiding her it would have stacked the odds too high in her favor. What just happened to your peerage is a clear example of that. We planned that if Rias lost that Naruto would be pitted against you when he returned to prove his worth. The fact that that just happened to be in time for the engagement party was good luck. Besides Riser I watched you in action in the rating game and I was honestly underwhelmed. My sister lacks your experience and yet you did nothing outstanding like she did and you even almost lost, relying mostly on your immortal status to win."

Riser gritted his teeth at this but kept his cool.

"Its the results that matter my lord..."

"In the old times yes, but rating games don't mean as much as they used to nowadays. And besides you were almost brought to your knees by a first timer. I can't imagine your family is too proud of that. I think you should be given another chance. A chance to redeem yourself. Besides we don't always have celebrations like this and I think it could use some more flare don't you think? How about it Naruto-kun are you up for giving us a show?" Naruto just smirked before taking one hand out of his pocket and grabbing his hat and spinning it on his finger.

"Oh I'll give you a show alright. A show to remember for ages!"

"Hmhmhm I would hope so. You who have become an amalgam of beasts and yet your true origin is still unknown. Naruto-kun I am truly excited to see what you, and your Chimera Effect can do. That is why I had Grayfia contact you upon your return. I also contacted Yasaka and went over the details with her and she seems to be fine with it. She also wanted me to pass you a message. She said to **"Make your Mark."**"

A large shit eating grin spread on Naruto's face as his fangs were bared.

* * *

**-Arena-**

Riser and Naruto were now standing across from each other in a big open arena with giant chess pieces along the border. Sirzechs stood between them as the observer.

"Now Naruto-kun before this fight starts I feel that you should be compensated for your troubles so should you win I will grant you a wish be it power or women all you need do is ask."

Naruto thought for a second and grinned.

"Well I was going to take back Rias back regardless so I have no problem with being greedy. So when I win, because I most certainly will, not only will I be taking Rias with me as my own but that maid of yours has also peaked my interested."

The observing crowd who heard this gasped and Grayfia's eyes widened not expecting that and almost glared at him. Rias eyebrow twitched in irritation. Naruto could feel it from both girls and almost shivered in excitement.

Sirzechs's surprise turned to curiosity and amusement as he looked at Naruto.

"Hmhmhm well you certainly don't waste time. Not only are you taking away my precious little sister but you already have your sights set on my most powerful piece? Well I already gave my word so I can't refuse it but whether she is your slave or not forcing yourself on her might not go to well for you..."

"Oh don't worry I wouldn't dream of doing that to her." Course that was a lie as making her submit to him through force like that had its own pleasures but she wasn't his enemy and had done nothing to him so he really didn't want to do that. Of course it would also be bad for his image.

"I just wouldn't mind having her around more so having her company for an indefinite amount of time whether it be as a made or a guest is all that I ask." He gave a small but warm smile up at the monitor where Grayfia leaving her unable to respond before she hmphed.

'Well that is a much better circumstance than what I thought he was asking. It will be an interesting experience to learn more about this rising individual at least. I can't say he hasn't peaked my interest as well and he is very attractive. He may be young but oh the possibilities...' She was a mature woman, she wasn't going to be embarrassed too easily by thinking things like that. Now out loud is another story.

But it was her will, power, and maturity that enticed Naruto. The idea of having relations with such a powerful woman and making her submit one way or another was making his instincts scream at him and he just had to get to know her more.

"You are just as interesting as I thought you would be Naruto-kun. Well then if thats all you may begin. Fight!" Sirzechs warp away while the two squared off. Riser had his arms crossed and looked smug while Naruto had his hands in his pockets and looked lazy. Banette was floating up above the audience eating popcorn and giggling.

"What can you possibly do fool?! I am a phoenix. I'm imortal! You can't beat me?"

Naruto sighed as he cracked his fingers.

"You know Riser... I was the first born of the kitsune clan hand. Kushina the Bloody Vixen. And yet I was born human. But that didn't stop me from getting stronger and wanting to be better and surpass what I was. And eventually I found out that I wasn't just a human but something much more. And the stacks on what I learned about my genetics kept increasing more and more as I got stronger. Even recently I have changed from what I once was. My mother only gave me one job before she died, and that was to protect my sisters and that is something I have taken to heart and strive to fulfill forever. But now I can honestly say that there is more on my list than just my sisters now. Rias is on that list now. So I _will _beat you and I _will _take her back with me. Because it is my duty to protect her now from things like this and wolves are extremely territorial of what they care about."

"Thats a nice story but you still never told me how-?!"

Riser was shut up as a heavy force crashed into him and he was knocked over 50 meters across the map into the wall on the other side of the arena.

He looked shock as he layed on the broken rubble. It hurt way more than it should have but then he started to laugh when he saw Naruto's clothes and arm engulfed in flames.

"See what did I say?! How are you going to beat me when you can't even survive my flames?"

He flinched at the look in Naruto's eyes as his clothes burned off exposing his upper body. Everyone was surprised not by Naruto's muscle and dense yet slim build but the black tribal marks that went down his body. The mega X on his chest had ground more wild while the seal on his back had changed as well. Half of it was completely white.

But what was the most shocking was his left arm. It was completely black with a demonic lick claw or hand. The skin was dense like a then black metallic armor **(AN: Looks similar to Melodias's arm in his demon form)**.

He blinked before his left hand was coated in dream aura and he roughly jabbed it in the side of his head making everyone gasp.

Riser was at a lost for words? "Did... Did he just kill himself?"

"I'm not dead yet..." The tone was eerie was Naruto kept turning the hand in his head like he was messing with a crank of some kind.

"My mom said I could be anything when I grow up, *Crank* so I became a masochist. Now the pleasure of the pain caused by these flames sends shivers down my spine! HAHAHAAH! *CRANK* But then I remember you're a guy..." He did one final hard crank and reopened his eyes showing that both had turned full on violet and had a spiral design in them rotating slowly.

**"And I get pissed off!" **He held up his other burning hand as he took the left one out of his head. It wavered for a second before suddenly turning into black and white flames.

**"So I hope you are prepared for this fight and prepared to take everything I have to offer!" **

He brought both hands together as the flames spread amongst them and both arms turned demonic now before there was a flash of light. When the light faded his arms were armed with black and silver gloves with silver fingers that held the flames in their grasps.

**"Because it's going to be coming in like a flood!"**

His aura emerged and started to sky rocket as it broke the ground and caused rocks to rise around him.

Up in the stands Sirzechs eyes widened. 'This feeling!? Its ancient! Is this boy?...'

**"Because I'm not just a wolf. Not just the son of a kyuubi, a warbeast, or a chimera! I am the man who makes his dreams a reality and his goals come true!"** His aura started to condense around him as his body twitched. His veins bulged as he charged his body with power.

**"To become stronger and protect those I care about as well as to strengthen my goals and stand above all others I have sacrificed the last of my human blood and my very humanity itself!" **His wolf ears as another horn grew on the other side of his forehead. His legs and feet started to take the similar demonic change that hands did now growing into large talons.

**"Because I'm also a monster! A King and a Joker. A Master and a Disaster! A Creator and a Destroyer! Not only am I a descendent of Madara Uchiha one of the most powerful Armorers to ever live!" **Suddenly 10 jagged black shadow like tails **(AN: Looks a lot like a half human form of canon Naruto's 4 tailed state but more developed and with 10 tails).**

**"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the descendent... NO! Heir and reincarnation of the legendary beast himself. The one called the Primordial God and the Beast of Chaos and Creation! The one who is solely responsible for jumpstarting the evolution and the creation of Youkai AND devils and other supernatural beings! The Origin Demon, The True Chimera! The one and only original Juubi!" **He roared as shockwaves went off him forming a large crater in the ground.

In different parts of the human world three kitsune who were watching the events happening through their own viewing devices suddenly spittaked whatever they were drinking at the moment.

This sent a shock through everyone who heard as most believed it to be a myth but some of the other devils knew that to be false. This changed everything.

All of a sudden the aura outburst started to die down and Naruto's tails receded until only 1 was present.

He held up a flaming gloved hand at Riser.

**"And now you will find out what happens when an Armorer treats his very body like a weapon! This here Riser, is my DEMON EFFECT!"**

Riser right then and there, was scared. He didn't know how but he knew that regardless of his phoenix abilities or his immortality that he was in trouble.

* * *

**-Human world - Mountain next to Sandbox city.-**

The body of Tama could be see laying there cold and alone. The blood had already long since dried and no one had come to disturb her. After a breeze went by the bodies eyes suddenly shot open as she gasped hard. They were yellow with black irises before they quickly turned back to their normal violets again.

"Whew that was close I didn't think he would go that far as to take that much damage out on me. The pain was so terrible!"

She got up and stretched feeling the pops in he back as she sighed. Her arms, legs, and the rest of her body were back to normal completely healed. The only issue now was the blood stains and state of her clothes.

"Well that's enough resting, 2 days is more than enough. Time to go tell him the news and if he's not there well I always wanted to meet the sisters he told me about. Wonder if they are as cute as he said they were. **Wonder how long they will last against me." **One of her eyes turned yellow and black again for a flash before reverting again.

She started walking and retied her hair into twin tails but then stopped and as if comprehending the fourth wall tilted her head back to the camera and stuck her tongue out with a jokerish grin.

"Death god hybrid idiots."

-END-

* * *

**AN: YOOOOO! How was that? I think it was awesome. Some of the things and dialogue in this came out of nowhere and this chapter ended up being long than I thought it would. I was afraid that it would be short cuz after all the time i took i didn't want to do that to you guys. Well anyway you all know whats gonna go down next chapter so get your asses ready and bite that pillow cuz we're going in rough!**

**Not much else I have to say. I watched all of Fate Zero. Have to say that anime was a good 9/10 maybe 10/10 and was one of the few anime ive watched in a long time that i can say really had nothing wrong with it. It had its plot twists and everything and character deaths galore. Its one of the few anime that I can say had a great ending but I wish there was more. Good thing there is more. Because i still need to finish the Kaleid and Unlimited Blade Works parts of the series but even after that I can still say I will probably want more.**

**Anyway Review like crazy cuz i know you want to. Memorial holiday is coming up and i just finished my first week of summer classes. That means i have almost 4 days free so i will try to have the next chapter out in that time. Though my parents are also coming BACK up to visit even though i just visited them less than a week ago so hopefully they dont take up too much of my time.**

**Also i got a little distracted by the fact that now I have my ps3 in my dorm and i bought 2 games cuz of the under 5$ sale. I bought Borderlands 2 and Okami. B2 is a good game but im really getting bored of it already. Okami however is beautiful and was the one game i always wanted as a kid and now that i think about it there are some Okami elements in this story and u will see more later on. I did that subconciously somehow before i ever even started playing the full game.**

**But whatever. Review and fav. Push it to tha limit!**


	15. Chapter 15 Badass Effect

**YOOO! He it is the beat down my style! You may be suprised you may get excited but I hope you enjoy this. Last chapter has exactly 4000 views at the release of this chapter which is perfect. It also had 44 reviews which was awesome. Its always good when the chapter actually has more than 1% of its views in reviews at some point. I want a lot again! Anyway... HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Badass Effect**

**"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the descendent... NO! Heir and reincarnation of the legendary beast himself. The one called the Primordial God and the Beast of Chaos and Creation! The one who is solely responsible for jumpstarting the evolution and the creation of Youkai AND devils and other supernatural beings! The Origin Demon, The True Chimera! The one and only original Juubi!" **He roared as shockwaves went off him forming a large crater in the ground.

In different parts of the human world three kitsune who were watching the events happening through their own viewing devices suddenly spittaked whatever they were drinking at the moment.

This sent a shock through everyone who heard as most believed it to be a myth but some of the other devils knew that to be false. This changed everything.

All of a sudden the aura outburst started to die down and Naruto's tails receded until only 1 was present.

He held up a flaming gloved hand at Riser.

**"And now you will find out what happens when an Armorer treats his very body like a weapon! This here Riser, is my DEMON EFFECT!"**

Riser right then and there, was scared. He didn't know how but he knew that regardless of his phoenix abilities or his immortality that he was in trouble.

* * *

Demons, supernatural creatures that were more present in old times. The were seen as the inbetween of youkai and devils and came in varying shapes and sizes as well and were very vulnerable to holy magic. However the 10 tailed beast was different as it was through it that most of the devils and youkai became what they were today as it was its power that could enhance powers and evolution like no other.

The Juubi existed even before the last great war back when history was stagnant as well and it had grown bored with the world. So it dispersed itself and imprinted on many different species until it was ready to be reborn again.

It was the Juubi's power that allowed Warbeasts to be formed. It was for that reason that not all wolf youkai are warbeast because they were an evolutionary branch under the Juubi's influence. In fact the war gene of all warbeast came from the Juubi as it represents the berserk and destructive aspects of the beast. For pokemon that are actually unique offshoots of the Juubi as the are youkai that model the Juubi's adaptability and evolution. Actually Pokemon can be seen as cousins to Warbeasts specifically and Pokemon who have mega and primal states are actually similar in use to that of a Warbeast's Destruction Mode.

Devils were born as a mutation from demons caused by the Juubi and it was through its power that so many different types of energy and magic existed because it was pieces of the Juubi's own power refined into elements.

But the Juubi's hallmark was his creation of the Armorer system. Being born at random to hybrids it encouraged diversity and mixed up the world. Serving as a kind of entertainment for the beast before he killed himself off. Armorers represented his ability to create all things with the Armorers starting ability being their ability to create control over almost any object. Usually objects of destruction and combat.

As the centuries went by the Juubi didn't take into account how stressful his power would be on his successor, and there had been several successors in the past but for whatever reason the requirements for them to handle the power were never met at a good enough rate so the power consumed and killed them. And this pattern repeated a few times over the millennium until Naruto came along.

It was a stroke of luck that he made it this far being born to a Kitsune warbeast and one of the only ones in existence was where his Juubi gene came from as it lay dormant. It would stir every now and then releasing burst of power which is what strengthed everything about Naruto as he grew up. When he was in danger that stirring energy would quake and lash out at the object of his harm in a kind of defensive failsafe. But doing so hastened his awakening. The seal put on him when he got older was genius as unknown to Yasaka it actually bought Naruto sometime as if he hadn't been sealed when he was a preteen he would have died a year or 2 later. The training then speed up his body's tolerance and primed it for awakening driving it to its upmost peak until it was time for him to hatch.

When Rias used her piece on Naruto it jumpstarted his power and let him awaken partially abeit in a little bit different way as the devil's and youkai's connections to the Juubi started to mesh in his body speeding up his growth for evolution. But along with his seal the pieces also acted as a buffer for his power as without them he would eventually self-destruct, likely taking out at least part of a country with him.

Afterwards the only thing holding Naruto back other than time was himself. His human blood that he somehow still retained to a degree was making it so that he couldn't awaken fully without the seal or else his power would kill him eventually. But now that he has abandoned his humanity he didn't have that problem however there were still a few drawbacks.

But even now with his early true awakening, he was only what you would call a hatchling now. He still had some ways to go till he was a matured Great Beast.

* * *

Riser got up and scowled at Naruto while spreading out his wings. He would not except that this... mutt, was who he thought he was. Right when he was about to attack a young feminine voice was heard over the speaks as the image of a blonde girl with drill tails was seen above on a screen.

"You messed with the wrong family Uzumaki! My brother will put you in your place!"

Naruto just shifted his eyes up at her with a bored gaze as if barely registering her as anything important.

**"Be quiet." **

"Eeep!" She squeaked surprising herself and her pride at how intimidating the look was. If she felt that through a monitor then she could only imagine how it would have been if she spoke to him in person. She may not have even been able to work up the nerves to say those same words to him unless he allowed it. She was glad she didn't actually insult him.

"She's right you're too overconfident! Lets see how prideful you are after I knock you down a few pegs." He spread his wings before he flew at Naruto.

"Yes that's right! Come at me with everything you've got! Think that you can win! It will make the moment when I beat you all the more sweeter!"

Naruto dash at him with his flaming gloves leaving a trail behind him.

"I may not be able to use promotions like a normal pawn so I can't become a queen or any of the other pieces. But with all my power I don't need to and with all of my abilities I've created multiple states of my own!"

They both reared back their fists when they got near each other before dealing flaming punches at each other. They collided with a bright flash of white and black as the flames canceled each other out.

"You could call this my Trainer State as this is when I use my cute pokemon familiars as weapons." His eyes widened when he was knocked back 10 meters before he skidded to a stop. He rose an eyebrow at this intrigued.

"Oh? The power in those flames I'm impressed. If it wasn't for Quil-chan covering my arms that might have done some serious damage.

_"G-Gomen Naruto-sama but I don't currently have the power to take too many of those. As it is now the flames around me that you have armed are slowly doing me damage as well._

At this he quickly released the black flames leaving the gloves steaming.

"It was getting kinda hot. Sorry Quil-chan I'm still getting used to this I will switch you out soon."

_"S-Sorry I won't be much help."_

"It's fine I only need you for a bit anyway. Can you give me a blast?"

_"Hai!"_

**~Play - ****Breaking Through**** by ****The Wreckage - **

Orange flame covered the gloves until Naruto armed them forming the black flames again though not as hot as before. He crouched and put his hands together as the flames built up between them. He grit his teeth as he concentrated and condensed the flames.

Riser's eyes widened when air was sucked into the flames from a distance.

After a few seconds Naruto released the flames with enough force to break the ground underneath him.

**"Fire Blast." **A beam of black flames were shot at Riser with such intensity it made a small trench in the ground.

Riser stood his ground and caught the blast as he was sent skidding back. He was a phenex and so resistant to flames but it had more impact than he expected and the concussive force hurt him a little. He was about to send the flames right back at Naruto when all of a sudden the flames were parted down the middle and Naruto was in his face.

"Hello!" He coughed up saliva when Naruto ducked and delivered a heavy punch to his gut before dealing several more as the climbed into the air. He then used his wingless fight to jump up into the air before making a ceiling of air and shooting back down at Riser with a heavy drop kick. He whistled when Riser caught the kick as a small shockwave went out.

"You have to do better than that if you want to have even a chance to beat me peasant!" Naruto's eyes widened insanely as a joker grin disappeared. His gloves disappeared as Quilava returned exposing his black arms.

"Oh so this is the might of a Highclass devil?! Seems what I've been doing so far wasn't enough. But if you didn't think I was holding back!" Riser bulked as the force of the kick suddenly doubled and kept rising.

**"Then you were wrong!" **With a shout the force of the kick skyrocketed as Naruto brought the other leg down on him with a boom sending him crashing into the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground and swayed in a drunken way. He watched Riser get up healing quickly.

"It would have been better for you if you just been a good little bitch and let me kick you around. Then maybe your punishment wouldn't have been so bad. But seeing as how that little taste of power I was already using wasn't enough for you I will take this seriously... Wait a minute."

Naruto blurred out of sight. The next second Naruto's fist connected with his stomach and then he was already behind him. A second later his back exploded as the force hit him and a ball of invisible force went outward into the air. Naruto spun around and grinned.

"I just remembered something Riser-chan! You aren't my friend. You aren't my sisters, Rias, family, lover, or anything. You're my enemy and someone who encroached on my territory. And even more you are immortal! AND you are male!" He vanished again and appeared in front of Riser with his back to him and a second later Risers stomach exploded as he went to his knees. He wasn't sure what happened the kid was going too fast.

Black aura was starting to waft off of Naruto's body like fumes.

"That means you are the best toy ever! I can keep breaking you all I want and you will keep getting back up. But there are limits to immortality and even immortals can be killed."

He blurred out of sight leaving a trail of dust as he ran around Riser.

"Now here is a treat for you Phenex! I have worked on mulitple fighting styles of my own over the years but there was one I could never use repeatedly and to its fullest without causing my body damage."

Something just went by Riser and the next second his arm was blown off.

"I couldn't eve practice it because I needed to know of its capabilities on people and I wouldn't dare train this with my sisters."

Another blur came at Riser from behind as his other arm was blasted off.

"I don't even have a name for it yet! This is what happens when an Armorer turns his very body into a weapon. A true army killer. So I think it would be good to call this my **Juggernaut State!"**

The attacks suddenly increased as Riser was hit from all around. He was healing but by the time one arm healed another was blown off and so on. He didn't even know how to defend since he didn't rely on close combat as much as his flames. He needed to move because the heavy force came right after the initial impact. But Naruto was too busy knocking him around to let him go just yet.

All Riser needed to do was hold out till Naruto tired and just keep healing until he regained his bearings. Suddenly his legs were knocked under him before Naruto appeared next to him.

**"Double Layer!" **A heavy hammer fist was slammed into Riser's gut with such force that the first hit made him hit the ground hard enough to crack it before he bounced up. As he bounced his eyes whited out as the force of it went through him and a 5 meter wider crater suddenly formed over him. Before Riser could even fall back down Naruto appeared under him and kicked him with the same level of force high up into the air.

Naruto crotched on all fours before shooting back up in the sky after him.

That was when Riser's eyes snapped back open and he righted himself in the air.

"Enough!" An inferno spread out from him like a giant ball of flames making Naruto shield himself with his arms before he was fired back down into the ground. Naruto hit the crater harder forming a small smoking crater of his own.

Riser panted as his body completely healed looking down at Naruto.

"I have had enough of you! I will not be made a fool of!"

**"Khehehe..." **Riser flinched at the eerie laugh that came from the boy in the smoking crater.

**"That's it Riser put up a fight it I love the struggle! Oh this burns... It burns so much! But it feels good too the heated pleasure of stinging pain! But you aren't a girl. I can't let a male get away with that. Oh would ya look at that I'm feeling wild now so it's time to play."**

Naruto rose out of the crater onto his feet without using his arms as he started to change again. One of his violet eyes turned white, both keeping a slitted pupil and his features grew more animalistic.

His tail twitched behind him to for into a person making everyone grow surprised and after a few seconds it had grow completely. Join to Naruto at the tail was a completely black figure. It resembled both Naruto and a shadow as it was harder to make out it's facial feature other than a sharp grin and the swirling, glowing eyes.

The X of Naruto's mega seal glowed brightly on the shadow's chest. On both had tribal marks appear on their body while it was white on the shadow's. A thin layer of fur covered his arms and legs and a fluffy collar of fur went around his neck.

His clothes reformed into a grey shirt and black pants. He looked up at Riser who looked astonished and confused at the sight.

"You could call this **Mutant State. **I guess it doesn't really matter but it represents my wolf and pokemon blood mixing with some Juubi and devil influence thrown in. Are you going to come down here and fight me or not? I prefer to fight on the ground but I can go up there if you want!"

He spread his arms and wings out for added support as he fell back on his doppleganger turning it into smoke until he was suddenly bounced straight up into the air.

**"Bounce!" **There was a low boom as he rocketed up in a black spike before he could with Risers gut faster than he could react. There was a pause before they kept shooting higher and higher in the air as Naruto jumped up in steps. Each step he hit Riser's torso again creating black shockwaves on each collision as he went up like a shooting star.

**"COME ONNNNNNN!" **Naruto knocked him up higher and higher until they past the clouds. He wrapped Riser in Dream Aura so that he couldn't escape before shooting straight down. Now they really did resemble a comet as they shot down like a black missile. Riser panicked as he struggled to get free as the ground quickly approached them.

**"Seismic Toss plus Sky Drop! Seismic Drop!"**

"Are you insane?! This drop will hurt you way more than it will me!"

**"HAHAHA WILL IT!? That's not what my tail says!" **Riser looked down and was shocked to see that Naruto's tail was going all the way down in front of them as they were falling to connect to his humanoid shadow on the ground that was grinning at him evilly. It was like the tail was pulling them down, but then just how far could it stretch?! The figure held out his hand as a swirling ball of black and white energy formed in it.

Right when they were just a few meters from the ground it was like time stopped and Naruto switched with his shadow and held the spiraling ball out at Riser

**"Hope you like my technique. RASENGAN!" **The shadow jumped off of Riser right when the ball collided and Naruto switched with it letting it take the brunt of the damage as the ball detonated from Riser crashing into it too hard.

***BOOM!" **

The force from both the crash and the ball sent cracks throughout the entire stadium while also leaving a 10 meter deep hole from the impact. Naruto had avoided most of the damage by switching with his tail. It was literally the same as shifting the mass of his body from one part to the other. Theoretically he may be able to do it with more than just his tail.

He walked casually and jumped into the hole to find Riser's body. Most of it had been destroyed and was reforming itself quickly now. After a short time the body was reformed. Naruto stood over him as the panting Riser opened up his eyes.

"So are you still ready to go or do you want to take a break?" His answer was getting a face full of fire knocking his head back. After a second he leaned forward with a wild grin as his burned face healed.

**"YES! Thats what I like to see!" **He curb stomped Riser hard into the ground making him grunt in pain as his body broke up the ground.

**"What are you gonna do now bitch?! Is fire the only thing you got!?" **

He started to stomp on Riser repeatedly progressively burying him into the ground. After a minute Riser was covered in rocks and Naruto shoved his hand into the pile to pull Riser out and hold him by his throat.

**"Come on now Riser ganbare! Stay with me!" **Naruto's tail finally reformed behind him into his shadow again. He dropped Riser and suddenly the duo vanished. The next second a barrage of craters formed on the walls and ground of the hole as shockwaves went out. Both Naruto and his shadow were delivering army killing strikes to Riser's body faster than he could react. With the amount of space they had Riser was trapped as the closer walls gave Naruto something to rebound off of.

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

* * *

**~Don't Lose Your Way - Kill la Kill~**

Back in the audience everyone kept flinching as they heard the low booms of the punches ring out over and over.

Sirzechs grimaced with a sweatdrop at this.

"Maybe he's going overboard... just a little."

They couldn't see them in the hole through the monitors but they could certainly see the damage Naruto was causing to the environment."

* * *

After a minute Naruto stopped and stood above the mess that was Riser's body.

**"Welp I broke one of my hands. Have to say being able to punch like that only once or twice when I was a human to over 100 times during this fight is certainly an improvement. Damn it why can't you bleed more? Thats what I want to see. Well then I'm growing tired and it would be best if I didn't go any further so stay down with this."**

Naruto's shadow shot back into him making his body flicker in random spots with his aura. He held up his non-broken hand and formed another sphere of black and white energy. Its started to condense and flatten as the speed spiked up. It morphed until it turned into a ball with multiple rings.

**"This is gonna hurt I guaran-fucking-tee it! Rasen Ring!" **He brought it down on Riser and everything went white.

* * *

Rias looked out at the arena in confusion.

"It went quiet, did they stop fighting?" All of a sudden there was a bright flash coming out of the whole as Grayfia and Sirzechs felt the dense energy.

"Everyone get back!"

The explosion was like a miniature nuke as a the hole was destroyed by a giant white dome of energy that kept expanding outwards until it met the edges of the stadium and by a stroke of luck stopped. The barrier protected the audience from the debris and wind but the light was blinding.

"This guy of yours Rias is taking things to the next level!"

* * *

When the dust cleared everyone looked back at the field. The entire arena floor hand become one giant crater now with a pile of rubble in the center.

It was silent for a few minutes before a hand shot out of the rocks. Naruto slowly climbed out of the rocks as he panted on his knees. He had a resistance to his own attacks but that was still kind of close and the debris afterwards didn't help. His clothes were in rags and he was covered in cuts as he panted. After he caught his breath he looked up at the monitor making eye contact with Rias and smiled.

"Well I'd say thats th-**ggrhh!" **The crowd was shocked and Rias screamed out as a burning hand shot out of the ground and through Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha you fool as if you could ever beat a Phenex." He flared the flames making Naruto scream out in pain.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH- **are you done yet." **Riser flinched when Naruto leaned down at him with an intimidating glare.

"H-How are you..."

**"Still alive? How ironic that an immortal bird is asking me that. I'm glad you are still up it gives me an excuse to go even more overboard. Riser do you know this whole fight I wasn't even going at full strength? Maybe 50%."**

This sent a shock through the crowd and even Sirzechs at the announcement. Naruto started to reach behind his back at his seal.

**"Let me show you... just truly how I can be when I give it my all." **He grabbed the seal and shattered it causing a white shockwave to go throughout the field as Riser was sent skidding back.

Naruto's body was engulfed in black as his tail swayed behind him until it split into 10 tails as he entered his Demon Effect again. He grinned insanely and it was like his body had become his shadow. His horns lengthed as they arced with black sparks. He crouched on all fours facing Riser.

**"Ready. Set... GO!" **It was like the ground couldn't take the stress as as soon as Naruto dashed the ground underneath him buckled and he created a trench across the arena as he ran. Riser didn't even know what hit him as it was like a black blur drove him into the arena wall.

**"RRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Naruto roar as he held on to Riser's face before running along the walls of the arena and dragging Riser's face along int breaking it up. Naruto ran at such speed that he made a complete circle on the hundred meter wide arena in less than 2 seconds leaving a cloud of dust in a ring at the edges. He dragged him back to the center in a blur and dropped him off there. Before Rias, Akeno, and Kiba had actually been able to track Naruto though they would have had trouble fighting against it. But now even at a distance they lost track of him and the only knew where he was from the damage he was causing but by the time the looked at the spot where he caused destruction he was already somewhere else.

Riser struggled to get up and noticed a shadow forming on him. His eyes widen when he saw Naruto in the air above him lifting one of the giant chess pieces. The king piece to be exact. With a heave Naruto brought it down on top of Riser with a loud crash. He landed on top of the piece and leaned back with his hands out and screech roared.

**"WRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" **The roar was like a warning shot as it sent shockwaves through the air and waves of his power. It gave of the primal signal that told men to watch where they walked around him and made the devil women want to be around him.

The display was making many of the women in the crowd feel turned on by the show of power, aggression, and domination. Especially Rias and her group.

**"Hahaha this piece might as well represent me compared to you Riser. Sorry Riser but this is what happens when I go all out. I can't control myself too well just yet. My power may not kill me anymore but the more I use it the more it drains my stamina and the MORE IT DRIVES ME INSANE! I may be showing off too much and I'm gonna feel it later but my instincts compel me to do so for all the current and future women and mates in my life. So it's time I topped out! Say goodbye!"**

His horns arced with more black energy as a tower of black and white energy erupted from Naruto before it stopped and started to collect into a sphere above his mouth and horns.

**"You should feel honored Riser to feel the right of passage of a tailed beast! The Bijudama! Oh wait you can't hear me can you?!"**

As it coalesced into a meter wide ball Naruto somehow managed to suck it into his mouth. He stabbed his head into the top of the chess piece and roared.

The chess piece started to crack and break as red and white light started to travel down it until it reached the bottom.

Sirzechs actually panicked for a moment as he had a feeling he knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone come with me!" He formed a massive magic circle and the crowd and the moniters relocated to another station a couple miles out. The all looked at the stadium in the distance and paled when there was a vertical beam of red light before the arena actually detonated with the force of a nuke. The dome of red and black energy didn't just destroy the arena, it erased it and took out all the forest in over a half mile diameter. It was calm for a few moments as they all stared at the giant exploding dome of energy before the thick shockwave of the force hit them and knocked some people away from the wind and pressure it generated. All that was left was a massive crater covered in smoke.

They all turned their sights to the damaged monitor to try and make out what was happening.

* * *

Naruto could be seen standing in the center of the crater as he panted hard. He felt tired now and he had drained himself a lot. After a few seconds he started to walk forward out of the crater feeling finished with his work.

Everyone in the audience saw the ground crack behind Naruto before a damaged Riser shot out and charged Naruto with the intent to stab his flaming hand through Naruto and barbecue his insides.

Right when Riser was about to touch Naruto, Naruto looked back and looked eyes with him. Under the intense violet eyed gaze Riser was frozen in place by killing intent alone.

**"I've grown tired of you Riser. Yami!" **It was like time had stopped as his Absol staff reappeared in his hand and Naruto spun it in one hand as a large scythe blade grew off of it. Naruto calmly spun around Riser and fluidly cut off his arm before reversing the spin and slaming the back of the scythe into Riser's back knocking him around and sending him forward. His tail came out and split down the middle showing a row of razor sharp teeth before it chomped on Riser's seevered arm devouring it whole in a shower of blood. Naruto had gone full Armorer mode as the crater started to get cut up just from him spinning the weapon. Riser before he could even regain his balance found his body wrapped up in black threads of aura that materialized from the surroundings. Naruto got up on him and spun the back of the scythe back into Riser hard like a bat and sent him high up into the air. He tugged hard on the thread making Riser crash back down into the ground.

Naruto went up and stabbed the weapon into the ground diagonally before sitting on the shaft part looking down at Riser. A bladed wing sprouted out of Naruto's back and stabbed into Risers arm making him scream out in pain.

"Let me give you a bit of knowledge Riser. Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak. All war is deception. To fight is to delude. Anger your enemies to lure them into mistakes. These are quotes from the philosophical book Art of War and is something I read in middle school."

Another wing emerged from Naruto's back that stabbed into Risers shoulder making Naruto grin at the show of blood.

"But do you want to know what the scary thing is? All those things were stuff that I had written in a report in elementary school! The workings of war is instinctive for me and something I do well. This whole time I've actually already known how to kill an immortal I just wanted to test some things out. After all if Phenex are invincible immortal birds then why are their so few of you after all these years? No I know 3 ways to kill an immortal. One way is to eat you. Whereas the other way..."

Another wing sprouted from Naruto's back and stabbed Riser in the chest making him scream and cough up blood. Naruto's eyes widened with insanity at the sight of it.

**"The other way is to keep stabbing you and causing your body damage and pain until your heart, NO! Your very soul gives out and your flame is extinguished from the face of the planet!"**

Naruto withdrew his wings from Risers bound body and 3 more sprouted out of his back for a total of 6 held out at the ready. They gleamed menacingly in the red light of the sky.

**"Spiders, scorpions, and centipedes were all things that interested me." **His eyes were wide and the spirals in his violet eyes glowed down intimidatingly at Riser locking him in place. Naruto brought up a black hand and Dream aura exploded on it before he shoved that hand roughly into the side of his head. He twisted his hand and several cranks could be heard like a gear was turning. His grin widened to Joker-like on his shadowed face.

**"I'm also an extreme sadist and this is where it comes into play. But don't worry you are still healing so you won't die yet and my Dream Weaver won't let you. When I've had my fill of your suffering then you have my permission to die!" **

The wings all then came stabbing down like rain as the impaled and cut into Riser's body repeatedly.

*Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab **Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! STAB! STAB! STAB STAB STAB STAB!***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"KAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The sound of Risers screams of pain and flesh being skewered was music to Naruto's ears as he wore an excited look and blood went everywhere painting the bottom of the crater with splatters of its crimson shade.

By the time he had stopped Risers body was a mess.

Naruto's wings where dripping with blood and had stabbed Riser a total of 666 times. It was poetic in a way. Riser had wish he was dead long before that with the way Naruto was stabbing him. He probably curse his immortal blood at this point as it kept healing him and whatever Naruto did to him the kid wouldn't let him die and the pain from the stabs got progressively worse as time when on as Naruto's Dream Weaver aura escalated the sensitivity.

Naruto retracted his wings into his back as he looked at the twitching mass of flesh.

**"Art of war Riser. The battle was won before it ever began. There was no way even in hell that you would win this. I had plans on my plans and trump cards for my trump cards' trump cards so that I could trump again when my trumping failed."**

His tail came back over Riser and split down the middle to open it's mouth again.

**"Still alive barely are we? Don't worry now that your fried chicken meat has been tenderized more I will put you out of your misery and just eat you!" **

The mouth when down to Riser and opened up it's jaw and right when it was about to devour the Phenex a voice called out.

"Naruto stop that's enough this battle is done. You've won there is no need to go that far!" Naruto looked to the side to see Sirzechs.

**"And why should I? Its my prey to do with as I please!"**

"Please stop don't hurt him anymore."

He blinked for a second as he head a feminine voice before looking at Riser he looked to see the drill tailed younger sister of his blocking his path with her arms out. She had tears in her eyes as and looked scared. Naruto brought his tail close to her and made it growl at her making her shake in fright.

**"Are you going to move out of the way?" **She shakily shook her head and closed her eyes as Naruto's tail went closer. She braced for the attack and flinched when she felt a hand on her head. It started to pat her and she opened her eye's to see Naruto with his intimidating presence gone giving her a warm smile as his features stared to dissolve. His body turned back to 'normal' with the only thing odd about him now was the one black horn on his head and one of his arms being black armored.

"Well then I can't have a cute girl crying over my stubbornness so I will control myself now. I've had my fill so don't worry. I was impressed that you were able to stand up to me for your sibling knowing you couldn't do anything to stop me." She blushed under his warm smile before he turned away.

He signed walking off.

"I guess I did overdo it several times over but I did win right Sirzechs?"

The man smiled again at seeing the tension dissolve.

"Hai Naruto-kun you won congratulations take good care of my sister."

"Hmph of course I will. Now if you excuse me I really did go overboard and I'm starting to feel the toll of it." Naruto started to sway as he walked off making Sirzechs chuckle.

"I'm honestly surprised you lasted that long with the level of attacks you did."

"Yeah will wolves aren't actually know for their speed. Sure they are fast in their own right and at their top speed they are faster than most land animals but what wolves are actually impressive in is their endurance and stamina being able to go all day without rest. I simply sacrificed an enormous amount of stamina to increase my fighting ability. But even still my control is terrible. It may have looked like I had a lot of control over my power but most of it was spilling out invisibly into the environment with everything I did."

"Well with what you did you have easily earned the right to at least gain the rank of high class with your use of seal-less magic, level of power, and overall status."

"Yeah yeah I don't care as long as I can keep doing whatever I want to do..." With that Naruto lost his footing and started to slip out of consciousness as he fell forward. He vaguely registered a red light before he fell into someone's arms. He slightly opened his eyes to see Rias smiling down on him.

"Sup Rias?"

"You just save my life Naruto-kun thank you. Thank you so much!" She huge him tightly as Naruto simply laid comfortably in the valley of her large chest just barely staying conscious.

Sirzechs looked on at the scene with a smile as Grayfia and the others arrived. 'I don't know if the boy even realized just how much power he used as just for a a very short moment at one time his power condensed and it surpassed even Grayfia's own power for a split second. He may be young but he will be a threat very soon.'

* * *

Rias peerage arrived on the scene and surveyed the damage. Akeno had a blush on her face and was turned on. "That was so friggin' hot!"

Koneko didn't even know what to say as she was stunned and only managed to utter out a few words. "...That was dope."

* * *

**-Pokemon realm- **

Banette could be seen shaking up against a tree as her hair was frazzled and she looked scuffed up. Her eyes were widened from shock.

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-s-s-sama y-you dick!" That last explosion got way too close that she actually had to warp away.

A girl with red hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes suddenly walked by. She wore mostly red and black and had a developed athletic figure and wore spiked headphones with a matching collar and red fingerless gloves. When she heard Banette she turned to her with a questioning look.

"Banette what the hell." She was strong, sexy and generally intimidating to most of the other girls. She was know as Koa, the next generation Groudon.

* * *

**-Kyoto-**

The golden haired kitsune woman that was Yasaka just looked dumbfounded as she clapped slowly after watching Naruto's fight through her own TV.

"Well done Naruto. Well done. If only Kushina could see you know." A much younger golden haired fox girl jumped around excitedly as she had seen the fight as well though Yasaka had covered her eyes at the ending.

"Yay~! Naruto-niichan is the best there is!"

Yasaka just looked at her daughter before thinking to herself. 'Yes this will definitely change somethings. You certainly made your mark with flying colors."

* * *

**-Kuoh town-**

Shio and Miso were walking in the forrest after seeing the fight Naruto put up. Miso gushed at the thought.

"Aww Oniisama was so hot and awesome!" Shio grinned at her.

"Yeah we should have knew he would have a lot of surpises. We can't let him get to far ahead of us now can we ?" They both nodded at each other before turning around and looking behind them with a suddenly serious look in their slittled eyes. They spoke out in unison.

"Now whoever you are that has entered this city and have been tailing us show yourself?"

"Hmm I should have know his sisters would be pretty alert as well." A figure appeared to show a girl with long gray hair in twin tails and a black cloak with the hood down."

"Who are you?"

The girl just tilted her head at them.

"My name is Tama-chan." The twins eyes pulsed involuntarily at this as the heard what she said. They looked at each other before looking back at Tama and swore in unison.

"...Shit."

-END-

* * *

**Interesting facts:**

**Did you know: The pokemon Girafarig was originally supposed to be a double sided pokemon with its chomper tail and backside originally supposed to be a duplicate of the first half of its body? Part of the idea for the design came from a stegosaurus which was believe by to have another brain in its tail to act on its own and improve its reflexes to danger. The name Girafarig is also a palindrome that can be spelled the same backwards as forwards just like the name... ZRAIARZ...**

**Did you know: That the pokemon Mawile is a deceptive pokemon. In it's mega state it actually has an ability that doubles its already high attack stat. Mega Mawile actually has the highest total attack stat out of any existing pokemon period, Legendary or otherwise. The large black jaw extending out of the back of it's head is actually a transformed horn.**

* * *

**AN: Yep that's it! How you like this? I wanna hear it! So many things in this and for those worrying about Naruto being too OP... don't worry. There were even a few things i held back on for later. In my opinion though before Issei came along in the canon Riser was overhyped. Granted Riser did have some power and speed to him and Issei had to use queen promotion from the start on top of everything else to even be a match for Riser but lets face it... Issei was a talentless idiot who wasted half of the time he had to use his power running his mouth. Naruto knows how to fight and has more power.**

**Anyway not much else to say. I'm going to try to have either the next chapter for this or my first story out in a few days but I have a lot of work i put off so I will be doing that for a couple of days before I get to the chapters.**

**Also I finished season 1 of Fate Kaleid. Better than I thought it would be.**

**Also got back into watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Once you get past the fact that they are fighting homoerotic vampires basically and the jonathan arc its way better and actually kind of badass to watch.**

**Anyway Review like crazy.**

**This story is the 4th top ranked story that has been published for DxD Naruto in the past 6 months that is M-rated. Thank you guys lets go even farther!**

**ZRAIARZ out like a light**


	16. Chapter 16 Are you feeling it now Rias?

**Ayooo! Got your chapter here. I actually typed 70% of it today and if I had focused I could have gotten it out faster. But hey its only been what 3 days since the last chapter post? Maybe 4? Whatever. Anyway this story now outclasses my first one in every way. And the reviews broke 600! Not much else to say so lets see Naruto get laid!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Are you feeling it now Rias?**

It was a calm and peaceful feeling right now. He had out a sketchbook and was absently making a series of strokes with his Dream coated pencil as looked at his point of reference.

Rias Gremory, the Crimson Princess of Ruin was laying on her side right next to him, naked and bare as the day she was born. He took in the sight of her small luscious pink lips. The soft features of her face that looked so gentle as she rest. He eyed the contrast of her dynamic red hair the contrasted beautifully with her smooth fair skin. The way that it cascaded down her curve figure to the bottom of her Rias and how her bangs feel over her face. The serene sight of her very much so endowed chest rising and falling to the melody of her rhythmic breathing. He wanted to capture it all with his pen strokes.

Comparing supernatural women to human woman was not exactly fair as they had glaring advantages. They had better control over how they looked and aged. Their bodies ripened better, their bodies were strong, and their bodies didn't deteriorate on anywhere near the same level whether they wanted it too or not. Even cosmetic magic which was used by both males and females of devils and some other races had grown to be automatic. As female devils will instinctively maintain their appearance in the way that they feel would be the most compatible to them. It's to the point that it's permanent and natural. Though some devil women such as those who have interacted in the human world long enough will still partake in the activity of putting on makeup and things of the like simply out of enjoyment for the extra effort to look good. Sometimes they buy the makeup and sometimes it is created out of magic energy. Didn't really matter though. Not like he could say anything about it as he looked as good as he did not just because of his genetics but also because his overabundance of dormant power over the years which likely had an influence on his body.

"To capture the fleeting beauty of this exact moment so that it may be preserved as a physical memory for as long as possible. What is art? This is the art I am currently trying to accomplish but fully accomplishing the emotion of this moment into picture may very well be something that escapes even my everlasting grasp."

He ran his lazy eyes over the drawing critically, enjoying the quietness of the morning as sat up in a lofty bed next to Rias in her family's residence. He looked down to the side as he felt her start to stir.

"Naruto-kun? What were you talking about."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes still sleep. The way she pushed her breasts together when doing so made him smirk. The way she seemed so childish as she tried to rub out her drowsiness was a very cute scene. He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her waking her up. It didn't last that long it just surprised her a little. When he pulled back she had a small blush as she looked act him with a slightly abashed expression.

"Well someone is in a good mood."

"Heh and I have every reason to be."

* * *

**-Night before- Lemon**

Naruto was laying in a big bed with his hands behind his head. His upper body was wrapped in bandages as that was where he took the most damage. The bed he was in one of the guest rooms in the Gremory household as they had apparently put him there after he passed out from beating Riser.

A sound was heard as the door to his room opened and in walked Rias wearing only a silky royal purple night gown that stopped to mid thigh. She preferred to sleep naked but when being around others and the maids she couldn't just roam around like that.

She walked up to his bed and anxiously bit on her finger in worry. Sure he had only fought Riser earlier that day but he hasn't awaken since then. The sight of him in bandages and unmoving made her worry as she felt like this was her fault and in a way it was. But Naruto wouldn't be the only to let her feel too bad about it.

She sat on the bed and looked him over. She held his left hand looking at how it was black and transformed into some kind of armor. He sacrificed the integrity of his body for her and even if she wasn't the only reason responsible for the change she wouldn't forget this.

She felt the large talon claws that were his fingers. The feeling of his hand and arm felt a lot like some kind of metal but yet it also felt organic. There was a warmness but also a kind of energetic buzz that resonated from the core of the limb. Like there was a concentration of power that was thicker there than the rest of his body. With her other hand she leaned up to him and stroked his face. He really was the most attractive man she'd ever known in her opinion and the changes he went through just made him more exotic to her. She rubbed his cheek feeling the crack like marks where his whisker marks usually were on that side of his face. They didn't feel like abrasions or anything which surprised her. It was like they were actually tattoos or someone painted his face. But up this close she could feel the energy it faintly imitated. If she spread her senses enough she could picture that a pale purple aura was spilling out of the cracks invisibly act a slow rate. Like it was his soul itself trying to break through. The fact that it didn't feel like his soul was black itself was definitely comforting to her. Though purple was an interesting color to her for him to have in a way she felt it worked. And as the energy spilled out the faint outline around him turned white and black which is what they saw often anyway so that didn't surprise her.

She learned in and felt the one horn that was poking through his hair on the side of his forehead. Certainly an interesting feature and she guess that was his Juubi nature showing threw from whatever it was that he did to himself. She ran her fingers along it noticing how it gave off the same feeling as his arm with its faint hum and ambient heat. It looked like when he wasn't fighting it receded a little in size. Something that he would be able to hide under a hood or hat maybe but not a school so they would have to figure out what they would even do for that and his arm.

She grew distracted as she played with the abnormality on his head that she jumped a little when one eye opened at her. That tired look made him look more mature and the intensity at which that one violet eye glowed threw the dark room as red light cascaded in from the night sky through the window made for an interesting scene.

"That tickles Rias." She jumped back a little with a small blush and smiled.

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun my curiosity got the better of me." He propped himself up in the bed till he was sitting up with his back against the head board. He ran a hand threw his had as he looked at her in sedated interest. He opened his other eye allowing her to see it glowing as well in the low light but it was still the deep electric blue color that it always ways. The contrast between the two eyes just kept making him look more and more unique.

"So what's wrong Rias-chan? I would have thought you would be sleep at this time."

She just gave a simple smile as she looked down at her hands.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You really surprised us all out there today and the attacks you took from Riser were still worrying. I guess that and the fact that you've been unconscious since this afternoon I had to make sure you were still alive." Naruto just gave her a smirk as he took a deep breath to refocus his body.

"Heh well I'm very much alive. And I was only unconscious for around 2 hours or 3 hours." She looked up at him in surprise at this.

"What!? But then why did you stay in here?" He just shrugged and looked at her.

"Even if I was awake my body still hadn't recovered its energy so I was mediating and thinking I guess you could say, to build it back up again. That and the bed was really comfy. Good thing is I don't really need to stay in bed anymore but I might as well since I got nothing else to do right now." He ripped the bandages off his chest and torso showing that he was unscathed. He scratched his chest as his skin felt the air allowing her to see some of the new markings on his body. But thats not to say that his tribal looking toned body wasn't turning her own.

"Honestly I probably did just as much harm to myself as Riser did to me. That explosion near the end I didn't do perfectly and it fractured my skeleton as well as did lung damage. Because of the nature of the injury it took a little longer to heal but I'm fine now." He didn't sound all to concerned like he wasn't set on fire multiple times, cause massive amounts of property damage, and sacrifice the integrity of his body.

"Still though this would not have happened if it was not for me. If I hadn't-."

"Rias." He cut her off and pressed a finger to her head getting her attention.

"The only thing you did wrong in my book was not tell me things sooner. You are important to me and someone I want to protect and take care of so your problems arm my problems now." The matter-of-fact way he said it made her face go red as if there was no room for argument in that she was his now. She blushed a little more when he reached his black arm out and ran his fingers through her hair.

The arm shimmered for a second before turning back into a normal one through the skin was still black. "Hmm looks like thats as far as I can revert that arm..."

She looked away from him feeling it was her fault as well. "S-Sorry..."

He sighed before suddenly pulling her close to him making her squeak. Her eyes widened when she was brought into a kiss. This is the second time he had kissed her now with the other time being earlier in the day and both times she was caught off guard. But she was able to enjoy it better this time. It was clear that Naruto's lung capacity was much greater than hers as when he finally pulled back she was the one who was panting. He started to stroke her cheek with his thumb as he held her chin up at him.

"It's not your fault. It would have happened eventually anyway so better now than later. So stop with the self-pity. If you want I can help you get stronger or I can be your savior or I can do both. But none of that is what I want to do right now."

Her breath hitched when she found herself in Naruto's lap with her breasts flush against his muscled chest, only the thin fabric of her gown separating their skin. Her body heated up when Naruto held her close and ran his fangs along her neck. His hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"Do you know what I want to do right now Rias-chan?" One of his hands slowly started to go down the small of her back to her shapely rear massaging it causing her to stifle a moan of surprise. He kissed at the inside of her neck as he spoke.

"Ri-hime... if you don't stop me I'm not going to."

As if her tongue was swollen she struggled to speak.

"I-I-I don't... want you t-to..."

"What was that Rias?"

"I... Do whatever you want to me." He leaned back and grinned. He looked straight into her eyes giving her a look so full of warmth and affection that it caught he off guard. Canines, they can be overly aggressive and over territorial but they can also be overly affectionate. But his eyes still held an animalistic confidence that turned her own inside as his slitted pupils locked onto her.

"Then I will finish what I started." He deeply kissed her again and this time she was ready for it. She wrapped her arms around Naruto as he kissed her. She wasn't as skilled as he was but she tried her best as Naruto slowly slid his tongue into her mouth before attacking it. It was the fact that she was trying and yet couldn't beat him that he enjoyed more than anything.

Naruto left her gown up over her breasts and found the pink nubs of her mounds. He tweaked them as he groped her chest with one hand making him moan into her mouth. After a few minutes they ended the kiss showing her eyes starting to cloud over.

Naruto bent down and captured one of her breast in his mouth making her moan out loud as a spark of pleasure went through her body.

"Ahh!"

His tongue skillfully rolled her nipple around in his mouth coating it in saliva be for biting do with his fangs. It sent even more stabs of pleasure through her body without braking the skin. As Naruto started to alternate between her breasts her flower started to twitch and moisten rapidly. She didn't know what it was but she was sure Naruto was doing something to her. Virgin or not she knew she should not be this sensitive this fast.

His black hand moved to her front and ran down her stomach stomach sending a trail of pleasure through her and her eyes widened when it made it to her womanhood and rubbed her clit. She held his head hard to her chest and her hips suddenly bucked involuntarily as she came hard through her panties and soaked his lap in her juices.

"Kyaaaa!

She panted hard as she felt weak and her hold on him slackened showing him grinning at her.

"Wh-What... did you do to me?"

"The beauty of my Dream Weaver Ri-chan. Riser certainly knows what its like. One of the traits of my special aura is that it is perfect for torture as I can manipulate the senses with it. Make you see things or feel things. For Riser I made him feel ungodly amounts of pain. But for you my dear I'm making you feel more sensitive to pleasure."

It was at this moment that she realized Naruto didn't have his arms around her anymore as he leaned back but something was still holding her as she felt something hard on her but keeping her from falling back.

She looked back removed the sheets covering his bottom half and felt scared as she saw the huge tent in his boxers straining by an unnatural amount. It was a monster and was going to rip through the thin fabric that was his underwear at any moment.

He had her on her back quickly and with her gown and panties off. He held her lacy purple panties in his hand and ran his long tongue along them lapping up at the juices and making her blush in embarrassment. His fangs gleamed in the red light as he glanced down at her making her feel like a frightened lamb.

"Ah Ri-hime's honey. The scent of the nectar from her blooming flower draws me in. Such sweetness this is something I want to be bathe in." As if that was a trigger his boxers turned to shreds exposing the large girth of his member between her legs. The comparison of sizes she didn't think it could possibly fit and that it would hurt.

He leaned into her with a wide grin and spoke. "Well Ri-chan are you ready for the main event." Her body spoke for her as she was very wet now but she covered her eyes in the fear of seeing the penetration.

"J-Just please... be gentle with me." There was silence before her hands were pulled away from her face and pinned.

"You don't have to hide it Rias I can feel and smell how nervous you are. I could be the big bad wolf and you can be little red. Or you can be my little lamb that I devour. Or this can be beauty and the beast. But I feel like you would rather me take care of your and guide you through this. So just relax and leave this to me." He put too fingers in his mouth before mixing his aura with his saliva and creating a black silky substance. In one swift mouth he jabbed the two fingers into her folds and the next second she saw stars as she almost came again right then and there. He gave her a short kiss as he swirled the fingers around lightly inside of her before retracting them.

Her body shook from the effects and Naruto held her up again over his lap. Her entrance now resting right above his swelled up giant member.

She still looked a little antsy until Naruto called out.

"Rias look at me!" She snapped her eyes to him looking at how strongly his eyes communicated a sense of security to her, for her.

"Just leave this to me, okay?" She smiled at him as she calmed down and nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun. I trust you." He smiled at her before she dropped down and she blinked as he entered her quickly. She looked down and saw blood dripping from her hymen being broken onto him and was dazed before she felt it.

"Ah a-ahhh..."

"Are you okay Rias-chan?" He looked at her and after a second she nodded but looked a little confused.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun but why doesn't-?"

"Hurt more?" He finished for her getting a nodded.

"My aura has many applications so I was able to take away most of the pain though it probably still stings a little for you."

She looked relieved as that pain was manageable and a lot less than what it would have been. After a few moments she gestured to him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you can move now."

He smiled and with his strength she might as well be a paperweight as he lifted her up on her knees so she could brace herself before he brought her back down on his girth. She moaned out as the pleasure came quickly. With him holding her thighs he forced her to take long strokes on top of him. He did it slowly allowing her to feel him work at stuffing every inch of his fat dick inside of her. She whimpered as she tried to keep her voice down as the pace started to keep up. She would have liked to have had at least some control over it but Naruto had almost completely taken the reigns. It was slowly destroying her pride how it was like she was a toy, some kind of erotic rag doll whose purpose was to bounce up and down on his dick.

It was hard enough as is for him to not suddenly pummel her ass into oblivion as the tightness was getting to him but the pace was good enough for now.

Every single time he made her go down he struck the entrance of her womb making her whine out. She just held on to him for dear life as he took control of her ass in his strong hands. She had her chin on his shoulder and panted out as he sawed into her. Pride be damned she loved this. This feeling of being helpless in her arms. He wasn't rough with her or animalistic with her at all which surprised her as he was sure just how far his loving side could come out in an act like this but one thing was for sure. He was very thorough. She felt she should be worried as all he was doing was making her ride and she was on edge. He wasn't teasing her or fondling her. He didn't even bottom out inside her or directly attack her g-spot though with how big he was it didn't really matter. All he did was hold her tight with his strong arms and keep her close. The thought of him going further out on her excited her however and after this she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what else he had in store for her.

She leaned back a little as Naruto started to thrust up into her on his own. The sudden increase in speed and effort was making her peak as before it kept her own the edge. He grabbed her hand and moved it to the small of her stomach. He spoke huskily to her as he got her attention.

"D'you feel take Ri-hime? Do you feel me going in and out of you?" Sure enough she could feel his massive member making way inside of her pushing at her stomach as it reached her womb and the thought was enough to make her climax.

**"I want you to feel it Rias. Feel it as I cum deep inside of you and fill you with my seed!"** That did it and threw her over the edge. Right when she was there he burrowed out and went all the way into her womb creating a bulge in her stomach.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm cumming!"

He growled as he held her down tightly on him spraying a torrent of cum into her pussy. The feeling of his cum as well as being able to feel it spurt out into her body through her hand magnified her orgasm as she clenched hard on his girth milking him of his semen and soaking his crotch in her juices as she squirted out. He came so much her stomach expanded a little before it started to spill out under them. After a few minutes their orgasms finally started to taper off. As Rias regained her wits and her panting died down she held him close burying her face into the crook of his next.

"Hah... How was I Naruto-kun? Did I feel good to you?..." He ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

"You felt fantastic Rias-chan." He leaned her back until she was laying on the bed but never removed his shaft from inside her. He grinned down at he as he thrust deeply making her moan out and having some of their collective juices spill out from where they were connected to drip under her.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun?!"

"I hope you didn't think we were done yet Rias because I still have a lot more left in me."

He grabbed her hands and interlaced her fingers with his. She smiled up at him in a look full of love and he leaned down to kiss her again.

He started to thrust again with her now taking a more active role in it and moans could be heard throughout the room as he wielded the giant weapon that was his throbbing cock expertly as it did battle with her pussy.

They had already been doing it for over half an hour and were still going strong. But hey neither of them had anything they would rather be doing right now than making love to each other and the night was still young.

* * *

**-Present-**

A rosy blush spread on her face as Rias recalled what they did the night before. They did it several more times until she was spent and then a few more times until he finally stopped. As in she passed out.

Also near the end his horn and black arm started to disappear as well as the cracks on his face so that worked out as well. Both his eyes were blue now so that was good too.

"I hope you don't regret what happened Rias because I most definitely don't." She laid down on his chest enjoying the closeness.

"No Naru-kun I don't regret this at all. In fact I've never been happier." The lightness she felt right now. She wanted to feel this all the time.

Laying on his chest, enjoying his warmth, it was at this moment that she realized he didn't have a heartbeat. At least not in the normal sense.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and materialized on some pants and went to the door before Rias could stop him.

"Naruto-kun wait!"

When he opened the door he was greeted by a maidservant.

"Greetings Naruto-sama, Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama have requested..." She trailed off as the lady took in Naruto who was leaning against the opening wearing only pants exposing his chiseled and built frame, looking purposely uninterested like some kind of bad boy when really he was lazy. The lady's eyes then trailed to the side to see Rias stark naked trying to cover herself up in the bed.

The maids mind when a mile a minute as she quickly deduced what happened happened between the two teenagers. Her face went completely red as she covered her eyes.

"G-G-G-Gomenasai! Sorry for interrupting! Sirzechs-sama requests your presence during breakfast to eat with the family Naruto-sama. You too of course Rias-sama!"

She then ran off almost tripping over herself as Naruto closed the door.

"Cool there's food."

He looked at Rias and smirked. She had her head in her hands and sighed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." His grin widened which gave him her answer.

* * *

Rias sighed again as she ate her food. Mainly because of how Naruto who was sitting right next to her had gained his families attention. The were watching him in gross fascination at how he was eating so much food. It didn't even matter what it was, he ate it all till the plates were stacked high up. He ate enough to beat 10 fully grown men and then some.

After a while of him eating like a trash compactor he suddenly swallowed and looked a Sirzechs with a serious expression.

"So what did you want to discuss with me? Because I'm certain you didn't just want to feed me." Sirzechs was through off by Naruto's sudden switch but then recovered quickly. He looked at Naruto equally serious.

"Naruto-san I know you have been after Rias-tan for some time but I have to know what are your intentions for her." They both looked at each other hard as Lady and Lord Gremory looked on in interest from opposite sides of him while they continued to eat. The staring game continued as you could practically see lighting going between them as one of Naruto's eyes turned violet again involuntarily.

**"My intentions... I thought that was obvious..." **Everyone grew alert when Naruto's aura started to waft off of him.

**"I want Rias...** To bear my children." A glass broke as the tension was destroyed. The men blinked while Venelana held her hand to her mouth and giggle.

"Oh my." It was clear to all of them now that Naruto theatrics and to jerk people around.

Sirzechs looked at his father and blinked who war the same expression before looking back at Naruto who looked bored again.

"Well um... that's great then..." Rias slammed her hands on the table and stood up her face red.

"What do you mean its great!" Naruto looked over at her with mock sadness.

"What? You don't want to have kids with me Ri-chan?"

"Th-That's not what I meant! I meant why they took it so easily."

Sirzechs smiled at the scene before looking at his sister.

"Well Rias its your choice now but we just wanted to make sure Naruto didn't have any impure intentions for you. We have been through enough problems with this as it is. Wanting you to have his kids? He certainly didn't beat around the bush with that answer and was a more honest answer than most people would have liked to have given. And even though he is probably trying to mess with you I can tell that he was sincere in his answer. Can't think of anything more pure than that."

Naruto was looking at them with a deadpan as he hid his own thoughts. 'Don't say it Naruto. Don't say it. Don't point out their hypocrisy and dumbassery it will get you nowhere. You already won best to just leave it alone.'

Naruto put more food on his plate and started eating again.

"So its settled. Rias will bear my children." The others sweatdropped at how easily and bluntly he kept saying it along with the fact that he kept eating. Rias was holding her head as she looked like she was about to explode from the thoughts in her head.

'Ch-Ch-Ch-Children!?'

"Heheheh Naruto-kun try not to tease her too much. There is only one of her and you won't be getting another one if you break her."

Naruto chuckled to himself as he did a fanged grin but kept silent.

**'But breaking them is half the fun.'**

"Now that we have gotten that interesting piece out of the way there is a few other things we should discuss Naruto-kun."

"Such as?..."

"Well the main thing would be the fact that I have taken care of the necessary work to make you a high class devil. Though we know how that you technically are a demon and not a devil its still close enough. That means you can have a peerage, a collection of servants or whatever you wish to do your bidding and help you in rating games if you wish to participate in them." He brought out a case holding Naruto's piece and saw they were glowing and each piece was an ever-changing swirl of purple and black. Naruto looked at them for a moment studying them with an expert eye before closing the case and looking back at Sirzechs who was confused.

"I thought this might happened and thought about it already. I have thought of this for a while actually after studying the peerage system on my own spare time. Gaining these piece helps things but I was actually interesting in making a system of my own. If it wouldn't be too much I would like to request help on the creation of it."

The satan was now very interested in this. "Well you have gained my attention with this prospect. I will contact Adjuka, another satan and the one who invented the evil piece system. I'm sure he would be interested in the idea as well as meeting you."

Naruto nodded at this and smile. "Well I appreciate the help then." Sirzechs gave him a warm smile that creeped him out.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Afterall we are going to be brothers one day anyway." They head a crack as Naruto's glass and plate shattered.

'Shit I didn't think this through.'

Sirzechs looked over at Rias with a sad look.

"Rias-tan I don't think he likes me very much."

She mostly ignored him like her mother and kept eating.

"Well after the whole Phenex fiasco and Naruto-kun's territorial nature. What did you expect? He got what he wanted out of you that doesn't mean he has to like you."

Naruto chuckled at this at how Rias spoke for him. She got it perfectly right. He blinked when he held up his hand up and saw it was black armor again before he felt his head and felt his horn had returned. The crack marks on his face had returned as well.

"Well shit. They came back." This time Rias mother spoke up.

"Well Naruto-chan how did you get them to go away in the first place."

Rias choked on her food as Naruto froze. 'Shit I didn't think that this through either.'

He turned his head slowly to look at the mother and the presence he felt from her gaze, the mischievous intent he could tell... she already knew.

"Well... what had happened was..."

* * *

**-Back in the Human Realm-**

Rias had stayed back to take care of a few other things so he returned without her for now. Grayfia would be arriving in a few days so he didn't have to worry about that. She had some business to take care of before she entered the human world on what would have basically been a vacation.

Naruto appeared at the clubroom via magic circle before he jumped across the town and made his way to his house. He arrived at the door to the house and paused. He didn't know what it was but he felt an eerie presence coming from his home and it felt somehow familiar.

He opened the door and walked in. He went into the living room and saw several people. Miso and Shio were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Shio-chan, Miso-chan. I'm back and kicked ass."

"We know we saw it on the viewer. Congrats." He nodded and looked at who was next to them. It was one of his pokemon girls the gentle nurse Audino.

"Hey Audi-chan. Always great seeing you."

She gave her gentle smile and nodded to Naruto.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-sama. It's great seeing you as well. I heard the news."

He then kept walking and looked to the side and saw Tama sitting in a chair looking at him like a lost child.

"Hey Tama didn't I kill you?"

The question made the others sweatdrop as Tama tilted her head in confusion.

"Um... I got better?"

"Oh okay then."

Naruto nodded and went on about his way. Then they heard a snap as he froze in his step and turned around to look at them taking in their states of appearance.

"Wait a minute... Tama is here, Audino is out, and both Shio and Miso have bandages on different parts of their bodies?!" He blurred out of sight before he was in arms reach of Tama. He pulled her up by one of her twin tails making her yelp in pain.

"Kyaa Naruto-kun you're gonna break my hairs!..."

He spoke into the side of her face as he held her up intimidating her.

"I'm going to break more than that if you don't tell me what happened. Now **what did you do?" **

"I-I was just playing around..." She glanced away but that wasn't the answer he wanted. She grunted as Naruto suddenly pressed the side of her face into the wall. She could whine all she wanted but Naruto was the one person in the world who knew the most on what could and couldn't hurt her. The wall might as well be a pillow. But it was the action itself that was supposed to serve to get his point across.

"And how were you playing?"

"By trying to fight your sisters in mortal combat?" It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't exactly a good thing either and she said it too easily for his liking. Both his eyes turned violet as there was a small shockwave. He suddenly increased the force he had on her head making the space distort on the wall as spiderweb cracks formed throughout it. She winced as it actually started to hurt now.

**"Do you want me to deal with you again? I will do a quicker job of it this time." **To get his point across he pressed even harder making the wall creak.

"Ow ow ow ow ow okay I'm sorry I'll be nice now! I can't die again!" She sounded panic as it was mostly the truth. She had died too much in a short period of time and was approaching her limit. The pressure eased up and he leaned in to speak into her ear.

**"You live under my rules now. If you are going to stay here you do what I say. Got that?"**

She was obedience as she acquiesced to his words.

"Yes Naru-kun."

**"Are you going to try and play nice with the others?"**

"Yes Naru-kun."

**"Am I going to have to put you in your place when you act out?"**

"Yes Naru-kun."

**"Are you going to act out?"**

"Yes Naru-kun." He blinked now. **'Something doesn't feel right.' **He sniffed the air and his eye started to twitch. He decided to double check and so one of his eyes gained its spiral and looked at Tama. His eye turned back to normal and started to twitch harder.

His instincts and sense were right. He had detected arousal.

**"You are enjoying this aren't you."**

She had a blush on her face as she smiled and looked at him from the side and spoke a little more throatily than before.

"Yes Naru-kunnnn~."

He dropped her and she fell from the wall with a thud.

"Aww why'd you stop~?"

He held his face in irritation.

"Goddamnit you're going to be trouble." He had a dark look as he peered through his fingers at her with a mental grin. **'You're going to be fun!'**

He directed his attention to all the girls now with the others having sweatdrops still at what just happened.

"Now then I want to know exactly what happened."

* * *

A redhead could be seen in a random part of the city floating on the roof of a building. She head a curvy figure with chocolate eyes and horns on her head. She wore a tight tan top with a short black leather jacket with matching stockings. She also sported long black wings and an arrowhead black tail. She held a viewing ob in one hand and watched the recent fight of our favorite blonde.

She giggled to herself as she twirled a flute in her other hand.

"Looks like you have grown well Shitzumaki-kun. Maybe it's time to claim my prize.~"

She licked her limps dragging her tongue along her fangs.

-END-

* * *

**AN: ****Yep thats that. The lemon I hope you likes it much. School time is going to be interesting I can tell you that. Lets see what I can do with it. Also I really dont what else i would say now.**

**But I do have a question. Could someone tell me what Grayfia's magic is? Because I really need to know this.**

**Also I plan to update my first story finally in the next 2 or 3 days since its time i balanced them both at the same time. Though no one may even care since that one didnt get nearly as much hype as this one but eh i took a few months break from for this story so we will see.**

**Also once again keep reviewing.**

**ZRAIARZ OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17 Brutal Duo

**YYYOO! Here it is the next chapter. This one took a week to get out? Sorry about that I got distracted and also couldnt get into it. Partially because I didnt know how to start this and this was an actually deadzone in my plot as my mind had not thought about this enough in detail for me to start typing much. Though on thursday it finally started thinking of it at random and thats when things started working. Also I didnt get to update my first story like I wanted which sucked because my mind actually reactivated that part of my mind to where I got my drive for it back but I just had so much work from the weekend to tuesday that combined with my own relaxation I ran out of time. So I will try to update that some time in the near future. Anyway last chapters stats. We already know it got a lot of views so not gonna keep posting that. But it did get a WOPPING 60 reviews! Thats the most ever thats what I like to see! Maybe I need to ask questions more often. Grayfia uses ice? Good I can use that and thats what I expected. **

**Anyway on with the next one better than the last one!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Brutal Duo**

Shio and Miso were walking in the forrest after seeing the fight Naruto put up. Miso gushed at the thought.

"Aww Oniisama was so hot and awesome!" Shio grinned at her.

"Yeah we should have knew he would have a lot of surpises. We can't let him get to far ahead of us now can we ?" They both nodded at each other before turning around and looking behind them with a suddenly serious look in their slittled eyes. They spoke out in unison.

"Now whoever you are that has entered this city and have been tailing us show yourself?"

"Hmm I should have know his sisters would be pretty alert as well." A figure appeared to show a girl with long gray hair in twin tails and a black cloak with the hood down."

"Who are you?"

The girl just tilted her head at them.

"My name is Tama-chan." The twins eyes pulsed involuntarily at this as the heard what she said. They looked at each other before looking back at Tama and swore in unison.

"...Shit."

* * *

"You brother gave me a hard time but since he's busy right now I decided to go on and meet you to and have some fun."

"Fun in the normal way or the violent way?" Shio asked curiously making sure to keep her guard up. Tama just stood in place as a javelin slid out of her sleeve.

"What's the difference?"

They sweated at this and started to back up as Tama approached them with a menacing aura. Shio held her hands up placatingly as Miso hide behind her.

"Wait you were a close friend of oniisama right? And you're still alive? Are you sure we can't just talk this out and talk about the memories we've had with Naruto-."

"I'm not interested in hearing how you had sex with Naruto right now?"

"Eep!" They squeaked out caught off guard by Tama's out of nowhere deduction.

"H-H-How did you know t-that."

"Naruto-kun can't hide things like this from me too easily. I may not have animal natures I know you two have but I do have instincts and senses of my own and I can feel his mark all over you two. Now then, time to play!" Without warning she chucked her spear right at the two at high speed.

The spear zoomed across the air for Shio's face.

*Clang*

"Oh?" Tama's eyes widened a little as she smiled. Shio had gone down onto one hand and kicked the pike high up into the air. Whereas she looked nervous before she was serious now. Miso had a similar expression on her face as her eyes narrowed at Tama while standing behind Tama. Both of them were on guard with their fox features out in all their glory.

"You two are adorable!"

Shio got back up right and got ready to attack. "If it's a fight you wan't then you'd better be ready to receive it."

"Great! Makes this all the more fun!" Tama smiled cheerily before she swung her arms out and a multitude of pikes came out of her sleeves. The twins twitched for a second at the sight of it before steeling their nerves again.

Tama swung her arms repeatedly at the twins sending pikes out at them in rapid succession. Displaying their speed and agility they dodged the objects with a series of flips and back steps as the objects flew threw the air. The weapons littered the forest as they embedded themselves in the ground and trees. This happened for a few minutes as the projectile weapons thrown became less but more accurate. All the while Tama was enjoying herself as the twin foxes ran.

"You two sure do know how to move. Just like your brother!"

She caught a baseball bat as it came out of her sleeve before tossing it hard in the direction of the girls.

"Ah!" There was a yep as Shio went tumbling when she was suddenly sidewinded by a bat hitting her in her stomach. She rolled on the ground and held her stomach in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You're using sports equipment?!" Tama just stopped walking and looked at her oddly like she was innocent.

"I'm an Armorer. It doesn't matter what the object is as long as I can use it." She noticed there was only one twin in front of her before her sense and she jumped back as a giant ball of fire came down on her scorching the earth in front of her with an explosion. Miso jumped down from a tree neck to Shio with red foxfire on the tips of her tail and ears.

Shio got up and coughed as she gained her own magenta foxfire.

"Well thats fine then if that's how Onii-sama would fight too. But don't underestimate us just because of that and you're older." Both twins looked at each other and smirked before Miso ran straight at Tama at a fast speed.

Tama just looked amused as she readied her spear.

"So you're going to run straight for me?" She brought her weapon right down on Miso when she was close enough. "To bad you aren't fast enough to-!" She lost her words in shock as her pike was defected knocking her arm back. Her eyes refocused and saw Shio over and infront of Miso having kick the weapon away. Miso vanished from sight as Shio took on Tama.

Tama looked caught off guard but on the inside she was really pleasantly surprised as Shio started attacking. Shio went up with a dance of kicks and flaming claw swipes that had a surprising amount of durability. Sparks and clangs rang out repeatedly as Tama was put on the defensive and parried each blow and blocked them with her white pike.

As the exchange went on Shio spoke up. "Allow me to introduce myself formally now. I am Uzumaki Shio, older twin sister of Miso. Kyubi and Warbeast Kitsune and daughter of the previous clan head of Kitsune as well as previous head of the Youkai faction Uzumaki Kushina."

She continued her assault as Tama was forced to parry and dodge her strikes and kits with a combination of her arms and weapon. The girl was better at fighting than she had thought but she supposed that she should have expected it since they were Naruto's siblings.

She saw an opening as a few seconds after Shio stopped talking she suddenly stopped and dropped her arms as she stood in place. Tama snapped on this split second pause and lunged out at her driving her javelin right through Shio's chest. Or at least that was what she thought before the spear went through the kitsunes body like smoke and the fox dispersed into the wind.

Tama's eyes widened as she stumbled before a rain of fire balls came down on her. They caught her completely off guard as they hit her like baseballs. She gritted her teeth in pain as they caught her shoulder as well as part of her leg and back. The air above her shimmered before Miso appeared and fell down.

The golden fox girl landed onto her feer gracefully like a dancer and held her hands out as the were engulfed in red flames. She smiled cheerily as Tama recovered.

"And I am Uzumaki Miso! The youngest sibling. I'm a Kyubi and Warbeast as well just like nee-chan."

Tama didn't wait for much else as she quickly jumped at Miso with a roundhouse kick. The vixen displayed her flexibility by leaning back as the kick sailed over her before handspring back. "Whoo!" She flipped away before dispersing back into the air vanishing from sight as a faint layer of mist started to fill the air.

Tama rose an eyebrow before her eyes widened and she turned around quickly. She brought her arms in a block as Shio punched her hard sending her skidding with burn marks on her arms.

Shio didn't give her a chance as she grinned. She pursued her and started up her assault of kicks and punches again.

"We are known as the Vixens in public but in our world we are known as the Brutal Duo, for we are a dangerous pair. I am well rounded but my specialty is Close combat, stealth, and ninjutsu assassin arts!" The flames on Shio's hands and feet now made Tama move more carefully in how she defended herself. She started to get wary as she saw the girls' eyes start to glow as violet trails of light followed Shio's eyes as she moved. The twins were becoming progressively better at fighting her instead of Tama adapting like she expected to and she was wracking her brains as to why. She was starting to get a weird trigger going off in her instincts, a small inkling in the back of her head that told her that she may know the answer but she wasn't sure of what that was.

Tama stepped back and threw her spear down at Shio's feet making the girl trip as she avoided it.

Tama slid forward into her Prawn stance and Shio's eyes widened as her instincts screamed at her over the danger. Tama launched one of her heavy punches squarely point blank at Shio but she stumbled forward and lost her coordination as she felt a cluster of fireballs hit her back from behind making her hit lose much of its built up force. Shio grunted as she crossed her arms and blocked the punch as a small shockwave went out that blew the sleeves on her arms off. It still had enough force to knock her away before she recovered and disappeared into the mist.

Tama quickly swiveled around getting a little annoyed at this exchange. Miso was on her as soon as she did making the white haired girl jump back as she avoided a flaming dropkick that broke up the ground on impact. Tama twitched when the gold twin got up and smiled at her as she started attacking. But it was the fact that Miso's red eyes too were starting to glow just like her sisters as they made trails of light as the girl moved.

"Nice try there Tama-san! We are twins who both inherited traits from our late mother such as her temper and hot blood. We love to fight as it gets us going the longer we fight! I'm not so well rounded like my sister or Oniisama but my specialty is stealth as well. I also specialize in all kinds of mage arts, mage support, and combat assist. I am a combat mage!." The girls really were dangerous in their own right as Miso alone was about equal to Rias. Thought the two could never have a fair fight since Rias magic is for instant killing and Miso surpasses the Gremory heir in combat. Shio however was the better sibling easily. Shio's case was actually more similar to Naruto's than they let on in combat ability as Shio rarely felt the need to go all out. Granted Naruto was in fact better than Shio but well... Naruto was better than everyone his age just about so that wasn't exactly a fair comparison.

Tama started to sway and move as she dodge Miso's flames. It was easier to do so than when she fended off Shio but she couldn't get as close to Miso to take advantage of that lower level of skill because of all the flames. There were openings in the girls attacks but Miso still had enough speed that the window of opprotunity was too small for Tama most of the time.

Her clothes had singes and embers all over them now and she was getting hot. Finally she saw an opening in Miso's attacks that was big enough and acted on and sent a wicked roundhouse kick at Miso's midsection with the intent to knock her through the forest only for Tama to get shocked again when her leg sailed though girl harmlessly before Miso dispersed like mist.

Tama overshot her strength with the kick because of that and spun around full circle only for her leg to be caught as she did. Shio smirked as she grabbed the leg before continuing the momentum and swinging around before tossing Tama at a tree and making her break through it.

Miso reappeared next to Shio as the both did a matching pose with a peace sign. Foxes were sly and cunning so it would make sense that the twin's true style of fighting was sneaky and effective. They both spoke out triumphantly at Tama in unison.

"How do you like that twin tails! We are strong on our own but together our teamwork is legendary! This is our Mirage Dance!" They hit their tails against each others imitating a high five.

They head a creak from where Tama was knocked to before she dug herself out from under a tree. Her head was bleeding as her face was shadowed. They watched as she walked up behind a tree. She jabbed her fist into it making the plant ripple as its form was spatially distorted and she spoke.

_"By my right as an Armorer everything I grasp is my weapon to use as I see fit." _She then shouted as she flexed her arm and the tree broke up the ground and shot forward at highspeed at the girls.

The twin's eyes widened but they steeled themselves and stepped forward together before shooting out a kick and shattered the tree on impact.

"Seems you're getting into it now Tama-san."

The both then ran around Tama before they started to disperse and vanish into the mist they created. Shio jumped out of the mist at Tama making her block a kick before she vanished as Miso appeared and threw fireballs from behind. Tama brought out another pike and spun it deflecting those fire balls.

Shio appeared behind Tama with a punch which Tama countered quickly as she spun and parried it. They issued a clash of as Tama dropped her pike and matched Shio. Miso appeared behind her again to attack at her back. Tama however moved faster than she had before making both girls eyes widen. She kicked up the back of her heel knocking the pike she dropped behind her back up in the air before she spun around quickly back handing the airborne object. The action knocked the weapon sideways at Miso catching her by surprise as it hit her in the face.

"Kyaa!"

Tama did a step as if time slowed down and spun quickly as her twin tails lashed out and whipped at both girls in rapid succession knocking them away, though Shio was atleast able to block.

'Th-That movement! It reminds me of oniisama!' Shio glared at the girl as Miso was temporarily knocked away. "You're using your hair now?!"

Tama just simply looked back at the girl a few feet away from her before blurring out of sight at a speed that caught Shio off guard before the girl was in her face a split second later.

"Naruto-kun probably already knows this, the best Armorers are the ones that use all their resources and all the world has to offer to them. If I want to use my hair like weapons well then they will fill like weapons when they hit you."

She did a lightning fast punch at Shio's gut making her buckle over and vomit blood as it felt like a bomb went off on her insides before kicking her away.

"Neechan!" Miso back on her again but Tama just crotched down and mule kicked her up in the air before she could block sending her sailing away. Tama vanished and appeared in the air sitting on top of the airborne Miso. She went into a handstand in mid air on the girl grabbing onto her clothes before flipping forward and throwing the girl hard through a tree as she broke it and cratered the ground.

Tama landed back on the ground and dusted off her arm as it was covered in fox flames before they were extinguished showing her skin as the sleeve had been burned away. Miso may have missed her attack but she still got a hit in in another kind of way.

"This is fun. You two are fun. I was right in having some fun with you two. Your teamwork is great and you would be effective against people. But the same thing will only work so long against me. If you wanted it to have the most effect you should have done it when you two were going all out. As I do give openings but my mercy runs out faster than your brother's. I hope that's not all you two have or else we are going to have a problem."

Suddenly there was an explosion of magenta aura as Shio got back up with tribal marks on her body looking wild and serious.

"Oh?" As Tama looked at her with interest Shio simply stepped back before bulleting forward leaving wisp of her energy where she was and catching Tama off guard as the girl was already in her face.

'N-Non-telegraphic step?!' She had seen that similar movement somewhere but couldn't remember right now.

There was a hum as Shio's aura suddenly condensed before it formed a thin skin over her body. She clenched her fist before punching out at imaginative speeds at Tama. For a split second Tama's sense makes out as she went her top speed to lean out of the way and dodge it. It was like reality had lost its color as a punch sailed right by her face in slow motion before going back.

Tama wasn't comfortable with how fast that was but it didn't look like Shio could handle keeping that up so brought for another heavy punch of her own to put Shio down for good right when she was mid punch it was like something rattled her brain as her equillibrium was thrown off and she grew dizzy.

As she staggered Tama Shio went up and grabbed her as she sent another bullet punch this time hitting her face. Tama felt intense pain as this one hit her eye and cracked her skull.

Shio then did lightning quick jabs to her gut with one arm making her cough up blood before returning her other fist to deal a heavy blow that sent her tumbling. As the white haired girl was recovering Shio went over to where her sister was thrown and pulled her out of the debris. The girl was a little out of it and had tears in her close that showed cuts and blood.

"Miso-chan are you okay?" The girl winced in pain as she stood up on her own.

"H-Hai nee-chan I just won't last much longer at this rate. Gomen."

"It's fine lets wrap this up then." They saw Tama starting to get up again and stood side by side as Shio knocked the back of her left fist against Miso's right one.

There was an explosion as both of them gained tribal makes on their bodies and went more feral. Tama grew wary and shocked as the girls grew fur on different parts of their bodies. Mainly their feet and hands and a tuff of fur formed around their necks like a fluffy collar. But the biggest thing she noticed was when both of their tails went up and slits formed along the sides of them before they grew and split into 9 full tails for both of them. Their voices had taken a darker tone as their fangs gleamed when they spoke.

"Blood Destruction twin technique, **Dual Count!" **

The girls showed their true power as their energy skyrocketed and made the air heavy and Tama knew, these girls weren't messing around anymore.

**Dual Count **was something unique to them that they worked on. It was a technique meant to be used between two similar beings as the pairs bodies needed to be compatible. Them being twins this was their trump card. The goal was for one of the pair to send a pulse of energy into the other to give them a boost. The recipient would then take that energy and mix it with their own that instant in an unstable mixture before bouncing it back. They would continue this back and forth until an equilibrium was reached and they reached a higher level. Since they were warbeasts that level was Blood Destruction mode, except this time it was a little different as Miso could use it to as high a level as Shio when they used it this way matching each other. Shio herself didn't benefit as much from it as they shared the output.

The growth of tails was a warning that they couldn't contain the power anymore. They had had 9 tails for a long time actually and Naruto already knew this, the girls just preferred to only have one tail out most of the time when they revealed their fox features. The extra tails were unnecessary most of the time and got in the way. Also people would underestimate them more in a fight if they didn't know how many tails they actually had. Whether the tails made you stronger or not it was the fact that 9 tails was rare and they gave a hint as to how strong the person could potentially get.

The girls stood strong as fox fire coated the tips of their animal features. Their eyes glowed with borderline white pupils and their red tribal marks shined brightly. Then all of a sudden they vanished as they left a faint eye trail of light behind. The were in the zone now.

Tama looked on in interest as they circled her at impossible speeds. They wind started to kick up as they tore up the ground around her. Before Tama was in a way testing them like she had done with Naruto but now she had her expectations blown away.

**"We've learned from Oniisama how to fight an Armorer."**

Tama was suddenly side checked hard by an object moving at extreme speed. She screamed out in pain as her arm was smashed.

**"Of course we are skilled in the use of weapons as well and even have our own."**

Tama was hit back by a punch with bone breaking force out of nowhere that staggered her into a spin. She caught a glimpse of the two as they were suddenly infront of her before she was lariated hard by both of them as she coughed up blood as they hit her neck and her upper back hit the ground hard enough to crater it.

**"But we are smart enough to know not to go up against an Armorer while using a weapon or it would make things worse."**

The girls vanished again in intense speed but before Tama's body could even fall to the ground completely Shio came out of nowhere with a heavy kick that sent her away as she dug a trench in the ground. Only to be kicked back by Shio after 30 meters. Tama not trying to become a rag doll caught her feet onto the ground and slid to a stop. Her clothes were in bad shape now as her sleeves were gone, her arm was heavily broken, she hard numerous fractures along with other damage and burns, and her breasts were about to rip threw what was left of her top any minute.

Tama felt deja vu as suddenly a large spiked chain appeared around her.

**"But we do have have our methods."**

It came spinning as it was pulled in on her like a chainsaw and would have both tied her up and mangled her. She had enough and jumped up high in the air right when it was about to catch her.

"You're brother tried something similar on me already. It won't work again so easily.

There were two blurs from both sides of her as the vixens jumped up after her.

**"You aren't getting away that easily!" **

Tama had a crazed look as her bleeding head was shadowed. The girls both launched a knife hand at Tama intending to run her through but as if on autopilot Tama gracefully twisted between them avoiding the hits. The both screamed in pain when blood sprayed as the twins found knifes in their shoulders.

The looked back while in the air and their eyes widened when Tama snapped her head up at them with wide open eyes own her bleeding face. But it was the fact that her eyes were now yellow with black sclera.

"W-what?!"

**"That's enough from you two."**

Suddenly Tama stayed in the air the twins found themselves hitting two floating black panels. When Tama said it was enough she meant it as the next moment the girls were bounced back and forth in rapid succession as they took damage from it. After a few seconds Tama brought her arms down and the panels angled to the ground and the girls were knocked into the earth hard cratering it and turning up dirt.

Both girls were simultaneously taken out.

Tama landed down between the girls as she looked at them with yellow eyes.

**"I have to hand it to you two. You did enough damage to kill me 3 times! You've earned my respect but sadly I'm still stronger and you underestimated the fact that I'm a vetern in airborne combat. Still though you two have earned the right to keep your lives in my book."**

She stroked her ruffled twin tails smoothing the hairs and looked at the two downed girls with a serious gaze as her eyes narrowed.

"But the I go and instinct, I get it now. You two may not be Armorers like Naruto-kun and I but you might as well be halfway there. You have almost the same level and style of talent as an Armorer without the actual abilities that is granted to an Armorer. Since you don't have the full gene or at least not yet you don't give off a kill signal to Armorers like a normal one would. Also makes it a little harder to focus on you. In other words you would have an easier time fighting me or another Armorer than your brother would. But you are also not as strong as him so it evens out. You also aren't as dangerous as him so that's why I came on top this time. But you were smart in using a weapon on me till the end as that was when your Armorer like traits peaked but it still wasn't enough."

*Creak*

She blinked as suddenly a chain came up out of the ground from under her and warped around the legs. She followed it and saw it held by the face down twins on both sides of her. Shio weakly lifted her head up and chuckled at Tama, now back in her base state out of blood destruction mode.

"Hehehe... and you underestimated the fact that we aren't idiots..."

The chain started to glow as energy built up and Tama's eyes widened before deadpanning at Shio.

"You bitch-!"

***BOOOM!* **An explosion rang out that shook the forest.

Make that 4 times Tama has died to them alone.

* * *

**-Flashback over- **

"And so after I got my legs blown off and other injuries that girl found us and fixed us up." Tama pointed over to Audino who just smiled at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto put his hand on his head and sighed before he chuckled.

"Well that's that. I already knew the twins were hiding something so I'm not too surprised. I hid more than they did so can't be mad at them for that. And Tama... well I'd say that match was a draw. You could have done worse so I guess I will let you off easily this time. You girls are free to fight whenever, I don't care, as long as you don't kill each other. And thank you Audi-chan for being here to help them with their injuries."

The soft spoken pink haired girl just shook her head at him.

"Oh it was no issue at all Naruto-sama. They were your siblings so when I sensed the problem I felt it would be good for me to help them out." Naruto smiled at her as well before looking back at Tama who still looked out of place. He had his own questions for her and about her powers but he could get to that later. She saw his video on his Riser fight so it would only be fair if he learned more about her powers. Still though even with that the twins were able to keep her on her toes for a while. I can't help but feel proud of that.

"Now what to do with you..."

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched as he walked to the academy with a hard smile on his face.

Reason being Tama following behind her with a smile on her face and innocent eyes that said she never did anything wrong. What bullshit. They had decided that it would be a great idea if Tama had enrolled into Kuoh with them. That way she could finish high school with them and Naruto could keep better track of her. So all it took was for him to contact Yasaka and Sirzechs to pull strings for this to happen. Wasn't had at all as it was actually easier to get Tama into the school than Raynare since Naruto had more status now and no one knew of Tama.

Now walking to school in the morning she caught a lot of attention. Well partially because she was with Naruto. Being as old as she was with long silky gray twin tails you are going to gain attention. But it was also because she was hot. The unique big purple eyes of hers that contrasted with her pale hair was an eye-catching feature. Then there was her naturally accentuated eyelashes that only a few girls he knew had that went out in a feminine way that enhanced her expressions. Especially her joker like one. She had a nice figure as well with a well endowed chest and nice shaped butt that gave her a figure comparable to the twins. Also there was her height as she was the tallest girl so far in Naruto's little circle and stood at 5'10". Just a couple inches shorter than Naruto and while Naruto liked that it would only help her intimidate people more when she wanted to. People were wondering why she was walking with Naruto as they had never seen her before.

Then there was Naruto. His hair was mostly the same. The little change with the black parts of his blond hair was virtually unnoticeable. His left arm was rewrapped in bandages to hide the black pigmentation and play it off as an injury. Its not that Naruto couldn't hide the change in his arm but it always resurfaced after a while so it was better to just keep it under wraps least some random person seeing it. His horns were gone as well as the face crack marks too but it wasn't a permanent fix. He did still have his body markings but there wouldn't be much opportunity for someone to see those anyway. One of his eyes was also permanently violet now giving him heterochromia. Naruto didn't care about covering that up since it wasn't a big deal. After all one of his sisters had red eyes and the other had violet eyes so its not like his eyes were a color that didn't exist naturally in his family with them being blue and violet. He didn't seal his power back anymore which made him a beacon now. But he didn't care since he was basically at "Don't fuck with me level" to most people his age so he didn't have to worry about becoming much of a target. As for his strength all he would need to do is seal himself or hold himself back when their was a school event.

So now our "hero?" was on his way to the academy with Raynare, Shio, Miso, and Tama in tow around him. But even the human's instinctively knew that there was something different about him now. He gave off a passive aura that said that he was better than all of them. He didn't act like it but he didn't have to.

As they entered the school grounds Shio and Miso walked off to do whatever it was they did before classes started. Naruto looked back at the two girls left ignoring the attention he always attracted that had been upped a little bit more than usual.

"Hey Rei-chan? Could you do me a favor and show Tama-chan around the campus? It would be good if she learned the layout ahead of time." Raynare gave Naruto a short bow as she smiled.

"Whatever you wish Naruto-sama I will make sure she knows her way around." Naruto smiled as they went off.

"And make sure you behave Tama I will be watching you."

With that Naruto kept going on his own and walked into the academy to go on his way. And just like when he was outside, he attracted the eyes of almost everyone when he was inside as well. As he keep walking in the commons area he saw two girls he knew really well by this point, the two great ladies of course. Naruto's presence disappeared as he walked up behind them. Right when he was up behind the redhead he quickly used one arm to grab her around her waist and hug her around make her squeak out in surprise.

"Eep! Mmm..." She was shocked when Naruto turned her around and held her into a kiss but recovered her shock quickly and leaned into it. The teachers wouldn't approve of the display of affection if they saw it but lets face it that wasn't going to do shit to stop Naruto. The audience of students gasped out in shock as girls blushed seeing the schools two favorites lip locked in public as well as wondering when the two ever got together. Akeno stood off to the side and giggle at the scene and would use this as fuel later.

Rugal who happened to be up on the second floor looking down on them at the time just smirked and chuckled as he shook his head in amusement at Naruto. When Naruto ended the kiss Rias scowled at him with a small dusting of red on her cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to do that in public..." Naruto just grinned.

"You never told me not to so it's your fault for thinking I would do otherwise." As she looked away with a pout and embarassment Naruto's demeanor changed for a split second and he had a narrowed look in his eyes as he glanced around at the audience. He made she to direct his sights at all the guys and smirked in a cocky way as his fangs gleamed. It served to make those males who caught it twitch and secretly get ticked off. Animal or not they got the hint. Naruto didn't just do what he did to Rias because he wanted to, there was a point to it.

This girl, the one that so many had sought after, the very same he fought an immortal bird over, was his now and he wanted them all to know it and to stay away.

He was territorial like that.

-END-

* * *

**AN: Yep Yep Thats that! Not much to say here. I had a question to ask but I can't remember what it was. Next chapter will probably be school chapter and I will try to have that out in a few days. Ive watched Most of Jojo now. Part 2 was my favorite. You guys got to see more Tama, Shio, and Miso screen time.**

**Remember to Review again just as much if not more than last time. And if you have any ideas or questions feel free to hit me up with them. I may also make a stats page next chapter too just to clear somethings up.**


	18. Chapter 18 Naruto doing some stuff

**Sup here it is! I had a block on this chapter as well as its one of the few spaces in the plot that my mind glanced over. But after a bit my mind rolled with it so I think it turned out good and fit well. Last chapter only had 30 reviews which is fine since it at least met the 30 mark and other chapters got reviews as well so im good with that. The story also broke 700 reviews. I also got a few negative or judgmental reviews. Kinda annoying because the person was either too narrowmind in their ideas or they didn't read the story long enough to know that what they wanted was actually in the story. Some of what was wanted just hasn't happened yet either but I plan for it to and I'm building up to. Won't tell you what it is though. U can search through the reviews if you want and maybe it will hint you but whatever. I don't care much for criticism when its given the wrong way. But I ain't even mad. I just laugh cuz I just think you're missing out if you don't read this for a stupid reason.**

**Anyway enough of that. I worked on half of this today as it flowed best.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Naruto doing some stuff**

'So much to do.. and yet so little fucks to be given.' Naruto looked out of the window of the classroom bored as he thought about various things. He thought about his inventions, his girls, future mates, the future period, what else he could create, weapons, future ideas for techniques, Tama and the twins fight anod how to counter it in the future, weapons, ramen, meat, life, his ancestry, the poke girls, etc., all the while not paying attention to the lesson at hand. But it was fine because he was the top student and teachers had learned by now that that likely won't change regardless of what he is doing at any give moment.

Even after his little demonic change he was still just as smart and cunning as he always was, his mind was just a little different. The speed at which he could think had upped a little even more which in turn made him have an even more laid-back demeanor when doing these mundane things. He craved a challenge more and more now. Something to get him going, to excite him.

Sure part of it could be blamed on ADHD but that was part of the reason he thought of so much now. Being able to think of many different things at the same time and still perform excellently in school made it more entertaining if only a little.

He even had fun with his abilities now as his branch of techinques went up in leaps as he had a wider range of thing he could do now but hadn't told anyone yet.

* * *

The bell rang and Naruto got up and left the class ignoring the teacher who was still talking at the moment not even caring. The look made the girls in his group sweat drop as Naruto didn't just ignore the poor teacher, it was like he didn't even register the human being's presence.

As Naruto walked through the halls he felt someone follow after him.

"Naruto-kun!"

He turned around with a bored looked and smiled as he saw Rias run up to him. It only took a few days for Rias change of relationship status to spread like wildfire. Actually it would be more accurate to say it only took 3 hours. 2 hours for everyone to hear of it and another for most to believe it.

"Something wrong Ri-hime." She blushed a little at the nickname as girls who heard it giggled already when they heard it before.

"You know you could have waited for me before you left the room. You might have hurt the teacher's feelings." They started walking through the halls by people as students watched them.

"You know I don't like school. Or rather I like the competition and grades and all but I won't stay in a classroom longer than I have to. Why do that when I can be sleeping, eating, fighting, training, or dicking around with my powers?"

She giggled at the crudeness.

"So basically everything else you do would be a preferred more than classwork?"

"Heh well of course it would. Except for school everything I do is a favorite of mine. And I do me everything I do. Everything, _and everyone. _So of course I can think of a few things I would rather be doing right now.~" He leaned down as the worked and spoke the last half into her ear making her face and ears heat up a little. He had lowered his voice a little so that only she heard it but it didn't change the fact that people were still watching them in the hallways.

"N-Naruto-kun this isn't the time for that." He chuckled at her loving her reaction.

"Making you blush is another thing that's my favorite thing to do. But don't worry you get away this time since we are still in school."

He walked a few more feet before he groaned and held his left eye catching Rias's concern.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She looked at him and saw purple light shining threw the space between his fingers. She curiously ran a hand threw his hair and felt something poke her on his forehead. Lifting his hair out of the way she rose an eyebrow in realization as she saw a small black horn starting to poke through.

"Oh that."

He sighed as he dropped his hand showing his other eye was violet again before closing that one.

"Yeah I guess my essence power is starting to overflow again..." Rias nodded at this understanding the situation.

"I see now. It has been a couple days so I suppose this is this will likely be the expected amount of time that your demon features would start to emerge again. A todays time frame speaks volumes about how much your energy builds since a lot of it is wasted into the environment and air."

"Yeah I should work on fixing that. Anyway how are we going to take care of this?"

"Well we can't exactly do what we did the first time to solve this problem.

"...unfortunately." No sex because of school? That didn't make him any more positive about the educational establishment. He would have to find a way to work around that. Rias ignored him as she kept talking.

"I do have other methods to drain the energy from you that would work but unfortunately I have more business to attend to."

"Huh? Then what the hell are we going to do then?"

"Well I will call up Akeno and we can count this as a club activity to get you out of class for a bit."

"I forgot I could do that."

"Akeno knows how to drain essence through physical contact as well so she should be able to help you out as well."

Naruto stopped in his tracks as his mind played out the different possible scenarios in his head that could happen with Akeno.

"Wait Rias. Do you have any idea what you are even telling me to do?!"

"Fufufu come on Naruto-kun surely you can handle Akeno for 10 minutes without falling into temptation so fast? I will be disappointed if you do." She patted his cheek and pecked him on his cheek making girls who saw chatter amongst themselves before walking off.

"Have fun Naruto-kun.~" He had a conflicted smile on his face. He wasn't sure how this would go with the Lightning Priestess but he had a feeling he knew.

"Damn that girl..."

The weirdness of it all was a very Tama-like situation. Speaking of which...

* * *

Tama had a hard look in her eyes as she watch Naruto and Rias talk from behind a corner. Something about seeing that girl with him made her reckless. It got even worse when she saw Rias give him a small kiss as she started to leak killing intent with a dark grin on her face.

She kept watching as the two finally split off before walking off in two different directions. She saw Naruto pause in his step before he kept walking again.

**"Who are you spying on." **She jumped as a figure put an arm around her shoulder when she heard a voice from behind talk into her ear.

She glanced to the side nervously seeing someone that resembled but with dark aura flicking off of him and darker shading and half shadow like with horns on his head. His hair was also spiked as one eye had his hair swept over it. His one showing eye looked like a glowing white orb under the dark shadow on his face.

**"You we're thing of doing anything bad were you Tama-chan?~"**

"N-Naruto-kun? Why do you look like that?" He chuckled with his voice having a darker intone than usual.

"I'm not Naruto but wait I am. Or rather I'm not all of him, we are not whole."

"...Are you on something right now?"

"Hahaha let me start over. You could call me his shadow or his tail as that would be accurate. We are both the same person but now we are able to split up our mind into separate beings and exist independently." 'To a certain extent...' **"But that's not why I'm here right now. I told you I would be watching you so why were you just sending killing intent in Rias direction? It was small but I still felt it."**

He stepped back and crossed his arms as the shadow on his face lifted showing his violet eye staring down on her with a spiraling pupil giving off an intimidating presence.

They started at each other for a while as Naruto's swirling pupils locked with hers neither having a readable expression. This continued for a bit until there was the small twitch of Tama breaking eye contact and glancing away. Naruto had a shit eating grin as he figured it out and leaned forward.

**"Oh so that's it? Is Tama-chan jealous?~ You know that I'm with more than just Rias though so you're jealous of the interaction aren't you?" **Before she could stop him her eyes widened when he pulled off her hair ties letting her hair flow straight down around her.

She blushed as he got close to her with one hand on the wall to the side of her and ran a hand through her hair.

**"Well this is a treat now Tama-chan is shy. It's rare I get to see your hair down. You look so cute and vulnerable. Your twin tails were your weapons and now without that personal Armorer trigger you are a lot more normal now to advances aren't you?"**

She whined when he started to sniff her hair.

**"Hmhmhm I could eat you right now and no one would ever know it. What are you going to do about it Tama?"**

"Naruto please..." She was losing her will to those eyes as she lay up against a wall. He cupped a dark hand under her chin and lifted it up as he looked at her with his fangs gleaming.

**"You're acting a lot like Rias now Tama. Come on I know you of all people can put up a bigger fight than that! My arm is my weapon now and you can't get rid of that as easily as a hairstyle.**

She whimpered as he inched closer able to feel his breathe on her lips. This was getting to her more than it should and a big reason for that was because he caught her off guard and how much he had grown.

"Naru-kun."

**"The roles have changed now haven't they? The opposite of what they were. Now I'm in charge and you are the one that has to worry about me biting your head off!"**

She tried to tilt her head away in a poor attempt to stop him but it was a terrible effort when they both knew how much damage she could cause if she didn't like something. The strength difference between them wasn't actually as big as you'd think it'd be, it's just that her switch had been flipped and Naruto knew it.

Naruto grabbed the her chin back to him and went closer.

**"Come on Tama-chan what are you gonna do?! If you aren't going to stop me I might as well do what I want." **He their lips were inches apart now as she succumbed and closed her eyes as she wait. She felt him come closer and closer and closer and closer. After a moment nothing happened and confused she openned her eyes and saw no one there. She head Naruto's laughter echo though the hall causing her to twitch as she started to get angry.

* * *

Naruto was on the other side of the school walking though the halls to the ORC room. Even though the hallway was empty no one would have notice the small black trail that seeped out of the ground and back up into his pant leg. his memories fluctuated and he groaned in response.

"Aw what the hell did I just do. Oh well can't say seeing her like that wasn't awesome."

*Chinck!*

His senses went off and he leaned his head back as a javelin went right across his face and stabbed up in the wall next to him.

He twitched at the weapon and expanded his senses. What he saw in his mind eye was Tama with her arm out mid throw and looking directly at him with black and yellow eyes. He sweated a little as that pike was thrown straight across the school and had gone through multiple walls and still almost got him.

"Shit I made her mad. Well it was kind of a dick move but worth it." He just knew or had a feeling that he would be paying for that teasing later unless she cooled down.

"Oh well might as well get my visit with Akeno over with." He remove the pike and hide it in his sleeves before fixing the minor damage Tama caused before anyone could come by and notice.

* * *

"Did I need to have my clothes off...?" He hard a dry look as he sat back in a couch. The girl in front of him giggled in response. He tried his best to keep his blood down as he absently took in the sight of Akeno in front of him. The buxom priestess was clothe in nothing but a white robe and dripping with beads of water. He was certain she was naked under it as her stared at her abundant cleavage of her breasts. His eyes followed a small trickily of water as it went down her neck into the valley of her breasts only to be lost in the thin folds of white fabric that barely concealed her matured figure. Her hair cascaded down undone all the way to her legs as she walked towards him.

Akeno herself had a light blush as she looked him over. Her eyes ate up the sight of him as she took in his toned body to his muscled pecs and solid abs to his strong looking arms, all the why compacted into a streamlined build and yet his disposition exuded power. Seeing him like this was something she could get used to and yet may never get tired of.

Oh what she would give to handle that body...

"Fufufu silly boy you know this is that its more effective this more skin on skin contact, _they better it is for me to suck all that demonic essence from you.~" _

He twitched as she leaned forward when she spoke in a seductive tone. Her breasts bounced against each other as she did so subconsciously drawing Naruto's eyes back to them.

"And why are you wet."

"Sorry about that. I didn't have much time to dry off before the ceremony."

He mentally glared at her at that. 'That's a lie and you know it!'

"Now then lets get started shall we?"

He was startled when she came down and sat on his lap facing him, though he hid it well. The small smile told him she knew exactly what she was doing which made it worse for him.

Akeno picked up his right arm and undid his bandages undoing his black arm that turned into its demonic shape of long claw-like fingers when it made contact with the air.

"Ara ara looks like someone's ready." She felt his altered hand in hers running her fingers along it and massaging it. "It's surprisingly warm." She then started to suck on the fingers sensually as she made sure to treat everyone. Naruto did his best to make sure he didn't make any noises of arousal as she did so as she circled her tongue around each finger before retreating and repeating.

On the outside Naruto looked relatively unfazed if not for a slight twitch.

'Damn you Rias. You wanted me to go through this and not do anything? Maybe if I was Issei that would work but for me... don't expect me to not do anything every time.'

It wasn't the fact that she was sucking his fingers. It was the feeling he got from her draining out his magic and energy. The feeling was extremely stimulating and made it harder to focus. He had too much power but it was still somewhat effective. It was only more effective than it usually would have been because he stored as much excess energy as he could into his tail now. Kind of like an extra reserve as well as feeding his "other body." If Akeno had had more practice in this or if a succubus had done it he would probably have lost it right then and there.

The way she was sucking his fingers wasn't helping his mind either. It was purposely sexual and way too skilled to be accidental. And all her moans and movements weren't helping things at all.

'Goddamn this girl. If she's that good with her mouth I wonder how good she'd be on me- No! Control yourself you can give in later now is not the time!'

She let go of his hand as a thin trail of saliva connected it to her tongue.

"Honestly Naruto-kun this may be a simple procedure but there is no reason you can't enjoy it a little." She giggled again as her violet eyes stared right into his own making him a little nervous since he had to restrain himself.

"Normally I would love to see you flustered with this so I could mess with you. But the fact that you are acting so cold now makes me want to make you feel hot under the collar even more.~"

He just simply glanced over at her. "Really Akeno... can't up just hurry this up? I have things to do."

"Ara ara surely as a fellow sadist you know that I can't just do that. I have to enjoy seeing you try not to squirm as much as I can." That said of her was coming out and Naruto twitched at that answer.

'This girl... Rias you are going to pay hard for this! I want to tie her up and show her who the real sadist is till she is crying on the floor **from pain and pleasure as I stand over her as her tormentor relishing in her defiled state! **Calm down Naruto. Calm down calm down.' He mentally talked himself down as he started to slip for a second there and his control waned for a moment.

His eyes widened when she sat up and licked his horn causing her breasts to be mashed in her face.

He bit his cheek hard as she started to move and suck on his horn causing her body to rub up against his.

"A-Akeno what are you doing?!"

"Didn't I tell you that this is more effective the close we are? I'm just _focusing _on the more concentrated parts of your essence. Why? Are you getting distracted?"

She smirked to herself when she heard him groan in frustration. This was just as much a treat for her as it was for him. She just enjoyed it more, or rather allowed herself to enjoy it more.

He growled when she started to nibble on his horn. That was a weakpoint he would have to take note of in the future. That anomaly on his body was actually vary durable and could even stab through steel so he should hardly be able to feel what Akeno was doing. But apparently that durability was only if he was in battle or if his body felt threatened. With the scent coming of this girl he was feeling a different kind of threat. And the euphoric feeling of her sucking the magic out of it didn't help either.

She came back down to his face and spoke slyly into his ear.

"Guess what? There is this cute guy I like but I feel he's just been ignoring me. Tell me Naruto-kun, just what should I do to get his _attention._" The look in her eyes was becoming too much.

'Fuck that was all the permission I needed. Not that I needed to hear it. Why Rias?! Why did you do this to me?!'

"Akeno you're planning a dangerous game..."

She giggled again which was starting to annoy him in this situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him close, rubbing her body up against his as his thigh was pressed up between her legs.

He instantly knew what he was feeling.

"Akeno... are you bare down there as well?"

"All naturale is apart of the ceremony sweetie." His eyes were shadowed now as it was just one thing after another.

"I want you to know I'm keeping a mental list of everything you're saying and doing to me for later you know."

Her breasts were pressed hard against his chest like giant pillows as he could feel her heartbeat.

"Why so serious Naruto-kun? You don't have to worry about me going any further. Rias may not like that and we can't have that now can we? However... If you were to do something to my _helpless _form. Well I wouldn't be able to stop you now would I?"

Naruto's fangs jutted out at this as his face shadowed.

A black figure appeared behind Akeno with an evil sharp grin. Its clawed hands out ready to grab Akeno and tear her to shreds as it looked at her hungrily.

Akeno squeaked as she felt a chill go down her spine before she looked behind her and saw nothing there. She was confused before she shrugged and got off Naruto.

"Well that's it Naruto-kun that should drain you enough to manage. Your seal should give you a little more time to hide those features if you check it carefully."

He signed as he got up and rapped his arm having it tuned back to a human shape again but now just a gray color. Horn was mostly gone to to where his hair would hide it for now. She couldn't drain much more than that and she only was able to help as much as he did because Naruto was trying to divert some of that power elsewhere...

She hadn't been expecting it but Naruto's essence made aroused her like nothing else but if it was just draining the power she could hide it for now and control herself.

"Yare yare finally. You just had to make it hell for me."

"Fufufu hell's not such a bad place."

"You know what I mean." He looked at her dryly as one of his eyes slowly turned back to blue again. He turned to walk away but stopped when Akeno started talking again.

"Hey Naruto-kun do you remember your fight with Riser?"

"Well yeah it was like less than a week ago..."

"When you fought Riser you kept going on and on till you throughly defeated your opponent over and over. Even when we thought you were done you came out with something else to surprise us again. The wild way you beat him full of power, and aggression without mercy. Even going through your own damage and pain to make sure you kept fighting. You used both pure force and strategy to beat him. It truly was a display of a true man and beast all wrapped up in one. And then crashing the engagement party to save Rias was something that was both sexy and impressive. You managed to not only beat an immortal opponent but also have him wishing he were dead. Seeing such a display of, I don't even know what, in such a brilliant battle well I don't know..."

She walked back up to him and started to run a finger down his chest. She had a blush on her face as she looked into his eyes. "This feeling I get around you know. Could it be that I've started to-?"

*Ring*

'*Sigh* Saved by the bell literally' Naruto mentally sighed as the school bell rung signaling classes would be starting soon. She wasn't able to finish what she was saying but Naruto was aware enough that she didn't have to actually say anything for him to already know what she was feeling at this point.

Akeno backed off and walked away making sure to have a sway in her step which Naruto followed with his eyes. She giggled as she looked back at him one last time.

"Fufufu well this was fun we should do this again some time, soon."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Occult Research Club Room and into the empty hallway of the barren building. He suddenly leaned a hand against the wall and let out a breathe he had been holding hard. His eye's glowed white under a shadow and spiked hair. As soon as he released his breathe his arm flexed and the wally he had been touching suddenly had a ripple of cracks go throughout it as windows shattered.

**"Haa... Haa... Haa...! Damn that girl! I can't take this I need to kill something! She'd neither Rias nor Akeno better expect me to stay idle the next time this happens or neither of them will survive the next night with me!"** It was thanks to his control over his body that he was able to control himself from getting a boner and with some help from his aura.

He had been forced to hold his breath repeatedly in long intervals just so that he could get as little of her scent as possible as her sweet odor and her arousal at that range was filling up his nose. He was glad he consciously held back as much of the stimulating aspects of his essence from Akeno's drain or they both would have had a problem. One thing was for sure though, Shio and Miso were going to be having a rough time tonight.

He walked off leaving the damaged hallway. He would fix it later.

At least the girl actually said in a way that she liked him and wanted it. That's something to keep note of for later.

* * *

**-Next Day after school- **

Two people had a small competitive smile on their face as the sat in the student council room playing a game of chess. They were of course Uzumaki Naruto and Sona Sitri. Tama stood off to the side as she watched them critically, or more so the game itself. Naruto moved a knight as me made his move on the chess board.

"So has any peer of yours ever beaten you in this game?" She gave him a superior look as she smile.

"Never so you shouldn't feel too bad when you lose." She moved a piece of her own as she moved as well. Naruto returned her look back at her.

"I've never lost in a game of chess either so don't get ahead of yourself."

"As many wise mean have once said. There is a first time for everything."

"Yes there is but last I checked I'm the top student here miss second place so in a way I've already beaten you once." He smirked at her making her fill little as her eye twitched in irritation.

"You asshole!"

"Hehehe." It was always fun getting a straight and proper individual to speak crudely because of him. The banter continued as they continued to play with Tama watching the exchange back and forth.

After a lot of time had gone by many pieces had been moved and many were lost. Sona pushed up her glasses with a smirk as she spoke triumphantly.

"Well look at this. I suppose you are finally going to lose Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just leaned back and rubbed his head. "Well wow I guess you are pretty good. I'm kind of impressive?" She shrugged off the compliment with professionalism.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Well that's disappointing. I would have liked for it to get me everywhere." Now this made her blush before she glared at him which was greeted with him grinning now.

There was a knock on the door as Kiba entered into the student council room.

"Gomen, sorry if I'm interupting anything but Naruto-senpai Rias-buchou requires your presence as our club meeting is about to start?"

Naruto looked up in realization. He moved one piece quickly before getting up. "Oh sorry time more time must have passed than I thought. I'll be right there."

Sona tried to stop him as he abandoned the game. "Wait a moment you can't just stop in the middle of this!"

Naruto grinned slyly before tilting his head back at her. "I think its for the best if I did." She didn't know what he meant by that as he walked out. She grumbled in distaste at his departure.

"Tch... and I was about to win."

"Look at the board." She jumped a little at the voice but then remembered Tama was standing to the side of her.

"What?" Tama just looked down at her simply and repeated.

"Look at the board again."

Sona did as instructed and after a few moments her eyes widened in shock.

"H-He played the fool and knew." 'Checkmate.' Was no way she could get out of it and somehow she hadn't noticed it till then.

"You lost the moment you decided to face him. You thought without a doubt you would win regardless of what Naru-kun did and that was your mistake. Naru-kun may have thought he would win from the beginning and may act arrogant but he wasn't underestimating you the whole time. He watched your every movements, where your attention was directed, and controlled the flow of the conversation as he saw fit. He didn't just beat you, he won in several ways. Granted if you took him seriously you would have still lost just not as bad.

Sona looked at her astonished and a little angry.

"H-How do you know all this there is no way he did all that?! Wait a minute... I don't think we've ever met before."

"My name is Tama-chan! Or you can call me onee-chan. I'm Naru-kun's childhood friend who tried to kill him and now lives with him and his incestrous sis-mmph!"

She suddenly had her mouth sealed with black aura as the shadow appeared behind her. She shivered as it leered behind her.

**"I shouldn't ****have to tell you to not say unnecessary things Tama." **After he said that piece Naruto's tail vanished again as Tama could speak again. Sona saw the exchange and was startled by the dark individual who suddenly showed up and vaguely resembled Naruto in outline.

"What was that?"

She nervously chuckled as she shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Naru-kun. Now as I said I'm a close friend of his. But I also know him well enough to know how he works. We had similar grades growing up too so I'm not exactly an idiot either. Just know that Naru-kun rarely loses to anyone but me. I won't allow it."

With that she walked off leaving a very confused Sona as she kept looking at where Tama left and back at the chessboard.

* * *

**\- ORC Room - **

The door opened to reveal a young boy with blond and black hair as he walked into the clubroom with a sleepy look. Everyone quickly noticed the knew arrival as Issei looked over at the boy confused.

"Whose the kid?" Rias got out of her desk and walked over to the boy. She bent down and gave him a warm mature smile.

"Sorry honey you aren't supposed to be here are you lost?"

"Rias it's me?"

"Huh?" The voice was too high and little but she looked him over again and paid attention to the eyes, hair, whisker marks...

"Naruto?! Why are you little?"

"I just felt like it. This is another exercise. Changing my age helps me build up my control as well as nostalgia."

She pulled him into a hug as he was the cutest thing. "Awww you're so cute! I just want to carry you around!"

Naruto just gave a simple response.

"Acceptable I suppose." Both Akeno and Rias gushed at this now.

"Awww! You use such big words and act despondent even though you're so little! You're just like Koneko-chan!"

Rias finally set him down from having his face buried in her chest and the others walked up to him. Koneko walked up to him and the both looked at each other with a bored gaze. Kiba chuckled and the girls looked like they couldn't take much more cuteness. Koneko walked around him looking him over before putting a hand over his head and bringing it over her own comparing his height to his and seeing them roughly the same. She matched his blank expression as she asked a small question in a monotone voice.

"What age?" He responded with an equally monotone voice.

"10." She nodded and with that walked over and sat in a corner. Akeno went over and patted her with an amused smile.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan I'm sure you'll grow more one day." Koneko looked up at her and saw her large chest bounce as she said that. The white haired girl simply turned back around and grew even more depressed making her sweatdrop.

Rias sweatdropped at the exchange and called out to her queen. "Akeno you are the last person her who should ever say that. You're only making it worse."

"Ara ara my bad."

* * *

"Well then lets begin our regular meeting. This month's contract numbers are in. Akeno got 11."

"That's right."

"Koneko got 10."

"Sounds good."

"Kiba had 8."

"I did."

"3 for Asia."

"Yay!" The others congratulated the girl for being able to get contracts when she was still a newbie.

"And Issei... got zero..." He got down at this.

"Sorry guys I guess I'm just no good at this kind of thing."

"You know Issei if you don't work hard and get contracts you will never become a high ranking devil."

"Yeah yeah I know. Next month I will work hard and get first place for sure!" She winced at that as she was trying to avoid it.

"I... don't think that's going to happen..."

"What? Why not?"

"Well that position would go to Naruto-kun." Akeno realized something at this too.

"Now that I think about it you did skip his name."

"Well the thing is Naruto-kun got... 48 contracts." Everyone was shock at this.

"What!? But he's just as new at this as I am!" They all looked over at the younger Naruto who sat in a couch eating meat. The boy looked over at them boredly.

"Don't compare me to you pleb." Akeno giggled into her hand at this. "Aww even his insults are adorable in his kid form."

Issei pointed at him as he questioned Rias asking the question they all had.

"Buchou how was he able to get that much in a short period of time!?"

"I don't really know. It might be a record for rookies. I'm not even sure why he's trying to get that many so soon." Naruto just continued to eat not caring.

"I have my reasons. One of my methods though is to go after groups. That's all I will tell you." He then jumped out of the couch and went to the door.

"You can come in now!" They all diverted their attention to the door as they wonder who he was talking to. When the door opened Issei drooled as some tall hot girl with white hair in twin tails and purple eyes walked in next to Naruto looking around curiously before looking down at him curiously at his kid form.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my childhood friend Tama." They all greeted her at this if abeit shocked at having the hybrid of a death god on par with Naruto in such close proximity to them. There was a ripple of Dream Weaver aura around Naruto's body before he grew and resembled his 17 year old form with a stretch before putting his hands in his pockets.

Tama looked at them all before point over at Issei. "I don't like him." Issei felt a stab go through him as she said that so easily. Naruto just sweatdropped at her but couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Well damn." Rias being friendly walked up to her to shake her hand. Tama looked down at the redheads chest and did an unseen glare as she compared how they were fractionally bigger than her own chest. There was a weird presence when she did but Tama just returned her handshake with a smile. Though on the inside Tama felt nervous as she could feel Naruto glancing over at her with an intensely dark look that no one noticed to make sure she didn't do anything.

"Hello Tama-san Naruto-kun has told us so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet." Tama nodded before Akeno walked up and did the same.

Tama looked at the girl and got a read off of her before looking at Naruto.

"I like her."

"Oh crap what have I done." He didn't think about what could happen if Tama and Akeno met. Now there were three sadomasochists in the room of varying dispositions.

Tama looked over at Koneko who walked over to her in interest. Koneko looked over her critically. White hair, lack of appropriately time facial expressions, off way of speaking, breasts, height. This girl was everything she was and more.

Koneko went back in a corner with a raincloud as she sank deeper into her depression.

"It isn't fair..."

Naruto looked sympathetic at the girl though he enjoyed the interaction. At this rate the poor girl will be crying by the end of the day.

Rias turned to him after this moment passed. "Oh and Naruto-kun I saw that Shio and Miso weren't in class today. Is everything alright?"

He chuckled at this.

"Oh yes they were just feeling a little weak is all so they stayed home. Oh that reminds me! Akeno-chan Shio wanted me to give you this note." The girl looked confused as she took the slip of paper.

She opened it and saw a simple message. She wasn't sure why the girl wrote her that but she had a feeling it was her fault and just giggled.

_Dear Akeno,_

_Fuck you._

_~ Shio_

-END-

* * *

**AN: Yep here you go! Lots of different scenes for this chapter. Next chapter will probably be similar and bring us maybe to the start of the holy sword arc. Grayfia will show up next chapter maybe along with a few other things. And Tayuya is prone to showing up soon**

**Not much else to say. I will try to get another chapter out before the week is done but im behind on my school work again and got things to do. But anyway make sure you review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Holy Swords

**Sup! Here you go the chapter that had more than I thought it would. Story now has over 200K views. Lets jump right in. Feel free to shoot me any ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Holy Swords**

Naruto appeared siting on the windowsill as he visited his new client. "So I've been called I see. What can I do for you?" He looked it the room to see a handsome man sitting on a Sofa in a dark living room. They were up high in an apartment complex somewhere in the city and the room was well accommodated.

The man had black hair with blond bangs and a black goatee. He had an average build and appeared to be in his twenties. He was wearing a black yukata and had an overall laid back demeanor.

As the lazy look in his violet eyes match Naruto's own ones he got a weird feeling off of this individual.

"Well I was wondering if we could have a drink and some conversation."

Naruto just looked at him for a moment. "You summoned a devil... for a drink?"

"Well you devils do fulfill whatever request is given to you right? For a price? I don't have much so you can take my soul afterwards if you want."

Naruto chuckled before getting off the windowsill and walking over to fall back into the sofa opposite the man.

"Pfft for something as simple as this it's not even worth a price. The drink itself is enough. Nor do we take souls anymore either and even if I did I'm pretty sure you weren't serious about that part." 'Course I do contracts a little differently anyway but I think I'll pass this guy up on that route this time.'

The man look curiously at Naruto. The darker shading was interesting and the boy had a light coating of some kind of black aura wafting off his body.

"Well you certainly have the other worldly look down. But it's good we can talk then. Oh where are my manners. My name is Azazel. Pleasure to meet you. You still look pretty young though. Are you sure you can drink alcohol?"

"Hahaha well you seem like a fun guy. The name's Naruto and as you said I'm not human so I have no need to worry about my minor status and am free to drink as I please." The man chuckled at his new drinking partner.

"Great then!"

Azazel poured them both sake as they took their drinks with Naruto downing it quickly. The burning felt good to him.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA so you made hundreds of guys hate you, hundreds of girls jealous, and made out with the hottest girl in your school at the same time?! Do you realize how many wanna be in your position? You're a hero!"

Naruto just soaked it up as he drunk more sake, snickering all the while.

"Yeah yeah keep getting stronger, keep getting women. That basically sums it up." The man looked at Naruto in interest as he drunk.

"You know, some would say that those who are truely strong are those who have something to protect. Is that your secret for strength? Having lots of women to protect?" Naruto paused his drinking and glanced at the man sharply.

**"Those who say that are fools." **Azazel was thrown off a little by this as Naruto did a 360º in his personality. He wasn't threatening it was just a switch.

**"What I believe is those who have the will to get stronger are the ones who will get stronger. The stronger your will the better you can tap into your latent potential. Just having someone to protect gives you a reciprocal for that will because you are willing yourself to be strong enough to keep that person safe from harm. I'm getting stronger for various reasons and not by just will alone. But in the case of will I do seek to keep my women and those I care about safe, but I also have other motives that make me strong and because I have so much driving me that's why I have grown as fast as I have. I've made preparations, I've put in the work, I have the potential, and I've start to tap into it. That's all there is too it."**

Azazel said nothing for a moment as he drank more of his sake, letting what had been said swish around in his mind.

"Well that is some... impressive ideology. And yet I can't even disagree with you on that. I may not have thought about it in that exact way but for you to reach that level of understanding already for someone so young is impressive and speaks volumes of your wisdom and maturity."

Naruto just looked at the ice in his glass not really looking at the guy. 'I've had that manner of thinking for a few years now.'

"So kid what are your plans to do with all that power?"

Naruto just glanced at him again as a giant fanged grin spread on his face with a wild look in his eyes as spirals appeared.

**"Now why would I tell you that?"**

* * *

Naruto was back at home working while his shadow was out and about visiting clients. Now that he could split apart he could cover more ground. He was currently working under the house in a lab of sort. He had a soldering iron and a blow torch both enchanted with his aura ready for use. Raynare stood off to his side at the ready for anything he might need. He was constructing some kind of oversized object out some kind of metal, wood, fibers, his blood, and a large amount of aura. Whatever it was was probably going to be an essential tool of his.

After a moment he paused in his building as memories went through his head. Raynare looked at him in confusion seeing him stop.

"Naruto-sama? Is everything alright?"

Naruto rubbed his chin at his new client his shadow met. 'Hmm so that's who called me today. I'm not an idiot I was right to be suspicious. Azazel huh?'

"Hey Rei-chan it looks like I just had a run in with your old leader." She flinched at this looking worried.

"Don't worry you aren't going anywhere. You belong to me now remember? Besides it doesn't look like he's too concerned about your whereabouts and or he doesn't know I'm aware of who he really is either. I mean seriously Azazel?! That's not exactly a common name. A biblical name in Japan. Even if I was human I would have been suspicious of this guy. His entire aura is off though he is good at suppressing his power. Maybe he could give me a few pointers..."

She felt warm at his reassuring words as she was content with her new life aiding him but she couldn't help but be worried for his safety.

"Naruto-sama you must be careful. He is the head of the Grigori for a reason."

"Yeah yeah I know." Naruto got up and grabbed a few locks of her hair.

"Hmm half of it is a white color now. And you chose to start growing your bangs out?"

"Is that bad?"

"No no in fact you look even better this way. Looks like the little experiment is going good. You aren't hurting anywhere?"

She blushed a little as she couldn't make eye contact with him. He wasn't being perverted but the dotting after her was something she still wasn't used to having happen to her. It felt nice to know someone cared.

He stop as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered already having an idea who was calling.

"Yo?"

_"Naruto-kun? I just wanted to tell you that we are going to be dealing with another stray devil tonight if you were interested in participating."_

He thought to himself a bit for a moment. His shadow was already on his way to Rias and wasn't far away. "Hmm sure why not. I guess it would be good to help you out with these things every now and then. I'll be there soon."

"Wait don't you want to know where we are-?" He hung up before she could finish.

"Well Rei-chan it looks like I've got a bit of an errand to run." She nodded to him as he walked off reorganizing the lab desk he worked at. She didn't have to but she felt it was her duty to.

* * *

A darker Naruto appeared on top of an abandoned warehouse and looked down to see Rias and her group though they hadn't noticed him yet. He jumped off the warehouse towards them as his body started to fluctuate and shimmer.

Rias looked at her phone with an incredulous expression.

"Did he just hang up on me?"

*Crash* They jumped as a figure crashed down behind them. They turned around and saw a dark figure before it lightened and revealed Naruto.

"Yare yare I'm right here." The other's looked at him somewhat surprised as was Rias.

"Well that was even faster response time than last time."

"Yeah well I'm much stronger than last time." He mentally thought about what he just did though. 'So it takes several seconds for me to switch with my tail at this range huh? That's good to know, I guess that's not too bad since this was a ways across town.'

"Anyway let's get this started."

She nodded at this. "Right and sorry for calling you out this time of night."

"Doesn't matter what time you call me I'd come regardless. So what's going on there I can smell the taint from a mile away?" Koneko spoke up from his side as they both stared at the building.

"No one can miss the smell of a rouge devil." Akeno nodded her head to her.

"No kidding we have been given orders to take them down before the night is over." Naruto just cracked his fingers and grinned.

"Well it shouldn't take nearly that much time to finish off this devil."

Rias smiled at him. "Whatever it is is probably extremely dangerous and so we shouldn't try to fight it inside but with you here Naruto-kun I feel we will be just fine. Asia you wait in the rear. Akeno and I will wait outside so Kiba, Issei, and Koneko can draw the enemy out to be dealt with. Naruto-kun I want you to provide support for your underclassmen to make sure everything goes well."

They all uttered their agreements with this having no problems with it. The 3 ran in with Naruto walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. They looked to be ready but he noticed along with Rias that he seemed a little out of it today.

He chuckled a little when he saw Koneko punch the door down. 'Well at least someone's ready.'

They walked into the dark warehouse with only the few rays of moonlight from the ceiling shining through.

"Pretty dark in here."

Koneko stopped them as both her and Naruto sensed someone up ahead.

"Over there."

They looked and saw a fairly normal looking green-haired girl hiding behind a crate. That is until she screeched and shifted into some kind of half spider creature.

'Of course the stray devil always has to be a half naked abomination of a monster girl. Would it be too much to ask for a stray that was the full package of sexiness?!'

* * *

Off in some random location we see a relatively short but extremely attractive woman with an ample figure and large breasts. All she wore was a black kimono with red trim and gold ornaments. She had long black hair with gold eyes and a light shade of purple lipstick and nail polish, oh and she had matching black cat ears and twin tails.

Out of nowhere she suddenly sneezed and looked instinctively in a certain direction as he ear's twitched in confusion.

"Nyaa?"

* * *

They all went on guard as the Spider creature ran across the walls. However as this was happening they noticed Kiba seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto shouted out to him, "Kiba get your ass in gear!" This seemed to snap him out of it but not without distracting Koneko as the stray shot some kind of liquid at her. Naruto seeming this dashed across Koneko taking the hit for her. There was a sizzle as he growled in irritation as some kind of acidic liquid burned through the bandages on his left arm but other than a small stinging did virtually no damage.

"Tch, acid. It's always acid."

Issei shouted in anger as he used his gear at seeing his friends attacked.

"Teme! **Dragon shot!**" He shot out a green beam of energy from his gear only for it to be knocked away by the devil woman as she laughed at him. Naruto watched the display and smirked a little.

"Good effort Issei. Kiba are you going to stand there all night or are you going to making something happen?!" Kiba refocused at this and charged the spider monster with a sword cutting off her arm.

The girl screamed in pain but Kiba then lost his balances causing the stray to pounce on him. He grunted as he tried to hold the devil off until Koneko came up and grabbed its leg from behind.

"It's time for you to go." She heaved with her super strength and threw the spider creature over to Naruto. "Senpai!"

Naruto kept his hands in his pocket before kicking up hard right when it was in range

"ORA!" There was a gust of wind as the stray coughed up blood before she rocketed up into the air and through the ceiling out into the open air.

Akeno smiled as she saw the beaten stray knocked up to her as she flew above the warehouse.

"Ara ara aren't you a mess?" She formed several magic seals as her lightning came down on the stray quickly and hard charring the body.

As the stray crashed to the ground Rias walked up to it knowing the smoking and blackened body couldn't put up a fight to them anymore. With a voice of power she gave her speech to the stray.

"Wanton devil, you who ran wild away from your master to fulfill your own desires. For such a crime you deserve to die a thousand times over! And now in the name of the Marquis of Gremory you shall pay with your life. Time to die!"

The poor devil hardly had a chance to scream out as Rias vaporized her with her destruction magic leaving no trace behind.

* * *

*Smack*

The group flinched as Rias gave Kiba a slap and didn't look too happy.

"Do you think you have your head on straight now? With your lack of focus and mistakes you could have put everyone in danger here."

He didn't look to regretful as he responded. "My apologies Buuchou."

She signed in frustration at his lack of forthcomingness.

"What's wrong Kiba you aren't usually like this?"

"I'm fine just having an off day now if you will excuse me." He bowed and left without saying another word leaving Rias frustrated and worried. She jumped a bit as she suddenly felt an arm go loosely around her neck and shoulder hugging her close.

"Mmm I have to say you look hot when you act so authoritative." Naruto grinned as he spoke into her ear before looking at Kiba's retreating back.

"Do you want me to deal with him?"

"No, no Naruto-kun don't do that. Hopefully he will come out of this in time and things will go back to normal."

Naruto nodded at this in thought.

"Well he's your servant so it's your decision to make." He saw Issei chase after Kiba to talk to him and his ears started to twitch as he heard the conversation. 'Holy swords huh?'

* * *

**-Naruto's room-**

"Holy swords are quite possibly the worst weapons against devils. Simply touching one burns a devils body? And to be cut by one can mean instant death. Truth is a holy sword can completely annihilate a devil."

Naruto sat in his chair while Rias stood in front of the window.

"Wow okay so this is pretty serious then. If it does all of that what would happen if I came into contact with it?"

Rias just closed her eyes in thought at this. "I honestly have no idea but I wouldn't recommend trying it either though you probably won't listen to me. Demons may register similarly to a holy sword as devils but you aren't a normal devil. Also you have potent magic so you might have some kind of resistance. Or it could make it even more dangerous to you. But you are also an Armorer so you have an affinity for weapons so who knows what would happen."

"Hmm good to know."

"The swords' biggest weakness is that people who can wield them are so rare. The church did what they could and tried to artificially recreate the ability that allowed people to wield these swords. If they could manage to wield excalibur then they could annihilate devils everywhere. The Holy Sword Project was what they created and Kiba was one of the test subjects. The project supposedly failed completely and Kiba barely survived."

Naruto stroked his chin at this. "So basically Kiba had a tramatic childhood. There were probably some people he knew that were lost in the project too since that was basically where he grew up."

Rias nodded before smiling. "Yes but enough of such a dark subject lets get some sleep." Naruto's eyes became alert when she started to unbutton her uniform and started to undress.

"Wait why are you stripping?"

She looked at him curiously at the question. "I thought I told you I don't like to sleep with clothes on?"

"And you are doing that here because...?"

"Well obviously because I'm going to sleep to you. That's not a problem is it?" Naruto's expression slowly turned into that of a sly one as he grinned at her when she discarded her uniform showing her choice of underwear being black lingerie.

"No, no problem at all as far as I can see." She held herself as she crossed her arms and unconciously pushing up her breasts as she did so. She looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"Honestly why is it that I'm just sleeping as I always do but I feel embarrass about my body and doing so in front of you?"

Naruto got up and hugged her and unhooking her bra while he did so as he chuckled. "Doesn't matter if you're embarrassed or not I still love your body. Now lets get to bed shall we?" She blinked as she was scooped up bridal carry and smiled as he put her to bed. But then Naruto got on top of her and pinned her.

She moaned as Naruto started to nip and suck at her neck. Her body quivered as it was like lightning went though her when he nipped at her erogenous zone in the sweet spot of her neck.

"N-N-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing? W-We need to sleep for s-s-school tomorrow." He glanced at her as he stopped.

"Rias...** fuck school. Do you know how much Akeno teased me and how much I had to hold back? I think it's time you paid for that."**

His shadowed violet eyes glowed down on her as she quivered under his gaze. She tried to cover herself now as she felt small under his gaze.

"Sh-shouldn't you have more control than that?"

He chuckled as he roughly grabbed on of her breast making her whimper.

**"Hmhmhm I don't think you truely understand how a guy in my situation works. If I'm teased I retaliate. And if I can't do you really think its good to suppress my animal instincts? It will just make things worse for you later."**

"F-Fine if this is what you want I won't stop you then..."

He grinned as she saw a rare sight of his long tongue lolling out in front of her giving her a reminder of its true length.

**"Good girl. Don't worry I will go easy on you tonight so that you can attend the academy... this time."**

As moans started to fill the room one had to question what exactly was Naruto's definition of easy in this setting. Naruto would make sure she could walk, but unlike the other 2 times that they had had sex she will be sore come tomorrow. And it will only be an increasingly upwards hill battle for future nights to come for her.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

"Buuchou are you feeling okay?" Akeno asked her as she looked at her slightly messy hairy and jittery look in her eyes.

"Wha- No. No I'm fine... Akeno."

"What?"

"No nevermind." Rias sighed as she took a deep breath and regained her nerves. They were standing out in the field again as Naruto wanted to test her members again so this time he was standing in front of Kiba, Issei, and Koneko.

"Well time to see how much better you guys have gotten so come at me with everything you got. To make things fair I won't use my hands or move from this spot." He grinned as Issei looked irritated at this.

"Don't worry Issei I have a reason for doing this just come at me when you are ready."

They all paused in their step as they waited. Issei activated his sacred gear and started biding his power but didn't at. Koneko started circling him trying to time her attack. Kiba had his sword out and was waiting as well.

All of this made him smile a little as it looked like they had been learning. Much better already than last time.

After a few seconds a gust of wind came by and Kiba took off in a blur making Naruto's eyes widen impressed. 'Well I did say I wouldn't be using my arms or move from this spot so that does give him more of an advantage to actually use his weapons for once.

"Whoo!" Naruto duck as Kiba dashed over him with a long slash. Kiba landed on the ground with a slide before he dashed again towards Naruto. He did a series of rapid slash that Naruto leaned out of the way of.

Just when he was in the clear Kiba did a long slash that he wouldn't be able to dodge. He moved to stop him but then he sense Koneko right behind him ready to crater him into the ground.

Naruto smirked and next thing Koneko saw was a black object shoot out of Naruto's back before she was flipped upside down and knocked away skidding on the ground.

The same thing happened to Kiba as Naruto caught his sword between his palms and threw it away before some black object side checked him and sent him tumbling. As the both got up they heard Naruto chuckle as he had black wolf ears and a long black appendage waving behind him.

"I still have a tail remember? Oh and this part of me just like the rest of my body has gotten a lot more dangerous as well."

He didn't even need to explain as his tail stretched out long and stabbed at Kiba making him flip out of the way as it broke up the ground. As if the ground was nothing it dragged to the side quickly over to where Koneko was and side swiped her hitting her with rocks as she tumbled away.

Naruto already knowing what was about to happen quickly retracted his tail as Kiba dashed at him with dual blades. It took on a shiny shine and flattened as Kiba swung his swords and the boy's eyes widened when the limb deflected the swords in a shower of sparks. He gritted his teeth as he swung his swords faster but the tail just kept moving from side to side in front of Naruto as the demon wore a smirk on his face. "I have to say Kiba good initiative and this does hurt a little actually but you aren't focused enough today."

Kiba jumped away as Koneko can down out of the air with a heavy punch. With her super strength she punched the ground at Naruto's feet with a boom.

Dust was kicked up from the crater created by her punch.

"Take that senpai." Suddenly there was chuckling as the smoke cleared.

"Smart Koneko-chan. Not trying to beat me but complete the objective. Smart move but I can walk on air now Koneko-chan." As the dust finally settled they saw that Naruto true enough was standing there in midair completely level to how he had always been standing as the ground under him had been cleared away for several feet.

**"Boost!"**

"The hell?" Naruto turned to notice Issei's building power as his gear glowed bright green. Issei held his hand out as Naruto's eyes widened.

**"Dragon shot!"**

***Boom* **A giant wave of energy was expelled in a straight line towards Naruto as the pervert finally let everything go. Naruto gritted his teeth as he held his hands up and grabbed the wall of magic. He was startled as it had more kick. His muscles strained and his eyes started to glow oddly before he roared and threw the beam up into the air.

"RAHHHH!" They all watched as the dragon magic shot into the sky and past the clouds to disappear. Naruto panted for a bit before he laughed.

"Well well done you got me to use my arms. You all have improved pretty will especially you Issei with how much power from your gear you could hold. But know this had I not restricted myself so much I would not have allowed you to keep charging that power Issei. Now it was good that Koneko and Kiba tried to divert my attention but I was actually aware of you the whole time. But they kept me busy enough that a normal opponent who didn't know what Issei was doing would have been in trouble. And that is good."

Rias and Akeno clapped there hands at this while Tama just watched from the side somewhat bored. The Gremory however frowned when Kiba walked off again.

"Well good job everyone I'm proud of your growth and how strong you've gotten. We can continue this later." With this the others went about their own business as Rias went back to the clubroom with Akeno.

After everyone had left Naruto walked up to the side of Tama and glanced over at her.

"Tama-chan I tailed Kiba last night."

She looked at him blandly. "Why would I care about what that boy's doing?"

"No not that I just thought you would want to know Freed is in town." She turned to look at him and slowly a wide smile spread on her face.

"Fufufu so this is where he ran off too."

"Do you want me to deal with him or can you handle this on your own?"

"Sorry Naru-kun but I want to deal with him this time." He chuckled as they both walked off.

"If that's what you want I expect a good show."

* * *

**\- Next Day - ORC Room **

"So that explains why followers of god would want to meet with us devils. You have lost your holy weapons and you believe we may have something to do with it?"

Rias sat with her legs crossed as she sat in a couch with her peerage standing behind her across from two girls wearing holy robes. One had long brown hair tied in twin tails and purples eyes as she wore a cheery disposition. Her name was Shidou Irina.

"Oh no we don't think you stole them or anything. Our intel tells us that the church still has three of our swords but we do know that the other three were stolen by fallen angels."

This caused Rias and group to look shocked at this information. The girl next two her held up her weapon as she spoke.

"These swords are from the ones we have left. They are made from Excalibur. My weapon is called the sword of destruction while Irina's is the sword of mimic." The girl had short blue hair with a green highlight and gold eyes. She went by the name Xenovia Quarta. Rias nodded at this information.

"Okay then, what was it you wanted us to do for you then."

"To stay out of it." Xenovia responded back at her with a hard look. "This is just between the fallen angels and the church so lets keep it simple and keep devils out of it. We don't need you to intervene.

Rias smiled as she returned the girl's hard look.

"Now that sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid of us siding with the fallen and keeping you from obtaining your toys?" Xenovia returned Rias's dark smile as both girls now held a condescending aura about them.

"We know how detestable a holy sword is to you devils so wouldn't it make more sense for you to side with the fallen angels?"

Rias's eyes turned red at this as she held back her anger but Xenovia was undeterred.

"If it's true then we will have no choice but to annihilate you even if you are the sister of the satan."

"If you already know that then you should know that I would never do anything to taint the name of Gremory like siding with the fallen angels for such a matter."

With this Xenovia smirked as some of the tension was broken.

"Very well then. I know I can take your word for it. I was only relaying for headquarters I honestly never through the sister of lucifer would ever be that stupid."

"Well good to know I hope you also know that we will not be aiding you either."

Xenovia and Irina stood up at this ready to leave. "Good then that keeps things even. We won't hold you up any longer."

As the two walked out Xenovia suddenly stopped and turned to the bishop of the group.

"Aren't you Asia Argento? The former nun turned witch?" The girl flinched at this at having been called such a thing

"I-I..." Irina's eyes widened as she noticed her as well.

"Wow it really is you! I heard you were banished from the church because you could heal fallen angels and devils and even used it once. You must be pretty strong to be able to do such a thing?" The girl really should have read the situation and not had a happy expression while she said all that. It was almost Tama-like.

Asia started to shake as Irina went on causing Issei to ask her if she was okay. Xenovia spoke up when he did.

"Of course she isn't okay, she went from being a saint to a lowly devil. That's about as far as one can fall."

Issei grew angry at this. "Hey! Why don't you cut the crap already!" Xenovia completely ignored Issei all together as she continued to speak to the girl.

"Even with all that has happened do you still believe in god Asia." Her happy partner spoke up.

"Don't be silly Xenovia devils don't do that. She's over us now."

"No Irina it isn't always that simple. There are those who even after changing hold some kind of tether or regret to their previous lives and I feel this might be the case for her as well."

Irina blinked as she looked at Asia curiously. "Is this true Asia? Even though you're a devil now do you still believe in God?"

Asia was holding back tears now over the stress of the situation. "Y-Yes, I've believed in God this whole time."

At this confession Xenovia held out her bandaged weapon making the girl's eyes widen in fear. "Then allow me to excute you and free your cursed soul. Though you have sinned in the worst way and fallen far our God is a merciful one and if you sacrifice your soul onto him he will forgive you. Let yourself be convicted by my hand. God will work through me to save you."

Before Rias could say anything or Issei could attack her Xenovia's eyes widened as both girls felt a dark presence behind them. A hand went on Xenovia's shoulder as Naruto appeared behind her with black aura wafting off of him.

**"I think that's enough don't you think."**

He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair spiking it up with both his eyes turning violet. Everyone now noticed him behind her and Rias's eyes widened confused.

"Naruto-kun where have you been have you been?"

**"Oh just doing whatever. Though I will say it again you are really sexy when you have that authoritative aura. Especially when you get angry." **The two girls jumped away from the new arrival to face him on guard.

**"Now then I consider Rias territory my territory as well. So if you keep up this trend of disrespect I will take it as a threat and church or not I will act on you two."**

They heard a door open as Kiba walked in looking serious. "That sounds like a great idea I'll take all of you on."

Xenovia held up her sword at the two and smiled. Well if it's a fight you two want then I wouldn't mind engaging in a little skirmish of sorts.

* * *

The group had moved out to the field to have their fight with Irina and Xenovia versus Kiba and Naruto.

"Well then lets begin." Xenovia and Irina through off their cloaks and Naruto rose an eyebrow with a smirk at what he saw. They both were wearing black bodysuits consisting of a skintight short sleeve unitard, thigh high boots, and bicep-length gloves. The only real difference between hers and Irina's outfit is that Xenovia's gloves were fingerless. Irina's unitard also went to her thighs and were shoulder-less. All the why both suits had straps going through the ground.

Naruto looked on in appreciation at what they were wearing as the clothes stuck to the girls figures perfectly, bringing out their curves.

**'Since when did churches allow their agents to wear such kinky things?'**

Naruto smirked as he cracked his fingers with Kiba standing to the side of him looking serious and ready to fight.

"Well something about the brunettes voice grates on my ears so I got the calm one." Kiba didn't say anything but Naruto's word was basically law in this kind of situation when he was like this anyway.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket as he walked up to the blue haired girl completely ignoring the other as Kiba kept her busy.

"So... ready to fight when you are."

The girl undid her wrappings exposing the large sword to the air and holding it towards Naruto who didn't feel threatened at all.

"Before we fight I must ask the Gremory heir called you Naruto earlier. Judging by your affiliation and looks would it be correct to say your full name is Uzumaki Naruto, also a high level demon?"

Naruto grinned evilly as his spiked hair waved in the wind and his fangs gleamed. His voice took a deep and dark tone again that resonated down to the girls bones.

**"Oh? And I wonder how the church could possibly know about that already? Yes you are correct I am the demon you believe me to be. So tell me, how does the church feel about my existence girl?" **His tone was borderline mocking and condescending which served to irritate the saint a little as the devils looked at him in interest at his personality switch.

"The church is at odds when discussing your existence. Why the Origin Demon known as the Juubi or even Shinju was not involved in the last holy war it did cause youkai and devils to become more of a threat than before which made the war end in a stalemate even though the Juubi had been deceased since long before. Though we aren't against youkai. We would like to keep a truce as demons along with the few still existing have been known to not always react to holy magic and influence the same way as devils do you may prove as a valuable asset. But since its not likely you will side with us because of your affiliation with the Gremory and youkai it would be best... if you just didn't exist at all."

**"Hmhmhm well that was pretty informative. Tell you what I'm in a pretty excited mood and I have a weakness for women so I will play with you for a bit. You have permission to kill me without me trying to kill you in retaliation... If you think you can." **He held his arms out and looked down his nose at her with a smirk. She growled in irritation at this.

"Do not take me likely!" She charge Naruto swinging her blade heavily at him. Naruto just dodged it smoothly swaying in and out, out of the way of the weapon. He was slow enough to where the sword barely missed him but he made it a point to make sure she knew he was doing it on purpose.

**"Come on saint. Hit me! Extinguish me! Annihilate me!"**

Naruto grinned as she kept her swings at him. Her form was great and well timed but it was a heavy style meant for power and he was someone who just liked to show of his speed too much.

"If you keep messing around you will regret it." At this Naruto moved even faster as he blurred away from each slash.

**"Hahaha but messing with people is part of the fun. Regret it? HA! Part of the reason I'm so strong is because just like a devil I pursue all my desire of every sin. Pride, wrath, envy, sloth, greed, gluttony, and especially lust! Why regret when I do whatever I want. Just like how I'm currently thinking of tearing through that tight outfit of yours and defiling you as you grovel at my feet enjoying that look as you stare up with me with a look of ruined pride!" **

Naruto's long tongue lolled out hungrily at the idea making him look more sinister as his eyes glowed and his face was shadowed. Xenovia's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Then its all the more reason the church should exterminate you like the vermin you are.

Naruto blinked for a moment. 'Wow I was trying to make her lose her temper or blush or something. Oh well lets try this again.'

She swung a wide arc at Naruto and he blurred out of sight. Her eyes widened when she felt Naruto behind her. He grabbed her sword wielding arm with one hand slipping his other hand around her midsection and pulling her close. He spoke slyly into her ear as his hot breath tickled her.

_"You know Xenovia-chan, there are other kinds of fights we could have that I'm sure you would have a **much **better time with." _He whispered a few more words into her ear causing her eyes to widen and a blush rose on her face. She broke his grasp, because he let her, and swung wildly getting him away.

"Your arrogance will be your down fall and your obviously sinful nature your undoing! Channeling the grace of god through my blade, at my hands will be your **Destruction!"**

***BOOM!* **

The group's eyes widened in shock when Xenovia stabbed the sword into the ground and a massive crater formed. Rias groaned from a distance as they walked. "Great now Naruto-kun made her mad. Though it probably won't even matter."

Naruto whistled as he surveyed the damage. He narrowly avoided the blast force by jumping high up in the air. He now walked back to where the girl was not really threatened at all.

**"Wow you did say it was a sword of destruction, that force surpased more than I could dish out in a single hit. But sadly you are really just too damn slow. How do you expect to land a hit like that?"**

His horns sprouted on his head as he walked. Xenovia pulled her sword out of the ground and stood at the ready again.

"By gods will all things are possible. He wouldn't allow such a creature to best one of his saints."

Naruto mulled this over a bit before he looked at her blankly and cracked his neck.

"Alright I'm tired of this now."

He blurred out of sight and Xenovia rose her blade up on instinct to block his attack. There was a loud clange as Naruto punched her sword hard. For a second there was nothing before her eyes widened and she was knocked away into a wall hitting it with a resounding crack as she coughed out in pain.

Naruto still had his arm out mid punch and the next second blood sprayed as cuts appeared along his outstretched left arm. Rias called out worried as his arm went limp. Looking at the injury Xenovia picked herself off the ground.

"That there proves that God is at work here to help me smite you."

Naruto didn't even care. "After all I've been through something like this is nothing. Now as I said, **I'm tired of this." **He blurred out of sight again speeding straight towards her. She picked up her sword again to stop him and right when he was near her he held out his arm and there was a glow of light as a large scythe appeared in his hand. **"Absol!"**

With a one hand he quickly spun the weapon like a buzzsaw kicking up wind. He quickly swung the scythe at her making it clang off of her excalibur before a second later there was a ripple as she was pushed a little into the air and a large crater formed on the wall behind her without her or the scythe even touching it.

"Gah!" She coughed up blood from the stress the force of that one single swing put on her body. In a swift movement Naruto stabbed the scythe in the ground and held the girl up against the crater in the wall by her next.

**"Where is your god now girl? Do you still think he's coming to save you? If your god was as hyped up as you thought do you think I would be able to do this?" **Her eyes widened when he reached with his left hand and grabbed the sword out of her hand. Black smoke started to shoot out of his hand and arm.

**"Huh girl?! Where is he! You know why he isn't here?! Because you have no god! In fact while you are at my mercy I might as well be your god because it is by my mercy and will that you are allowed to live." **With that Naruto stabbed the sword in the ground and calmed down as he walked off. He passed by Kiba and Irina who were staring at him. Irina had a look of shock on her face. Xenovia had her eyes shaking as she heaved on the ground trying to regain her breath.

"A-A demon... wielded... a holy weapon?! What blasphemy is this?!" Her world was shaken by this one fight, by this one individual.

Rias felt a headache forming as she saw him walk off. "*Sigh* He went a little too far.

* * *

**\- Back home -**

Naruto sat in the kitchen as he had Audino patch up and heal his arm. "Shit I guess I overdid it a bit." He wouldn't be able to use that arm again for a time, not in a fight at least.

There was a flash as a magic circle before a familiar maid appeared in more casual clothes. She bowed to him on her entrance.

"Greetings Naruto-san I have finished my work and Satan Ajuka requested that I bring you the devil piece system trials for you to work with."

She looked at his state and had to ask. "What happened to your arm?"

"I was playing with a holy sword?"

She just looked at him with a sweatdrop like he was an idiot before walking off.

"Well that was cold..."

-END-

* * *

**AN: Yep there it is. Took a few more days than I had planned. This chapter didn't have a lemon like I thought it would but next chapter probably would. Now I have to say this. Come the rest of the chapters for this arc I want you to pay close attention to everything. Now with that being said E3 has started and Sony is stealing the show so far. I'm still hoping for Kingdom Hearts 3 info which I know will happen the only question is as to when. Also last chapter got the least reviews actually both the last chapter and the previous got the least reviews with only 30 each... lets fix that with this chapter guys. Next chapter will also be when another certain redhead shows up. I had a midterm as well and caught up with my school work. Got a 98% on the midterm so yeah awesome.**

**Also Jump-galaxy wants me to do a story for them so it looks like I got more to worry about now. Though that story will be almost completely AU so no worries about this.**

**Anyway guys make sure you REVIEWWWWWW**


	20. Chapter 20 Take Note

**SUP PEOPLE! Here is the chapter! Don't got much to say that isn't covered in the bottom other than this story now has 1504 followers! Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Take Note~**

"Naruto-sama please stop this!"

The owner of the voice was Quila as she looked at Naruto worried as sat on the ground with his body was engulfed in flames. The flames died showing Naruto with his torso bare and covered in healing burns as he panted from exertion.

"Haa... Not yet Quil-chan. If I have to push myself then so be it but I will not let something like pain stop me from getting stronger."

Heat resistance, that was what he was training to increase. He was trying to get his body accustomed to higher temperatures for longer periods of time and maybe even use fire on his own. That way his bond with the fire mouse girl or whatever she was, would be stronger but she didn't want him to do all this. Their bond would increase slowly over time but for some reason he wanted to speed that up.

She felt like she might have been in someway responsible for him doing this through he would never let her believe it if she said it out loud. If she had been able to take more heat at the Riser fight then maybe he wouldn't have had to go through this.

"Na-Naruto-sama isn't this a bit muh? You're being too reckless with your body."

He looked at her with one eye and grinned at her as he regained his breath.

"But I'm at my best when I'm reckless. The more reckless I am the more it pushes my body, forcing it to adapted and adjust even faster in turn making me stronger. I've got a lot riding on me now so I'm going to do what I can to make sure I last even if putting my life in danger is one of those things. So don't worry about it just sit back and watch and I promise you, you'll be surprised by how far I've come and how far I'll go because I'm not stopping anytime soon."

The fire type girl was moved by his determination as she smiled to herself. 'If he can do that I don't have a right to complain anymore. I have to aid Naruto-sama however I can.'

She got up and walked behind him before laying on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned his head back in confusion at her.

"Quil-chan what are you doing?"

"I figured if you are going to put your self through all of this then the least I can do is try to match you."

"You don't have to put yourself through the pain I can handle this."

"Then how about you handle the flames and I'll manage the flow and your Armorer essence? I'm more resistant to heat than you are so I should at least be able to do that much, no?"

She wasn't going to budge from this too easily and he might as well except her help. She would have needed to do this eventually anyway. He sighed and chuckled.

"Fine if that's what you want then we are in this together. Just make sure you tell me when its too much." She grinned back at him.

"Please Naruto-sama I'm not that weak. Ready whenever you are."

"Alright then." He nodded to her and she closed her eyes as the were both engulfed in a blaze of flames. Quila looked to be fine until his essence started to slipped into her half of the flames turning them black. She held on a little tighter as she gained a look of discomfort but kept herself together. Naruto however gritted his teeth in pain but made hardly any noise. He preferred to not show weakness in front of woman and that's a big reason his pain tolerance got as high as it did.

'This is excruciatingly painful.'

Three onlookers observed them a safe ways away as the sat on the ground in front of them watching Naruto's progress. All three of the girls were legendaries and exceptionally beautiful just like... pretty much every other female he attracted.

There was Umi the Lugia descendent with her watchful gaze, Koa the powerful Groudon descendent with earthy red hair. But then there was also a blue haired girl. Her hair went down beautifully as it went past her butt. She had enchanting blue eyes that had yellow a yellow ring in the center of each. To add to her already exotic look she had red lining the bottom of her eyes that looked like make up but was natural. She wore big detached hand like sleeves similar to Umi but the color scheme of her outfit was mostly blue and red. She had on a small top that held up her large breasts exposing her ample cleavage and leaving her midriff bare to the world.

She had on blue thigh highs and a flap like skirt that went to her knees and was split on the sides to expose her smooth thighs. Her mostly blue outfit had red markings that went across it that were almost ancient, tribal, or even primal in design. That combined with her full figure and wide hips, all together she looked like a perfect island or ocean goddess.

Which made sense since she was Tsunami, the current existing Kyogre with the sea as her domain.

She held a sleeved hand to her mouth as she looked over at Naruto in approval. "Quite the man we've got ourselves here."

Koa crossed her arms and grinned over at her showing a row of sharklike teeth. "Of course he is Nami. If he wasn't I would have killed him with my physical training a long time ago. You should see him when he uses the fighting style I helped him perfect. Way more impressive than this."

The two weather rulers started to chat about Naruto as Umi kept her focus on him not saying anything. Here eyes widened when there started to be low pops of sparks as the flame around Naruto and Quila started to intensify and turn white and black. The two didn't even notice as Naruto started to float off the ground with Quila holding on but was sustaining damage from the flames now as he face was wincing in pain. Naruto however looked to be zoning out as his bodies integrity couldn't hold up against the flame anymore and his skin started to crack with glowing light showing through. The mega X on his chest also started to glow and branch out on his body.

Umi quickly turned around almost frantically as she got Koa and Tsunami's attention.

"Tsunami put him out!" The ocean girl went alert as she saw the state Naruto was in and fired a high stream of water at the flaming duo knocking them out of them flames and tumbling a great distance from the force.

After they settled Tsunami held a hand to her mouth. Both Naruto and the mouse teen were knocked unconcious suffering various amounts of damage. Naruto should have been able to take that but he must have been at the end of his rope before hand anyway. Him having one currently weak arm didn't help things either.

"Oh dear. Sorry Quily-chan." As an older sister figure to most of the girls there she hated that she hit the fire girl harder than she would have liked with that water blast.

Audino was on standby and they brought the two to her to have them treated. Once again Naruto healed faster but only in certain parts of his body this time which confused Audino. The girls all looked at him in confusion at his body. His left arm was still healing slower than the rest of his body but the black pigmentation had spread a little to part of his chest. They thought of severing the arm right then and there and letting a fresh one grow in its place but Audino's scans showed that would do little to nothing. His affected arm went right down to his nerves and up through his shoulder. He could still use the arm but its magic potency was all over the place if he wasn't careful.

Umi looked closely at his chest ignoring his physique and paying attention to his seal. 'What happened? It started glowing earlier but why?' Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open glowing red causing her to sit back as he sat forward like he had been possessed. The other girls looked at him on guard not sure what was about to happen. After a few seconds his eyes flickered and he blinked before his eyes turned back to blue and violet again.

Naruto regained consciousness and held his head in pain. "Gah feels like a hangover. I have to be careful or my body might not be able to keep up much more. God why do I feel so hot right now!"

At this Audi refocused and went to him. She held an orb of light on his head as she got his reading.

"Sorry Naruto-sama but looks like ignoring the other damage to your body because of the prolonged heat exposes your body is hypersensitive right now and has taken on some of that heat. I suggest finding a way to cool off for a bit as well as take care of exposing your skin."

He sighed at this. "Very well then nurse." He wrapped his torso and arms in bandages now to help some. He should be fine without them in an hour or so since he didn't have scarring or anything just sensitivity.

As he got ready to go he checked up on Quila who was sleeping making sure she was okay after that overboard training exercise. She was fine just unconscious which he was happy about. All the why the 4 other monster girls watched him in confusion at what happened with the red eyes and earlier. 'What was that?'

* * *

**\- Back Home -**

"Ah god its so hot!" Naruto sat on at the kitchen counter with an ice pack on his head. As he laid his head on the counter he head the pat of footsteps as someone approached him. He turned his head on the counter to see Grayfia approaching him. She was in casual clothes consisting of a long sleeve light blue top that went off her shoulders dark blue pants.

"Ah Grayfia-san good afternoon." She nodded to him.

"Good afternoon to you to Naruto-san. May I ask what it is that you are doing?"

He sat back from the counter as he spoke to her. "Well... I just got back from a training session and I overdid it a bit so you could say I'm resting right now."

She could sense he was in more discomfort than he was showing. "Gomen I'll just go and let you get some peace then-." She turned to leave but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait you don't have to leave. I was hoping Rei-chan would be here as her healing would help as it's soothing but she isn't here right now so some conversation could help me keep my mind of my discomfort. You're my guest so don't think you're a bother, relax a little." He had probably another half hour before his body corrected itself good enough. He had pain tolerance but it wasn't meant to last for long periods of time.

Grayfia blinked as she then went to sit down next to him making him smile a little.

"Well then Naruto-san... would you mind telling me how you were training if that's not too much to ask?"

"Well my body adapts to things faster than anyone I know. So I was using my familiars to help improve my resistance to heat as it would help me out in the future."

She gained a questioning look on her face. "How exactly does one increase their heat resistance?" 'This might be good to know for increasing the effectiveness of my own ice magic.'

He looked at her and said it as simply and bluntly as possible. "I set myself on fire."

"..."

"..."

"... Come again?"

"The trick is to set yourself on fire." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"That's it? You don't use some kind of spell to increase the integrity of your body to keep it from gaining lasting burns? How do you even survive that?!"

"Well the thing is my body is as you know very durable. I can actually take on fire and it will be a while before burns show up. Not just because I heal very fast under normal conditions but because my body is tough like that. I will still feel the pain however and it wears on my stamina if used too long."

She nodded her head at this choosing not to say how incredibly stupid the training sounded to him. She supposed if his body was like that then he had the right to exploit it in such a way. But still of all things that seemed a bit much for him to train.

"So is that why you look fatigued right now?"

"Well that's part of the reason. The other reason is I went a bit too far that the damage started to go internal. I actually feel extremely hot right now. I wish I had a big block of ice." He's voice was a little strained as he panted and was sweating a little. The tired look to his eyes actually looked like real exhaustion now. She couldn't help but want to help him as her caretaker habits compelled her.

She sighed as she rubbed her head before holding out her hand. "If you want Naruto-san I can help you with that if you want." Out of no where a big slab of ice formed above her hand before she floated it over in front of him and set it on the counter. He looked at the big crystal slab in surprise and appreciation.

"Ice magic huh?"

"Actually that's my specialty and trademark."

"Really? Wow how lucky am I?"

He out of no where put his head face down on the slab feeling the cooling satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

"Niceeeeee~. I love you so much right now." Not really caring about what he just said Grayfia blinked as a sizzling was heard before Naruto's head started to sink through the ice as it steamed up into the air.

'I guess he really was hot...It was just normal ice but still.' With all the oddness of the moment she lost track of herself and held a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle which Naruto caught. He turned his head towards her and grinned at her as he spoke in an almost flirtatious tone.

"Did Miss Grayfia just laugh? I guess this is what they would call an icebreaker isn't it?" She looked at him for using that convenient pun but couldn't stay serious as he just grinned at her from his place in the ice, steam going off of his head.

Her laugh was a melodic alto that he wouldn't mind hearing all the time.

"I can't take you seriously when you are talking to me face deep in ice. How long have you been waiting to use that wordplay?"

"Forever."

"Well then congratulations." There conversation went a lot lighter as they spoke a lot more friendly towards each other enjoying their company. Right then they heard the door open as the twins walked in and Shio spoke out.

"Hey Onii-sama are you back?" They walked into the kitchen and paused as the saw an amused Grayfia looked down at their brothers steaming head stuck in ice.

After a few seconds the twins looked at each other.

"Miso-chan what would be the correct course of wordplay for this?" Miso looked at her returning an equally expressionless gaze.

"Well I never thought Onii-sama was much of a blockhead... looks like I was wrong."

"I don't know I always thought he could get a little hotheaded at times but this is a bit too literal."

"Be nice neechan! After his hard work at training I'm sure he just wanted some time to chill."

"If a polar bear is big enough to break the ice then what does that say about Onii-sama's head?"

"If we leave him alone would it be correct to say he's been ice-olated?"

Their banter went back and forth as Grayfia started to laugh at Naruto's expense. "They are definitely your siblings."

All the while Naruto just laid face down in the ice as it suddenly cracked all over and he started to twitch.

'I don't know whether to be proud and amused or not but I'm getting pissed.'

* * *

**\- Nighttime -**

Naruto was now doing his usual walks around town at night. Maybe visit some clients, maybe get a few more, maybe get some food since he could always eat.

'I should think about taking the twins and Rias out some time. Also have to think about what I'm going to do about Akeno and Koneko. Got to play my cards right with Grayfia. Rei-chan has been pretty loyal and helpful, she might be fine with praise but I think she deserves an award... How the hell did I forget about Tama-chan? I hope she isn't doing anything illegal right now... wait nevermind my tail is on her she's fine.'

He wasn't suffering from the he stress anymore but his skin still tingled every now and then since it only happened earlier that day. His left arm was still a little weak but it was overall fine its control was just slightly more shot than normal. He looked up to the sky and looked instinctive enjoyment that the moon was big and full that night.

**~ Play ~ Brave Shine - Unlimited Blade Works Second Opening**

He didn't know why but he felt the need to chuckle at it. Suddenly his ears twitched as he heard a beautiful tone. He traveled quickly and out of sight as he made it to the entertainment district of the city. The tune was light and yet resonated with his being as it filled his ears and compelled him to find the source. He found himself at a social club and slipped in without even being noticed.

What he saw was what he could call a stunningly attractive girl. She had a well developed figure with long wild red hair and a cute face and held tame by a black hat on her head. She work long tight black pants and a tan romper like top of sorts all together completed with a series of metal bracelets on her wrists.

She sat up there in a chair on stage and played a guitar keeping the audience entranced. Naruto was mesmerized by the music himself as it drew him into her. 'One person should not be able to play all those notes in harmony at once. It shouldn't be possible with that one instrument. He was dumbfounded when the girl started singing. Oh what a voice it was too! The rich quality was like a rich soprano for him as it had a small breathless quality to it that trapped him.

He didn't know what it was but something about the girls voice was familiar to him and yet he could feel himself falling for the girl fast.

'Something about this girl...'

When the girl opened her eyes while singing they looked with his and both of their eyes widened. Those intoxicating, inviting chocolate eyes. She had the same eyes as Tama did actually just a different color and more relaxed.

'Tayuya!?'

'Naruto is here?'

She didn't stop sing however, showing professionalism she kept up her music without skipping a beat.

Naruto however felt a kind of excitement he couldn't explain.

'I never thought I'd see this girl again. It's been years since I've seen her.'

Compelled to do something he went onto the stage and sat at the drums. The crowd murmured and Tayuya looked at him questioningly hoping he wasn't trying to ruin anything.

He closed his eyes as he spun the drumsticks in his hands that came out of nowhere before he start the beat up.

"Back from the top." He opened his eyes and nodded to her with a smirk causing her to do the same.

'Did he learn the melody that fast?'

They played together sounding much better than before as the crowd was pleased once again. As she started singing again she was in for another surprise when Naruto started sing with her reaching a harmony with her that far surpassed what she could already put out on her own. The crowd went wild as they rocked together. This was like their own personal reunion and they loved it.

When the song finally ended there was a roar of applause as the audience praised them. When it finally died down Tayuya went off the stage and out the back with Naruto following behind her.

When they finally got out into the fresh air in the alleyway, before Naruto could say anything he was tackled against the wall as the girl hugged him fiercely. He was started for a second before he held her tight as well.

She had a warm smile as she spoke into his chest.

"It's been a while hasn't it Naruto?"

"Heh yep seems you've been doing well ever since you disappeared on me a few years ago."

"Gomen I had some things to take care off and wasn't able to properly say goodbye." 'More like I wiped your memory of our last incident...'

"Well you're here now so I'll be happy with that."

"Aw the shithead has gotten sweet on me. Well I'd have to say you've definitely grown well over these years."

He sweatdropped at the brash language. 'Yep this is definitely Tayuya.'

"And you're grown into an amazingly talented and beautiful woman. Not that I couldn't already see that happening years ago."

She blushed red at this. As she backed off of him. "W-Well someone's gotten bold with his compliments. What ever happened to the whiny kid who used to bitch about ghost-." She closed her mouth and mentally cursed as she wasn't supposed to say that last part. Naruto seemed to read her instantly as he grinned widely with his hair spiking and both his eyes turning violet.

"Things change don't they Tayuya-chan~? But I think you already know that don't you?"

"W-What are you talking about."

"Pfft cut the act Tayuya I'm fairly sure you know I'm not human anymore and I've known for a while that you weren't human as well. I've actually been waiting for us to meet again. I figured that with my increasing popularity it wouldn't be long till you were lured again."

*Stab*

His eye's widened as he stumbled when something stung at his arm. His eyes glanced down and saw an arrowhead tail retreating from him coming out of Tayuya's backside. She grinned at him as her eyes glowed yellow.

Naruto blurred out of sight and there was several clashes before Naruto skidded away to a stop and stood hunched over with his arms hanging limp. She not only got his other arm but the base of his spine as well. Not to say Tayuya was unaffected as she lost her hat and her clothes had tears in them.

'Shit girl knows how to dodge and aim. My body's take to much punishment today to do my best right now. This venom is strong stuff too, I'm losing control of my muscles. I should have flared my power before she stung me this much. Could have countered this or maybe even froze her in place if I were lucky. Not making that mistake again.'

"Sorry Shit-kun but I'm going to need that hot body of yours right now."

'I'm not sure how much I like the sound of that in this situation.' She took out a flute and before Naruto could do anything she started to play a tune and Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

"You didn't think of me as much of a threat which makes sense but in the end that kind of thinking only benefits me. But don't worry I'm sure you will enjoy what I have planned for you..."

* * *

Naruto's vision swirled as he groggily opened his eyes seeing a swirl of cooler before his sight refocused. He heard a giggle and his eyes widened when he registered a weight on his lap. Tayuya was sitting on his lap clad only in a black leather wrap for a bra and a matching black thong.

"Fufufu time for some fun sleepy head."

"Not that I don't enjoy waking up to this but why like this?" They were in a low lit apartment and he was currently lying on a bed with her on top of him and he still couldn't move.

"This is more fun for me as I like to play with my food. I've stung you enough to keep even someone like you paralyzed for hours so don't try to run away now." Naruto's eyes widened even more as there was a flash of light and her figure swelled even more to resemble Akeno's as her hips widened and her breasts strained agains the small material holding them. Her skin darkened to a shade of brown with her eyes turning yellow with black sclera and her nails turned black as well. He saw a gleam as her fangs elongated and her face had odd markings on the sides with black stripes coming down from her eyes. If he was confused about what he was he no long had any when two white horns sprouted from her head accompanied with wide bat like wings and an arrow tail.

He shivered when he looked down on him with glowing eyes full of lust. She reached down and cupped his crotch. Her eyes widened as she grinned.

"Well lucky me looks like you're packing some heat. Not putting up much of a fight are you? I wouldn't mind if you struggled a little." She pulled down his pants only to squeak when his half flaccid member hit her cheek. She saw it twitching as blood started to fill it making it grow and harden.

"I-I've never had one this big before... You fucking slut you want this don't you?!"

Naruto just laid there still having a simple expression that didn't match the situation.

"I'm being raped and I'm the slut?"

"You fucking dick you know you're being raped and you're still getting hard."

"Tch... and you sounded so sweet when you were singing..."

"Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it."

He grunted as she wrapped her small hand around his fat member hard and started stroking him. She grinned excitedly like a kid in a candy store. The size was the biggest yet for her and her instincts were already making her wet in preparation for this beast.

Tayuya ran her tongue up from the base of it before licking around the head of his dick coating it with saliva all the while never stopping her stroking. Her face blushed as she took in his musky scent.

"If you haven't realize by now Shit-kun I'm a succubus so I hope you can keep me entertained~."

Naruto's eye twitched at this but didn't say anything. He had suspected it but that confirmed it.

She moaned into him as she had to work to get the head of his shaft in her mouth. He bit his lip to hold back his own moans as her efforts were over stimulating him and her saliva remind him of his own as it acted like a potent lubricant making it easier for her to slid her mouth along him.

She tried to take as much as she could into her mouth only getting halfway until she came back up for air.

"*Gasp* This thing is like my arm! Looks like I can't go easy on you and have this take too long or the venom will ware off. Not like I was planning to."

She got up and held her breasts before sliding his huge member between them like the meat of a sandwich. She kept snickering as Naruto fought to not react to much to her ministrations as she slide her breast up and down giving him a titfuck.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt the big globs of flesh wrap around his dick. None of his girls had done this to him yet so this was differently a treat. He bucked when she started to suck on him again from the part that wasn't contained between her tits. As if sensing he was nearing his aged she started to move her breasts faster as she sucked harder and pretty soon Naruto lost himself as he unloaded into her mouth. 'Damn.'

"Mmph?!"

Her eye's widened as he let loose shot after thick shot of semen into her mouth gulping down the unnatural amount like it was her favorite drink. It felt hot inside her yet refreshing as it coated her throat and filled her stomach. It was easily a couple cups but it came out so quickly and hard. When he finally stopped cumming she released him from her mouth with a gasp as a little dribble of cum went down from the corner of her mouth and onto her breasts.

She moaned as a shiver went throat her body and her folds twitched. His cum turned her on like nothing else. Just being near him made her aroused and his scent made her wet but his cum lit an ecstatic flame inside her stomach as she drained some of his energy through his cum.

"Mmmm! I think I've found my favorite dick! This rich taste as it fills me up is so intoxicating. **I need more!"**

She got up on top of him as her thong disappeared exposing her dripping pussy.

Her tail twitched in excitement as she pressed his head against her tiny snatch.

"That was a good snack Shit-kun but it's time for the main course! This is going to be a tight fit I just know it!"

She eased down on him as his fat member speared through her pussy. Her eyes widened in pleasure as she eased down on him and grit her teeth. Naruto himself wasn't doing to good at the feeling of her tight cunt clamping down on him like it was alive and trying to milk him instantly. Only a few seconds and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up long.

She twitched and moaned as she went almost all the way down on him, his member smashing against the door of her womb.

"Ahh... Yes you are definitely my favorite dick! I'm going to have to stick around for this. So deep! It's like the best way to be impaled on a stake!" He stretched her insides hard and it was thanks to her succubus body that she didn't suffer for it as her body was even more flexible for sex than youkai.

She started to bounce on him as his thick rod hit her womb repeatedly making a bulge form in her stomach. She was slick as he juices coated him from his aided assault. He didn't even have to do anything as she road him, not that he could anyway.

The smack of flesh could be heard as she rode him like a cowgirl bouncing harder and harder as her tight pussy milked him more and more for his seed.

Naruto moaned as he was losing it. Holding back just made it worse for him as it felt like he was being sucked of everything from his penis. He had never felt anything like the before.

'Shit she feels too good. This intensity... I'm not going to last long at all like this with her in control.'

She started to drool through clenched teeth as her fogging eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. Her one juices just kept dripping out onto Naruto as she went into a euphoric state. She didn't know what it was as she rode him for 10 minutes but the pleasure was increasing faster than she expected. It was something about his dick that felt different from the other ones she had had and it wasn't just because he was the biggest. It was like it was heating up the core of her body and shooting it with sparks as she felt the ripples of pleasure cascade across her body.

Yeah she had been with other guys so she differently had not been a virgin. It was kind of in the job description as a succubus as it was part of their survival as they were vulnerable if they didn't partake in sexual acts to drain life energy often enough. Succubus were also endangered too so it's not like she could be too celibate without putting herself at risk after a certain age. Especially one as unique as she was.

She leaned forward bracing hers on his abs as she bounced faster on him.

"You like this don't you Shit-kun? I can feel your fat cock twitching inside of my. You can try to act cool all you want but I know you're getting off on this.

Her sex ass went on him faster and faster as she reached her peak.

Her eyes became half lidded as she panted and she went down to cup the sides of his face as she kept working against him. He could feel her pants on his face as she brought his up to his.

"Hah... It's actually gonna happen. Your stupid fucking dick is going to make me cum. Be my pet Naruto-kun and we can do this more and more."

She locked lips with his as their tongues battled in an equal match as they shared a deep kiss. It didn't last long before she leaned a little back with saliva connecting their tongues and she panted even harder.

"Ah here it is! A guy's never mad me cum before! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto's face shadowed as there was a gleam and his sported a sinister grin as his arms went out. She squeaked in surprise when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"Wah- hhhnngh!?" She was cut short as the arms hugged around her and pulled her down as he hilted inside of her going into her womb and to add onto it Naruto sunk his fangs into her neck. Her eyes opened as wide as possible with tears forming as it was like the pleasure center in her womb was struck by lightning. She came hard as Naruto had his fangs locked in her neck and arms locked around her as Naruto simultaneously came deep into her womb.

Naruto held her tightly as he dumped his seed into her feeling her splashes as she came on him and milked him. She was filled to the brim quickly as hardly any of his cum was allowed to escape making her womb expand to compensate for it. Naruto finally withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked her as she collapsed on top of him breathing hard. She had a small smile as she caught her breath and heard his slightly racing heartbeat.

"You hardly did anything... and yet I've never felt so fucking good before... and you're stupid dick still hard. Such strong potent seed I don't need anything else. I'm gonna hold onto you and yet this took more out of me than I thought it would."

Naruto just laid there before chuckling and without her noticing a black object traveled back into his body in wisps before disappearing.

**"Tayuya I hope you don't think we are done here. The night is still young and you need to be taught a lesson."**

She grunted as she suddenly fell on her butt onto the floor.

"Ow shithead what the hell are you do..ing...?" She froze as he stood over her with his manhood full mast. Black wisps of aura were going off of his body as he completely recovered and his horns sprouted along with his other features as he took on his more demon like appearance.

**"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." **She looked defiant and her tail shout out of him only for his tail to shoot out and form a mouth before biting down on her tail making her moan out from the sensitive appendage.

"Kyaa! H-How are you even able to m-move? It's only been half the time!?"

**"Kukuku you underestimated me Tayuya. Had I done nothing it would have taken more time but I focused on the poison as much as I could getting rid of it faster and then biding my time. When I bit you I also not only took back some of the power you drew from me but I found out why your venom sting was even so affective against me in the first place. Your blood told me how your body worked as well as telling me you are a demon class succubus as well as a hybrid. Though I am more surprised by the demon aspect. Poor Tayuya didn't realize she was still beneath me on the food chain~."**

She tried to escape with little effectiveness as he still had a snare on her tail but when she did Naruto came up behind her. He pressed the side of her face into the ground as he had his crotch against her shapely butt, his cock sliding between her legs and soaked pussy. She looked at him scared as his shadowed face looked down on her with a wide sadistic grin.

"W-Wait! I just came at least fucking wait a bit!"

**"Tsk tsk still trying to trick me are we? You're a demon class succubus being fed by my seed and you want me to let you catch your breath? I'm not feeling suicidal at the moment thank you. No... Instead of me letting you have your way. I'd much rather pound you without mercy until you are a quivering lamb beneath me! I'd rather we caught up on old times before we got to the nasty sexy stuff but eh... I'm not complaining."**

"Wait I'm sorry I'll be good so calm down." Naruto tilted his head at her with this.

**"Hmm you just reminded me of Tama for a second. Glad to hear you're sorry but you still need to know your place. My tail just returned and we want our payment of your flesh! So stop stalling.**

"This is rape!" Naruto just looked at her owlishly before laughing crazily with his eyes widened insanely.

**"HAHAHAHAHA Is that the best you can do?! Even if we don't consider what you just did to me rape since I didn't fight it, you're saying I'm raping a succubus? That's not a thing. Your kind thrives on sex. No if a guy is able to dominate a succubus he is basically a hero of men!"**

He thrust into her bury all the way pushing some of her seed out. She moaned out as he hilted inside of her. The conversation should have given her enough time to recover. What she didn't know was that Naruto let enough of his essence and aura seep into the girls ripe body to mess with it and delay her recovery as well as drain her a bit.

Big at the top of the ancient demonic food chain, the Origin Demon, Tayuya had a terrible match up. He could have still been human and he would have came out on top just not as easily.

She clawed at the ground as Naruto started pounding her. He sawed in and out of her at a hard pace not letting up at all as he repeatedly beat up her womb. Her body twitched in pleasure as he did whatever he pleased. He didn't care about her pace only trying to satisfy himself but it was clear that in this situation it was a love hate kind of thing. Because his stamina outclassed her's and he wasn't stopping any time soon. She may be a succubus and that would help her but she would learn pretty soon where her place was.

The aura from Naruto's body even wafted off of his dick as it made her insides

He went at a furious pace going in and out of her as she started to continuously cum trying hard to milk him.

"Oh fuck! You bastard fucking cum already! Kyaaa!" Her voice hitched as he buried inside of her and came letting loose even more of his milk into her. Her womb swelled like a balloon as it was already full. Semen spilled out down her legs as her body was having trouble holding anymore of his seed.

**"Hmhmhm ah how I love that girlish scream of yours. Such a beautiful voice I want to here all the time." **

She somehow still managed to muster up her own righteous fury and managed to glare at him through hurt pride no matter how much she loved this.

"Go suck your fucking stupid dick asshole."

She shivered when his eyes shadowed again as he looked down on her bored with his slitted violet eyes. He pulled out of her pussy making a torrent of his cum spill out before. With a quick swipe he cut off the leather wrap that was her bra exposing he breasts and got on top of her ass making her eyes widen.

"What are you..."

**"Seems you still don't know your place. When you are being bedded by me you will learn to watch your mouth. I think the best way to get my point across is to destroy this sexy ass of yours~."**

"W-Wait! I haven't used my ass before!" He smirked at this revelation.

**"Oh? I'm taking a succubus's anal virginity? Even better!" **He lined his fat dick with her asshole already lubed up with their collective juices before plunging in making her scream out. He grabbed her by her horns and pulled like her was riding some kind of cow and pummeled her anus with no regrets

**"This is so tight! Why are all your holes so tight? I love this! I'm going to use this body over and over! You're body, mind, and soul are mine now!"**

"Ahh!" She screamed out as he penetrated her butt with brutal efficiency. The feeling was so foreign yet familiar as he went in and outside of her. Like the pleasure of taking a shit but more sexually pleasing. She didn't even know how to deal with it as it was such a good pain and he rode her in such a degrading way yet she could feel herself getting off on it. It wouldn't be long before she came again but at this rate she didn't know how well she would last against Naruto.

* * *

**\- 3 hours later - **

Tayuya was laying on the bed with her butt in the air. Tears had streaked down as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hair was a mess and her tongue was lolled out as she was very close to passing out.

Loads of semen dripped from her battered cunt and anus and even some on her mouth as traces of cum was found all over her body. She was panting hard as her stomach looked inflated from all the cum she had been forced to contain. Her body quivered and twitched periodically as more cum slowly spilled out of her ass and pussy from all the orgasms she had had.

"P-Please Naruto-sama. Please let me rest I-I c-can't take anymore cum. I look pregnant... I'm gonna get p-pregnant. So sore... my little cunt is so sore. Please Naruto-sama..."

With that she fainted unable to hold up any longer. Naruto stood behind her calmed down as his own body was covered in sweat. He was tired but that never stopped him.

"Tch the girl passed out on me. Oh well I think she's learned her lesson well. We should hang out more often Tayuya-chan~."

He walked over to the window and smirked again as he looked up at the full moon night.

"Hehe good thing its Friday. Weekend just started and already we are off to a great start!"

They were going to sleep good tonight.

-END-

* * *

**AN: YOOOOOO! Got that lemon man! Took a bit longer than I wanted to but eh only a little bit over a week. I just had a lot of work I had to do but the lemon itself I actually typed in about 2 days which is good. I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the week.**

**My two summer classes just ended today and my third one ends tomorrow. After that I wont have any classes till my next one starts monday but thats only one class. Which means I should be able to speed up a bit on this story again to 2 chapters a week again... which is what I would like except there is a small issue. Thanks to the people of Jump-Galaxy I am now typing a third story for them specifically. If you want to know about that story or maybe even be in it I you would need to start going to Jump-Galaxy like now. It's basically having all the people of my choosing fight. Of course I'm in there so I will be fighting and im the strongest tied with 2 other people so its likely i will make it to the end. **

**Now its not mandatory i do that story but ive started it so i might as well but im still doing this story too so imma find my balance.**

**For anime I finished season 1 of Unlimited Blade Works, Finished Jojo, watched over half of Owari no Seraph, and caught up to the last episodes of Danmachi and Unlimited Blade Works season 2.**

**Anyway keep reviewing me as they are what fuel me. My first story finally got its second review in the 3 months since i started this story. I know what im doing next for that story but the lack of reviews is the man reason why this current story has my priority. If you want chapters faster I gotta know you care.**

**But thats not really a problem for this story. Anyway I will probably do stats next chapter as well as some trying and try to fit in whatever happens in the next episode of season 2 of DxD.**

**ALSO Jstar+ comes out in a few days and I plan on getting it for the Ps3. If you wanna play with me add me because I think I might finally make a new account to get rid of old people and start fresh.**

**And Tayuya is of demonic type which is rare and will be explained what that means more later but she is only part succubus for those that didn't catch it.**

**REVIEW! ZRAI IS OUT! **


	21. Chapter 21 Some Social Stuff

**Sup people! 2 weeks eh? I really didn't want to take that long but a lots gone on. Jstars+ came out so i played that for several days and im awesome at it against people who don't cheat. Then I got distracted by LOL again. Also I've been really tired many days and that has killed my dry along with my summer class. Also when I finally got into typing this again last sunday my laptop AND my charger out of no where crashed... . wtf. So yeah luckily my laptop was fine. Caught a few viruses that I had to get rid off but I still had to drop like 80$ on a charger since I have a mac and needed one as soon as possible.**

**Also the lack of reviews didn't really encourage me to type faster until like a week later when suddenly new people started reviewing which gave me the amount past 30 that I needed. So yeah a lot has gone on. Good thing is though while my drive had been killed I typed over half of this chapter in the past 2 days. Yep I can say my drive has been restored and as long as I don't get too distracted I will be fine. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Some Social Stuff**

"What...?"

Naruto was simply standing there in the living room with his hands in his pockets in. Rias was looking at him irritated while Raynare watched passively and the twins had their sights directed at the person behind Naruto with various degrees of conflicted expressions. The cause of it being Tayuya who was floating behind Naruto in her succubus appearance with her arms wrapped around his neck, her giant breasts resting on his head. Naruto had told them what had happened, all the while Tayuya looked unconcerned.

"If she did all that then why are you still letting her stick around?!"

Naruto just boredly tilted his head at Rias. "Wait you're bothered by that and not the fact that I fucked her to the point her mind reset?"

She huffed as she looked away. "That situation would have never happened had she not attacked you. Besides it's not like I have any control over what you do anyway..." Her tone sounded somber causing Naruto to glance directly at her but he said nothing about it. He directed his focus back at the group as a whole.

"Anyway Tayuya will be staying with us now. Outside of my orders she's free to do whatever she wants."

Miso raised her hand to speak from her spot in her chair. "Onii-sama how do you know she can be trusted if she... did all that..." She blushed as she had trouble going about how to speak about what Tayuya and her brother did. Naruto didn't give them the dirty, specific details, Tayuya would probably do that on her own anyway, but the fox girl's animal instincts were giving her an idea of what probably happened. Along with the fact that their brother had told them in the past about Tayuya recently and how passively aggressive the girl was. Granted nothing about the girl looked aggressive right now.

"Well she's a childhood friend she gets a bit of a pass just like Tama-chan. But just like Tama-chan I have my own way of keeping her in line. A method that she understands well."

He held up his hand and a black object appeared in it before he swung down and Tayuya made a pained shout as she hit the ground to the side of him. They all saw that a black collar of some sorts had materialized around her neck which he held by a matching leash.

Tayuya glared over at Miso causing the girl to step back nervously.

"You stupid bitch you just had to ask didn't you!?"

"W-Wha...?" Miso flinched at Tayuya's words. 'Theres the aggressive tone...'

Shio suddenly had an air about her that was reminiscent of her brought as she looked over at Tayuya calmly and boredly as she pushed up her sleeve and started to walk over to the girl, ready to beat her for what she said to Miso. Naruto mentally smirked at the sight of it but decided to stop things from escalating. He pulled up Tayuya suddenly holding her up by the leash at eye level as he brought his face close to hers. Both his eyes were their demonic violet shade as his face grew shadowed casting an intimidating presence. Tayuya subconsciously grabbed onto the collar around her neck and held on as it felt suddenly tighter and momentarily shook under his gaze.

He spoke low and hard , barely audible to the others. **"You are not allowed to call my sisters that. Do I make myself clear?" **He leaned into her ear and spoke quietly to where not even the others could hear. **"_You and I both know that you are mine now. I can go anywhere and do anything to you and your nature of me imprinting on you along with the fact that you are one of my mates now will make it so that you will be compelled to follow me regardless. So just know if I feel you are getting too out of line I will give you a punishment if I must and if need be it won't be of the pleasurable kind. Got that?"_**

She nodded her head nervously as she was instantly cowed.

"H-H-Hai master!" She blinked at that and then looked away with a blush realizing how quickly she submitted. He was right, her succubus instincts were not something she could overcome especially since it wasn't like she didn't like Naruto in the first place.

Naruto grinned widely at the response as he let go of her.

"Very good." At this Shio stopped as well. She had stopped halfway in her approach so she had moved close enough to be the only one to hear what he said. She was fine with that because for some reason she had a feeling that Tayuya would slip up again and if Naruto isn't around at the time then Shio will have her fun. What she didn't know was that Tayuya wasn't someone to be underestimated as she was still strong in her own right especially against those with enhanced hearing...

What neither girl realized was that Naruto had no intention of being a regular mediator between things. As long as things didn't become too endangering most of the time he was going to let the girls settle their disputes amongst themselves. Partially for his own entertainment. But he would interfere at times too... partially for his own entertainment.

After that the girls started chatting with each other while Naruto watched. But it didn't take it long before Tayuya started to tease them and compare her chest to theirs which didn't go over too good but she made sure not to flat out call the girls any names. She could be rude in anyways. It didn't matter as long as they didn't try to kill each other Naruto would enjoy the show.

* * *

**\- Night time - ORC Room - **

"Hmm so they plan to go up against this Kokabiel character who is also a leader class? Are they trying to die?" Naruto spoke as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. He was in the company of Rias and the rest of her peerage as they discussed the situation. The twins were doing their own thing, Raynare was doing household choices religiously... heh the irony, Tayuya was at his home along with Grayfia. Apparently for whatever reason Rias wanted to keep Grayfia out of the loop for now as to what was happening. He could understand that Rias probably wanted to uphold some kind of responsibility on the matter since this was her territory but it was also his territory so he was going to do whatever he wanted. He had gotten a little lax so he wanted this potential challenge. He had quite a few things he was waiting to use and this holy sword issue would be a great time for his techniques to make their debut.

Rias nodded her head as she looked on in thought. "Yes I was wondering the same thing but apparently they are determined and assured of their victory despite how idiotic it is."

Kiba having his own agenda in mind got up and started to leave.

"Kiba where are you going?" She looked at with a serious gaze as he made his way out the door causing him to pause in his step. "You know that I will never permit you to leave me. Remember you are a knight of the house of Gremory."

"I know buuchou and I'm sorry." The swordsman didn't even look back at her as he left before she could stop him.

"Kiba..." She had a sad look on her face at the situation she now had to deal with.

Naruto walked up and stood to the side of her both looking at where Kiba left.

"You might have spoiled your peerage a little too much maybe. Do you want me to deal with him?"

"Huh? No, no I'm sure he just needs to clear his head." Naruto glanced at her as she looked slightly depressed but kept his thoughts to himself for the moment.

"Alright then..." Shrugging off the situation for now she walked back to her desk to discuss the rest of the meeting with her peerage.

* * *

Some time had passed and it had gotten later in the night as the meeting ended. The others had left while Rias finished up her business. As she walked out of the building into the night air she stopped when she heard a voice call out from off to the side of her.

"Rias are you feeling alright?" She jumped a little not sensing the presence of another person but turned to see Naruto leaning against the wall of the building apparently waiting for her with his arms crossed.

"N-Naruto what are you still doing here?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you?"

"Yes I'm fine." His eyes looked with hers critically and she felt like his slitted pupils were trying to cut into her before she was forced to look away.

"Obviously not. Kiba's tantrum no doubt has a small part of it, the holy sword crap probably has caused you some stress as well, but why do I feel like this was something I caused?"

She looked down knowing she would be hardpressed to hide from him when he was on the trail. She spoke out in a small voice that just made Naruto more concerned.

"Look Naruto-kun its fine. Don't worry about me." Naruto pushed off the wall and walked over to her.

"Well of course I'm going to worry about you. Your my mate, girlfriend, and someone I care for. And if you have an issue with something I've done I would like for you to tell me and not wait for things to get worse. Like say having a problem with Tayuya..."

She did a small minute twitch at this that most people wouldn't have noticed but he caught as he sighed.

"And of course I was right again..."

"You're going to do whatever you want anyway regardless of my wishes so I don't see why you care about what I think of her!" He blinked as she yelled at him looking up at him. His eyes softened when he saw the hurt in her own.

"I see now... You probably didn't like how I courted Tayuya. Even though I didn't go into detail none of you are stupid so I expected you to make your own conclusions. But you no doubt don't think too highly of the fact that a girl you know nothing about you suddenly find out was in my bed. Even with the fact that I'd actually known that girl... dare I say longer than you." He really didn't want to say that last part but felt he need too as the hurt look she wore increased a bit more. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"I'm just some random devil girl who tried to force you into servitude. Who am I to judge who you decide to sleep with. I mean she's a succubus. I'm sure you'll love that if you don't already."

"Oh so it's like that. You believe that I will just sleep with any girl who fits my fancy at the moment and you feel insecure over what your place with me is because of this new redhead unknown to you. You feel you might get replaced or thrown away. Especially with the fact that I'm not saddled to just one girl you feel that you have even less of a say than you would in a normal relationship because you feel that if I so chose to leave you I would still have other girls."

"I didn't say any of that-."

"But you were thinking it were you not?"

"..."

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the night sky.

"Let me tell you something Ri-chan. I might be a beast of a man and I may be a demon so I have less of a morality than the majority of males alive but there is one thing you need to know. My choice of mates is instinctive. It doesn't matter how long I've known you because my instinct will assure my feelings faster than the norm for my mate. You fell for me hard in just around a month. Do you think that feeling didn't go both ways? I'm not Riser Rias."

Truth be told the length of time did matter some so you could say Tayuya was overdue. Tama might as well go into the same category too as his sisters are the only one's in his group he has known longer than her but but he needed to skate around that girl like he was on ice and wait for the right moment to pounce... or she might kill him dominance be damned. Course he could just seduce her it all depends on the mood.

Her eyes widened before she looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I shouldn't have thought of you so low. I won't do that again." Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Think low of me or think highly of me I don't care as long as you remember who I am and don't confuse me with someone else. Know that I care and I'm not letting you go." He pulled her into a kiss startling her before she leaned into him before it ended after 30 seconds and she held her close. "By my instincts I am only drawn to girls I have the intention of staying with forever. Mating just seals the deal but you already know about that aspect don't you?"

She felt her neck where he had marked her on the night they first made love. It grew overtime to form a sort of stylized X and spiral design. It would only appear when it was needed too though. She didn't say anything else as she just buried her face into the crook of his neck as she held her longer enjoying the worth.

"After all you will bare my child after all." She blushed hard at that random announcement.

"W-Why do you keep saying that!?"

"What? You don't want to have my child?"

"N-No that's not what I... You don't have to keep being so embarrassing about it! Can we at least get to a good point before you start deciding that?"

"Hehehe now where is the fun in that. You get so cute when you are flustered."

She smiled at the moment regardless as the enjoyed the peaceful night in each others arms before Naruto broke the silence again after a few moments.

"You were jealous of her bigger tits weren't you?"

"Don't ruin it."

"My sexy Ri-chan got territorial and felt threatened over another redhead being more stacked than she was." He was grinning now as he knew he was saying stuff he shouldn't now."

"Shut up Naruto."

**"I bet you're curious as to how I could get a girl to submit that fast aren't you Ri-chan?~" **She shivered and held back a moan as he kissed her neck and sucked at it.

"N-Naruto please! Keep the conversation to an even tangent!" It was getting hard to follow. It went from her being frustrated , to sad, to happy, to embarrassed, to happy, to annoyed, to blushing again.

**"Ah but unpredictability is what makes life so interesting my dear Ri-chan."**

Did this count as their first fight? It might as well have as he liked to deal with issues before they could escalate too much. But then there was the fight when he went berserk if that counted.

* * *

His eyes opened filling the rays of sunlight coming into his room as morning broke through. The morning was peaceful so far but he wore a deadpanned expression. He looked down and saw a nude Rias Gremory hugging his right arm between her breasts as she slept peacefully. He gained a small smile at the sight of her. He looked over to the side to see Tayuya in the same position as Rias, just as naked in her human form, squeezing his left arm between her own breasts. Naruto smiled before laying back again and looking up at the ceiling with a deadpan.

'Well... As nice as this is it's only a matter of time before they wake up. At least I have my pants on.' Right then and there he sensed the stirring as Tayuya work up. She looked up at him and grin mischievously.

"Good morning Shit-kun."

"Tayuya what are you doing in my bed."

"Well why would I want to stay away from my _meal? _Ms. Princess over there was sleeping with you so why the fuck couldn't I?"

"Still though-"

"I didn't rape you this time so it's fine right?"

Naruto looked at her before laying back and sighing. "Fine whatever..."

She grinned as she slid up across his chest to his face dragging her bare body on his own before grabbing both sides of his face.

"Now then whats say you give me an early breakfast~?" He twitched at this before they heard a cough and turn to see Rias looking at them irritated. She had woken up and was now sitting up with her arms crossed under her chest which had the effect of making them look bigger.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" Tayuya looked at her before ignoring her and diverting her attention back at Naruto.

"Oh shut the hell up can't you see I'm trying to feed." With that she licked her lips as her hand started to inch down his body to his waistband where her prize was stored. Rias looked at the girl astounded. She had the audacity to dismiss her like that?!

"How dare you!" Before anything else could happen Tayuya yelped when Naruto vanished from under her. He reappeared on the other side of the room leaning against the wall.

'Gotta love my tail reversal trick.' "Come on girls calm down can't you two be peaceful in the morning?"

"Come on shithead we can do it right here and now. The princess can sit right there on her pompous ass and watch for all I care." She motioned offhandedly over at Rias who looked like she was beginning to get mad.

"Now hold on I got to him first. I'm not going to let some random nobody who came out of nowhere boss me around. Know your place!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and internally smirk. 'Oh? Is Ri-chan getting territorial?'

However Tayuya didn't take it so positively as she turned to look at Rias slowly with a tic mark forming. "...Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" The girls started to square each other up glaring back at each other in defiance as confrontational lightning started to shoot between their eyes. All the while Naruto was doing basically what any young hotblooded male would do in this situation while watching two hot girls go at it.

'Khekeke please tell me this is about to be a cat fight. Would like them to rip off each others clothes to make it hotter but they're both naked already so I guess I can just enjoy the view. It's about to get even sexier in here!' Naruto blinked when Rias brought out her red magic seals fuel with destruction magic and Tayuya brought out her own black magic along her hands while bring out her flute.

'Oh shit wrong kind of fight! This is getting serious!' He moved to interfere but then Tayuya started playing her instrument and everything went dark.

* * *

'Huh?' Naruto became conscious again and was awakened to a helpless sounding whimper. He registered a soft fleshy object in his hand and squeezed on reflex eliciting a moan. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise to see the still naked Rias Gremory beneath him with a surrendered look in her eyes as Naruto had his hands groping her chest.

"P-Please Naru-kun n-not in front of her."

Naruto ignoring the fact that he was still grouping Rias looked to the side to see Tayuya standing a bit away from they with a bewildered look and a nosebleed.

Naruto deadpanned at that expression on her face. "What the hell just happened."

She just nervously chuckled before the girls eventually explained.

* * *

"So apparently I have a noticeable weakness towards sound based magic." Naruto leaned into his fist as he sat at a table across from Tama out in the open in town near a restaurant. It was just a simple sunday and Naruto decided to hang out. He gave her a run down of what had happened with Tayuya and was waiting for some kind of response from her. He gazed boredly when he got none as the gray haired girl simple continued to drink through a straw from her beverage. Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair and drunk more of his own soda.

"Great talk Tama-chan..." The girl didn't look too interested as she finally put her drink down and looked at him with that mechanical like gaze from her wide eyes.

"I don't know why you need advice from me. I know that you already have something planned to deal with this anyway."

Naruto grinned at finally getting her to speak. "That's my Tama-chan you know me so well."

"Besides when we fought you were effected greatly by the heavy output noise of my death stance. While it was very loud most people would have either canceled out the high decibel level in the heat of the battle or just been stunned. You however were more than effected by it. You were full on shell shocked and actually momentarily lost control of your body. Though I'm sure you have adjusted some to it so that you would be better prepared for next time.

Naruto now smiled at her. "There's that hidden intelligence that you always had but I forgot existed~."

"There's that backhanded antagonism that made people(guys) hate you." Naruto's grin widened along with his eyes as a challenging aura started to waft off of him.

"Oh but you love the banter Tama-chan~."

"I'm gonna kill you."

They both started hard at each other as Naruto's grin grew joker like and Tama drunk out of her glass covering up a small smile of her own. Both their eyes were open wide and locking with each other in dark insanity as their faces were shadowed casting a dangerous presence. People around them started to scramble away as their instincts screamed at them to run as Tama and Naruto's Armorer natures started to resurface from being around each other. Did you forget who they were? I hope not.

"Any time you want Tama?"

"Do you believe you can handle me if I go all out from the beginning Naru-kun~."

"I put you down once, and I'll be more than happy to do it again.

"You could hardly keep pace with me till the end and I didn't even get to use my ascended state. You won't get that pass next time."

"Oh I know you've been hiding your potential and I can take whatever you can give."

"We may be dead even now but the only way you would win is if you manage to catch me again. Can you do that for me Naru-kun?"

"Pfft I'm a predator, I have no problems catching you. And its starting to sound like that rather than the regular fight you are more interested in a fight that leads to some sort of sexual gratification. Which I also have no problem with.

The presence escalated as the air around them felt both heavy and vibrant and then just like that it was calm and peaceful as the tension vanished like it was never even their. Though Naruto didn't miss the light dusting upon the girl's cheeks. The challenge between them had gotten to be an exciting exchange for them and an interesting chemistry. In a way Tama was like a girl version of certain quite a few aspects of his personality.

Both of their senses went off picking up lighter energy and the looked a ways off to see two familiar saints in their robes begging for money in a very ridiculous way.

"Heh look who it is."

* * *

The two girls ate with gusto as the group now sat inside of a restaurant. Tama sat to the side of Naruto as he ate his own multiple bowls of ramen along with several orders of steak. They where hardly cooked leaving them mostly rare which was just the way he liked it as his animal nature called out to him to do so or when he got a bit excited. Neither of the Armorer teens were unnerved by the display of the two slightly younger girls as they continued to shovel down more food.

"To have those figures and yet be able to eat so much. You must have excellent metabolisms and able bodied for human women." The girls hardly even registered what he said as he turned to look at Tama. "I like them."

"Can I have their clothes?"

Naruto blinked at her. "What the hell..."

"What? I saw their black battle suits and I want one too. You don't think they would look good on me?" Her innocent tone did not match what she was asking as the outfit was very easily erotic. Naruto's mind ran a mile a minute as he started to mentally dress he in the tight body suits that these two girls that they were feeding wore. Giving the fact that Tama also had longer legs because she was taller, and she also had a somewhat fuller figure and larger chest...

Naruto looked at her more seriously that he had in a while giving off a hard gaze.

"This will happen. I will do everything in my power to make it so."

"What are you two talking about?" They both looked forward again to see Irina who had finally stopped eating after multiple plates in record time. Naruto now got a good look at her couldn't help but see how familiar she looked. He gave her a cheery smile as he spoke.

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

Xenovia who finally stopped but had yet to take her hood off put her bowl down with a nervous expression.

"What just happened? Surely this was a struggle to test our faith but accepting charity from this demonic heathen would most certainly bring about the apocalypse."

Irina followed suit and clasped her hands in prayer. "We've practically just sold ourselves to this demon. How will god ever forgive us?"

Naruto just looked at the too saints boredly. "Well damn that's the thanks I get for feeding beggars?"

"Dear lord please have mercy on these two kind faithless souls and have mercy on them." As soon as those words left her mouth Tama's eyes instinctively narrowed as here eyebrow twitched and Naruto's head suddenly was knocked back like a spark had just hit it. Naruto brought his head back down and to look at them and deadpanned.

"Did you just pray for a demon?" Irina quickly looked appologetic as her eyes shown with innocence at what she caused.

"Oh sorry force of habit."

He rubbed his head as he thought about the effect of the prayer. "Well no harm done I suppose. I'm a demon not a devil so all it felt like was like someone flicked or zapped my forehead just with more knock back."

Tama's own eyes were still narrowed making her look serious for a change as she ran her hands though her hair.

"And I'm the successor of a different god so your prayer actually makes me irritated..." Naruto glanced at her ready for whatever she might do. Irina however was not deterred as if she were a curious child.

"Oh really? Wow what god do you hail from?"

"A god of death." Just saying that alone was fine but it was the feeling that she gave off when she said that that felt like a threat as the two saint girls suddenly paled and Naruto felt the tension spike. He decided to turn it in another way before a problem could occur.

"Okay! Enough of that you girls are free to eat as much as you want my treat. Money isn't much of an object to me."

Xenovia regained her nerves after just mentally seeing how Tama would kill them and had one eye looking at Naruto hard from underneath her hood.

"After what you said I doubt you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart. What is it you are really after?"

He just grinned at her unaffected by the glare.

"Oh come on I'm not all bad."

"We understand the situation and you are in my city so frankly I've been intending to deal with this fallen angel issue whether you want me too or not. It would be nice if you could get on board with my aid but whether you accept my help or not is up to you. I'm going to do what I want regardless."

They stared each other off for a few moments before she sighed and acquiesced to his words.

"Fine I don't mind you aiding us and taking care of one sword IF I have your word that you won't use it against us." Irina looked at her partner in shock over what she just said.

"Wait a minute you can't be serious Xenovia!"

"There is no waiting. You know who the other side has. We can't possibly be a match for Kokabiel as we are now. Honestly it will be impossible for use to recover all 3 swords. So with that being the case I will swallow my pride and accept this man's assistance, that is if he promises not to take the swords."

Naruto chuckled as he was happy to here the girl wasn't a complete idiot. "Trust me when I say I don't need to take the swords to take care of you. That being said I have no interest in the whole swords themselves but rather the fights this conflict will bring. I already have weapons of my own to which I'm loyal too."

"Then it's settle we will have a temporary truce."

They all got up ready to leave as Naruto paid for the food. "Oh that reminds me I know of a few others who would be interested in helping."

* * *

**\- Next day -**

It was now evening time as the sun started to set and Naruto was in the park standing in front of a fountain. He had his arms crossed as he stood in front of Xenovia and Irina, accompanied by Issei, Koneko, and somehow Saji as they had met up with him shortly after they ate and Kiba was also there standing off to the side not looking too happy. Naruto also had his faithful servant Raynare at his side and Tama sat to the other side of him. All the students were in their school uniforms.

"So we all got the plan?"Kiba spoke from the side in response to Naruto. "I understand the situation but I'm disappointed that an Excalibur user would approve of its destruction."

Not missing the hostile tone Xenovia stepped up to the challenge. "Speaking of disappointing I heard you recently abandoned the Gremory household. Since you are technically a stray now I have no problems with ending you right here and now." She brought up the hilt of her sword to show how serious her threat was. A magic circle glowed over Kiba's hand as he prepared his own sword birth.

"By all means you are welcome to try if you want."

"We already know about what the Holy sword project did to you and I understand how you aren't feeling so amicable towards us as your friends are. The majority of those who are still with the church view that incidence with extreme repugnance. The man in charge of it all was even excommunicated from the church."

Kiba calmed down as he put his sword birth away. "I take it you are talking about Valper? Yes I know of him the man responsible for everything."

"Yes Galilei Valper the archbishop of annihilation. And one of his tools is that stray priest you've ran into by the name of Freed. Since they are both likely connected to this issue you can expect to see them again soon."

"Well if that is the case then I guess I have no choice but to work with you."

Irina smile at this as a solution had been reached.

"Yay! We're all friends now!"

Naruto chuckled at the girl. He was seeing her more and more entertaining as time went on. He spoke to Tama now that everything calmed down.

"Twin tails, big purple eyes, off personality. If I didn't know any better I would say this girl was your sister. She's already more immature like one and her innocence is real, the only thing missing is the hair color.

"Not really..."

"Are you serious? The resemblance is obvious!"

She ran a hand through her hair as if the whole thing was beneath her. "Her twin tails are too weak."

Naruto gave her a dry look at the odd response. "Really? That's your best answer?" 'Well her twin tails are fuller than Irina's but still.' He diverted his attention back to the group with the two saints having already gone as he heard Issei shouting.

"What do you mean you don't want us involved?! We're your family and friends right? That means we have to stick together!"

"Yes you're right but still-." Kiba stopped when he felt Issei put a hand on his shoulder.

"But nothing Kiba. You can't expect us to just let you go and be a stray. And not just use either. What about the others and Rias-buchou?"

Kiba went silent and somber at this as he thought of his childhood and how Rias found him. If it hadn't been for her he would have probably been dead.

"Good Issei. I agree we can't just let you go off. But you should know that your leaving hurt Rias and if you kept going on your own as a stray I would kill you myself." Kiba flinched at Naruto's words as he walked up to him. "That being said we will all get through this and you will get your revenge. I've got your back on this one. So are you all with me."

He smiled as he put his fist out and after a few moments Kiba smiled as well before bumping his fist against his.

"Right!"

"Come on everyone join in." They all smiled and one by one they all followed suit. Seeing all the hands stacked up her grinned before he realized something and looked back to see Tama still sitting at the fountain looking at a butterfly.

"Tama get over here and put your hand in the pile."

"I don't wanna."

"..." He ignored her and directed his attention back to the group with his eye twitching. "Anyway lets do this!"

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Stats:**

**True Threat Level: Unknown**

**Weapon Skill: Satan level **(Because Armorer)

**Energy Level: Satan level**

**Stamina: Unknown**

**Speed: Upper High Class **(In most cases those of upper high class and up can track him)

**Strength: High Class Rook**

**Durability: Varies**

**Mindstate: Varies**

**Pain Tolerance: Varies**

**Healing: Fast Factor**

**Technique/ Control: High Class**

**Shapeshifting**

**Adaptive Evolution**

**Spatial Manipulation **(Because Armorer again)

**State Change**

**Heat Resistance**

**Lightning Resistance**

**Wind, Fire, Lightning Affinity **

**Species: True Demon Wolf ***?/ Chimeric Anomaly **

-END-

* * *

**AN: There you go!**

**I have much planned and was actually going to show you a bit more of what Naruto could do but since I don't plan this much what i had planned wouldn't have fit in into the flow of the story so you will see it next chapter probably in a fight. This chapter gave Tama more screen time. Also I've started watching Season 3 and it opened my mind to other things I can work with and lets just say by the time Naruto faces Saiorag you his genes will be even more OMFG than they already are. Especially by the end of the Holy sword arc. Afterall... I've been purposely leaving out his fathers ancestry for a while now.**

**Anyway also watched all of Unlimited Blade Works now and I've been thinking of possible adding some of the Heroes from that into this story. Would be cool to have them face and or join Naruto's peerage. Let me know what you think of that.**

**Now I need you to review as they have been dying at the initial time i post and thats a big thing that fuels me to post faster and I really want to speed up my posting again. Jstars+ came out and that distracted me I admit. If you want to face me on Ps3 PM me.**

**So yeah REVIEW! **

**And I also have a question for you guys again that is very important. How strong is Rias's cousin in turns of ranking. With Kuroka being SS ranked and Grayfia being Satan level and Sirzechs being a Super Devil level or elder god level I think? Or is SS = to Satan level? idk anyway please clear this up for me guys as it will help me work somethings out in my head better as well as fix Naruto's stats better to understand them easier and put the stats of others up.**

**Thank you and I'll try to be back soon! ZRAIARZ out!**


	22. Chapter 22 Split Scenes

**Yes I'm here. Sorry it took longer than expected. I really meant to take only a few days but eh stuff happens that I can't control. I'm really glad how many reviews I got though. Not just the last chapter but I got new readers reading and reviewing the previous chapters too which is good. I don't want you to think just because you are late that you can't review. Anyway this story now has 1603 followers and 19 communities.**

**Lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Split Scenes**

**\- ORC Room -**

School just ended that day and it was like any other normal day as Rias and her peerage minus Kiba occupied the club room. The twins Shio and Miso were also there which had become less frequent lately ever since their brother came to the town. The other girls Tama, Raynare or Rei as she was now called, and Tayuya were also there. With how many new people had joined their little group she may need a new club room at this rate. Honestly if for nothing else than for the piece of her heart she hoped that Naruto didn't bring in _too _many more girls. Or at least not too fast. Though she wouldn't admit it it was obvious that she was the jealous type.

Speaking of her boyfriend in question she wondered where he was.

It was at that moment the door opened and a person or rather two beings walked in. One appeared to be a boy in his early teens with a happy smile and a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. He had the familiar shock blond hair that flared out and whisker marks on his cheeks.

Everyone looked at him for a few moments before several of the girls figured it out quickly with Rias being the first to speak as she spoke out questioningly.

"Naruto?"

"Hiya Ri-chan!~" The kid waved at her with a foxy grin and it was then that they noticed the boy also had orange foxlike ears with a matching white tipped tail. He was currently wearing an orange loose shirt and black pants. Though they couldn't see it his body was still pretty toned though not to the muscle definition of the Naruto they knew. In his left arm he was holding a medium sized blackish wolf like it it was a carry one.

The defining traits of this canine were the white X on its chest and back, it's moonlight white eyes that looked at them with boredom and laziness, and the darker stripes on its cheeks.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing? Why do you look like that and what's with the dog?"

**"Dog eh?" **The wolf stirred as the fox boy put him down and jumped as the wolf was engulfed in black smoke and light. A second later ther was another boy near identical to the fox hybrid Naruto. Difference his hair went down more messy like like the regular Naruto and didn't flare out like the fox kid's. His eyes stayed white though similar to Naruto's wolf hybrid mode. In fact he looked just like Naruto did in that state but with both his eyes showing and several years younger. He looked almost like a twin to the fox boy that was now on him piggy back except he looked if anything slightly older or mature and had a somewhat more muscular build under his clothes and slightly more tan skin. His clothes were gray pants with a black short sleeved hoodie. And if you didn't catch it already he had black wolf ears and a matching black tail which oddly enough was connected to the boy on his back's tail at the end like some kind of cord.

"Bro are you going to handle things now?" The light voice of the happy kid asked his apparent 'brother leading to the apparent confusion of the crowd as Rias racked her brain.

"Wait Naruto wha-? "Bro"? Two of you? Younger, different personalities? What's going on? Who are you two?"

The wolf boy yawned as he put his hands in his pockets and grinned. His voice came out rougher than the other boy's.

"Yare yare Rias you were right the first time. Or at least somewhat. I _am_ Naruto."

The fox kid on his back wave at the group cheerfully. "I'm Naruto too~!"

"Huh?"

Seeing their confusion the wolf kid felt he should explain things.

"How should we put this. You could say onii-san which is the Naruto you all know can split his body up into various parts for whatever reason and has decided to do so right now. It's kind of like training since we are not used to this. That's why we were born younger when we split up because our splitting techinique isn't perfected yet and takes getting used too."

"So you both are Naruto then?" This was really weird but could be very useful.

"Well yeah... I guess I mean pretty much."

"You don't sound to sure."

"Well it's complicated. We all on our own yet we all have a collective mind of shared thoughts and wouldn't do anything to endanger the other. We are like brothers and yet we are all part of one original being. So for the sake of relations any of us counts as Naruto but their are some differences between us that I'm sure you are already figuring out."

"Why do you keep saying we all if there is only two of you? And is their a method to each form or is it whatever as I see one of you has fox features which Naruto never really showed."

The two boys grinned as the wolf one spoke again. "That my dear, is the right question. It's true that there is only two of us as two bodies is our limit and even then we can't be too far from each other unlike big bro Naru and his tail which could stay a far distance away from each other but Tail had issues keeping a solid form at all times so he kept to the shadows unless he was near by. There will however be more different bodies of us in the future. For us through I work well with my fox bro here. How we were created? Well pretty much last night and I'm modeled after the originals wolf and canine aspect and how he was when he was training in the wild with Tama-chan. Basically my mentality and mindset is how I was then." Tama's eyes shone in remembrance for a second as she looked at him before he continued.

"The boy on my back I suppose you could call the little brought of our collective existence. He represents the hidden fox nature. Though we have always shone to be mischievous the wolf nature showed more physically simply because of the War blood. This way we separate the War blood which is me, from the Kitsune blood of our mother which is him. He is sneaky and a trickster but models our childishness and... immaturity..."

"Okay I guess that clears some things up but do we call both of you Naruto? And what is the point of this?"

"Heh well you can call us Naruto when it's just one of use alone wether it be the main Naruto, Tail, or one of use or whoever. But for conversation purposes when their are multiple of us present like their are now we can be addressed by different code-names. You can call me I don't know Wolf or Okami or something related to that. Same with the kid behind me. Call him fox or Naru, I call him Ran but it's whatever." He didn't sound to concerned. His lack of interest in his own identity made them sweatdrop.

"As for the point of this. Well it helps me or rather us manage our power better. Helps build control even faster and build up our technique stamina. It also helps our power grow and develop as focusing on specific abilities of our blood and powers and helping develop new powers. It's also easier to mess with my body this way now that it's a bit more unstable the more I do this."

He held his left arm out, the one that was usually bandaged in his regular body and there was a ripping noise as suddenly an ax like blade emerged out of the side of it before it retracted again as if it had never been there.

"Also as long as one of our bodies is around somewhere we can't be killed. The different bodies yeah, but as long as one of use remains each of us will respawn in time. This is ignoring the healing we already have." 'Though it's a bit less currently with us split up like this.'

The group was surprised at this. With how Naruto's body was, the different things in him, and how fast his growth rate was it wouldn't be long till there would be multiple of him around at once.

"The sexual potential is enormous."

"Yes yes it is-." Rias face turned red along with the twins, Raynare, and Akeno in a blush as their brain caught up to what wolf Naruto just said. Tayuya looked like she was in between scared and about to drool on the floor in excitement. Ignoring the fact that the two boys looked younger than her now did nothing to stop her impure near illegal thoughts. Issei was shouting in jealousy and Asia looked confused. Tama however was in her own world as she had this weird look on her face ever since Naruto said he couldn't be killed that would have made him extreme nervous but he was forcing himself to not look at her.

Rias got herself under control as fast as she could though still looking a bit flustered.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" 'Besides, I can hardly handle one of you when you are holding back as is.'

"Well anyway that's about it I believe. Any questions?" As if that was the signal his eyes widened as Ran disappeared off his back in a gust of wind and was suddenly on the other side of the room being hugged to death by the twins. Naruto looked nervously as he eyed their connected tail that was being stretched by that distance.

"Kyaa! Onii-sama is little now! And he is a little fox now so cute!" The kid was getting smothered by the two fox girls. The boy looked like he was struggling to balance between enjoying it and enjoying air.

Right then and there the wolf Naruto was suddenly snatched up to the other side of the room by Tayuya as she buried his face in the valley of her giant breasts and her horns sprouted.

"Wolfy-kun! We are gonna have some fun shit with this. How bout we roleplay with you being the cute little wolf and me being the big bad red _riding _hood?" 'Oh god!'

Naruto didn't know whether to be excited or frightened by this now and his body was in the same state of confusion. He was sure he wouldn't actually be able to stop her in this form as he was now.

Raynare seeing her master in distress was about to tell Tayuya to stop but then right then and there they all heard a ripping noise as Wolf and Ran's joined tail suddenly ripped apart.

There was a pause as all went silent and then the next second both boys went frantic as their whole demeanor was lost and the broke free from the holds of the various girls. Their tails spewed black and white energy and the two scrambled across the floor to hug each other in support as the shook frightened. Their tails rejoined and sealed over and slowly they calmed down again. Everyone was confused by this and a little shook up as Rias asked the question everyone had.

"Naruto-kun? What just happened?" The two boys looked a little exhausted and had a slight sweat as thely looked at Rias with tired grins and spoke.

"W-We did say that w-we can't be too far away from each other yet..."

* * *

"N-Naruto-sama that tickles." The white haired girl that was Latias squirmed in her seat as Naruto was working on her arm forearm. They were currently under his home in his workshop.

Latias's arm was currently opened up like a machine as a lot of mechanical parts could be seen oddly enough as that section of the arm also turned red on the outside with 'normal' looking metal parts on the inside.. His hands and instruments were wafting with his black Dream aura which was making her arm feel sensitive. Naruto however didn't pay the girl much mind as he continued to work his tools inside her arm studying it. His eyes were violet with their swirl pattern lightly glowing as he took in everything he saw.

He spoke offhandedly without looking up at her.

"Just hold it a little longer Latias-chan it this won't take too long. I'm interested in how you pokemon girls transform. Since I'm the juubi as well as an honorary pokemon I should be able to imitate this skill with enough work right? I'm also trying to make a few edits to your form."

She just accept that as he went silent before speaking again for the sole purpose of keeping her mind off of the irritation in her limb and for conversation.

"So when are you going to use me in combat Naruto-sama? I've noticed that you uses Quila-chan a lot and you practice with Banny-chan, and a few other the others. And Yami-neechan seems to be your signature weapon now... I'd like to help too."

"Well there is nothing you can really teach me as the Wingless Flight I can practice on my own and the techniques come to me on their own instinctively. I also have no use of your construction form right now so other than sparring I don't really need you right now."

That hurt her as she didn't want to be useless to him. Naruto picked up on it quickly how she was feeling or rather he knew how she would react before he even said anything.

"That doesn't mean that I won't use you though just not now. Don't worry you are still helping me. Your form just doesn't complement me much yet as it clashes with my style with its current jet like appearance. That's also why I'm editing your transformation and even using my blood as a medium for the base. I want us to be even closer bonded and in sync for when we finally work together." She smiled brightly at this and quickly became her cheery self again.

"Hai then! I will try and be more patient."

"Good also even if I can't fight with you yet you are still helping me more than you may have realized. Your transformation unlike Absol's weapon form or the other girls is the most mechanical based. It helps me find out more about how you switch from bio to mechanical because lets face it. Turning into a weapon object is not what I'm going for but something in between. I can study the inner works of your being even better this way and dig deep into the nooks and crannies of your body revealing its secrets." His voice started to take a bit of an undertone near the end that she couldn't quite place but she blushed as she suddenly felt very insecure and vulnerable at his words.

"S-Sure anything to h-help Naruto-sama."

Naruto suddenly stopped working on her arm as he brought his face down close to it. His eyes narrowed sly as he eased up her arm to her shoulder while holding her wrist. Latias looked away from his approaching face as she blush even harder nervously not being able to see the slight smirk that formed on his face as it looked like he was just intently looking at her body in the scrutinizing way so she couldn't read his intentions.

He leaned forward getting really close to her ear and spoke hotly as her eyes widened at the proximity and what he might do to her.

_"Don't move Lati-chan~."_

She squeezed her eyes shut not knowing how to deal with the situation as she waited for him to do something. After a few moments she heard a click and her arm suddenly felt a lot lighter.

"Hmmm so it really is detachable just like I thought? Well this changes everything."

Her eyes opened confused and looked to see Naruto standing off to the side holding something and she looked over at the limb he had been working on to see the forearm of her right arm missing and in his hands.

"Naruto-sama my arm!"

He kept looking at it like it was some kind of alien device. "Yeah don't be alarmed but I have no idea what I'm doing now." Yes there was a pun in that.

The girl started to sniff as her eyes teared up.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Wonder if I can take this apart without causing damage?" He spoke ignoring her as he started to walk off to his work desk. That combined with what he previously said made her fearful for her arm.

"Please! I need that!"

"Don't worry duct tape will fix this right up."

_'Duct tape?!' _That did it as Latias started to cry. It was a comical sight for him she was just so cute. He had a wide dark grin spread on his face as he had his back turned to her. He didn't know why but he just loved to mess with girls in every way. No real harm had been done it was just a prank if anything.

"Hehehe okay maybe this has gotten a bit out of hand..." His pun did nothing as she started to cry louder causing him to sweatdrop.

'Well then... I suppose I should give her her arm back.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall in the hallway as he stood across one stern Grayfia as she looked at him with her arms crossed. Though they weren't crossed in a confrontational way they still had the effect of pushing her large breasts up which he had no problem with.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out."

"It would have taken me longer to catch on if I had not seen you get injured from trying to play with a holy sword. But it wasn't just that. I could sense the small rises in the area of holy magic which would be associated with fallen angels and stray exorcists. A borderline satan level devil of my caliber can at least do that muchI don't see why you would just tell me. I could get this issue resolved easily. The problem is with the church or something related to it that much is obvious."

Naruto looked at her before laughing out loud making her blink. When he calmed down she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't think I said anything humorous."

"Nah it's nothing like that Grayfia-chan. Well I appreciate the offer but this is my business and as man it is my job to take care of it."

She rose a delicate eyebrow at that calmly.

"Is that a sexist response?"

"What? No! It's just that men like to be headstrong about these things. Sure I can ask for help but that would defeat the purpose. And this is mine and Rias's territory. It is our job to maintain it so allow us to do so. I don't want you or Sirzechs or anyone else to interfere. It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

She looked eyes with him for a moment and though his gaze was lazy his eyes showed his stubborn defiance that he would not back down. She thought maybe she could press the issue a bit more but right when she thought to say something there was something about him that shift that she picked up in his eyes that made her back off.

"Fine I will trust you to handle this. You did beat Riser-san quite soundly so I suppose you've proven you can take care of yourself." He smiled before pushing off the wall.

"Thank you Grayfia-chan and I know you mean well and it's nice to know the Ice Queen is worried over me but know this..." Right when he passed her it was like the pressure of the area suddenly skyrocketed as the air around them darkened in a violet tone making her eyes widen a little. He glanced at her sending chills as both of his eyes turned violet yet hade a fierce white glow about them.

**"I'm not a kid. And I hate being protected." **

With that he walked off as the atmosphere lifted and she remembered to breath again. Her heart had sped up a few beats as she looked back at him. He had a natural attracting presence about him but i and she new that she was stronger than him. But it was in times like this where her caught you off guard or was in close range that his presence felt worlds different.

He actually felt threatening and she had a filling that was only scratching the surface. And yet... the way he took charge like that in a way where his dominance shown through heavily she couldn't help but find somewhat arousing.

Yes he was right he most certainly wasn't some kid. She would do well to remember that from now on. But why did she feel like he was hiding something about what was going on in the town?

* * *

**\- That Night - **

"Heh if Grayfia knew Kokabiel was around she wouldn't have backed down so easily at all." Naruto or as he currently was Wolf with Ran right next to him chuckled as he prepared to raid the church.

Xenovia was confused as to why he was in this split form but didn't question it for the moment while she stood with the others. She went up to Wolf and with a certain amount spoke. "Regardless of what has happened I want to thank you and your friends for helping us in our search. So here is a little bit of information we've gotten a hold of. The White Dragon has awakened."

Issei's eyes widened in shock as Draig spoke to him. Naruto however felt a sudden jolt go through his body as crack marks spread over one side of his face for a split second before vanishing. 'Why do I feel like that means more to me than I'm aware of...'

The groups split off as Xenovia and Irina took one part of the city. Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Saiji took another part and the two Naruto's went off with Raynare as their guard.

Wolf, Ran, and Raynare made their way through the outskirts they traveled by use of wolf's nose being able to pick up the scent of disorder and danger. After around 10 minutes they came up upon a seemingly abandoned church of sorts.

The group of the two Naruto.

As the made it to the door of the building the two boys stopped. Ran who was being carried on Wolfs back again spoke out lightly.

"So how are we going to do this Nii-chan?" They could detect the presence of a large group of stray exorcists inside.

Wolf glanced back at him lazily. "Well I guess I'll take the workload this time. We don't want to push our time limit both fighting. This will be a test of that."

"Alright."

"And I will support your flank as you need me to Naruto-samas." Raynare piped up from behind them gaining a nod from Wolf.

With that Wolf put his hands in his pockets before kicking the door open shocking the buildings occupants before strolling in like he owned the place.

As he walked into the middle of the chapel he ignored all the stray exorcists who stood up threateningly as they didn't know what to make of these random 2 kids. Wolf kept walking with the intent of making it to the front of the santuary when he was stopped as a robed exorcist stood in front of him. From what he could sense she was indeed female. Not that it was hard to tell he just cared less about those details with humans.

The lady bent down to eye level and gave him a warm friendly smile that barely hid her dark intentions.

"I'm sorry sweeties but you shouldn't be here. Did you two lose something?"

"Only our minds."

"Huh-?" She only had time to utter that before a gun was suddenly at her forehead.

***Bang***

The crowd gasped as Wolf pulled the trigger calmly and fired a bullet straight through the lady's head spraying blood behind her as she died instantly and fell to the side. Several of the men readied their weapons at this new threat as one shouted in outrage.

"That brat killed Haru-!" ***Bang***

Those were that mans last words as Wolf just swung his arm out to the side and fired at his face without even caring enough to look at him. He looked at the group who now held their dead colleague in an insignificant gaze that made them flinch.

"His voice was annoying. As for the female. I prefer not to kill them but I could feel her malicious warnings from a mile away. Would have tried to kill me regardless of what I did. Plus she was human so... yeah... was gonna kill her anyway."

He twirled his gun before it was sucked back into his sleeve and both boys animal features shown.

"Their devils get them!"

'Ran'

'Right!' They communicated telepathically as Ran merged into Wolf's body. At the moment he did a swirl of red and black went around Wolf.

"Okay we are synced. Now then, we aren't devils, and we may be animals, but we are still demons."

He flexed his hands as they grew and turned into black metallic monster claws. He was feeling a little bit more excited now. With Ran and Wolf now one body they were basically just a younger Naruto. In fact Wolf was now exactly how the original was at his age. Same physical strength and everything else... if he had already been a demon at that age.

He snickered mischievously as he pulled his hood over his wolf ears and head making it shadow his face and pointed with his dangerous hand towards where most of the exorcists were who were now feeling nervous.

Some come at me with all you go. If you think you can hit me with your best shot **then fire away!****"**

And then all hell broke loose. With that being a church setting the irony was strong.

* * *

**\- Warehouse - **

"We just had to run into this douche again?" Issei whined as they faced off against Freed in front of an abandoned building. Actually interestingly enough it was the same building where they had faced that stray devil Viser.

The group already discarded their disguises as Kiba faced off against the crazed stray exorcist. He was struggling to hold his own as Freed was wielding an Excalibur and appeared to be toying with him.

"Hahaha wahoo! Well if it isn't my lucky day, four shitty pieces of devil trash for the price of one sword."

Kiba glared at the cocky exorcist as he locked swords with him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Freed. I'm taking you down!"

Free didn't look convinced at all. In fact he looked like he just heard one of the funniest things on earth.

"Hahahahaha are you seriously!? You sound almost as insane as me! No devil can match my Excalibur Rapidly's speed. It's a super fast sword that lets me move super fast!"

Kiba grew startled as Freed suddenly blured away as he sped up. Kiba followed suit and they became blurs to Issei and the grew as the clashed through the air. Kiba was holding his own but Free was getting faster and he wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

"Hahaha what's wrong sword boy? Can't keep up?!" The others had to watch helpless as Kiba started to be put on the defensive. Koneko would only be a target in this kind of fight and Issei was useless while he was still boosting his power. They needed to stop him some how or Kiba would be finished.

"Sacred Gear **Absorbtion Line!"** A glowing tether suddenly shot out of the arm of one student council member that wrapped around Freed's leg restraining him.

Issei held his fist up in approval at seeing his peer's techinique connect. "Great job Saji I didn't know you had a sacred gear too!"

Freed looked down at the wrapping around his leg curiously before charging his sword with holy energy and slicing through it easily cutting Saji off.

"Sorry kiddies but I'm the best catch of the day. You have to try harder if you want to reel me in!" He boasted loudly but it had given Koneko enough time to through Issei over to Kiba and transfer his power over to him.

The blonde formed a magic circle as he gathered his energy. **"Sword Birth!" **With that utterance a multitude of swords sprouted from the ground heading towards Freed. The psychotic exorcist wasn't even phased as he swung his charged up Excalibur at the swords wildly, breaking through them all like sticks in groups.

"Great design but poor craftsmanship! These can't compete with my sword. Now time to die!" Kiba's eyes widened as Freed destroyed enough swords to create an opening before using his augmented speed to charge full force at him. The others wouldn't get to him in time and his swords would not be able to stop him. He created a sword and build up all his magic into it on the slim possibility that it might stop the exorcist as he appeared in front of him and swung his holy weapon down.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted knowing he couldn't stop Freed.

Just then Koneko's eyes widened and the group froze as they felt something dash by them before going up the building and in a blur the figure went up between the two sword users shattering Kiba's sword and knocking the two of them away from each other.

"W-What the hell..." Freed's voice went flat as he saw who the new arrival was and he froze. Up on the very top of the building standing on top of a long nodachi with one leg. Her long grey hair appearing silver in the moonlight as he twin tails blue in the wind. She had a hand on her hip and had a giant smile on her face as her wide purple eyes stared down at Freed threateningly.

"T-Tama?!"

"I heard you've been causing trouble lately, Oniiiiiii-chan~." It was sickly sweet and had a dangerous overtone as another long sword shot out of her sleeve to be caught in her other hand and pointed it directly at Freed.

The white haired exorcist grit his teeth in irritation at her presence. "You bitch why are you here now!?"

"Oh didn't you hear _brother _I'm with Naruto now."

His eyes widened as that was a dangerous mix.

"As if you weren't bad enough now you're banging that blonde brat?!"

She mock blushed as she held her cheek in a really girly way.

"Ah~ how lewd no we haven't done that yet. Though I wouldn't mind if he did too many things have gotten in the way of our progress and if he takes too long... well I'll just end up killing him again, and then he can put me in my place again and get even strong from it which will only make me try harder and harder and harder and **harder!" **She started to quiver as her blush turned real and she actually started to show how disturbed she was, but looking at how she was and who her brother was it wasn't that surprising.

"But I'm glad Naru-kun decided to let me deal with you." She glanced disinterestedly at Kiba, Issei at the rest who were all watching the interaction now.

"I don't really care about those guys but Naru-kun would be mad at me if I let them die. Oh I know! Do you think it would help if I just went on and finally spilled your blood all over the grounds giving this building a new paint job and using your body as the brush? Maybe Naru-kun would praise me for it? I don't know what do you think I should do _oniiii-chan~?" _

Freed started to sweat as he didn't need to be told twice what she was about to do and siblings be damned either one of them would do it. The problem was he was she Tama would be the victor. Her presence just unnerved him.

"Well this isn't fun anymore so I will see you kiddies later!" He took out a magic orb and threw it at his feet vanishing in a flash as he retreated.

Tama blinked owlishly as she rested her sword on her shoulder while still standing on top of the other.

"Pussy."

* * *

**\- Back with Naruto(Wolf) -**

Wolf fell down low to the ground as he dashed quickly at a group of stray priests with his arms back. He was much slower than the original was but he was still fast enough as he still had his instincts and reflexes and his speed was enough for these humans.

He blurred towards them as one took out a light sword and swung down at him. Wolf paused in his step and strafed to the side narrowly avoiding the weapon before spinning lashing out with his hands. The was a gush of blood as the mans arm was looped off but the man hardly got to scream out before his other hand was stabbed through the priests chest.

Several more exorcists came up behind him and swung their swords down intending to dice him up. He didn't even look back as his instincts acted for him and he swung his hands up deflecting the blades and making the group stagger back. The wolf boy then pivoted on his feet and spun rapidly slicing through the people surrounding him without even touching some of them.

"My hands are weapons so my range is much more than it appears to be."

Not missing a beat he dashed off to the side towards others who were wielding various holy weapons. He did a strong leap and went upside-down as he spun again cutting off that group at the heads and shoulders. He landed behind them flawlessly onto a knee before their bodies fell apart to the ground.

He hadn't been paying attention as one had gotten up next to him with a gun. "D-Die you monster!"

The shot rang out to show Wolf's shadowed face and his white eyes glancing to the side at owner of said gun. The man looked like he was about to shit himself as the kid just leaned his head back instinctively as the light bullet sailed by an inch away from his face to hit another exorcist of to the side in the crossfire.

"Oooooh so close."

The man fired again making Wolf suddenly lean a few inches forward as the bullet sailed by behind his head and hit someone else. He fired several more times but Wolf dodged each one with blurring speeds before stepping towards the man at the last shot.

The man fired one last time only to notice no one was there before he felt a hand on his head and suddenly he was looking the opposite direction.

*Crrrck* Wolf was flipped in the air with one hand on the man's head before he twisted it all the way around and broke his neck killing him almost instantly.

As wolf landed back on the ground he flinched as he dropped down to one knee and his aura started to waft on its own. "Damn I guess our time is up."

With a swirl of black and white energy Wolfs body dispersed before it reshaped into the older more familiar form. The heterochormia blue and violet eyes reopened as the young man put his hands in his pockets with a smirk. Naruto had shifted back to his original body.

"Hmm so I can only be divided between Ran and Wolf for around half an hour before it becomes too straining on hour soul and we have to rejoin. However if we are in combat while Wolf and Ran merging does gain them more time the time they can stay active drops considerable to maybe 3 minutes max. Not bad for their first day in the field I suppose but until they get they're time limit up as well as more accustomed to their bodies they won't be necessary to bring out to battle. Well not a total loss. They are still good for single shifts and recreation purposes. The fact that even though they are more youkai based they still have the demon and Armorer traits is good to know."

He blinked as he remembered where he was and he looked around to see a bunch of very afraid stray exorcists, or at least what was left of them. "Oh right we were doing something. Well I've grown tired of this. He headed back towards the open door to where Raynare was standing faithfully waiting for when she was needed.

"Are you already Naruto-sama? You're sweating." Sure enough he was which was a rarity in itself. Though he caused it so it wasn't that surprising. The split was something he wasn't accustomed to yet so doing so was still taxing on his body and since he did it earlier that day too he was pushing it a bit.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Now then Rei-chan can you do something for me?" She stood at attention waiting for his order.

"Hai Naruto-sama what do you wish of me?"

**"Finish them." **She bowed at his order before her wings sprouted out and held her hands out. Several spears of light floated by her left arm while a disk of light formed by her right one fueled by her sacred gear. The humans in the room all paled at this. Whatever little hope they had of living through this was gone.

* * *

**\- Back at the warehouse - **

Naruto had Raynare teleport them to the warehouse as he didn't feel like crossing the city again right now. As he walked into the building with his servant he froze at what he just heard.

"Give me your bottom Issei!"

"What the fuck did I just walk into!?" That's something you usually only hear like that so suddenly if you're in prison or if it turned out the girl had a dick. Futanari or some shit like that. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

He looked at the scene in front of him to see Rias standing behind a bent and prostrated Issei who looked fearful. Naruto blinked several times before covering his eyes.

"Oh god no! What am I looking at?!"

Rias looked over at him realizing he was there.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun. Issei disobeyed my orders by coming here so I'm punishing him with a spanking.

"Oh okay then..." That's not as bad as he thought it was.

She brought her hand back as Issei started to shake. "Now then get ready for 1000 spankings!"

Issei and Naruto flinched at that number. 'Well RIP Issei's ass. He's not durable like me so he's going to be hurting.'

His eyes widened when a magic seal appeared over her hand. She wasn't holding back at all. Naruto decided to step in and try to help the dragon user out.

"Wait hold on Rias isn't that excessive?"

"It is a master's job to discipline her servants."

"Yeah but I was the elder her and so since I was the one who helped coordinate this outing I should be the one held responsible."

She lowered her arm at this. "Oh that's very mature of you Naruto-kun." She raised her magical circle again as she glared at him. "So are you saying this is your fault?"

"What would you do if I said it was?"

She looked at him for a moment before he finally sent an ominous grin that made her shiver. Anything she said to that would be used against her. She learned that much by this point. Her magic seal vanished and she walked off with Akeno who giggled at the scene. Issei had mock tears of joy over how Naruto saved him.

"Thank you senpai! Thank you so much you saved my precious bottom!"

Naruto cracked his neck as he looked at him before looking over at Rias's back.

"Hopefully the fear of the pain she would have caused you will be enough of a lesson for you. Don't count on me stepping in neck time." 'She's gonna be a little mad at me but nothing I can't fix."

Suddenly Naruto and Tama who was on top of the buildings senses went haywire as the looked up feeling multiple eyes watching them only to see no one but the night sky.

* * *

**\- Of in the Distance - **

A certain high class fallen angel was looking upon Naruto's group in amusement. His 10 black wings were out too giving a warning to anyone who crossed his path.

"Hmhmhm it's almost time. Just killing the Gremory alone could incite a war but it looks like a few more individuals have joined the fray."

* * *

**\- Undisclosed location - **

A figure in gold armor was looking though a viewing glass at both Naruto and Tama in interest. He smirked as his red eyes looked at the two while a floating pitcher refilled his chalice.

"Two Armorers living in one location? Now that is a rarity. It has been quite some time since I have been up against my fellow kin. But it's still too early for these mongrels to even be worthy of fighting me yet. Hopefully their efforts will yield me some form of entertainment. The disgusting display of mixing an Armorer's talent with their mixed blood is disgusting. An Armorer only truly shines when they thrive on their own power. The female shows promise but that blonde male seems to be too misdirected."

\- END -

* * *

**AN: Done. Sorry this took a bit. At least it was a little under 2 weeks this time... barely... I actually intended for this to be out a few days after the last chapter and should have been out a week before this actually. Because of how much reviews I got so quickly i had actually been ready to type this out the next day after the last chapter but things happen. I got distracted, I had a lot of art to work on, other problems to deal with, and I accidentally sent several thousand dollars to the wrong college cuz of bullshit and had to spend a long time just settling that issue... It's been rough but hey I'm still determined to speed this up. A good thing about the waiting is that thanks to a few of the reviews I have even more ideas in my head now.**

**Riser's arc already surprised you.**

**End of this holy sword arc you should see something I think has never happened before.**

**Season 3... It's gonna be fun. So much stuff that I can't wait.**

**Also the thing with Naruto's other bodies. Think of them like alter egos or clones with unique appearances. They act on their own and yet are all collective towards each other's survival.**

**Anyway keep reviewing fast. They help me at least TRY to go faster.**

**I'ev been playing a lot of PC games from Tera, to Trove, to Rise of the Incarnates, to Team Fortress 2, and so on.**

**Right now I'm playing Blade &amp; Soul. Took a bit of work but I got the russian version translated in english since the game hasn't gotten an international release until December. Free to play and really worth it I recommend everyone checking it out. I even made a character that looks very close to how Naruto's wolf form is without the wolf parts. He even has whisker marks.**

**Anyway I noticed the links on my profile don't work anymore for whatever reason of both my drawings and what the pokegirls look like.**

**So what I'm gonna do is I'm going to go on and make a Deviantart account if people want me too and hopefully by next chapter that will be up.**

**SO**

**REVIEW**

**FAV**

**ZRAIARZ IS OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Leader Class Arrives

**I AM NOT DEAD! Sorry it took so long. Over a month? I know some of you must have thought I quit but i didn't. Just so many things happened from me finishing up my projects to moving out of my dorm into a house to loosing thousands of dollars to somehow ending up with more money than I started with. I am probably getting a ps4 in the next month because of that. I also have been doing a lot of gaming including cracked games cuz I didn't want to by them. I also got ARK off of steam. That was like a drug for me and I'm sorry how much that distracted me when I should have been typing. There were a lot of days where I was trying to survive in that game and next thing I know its 10 hours later. Weird thing is I had time to type during my summer break but got distracted. Now my fall semester started last week and suddenly I'm typing again. It's like my drive is stronger when I have classes which makes sense because both my stories started when I had classes. The second story which is this one started when I had the greatest work load I ever had an I updated it so fast in the beginning and only started dying when my classes ended. **

**Now this fall semester I have the biggest work load possibly even bigger than that spring semester which I hate. But let's see if that can benefit this story.**

**Anyway lets get this party started**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Leader has arrived**

Darkness sounded him as he found himself in a vague yet familiar location. That single spotlight glared down on him as he surveyed the dimly light area. As the light expanded it took on a low tone as multiple figures came into view. On all three sides of him there were three horse sized mutated looking violet chess pieces each one having various levels of cracking. On top of each one there sat the figure of a young male.

On one there sat a shadow figure with glowing white eyes and canine like ears and a matching tail with a generally lazy disposition. On the opposite chess piece there sat another even darker figure who had violet eyes with a swirl pattern in them and 2 horns protruding out of the front of his head. The figure gave off a monstrous grin as both figures lounged about. Both figures were somewhat identical and both were looking down at the familiar figure in front of them who they shared so much in common.

Naruto looked around at the mental realm of his in interest. "It looks a lot more ordered in her than it used too."

**"Yeah can't have that can we?" **The demon side of Naruto spoke as he rested his head on his fist while sitting up on his chest piece looking down at Naruto with a smirk. He was the physical manifestation of Naruto's demon blood and devil influence. They heard a yawn and looked over to see the more canine like figure looking at them uninterestedly.

"I don't really care as long as we aren't inconvenience. But we do seem to thrive on chaos don't we?" The wolf Naruto, he occupied their youkai, warbeast, and traces of demon blood. He was known as Tail in the physical world and without this side of Naruto Wolf, Ran and his animalistic blood wouldn't exist.

Naruto just smirked at his alter egos as he put his hands in his pockets. "Well we all know it won't be as calm here very soon."

The all looked at the vacant third chess piece noticing it was a lot lighter than the other 2 and covered in small cracks where faint traces of light shown through before looking down and saw they were all one a gigantic orb like object. It was black and white with with a faint violet hue and gave off the vague feel of an egg. Both objects were covered in chains.

**"Any day now we should be getting a new brought but which one will be first is the question."**

Naruto rubbed his head at this knowing the implications. "More personas in my head, that can not be good for my health but who the hell cares."

His wolfish persona gave a fanged smirk as they all locked eyes. "Because we will take it all in stride and keep going forward at our own pace."

His demon persona held up a monster hand as he smirked darkly. **"To go by our own rules and fuck the world over. We will break through all obstacles and thrive in the chaos we bring about!"**

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he smirked as well with his eyes shadowed. "We know how to play the game its up our enemies to try and take us down. The further we go the closer we get to becoming our origin." He turned and walked off as everything started to fade out in white light.

"Because our mind is cracking and our soul is hatching, and I'm itching to cut loose at this upcoming battle." The seal on his back became visible before it glowed white and he vanished too.

* * *

"Onii-sama? Onii-sama!" Naruto blinked as he calmly opened his eyes from his spot laying on the couch. He looked up to see Miso looking down on him with her hands on her hips and a cute pout on her face.

'It's weird how now that I think about it we all inherited our mother's legendary temper in different ways but yet most of the time Miso is just so adorable.' When Miso get's her temper flaring you likely won't be able to get away, when Shio get's pissed you might be injured or killed without warning, and when Naruto gets pissed... well seeing as how that rarely happens with how laid-back he is if you trigger him then you probably deserve whatever fate he decides to give you as in not if but rather how you are going to die.

"Onii-sama why are you still sleeping everywhere? You have a bed for a reason, I thought you didn't get fatigued by your powers anymore ever since you awakened?"

He closed his eyes and turned away from her in an attempt to go back to sleep. "I'm lazy and doing nothing helps me build up my energy. Plus... you can't make me move."

"B-But I'm trying to clean."

"Well that's too bad." He didn't even move an inch let alone look at her. She puffed her cheeks out and her eye twitched in irritation before a lightbulb went off in her head.

She spoke in a sly tone that made Naruto's ear twitch. "Well then onii-chan. I guess I could just take a break from cleaning and get myself a snack out of your ramen and meat storage..." The last time she did that she had absentmindedly eaten out several meals worth of his food. Sense he at constantly he was a bit possessive about his food. However Miso's plan of using that to get him to get up backfired as she didn't even get to finish speaking.

Her eyes widened as a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her before she was snatched down and trapped in the arms of Naruto being hugged closely and tightly. His eyes turned their silver white color as he gave off a sly grin at her.

"You tried to manipulate your own brother? I don't know if I should feel proud or hurt. You mistake was staying within arms reach of me, had you stayed further away you might have gotten your way." He squeezed tighter putting her in a crushing hug as she squirmed.

"Ta-! Onii-s-sama gomenasai!" She squeaked out as it got harder to breathe.

"Nope you lost but seeing you try excites me.~" He brought up one hand that suddenly erupted with dream aura. Her eyes widened in shock when the hand suddenly stabbed into her back before pulling back out her fox features. She yipped as he face went flush and she looked at him incredulously.

"D-Did you j-just force my transformation?" She wasn't sure if she should feel violated or not.

"I can **force **you to do a lot of things." His own wolf features emerged and he turned them over before biting into Miso neck causing her to moan out. Whatever he did to her made her body feel like it was on fire as her breasts were mashed up against his chest. She could struggle but that wasn't going to stop him now.

Naruto wasn't leaving the couch any time soon and neither was she now. So much for cleaning...

* * *

**\- Training Room -**

"This is fucking stupid..." Tayuya laid back as she floated in the air. She glanced to the side to see Naruto laying on his twitching. The blonde groaned as he propped himself up.

"That may be..."

"Tell me again why we are doing this shit?" Naruto stood up and shook his head getting rid of his disorientation before calming down again.

"I have a huge weakness to sound based magic and sound period. That gives other people who specialize in it as well as you an enormous advantage over me and we can't have that."

Tayuya snorted before grinning at him. "Aww was your pride hurt?" She took out her flute and played another entrancing melody this time to put him to sleep. Naruto's body swayed but otherwise stood upright as his energy suddenly felt off. She walked up to him and waved a hand getting no response.

"Oh well you can't be good at everything." She jumped when one of his eyes opened back up through his hair glowing white.

"Wanna bet?" He stomped on the ground shaking off the magic along with sending a wave throughout the room making her eyes widen. "Now if you are done messing around lets get back to taking this training seriously again." She just nodded before weaving more of her magic. She would decide to just watch him from here on and gauge his progress.

Mentally Naruto rubbed his head as he chuckled. 'Well theatrical as it may have been people are going to learn eventually that I can't be driven unconscious by magical means regardless of my weaknesses. So I should stop being so dramatic about it... Nah.'

Still though sound may have been his weakness but his body was adapting and his growth rate was astounding.

* * *

**\- Woods sometime later -**

Tama could be seen out by herself in her usual casual clothes walking through one of the lightly forested areas in the more elevated parts of the city. Not really any rhyme or reason to it as she was just going wherever the wind took her, and right now the wind took her to the current scene before her.

"Well someone made a mess." Tama stood over the downed body of Irina. The young girl looked like she had seen better days as her combat suit was in tears leaving her half naked and her breasts exposed to the open air. She had light scratches covering her and appeared to have gotten into a fight of some kind and lost. She crotched down and propped the girl up in her airs as she checked for a pulse to make sure she was still alive. The pulse was there though it was strained and weak.

Tama didn't outwardly look too concerned though as she went though the motions of checking her over like it was a daily occurrence. After seeing that she was mostly just fatigued with minor injuries she brought a hand to her ear before speaking.

"Naruto we have a problem here."

**"Already on it..." **There was a dark shimmer in the shadows behind her before it vanished. It was hard for her to tell when his tail was... tailing her but somehow she knew. Less than 2 minutes later a magic circle appeared with a flash as Naruto, Rias, and the gang arrived sans the twins.

Rias quickly took in the surroundings before looking at the girl and going serious mode.

"Asia heal her!"

"Hai bucchou!" The meek girl responded as she ran over to the saint girl to fix her up. After the superficial damage went away Naruto walked up and took off his school blazer to cover up the girls body. It was at that moment that there was a stirr as Irina's eyes opened a small amount. She worked what she could to heal all the injuries but that did nothing for the girls missing stamina.

"Irina?! What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry I tried..."

"Tried what?"

"Kiba and Xenovia got away but he was too strong for me. I was too slow."

"Irina tell me who it was."

"I-It was that stray exorcist Freed. Please be careful..." She passed out again after those last words left her lips. At the mention of Freed's name Naruto gained an ominous look in his eyes as he looked back at Tama.

"Tama I am holding you responsible for this mess. **Fix it." **

Tama blink as she looked over at him surprised. "What? What did I do?"

He stood up and walked by her as he started to leave causing Rias to look back at him confused as Sona and her group came to assist the girl. "I let that ass live because he was your brother and offing him should be your job since you said you wanted to years ago. I get that you are trying to enjoy it as long as possible but now that ass is starting to run amuck in my own territory for too long. You have no real attachment to him. End him **or I will."**

If he were honest with himself which he was he had grown to like that saint girl a bit but it was the fact that the girl was attacked within his range that it felt more personal. Plus the guy was getting too bold would only be a matter of time before Freed got the bright idea to attack someone closer to him.

Tama looked a bit constipated as she looked at his retreating back with a pout.

After a few moments however both Armorers froze in there thoughts before turning to look back at a tree with hard looks. Both their eyes wide as there instincts told them who was watching. Tama and Naruto spoke in unison as they picked out the person hiding behind the tree.

**"We know you're there."**

"Aww boo hoo you guys found me already." A chill went the the chests of the group except for Naruto, Tama, and Raynare as a familiar individual showed himself to be none other than Freed. The reason for the devils' reactions was because the stray exorcist was currently carrying 3 holy swords visible. Though Tama and Naruto could sense that he had more than just those 3.

"Onii-chan we were just talking about you~." Freed blinked confused.

"Huh." The next second there was a sword aimed an inch from his head before his reflexes kicked in and he fell to the side barely dodging the weapon as Tama sailed by and hit 2 trees splitting them down the middle. If it had not been for the holy swords on him giving him power Tama would have really killed him right then and there and that sent chills down his spine. He panicked even more as Sona and Rias got upfront and pointed their magic seals at him while Naruto casually walked closer with a menacing presence behind him.

"W-Wait don't shoot the messenger! I have important news for the Gremory!"

"Tama! Hold back for now." Freed flinched when he felt Tama's presence rigth behind him. She had a blink expression on her face with nothing but wide eyes as she held a short sword poised to stab down on the back of his head. He didn't even sense her that time. At Naruto's call she stopped before she was able to stab before blurring out of sight to stand next to Naruto causing him to raise an eyebrow at her weirdness before directing his attention back at Freed.

"You just bought yourself some time. Don't waste it?"

"Ah right well... the message I have for red over there... is that my boss is finally here!"

Everyone's eyes widened as a magic circle appeared in the air above them before in a flash of light a figure cloaked in black revealed themselves.

Rias looked up with a serious disposition as she took in the figures details.

"It's a fallen angel and it has 10 wings. Definitely of the leader class. You must be Kokabiel."

Naruto grinned his fangs wildly as he walked up and cracked his fingers. "I have been waiting for this. Now time to..." He paused as a scent filled his nose that he was very much so familiar with and gained an expression he rarely ever display. That of one who was shocked or truly surprised.

"...Wait... You're a girl?!"

Everyone looked at him before both looking at the fallen angel who clearly had masculine features with Akeno being the first to speak up.

"Um honey I don't know if you've been sleeping good lately but that is what we call a male."

Naruto shook his head as his wolf features became apparent. "No my nose always knows and I have like a sixth since for things like this. That right there is a woman in a facade.

They all looked up at the newly arrived fallen angel with a questioning gaze before the individual scowled.

"Tch I didn't even get the opportunity to formally introduce myself before that brat blew my cover." There was a flash of light as the fallen's appearance dissolved before it was replaced with a much more feminine one. Now floating above them was a woman who appeared to be in her twenties wearing the same black robe her male form had but it now meshed to her body better bring out her curves. She had long black hair with evil yellow eyes and red sclera. She had elf-like ears and fanged teeth all completed with a shade of black lipstick along her lips.

"Oh well it is still a pleasure to meet you Gremory princess and the older blond over there must be the demon there has been some buzz about. I am Nora Kokabiel, daughter of Kokabiel."

"Hot..." Rias glared over at Naruto all of them hearing his absentminded comment on the fallen angel's appearance as Akeno giggled. Putting that a side for later she decided to address the leader class.

"Well I'd have to say the pleasure is all mine I'm sure and formalities would be kind of glaring right now so you can just call me Rias. So you are a leader of the dark angels? It's nice to put a face to the name though I was not aware you were female."

Nora just grinned with contempt down on her.

"We have many secrets one being of my identity. Kokabiel my father died in the last war and so I took his place. I have to say that I'm a little jealous of that gorgeous red hair of yours. Reminds me of your handsome brother, you even hold yourself the same. Frankly I find it disgusting."

"Well thank you. Was there some kind of business you had with me or are you just here to review my appearance?"

Nora put a hand to her cheek as she thought why she was here as if she didn't already have a reason.

"Well I figured since I'm already here I might as well do some damage. I suppose I'll go wreck havok on the academy over there before having fun with the rest of the city."

"That is overstepping your boundaries. Why would you choose to do that?" She looked hard at him while Naruto just leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. He was listening but his presence was slowly dropping.

"Well I figured if I did enough destruction to this area that would gain Sirzechs attention and he would try to help his dear little sister.

"Don't you know that if you do so your actions could kick start a war between all 3 factions all over again?!" The woman laughed out loud at the idea.

"Hahahahaha! That's just what I want. I thought for sure I would at least escalate something after getting the Excaliburs taken but the church hardly did shit about it. So disappointing! I was at least hoping for Michael!"

"Wait so you actually want to start a war."

"YES! After the last war its been so boring! All this peace shit this and peace shit that! No one wanted to cross any lines anymore and those that did were too weak. The war took my father from me now I'm gonna take my piece out of this world as revenge! The other leaders weren't interested in my affairs so I acted of my own accord. Angels, Fallen, Devils, our 3 way truce is hardly even there. Such a fragile state of equilibrium is just begging to be poked. With a state as tense as this I can fuck up the balance and start a war at any time!"

At that Freed started to laugh insanely. "Don't you just love how psychotic my boss is!? And a chick too? Even better! All this war talk is making me excited! I wanna play too and I brought the toys needed for this party!"

He opened his priests robes to reveal that he indeed had every excalibur except the destruction one.

Kokabiel chuckled as she looked down amused at her servant. "Well since my henchman is all raring to go lets get this thing started shall we?" She quickly formed a magic circle and a barrage of light spears shot out at the group.

Akeno, Rias, and Sona jumped up front as they formed their own circles ready to block the assault until Naruto finally moved and pushed himself off the tree. "Tama. Raynare." That was all he had to say as both girls quickly got in front of the group and formed their magic barriers. Raynare's shield took on the attack before exploding while Tama's pulsed as they deflected deflected the spears back at Kokabiel who just flew out of the way. Nora's eyes widened not from her simple attack being deflected but at the other fallen angel.

"Raynare? Is that you? We all thought you were dead." She could clearly see that the girl was not dead. She looked mostly the same too except for her bangs having turned white and being longer than before. But there fallen angel's disposition had also lost that cocky flare that the girl had become known for.

"It's been a while Kokabiel-san. I'm under Naruto-sama's care now as his servant. Though I am shocked to find out one of the Grigori's leaders was female all this time and I didn't know about it.

Kokabiel scoffed at the girl dismissing any interest in her quickly.

"Pfft so you switched sides just to whore yourself out to that demon brat huh? How low you've fallen."

Raynare glared in anger as he hands glowed from her sacred gear ready to attack before Naruto appeared in front of her making her calm down.

"She didn't switch sides. She joined me and I'm not aligned with any particular signal sector. Also you wanna talk about falling? Have you forgotten what you are? You're a fucking FALLEN angel. Don't be a hypocrite."

Nora growled at Naruto's words. "Do not talk down to me as if you were above me let alone my equal worm!" She held up her hand and formed a truck sized lance of light before chucking it down at Naruto at highspeed. Naruto crossed his arms to shield himself and stepped back as it came down right in front of his and blew up in the ground knocking him away as he skidded backwards. He was covered in light scratches and burns as he put down his arms but was otherwise fine.

"Damnit I really hate fighting women. Why did Kokabiel have to be a woman? What bullshit is this!" Rias ran up behind him with her group.

"Naruto-kun we can take her-."

"No I just need you guys as back up. What I really need you to do is set up a barrier on this whole city so no humans will know what's happening. I don't need any outside interference other than that."

Rias looked about ready to argue when Naruto shot back at her a glare so intimidating that she submitted almost instantly.

Akeno walked up with a nervous giggle. "Umm Naruto-kun you should know that I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama about Kokabiel."

This caused both teens to look over at her with an eye twitch as Akeno sweat dropped. Naruto sighed and face palmed.

"Well Grayfia isn't going to be too happy..."

* * *

**\- Naruto's House -**

Grayfia didn't look too happy at all as she stood on top of the house and looked out at the city while Tayuya floated about behind her not looking too interested. She could sense they energy from here and from what Sirzechs had just told her Kokabiel was in the area. Naruto didn't tell her anything about this but she had a feeling he knew this would happen. The fact that his sisters were now trying to block her from going proved that.

Shio and Miso now stood with their arms out in front of Grayfia while looking a little nervous. Naruto wouldn't want her to interfere but the twins knew that Grayfia would be too much trouble to actually physically stop.

"Move out of the way so I can go deal with this leader class."

Shio shook her head as she spoke.

"Sorry but I can't do that. Oniisama wanted to do this alone."

"So I was right he was hiding this from me." Grayfia frown not liking that Naruto had lied to her about something so dangerous.

"Well yes... but he knew that if _you _knew about it that you would try to interfere and he wouldn't get the chance to fight which is what's happening right now."

"Which is as it should be. You all are getting in over your heads with this. Kokabiel is believed to be around Satan class!"

"And you don't seem to get that while you may have rank this is not your territory. Let those who have ownership hash it out first."

She blinked in disbelief at them. "Do you really think your brother is a match for Kokabiel?"

Shio shrugged before answering. "I know that when my oniisama says he is going to do something he does it. So I trust him to hold to his word in something as serious as this. So I ask that you please just have faith in him like we do."

Grayfia looked at them long and hard and saw they didn't plan to budge an inch. She had grown to enjoy being around the young demon of a man so she figured she might as well bet on him.

"Fine I will hold off but the moment things get out of hand I'm stepping in."

The twins let out a huge breath of relief at hearing those words.

"Arigato Grayfia-san. Now could you help us put a barrier over this city to prevent the loss of lives to innocent bystanders? I think we are going to need it.

* * *

**\- Back with the group - **

Nora sighed in boredom as she looked down at the group. "If you all are done talking lets get this show on the road already before I die of boredom." She held out her hand and fired a beam of light down at the ground causing it to erupt in flames as the appearance of a large three headed dog was summoned. The beast was easily the size of a 3 story house.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the creature. "Heh so Cerburus, the grand guard dog of hell? This is going to be fun!" His smirk dropped when the ground erupted as multiple more Cerberus dogs appeared.

"...Well shit."

"Hahaha have fun boy! I will be waiting over at the academy if you survive. For the sake of your pretty face I hope you do." With that Nora vanished with a flash of light.

"Hmph she's getting too cocky." He pounded his fist into his palm and flexed as Dream Weaver engulfed his body to replace his clothes with a black body suit and combat pants while keeping his demonic arm bandaged. His wolf features slowly made their appearance as he went feral. He walked forward and cracked his neck while the others got ready.

"Will Rias I trust you can handle a few of these. Tama back them up and take care of wherever Freed went off to. Now **lets get started!" **He crotched down on all fours as his white eyes flashed and his wings emerged. The ground broke around him as he tensed up and Tama flinched as the positioning was familiar to her.

After he built up his charge he took off a split second later like a missile spinning with a torrent of black aura going like a drill. He impacted a cerberus in the chest with a howl before continuing and knocking it back and all the way down the hill in a trench as it yelp in pant and blood scattered in the air.

**"AAOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

He just basically tackled a house over the distance of a football field.

The gang blinked as the looked off at where Naruto went. Akeno giggled into her hand at the seen. "Ara ara well he seems ready to go."

Rias rubbed her temples feeling a headache forming before putting on her game face. "Alright my peerage lets put on our best offensive and send these beasts back to hell so we can hurry up and deal with Kokabiel!"

And so the battle begun.

* * *

**\- Kyoto Japan - **

A familiar golden Kitsune woman was looking down at Naruto through a viewing screen as her old man of a father sat down next to her. "Well oto-sama lets see how far Naruto has come shall we?"

The old Kitsune known as Hatsuse stroked his beard as he looked on the screen at his grandson. 'Yes let's see how much you will show this time Naruto-kun. Give us a show!'

**\- END -**

* * *

**AN: And that's that. Gotta pull out the stops for this fight. Naruto is going full power. You are gonna see some new trumps he has been holding on to. Next chapter I plan on having in a week. Gotta speed up and I plan to. **

**I've been watching a lot of anime but its been so long since the last post that I'm not gonna really mention them this time plus the website I've been using for anime is down for however long. The only one I will say I have been watching is Cyborg 009. It's 2012 movie and I'm still watching its 2001 series.**

**Also for those who want to see my art I made a Deviant art yesterday. I am also happy to say that I drew my latest drawing of what the twins face looks like the first day of class last week and it is the best one yet. Really close to how they look. I am also happy today in class I drew what Naruto looked like. I have to say this one is basically perfect and I plan to add color soon.**

**Check out my Deviant if you want to see them as well as some other anime drawings I've done lately. Be sure to comment to I'm ZRAIARZ on Deviant too. I will also be uploading what the poke girls look like on my deviant too but since they aren't my art I will not be taking credit for them.**

**Till next post SEE YA!**


	24. Chapter 24 This Won't Be Easy

**Once again I took longer than I wanted too. I got distracted as well as other stuff going on. Part of the reason this took so long is this site was having technical issues like right after I posted the last chapter which stopped me from accessing my account and typing like i had planned to which killed my drive for a bit. On the plus side I've finally been getting more sleep. And my typing speed has gone up. I type about half of this today within 2 hours. Also you guys should know I'm ending this story probably by next chapter... to make room for part 2 of the story. Because after the next chapter the title will need to be changed a little and that will be the perfect time to.**

**Also one guy stopped reading my story just because Tayuya wasn't a virgin... Yeah he wanted me to fix that for him and that wasn't going to happen. Having all the girls be a virgin would be ideal but not realistic at all. Tayuya may be part succubus but even by normal standards she wasn't a slut at least.**

**Anyway I've held you guys up enough so lets get going.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: This won't be easy**

"Hmm so you're still alive?" Naruto looked down questionally as he stood on top of the blood chest of the massive dog that was cerberus. After Naruto had twistered it across the field it was heavily injuried. It could hardly move was still very much alive.

All Naruto got in response to his question was the cerberus leaning up at him from his place on the ground, growling from his bloody muzzle. Naruto just tilted his head for a moment as his wolf ears flopped to one side before lifting his foot and stopping hard on the beasts chest dealing a heavy blow.

"So you still have so fight in you eh?!" Naruto started to stomp on the dogs chest faster and harder as you could start to hear the cracking of bones as the beast yelped out in pain helplessly.

"Come on fight me! Huh? Ora ora ora orrrrrrraaaaa!"

*CRRCCK*

With one final stomp Naruto broke several of the beasts ribs as the fracture bones punctured its insides and it went limp with rough breathing.

Naruto carelessly sat down on its chest and brought a hand up coated in black aura before jabbing it into the side of his head. He twisted his hands and a crank of some kind could be heard as if gears were turning and Naruto gained an insane gleam in his eyes. His wolf tail twitched before getting engulfed in black energy as it went up over him and twitched before growing and spliting down the middle showing a row of teeth as one of Naruto's eyes turned back to violet.

"I don't usually cannibalize but you're my meal now dog." And then his new mouth came down at the downed cerberus's body and all became a blood bath.

* * *

"The dogs of hell are not allowed in this realm! Everyone lets send them back! Issei used your gear to boost our power!" After a collective "Hai!" from her peerage Rias and her peerage jumped into action to get rid of the Cerberi. Rias flew up at the beast but had to fly around fast along with Akeno to avoid the snapping maws and the torrents of flames that were spewing out of the mouths of each of the heads.

"Tch this is annoying." She fired a large blast of destruction magic knocking one down but several more were on here just as fast. Akeno was launching off a multitude of magic including her lightning with little effect. Koneko displayed her agility by jumping in and out of the fight landing blows. She was strong enough to stun one of the heads with each hit using her raw strength but she wouldn't be able to do much else on her own. All Issei could do was charge power while Asia waited back with him.

The two of them thought they were safe until another cerberus appeared and charged them.

"Guys!" The group feared the worse as the giant dog took a swipe at them. They closed there eyes only to feel nothing but wind go by them before hearing a yelp of pain.

There eyes widened in shock and surprise to see the beasts paw cleaved cleanly off and the wound burning in flames as it howled in pain. They look to the side to see Raynare flying nearby holding a long spear of light in one hand.

Rias looked back at her in appreciation, "It makes sense that light magic would be highly effective against evil beasts like these. I'm glad she's on our side now."

"It is by Naruto-sama's orders that I aid you in this fight so that is what I will do." She calmly brought up her other hand and formed a spear to the side of it before making it spin faster and faster until it resembled a disk and hurled it straight at the wounded cerberus splitting it in half right down the middle causing several of the groups eyes to widen in shock.

"Did you guys need some help?!" They all looked up at the voice seeing none other than Xenovia slashing down at a cerberus cleaving it down in half before it vaporized.

Rias smiled at the saint. "Well now with a holy sword user I'd say we have more than enough help... Naruto?" She looked over to see where he had tackled that cerberus earlier only to see blood and broken bones.

* * *

Tama just looked around the surrounding area curiously if not slightly annoyed. Naruto had praised her on her awareness as she did his own for almost always being alert but that elusive brother of hers that was Freed had still managed to give her the slip while they were all focusing on Kokabiel. Oh well she would just hunt him down. She was not going to allow him to cause her any more problems.

She lowered her breathing and expanded her senses to the surrounding area and she quickly located him several miles away further into the city near the academy close to Kokabiel and another source. He certainly wasn't trying to conceal himself this time. She looks uninterestedly over at Rias's group seeing them fend off the cerberus. Sure she could help them out and take care of the Cerberus pretty easily but well... they had Raynare right? Naruto didn't order her too so she would just go about her way.

* * *

**\- Near the Academy - **

"Are you boys done yet..." Nora drawled out as she boredly looked over at Freed and Valper from her spot in her floating throne as they merged the Excalibur.

"Yes mistress don't you worry we are just about finished and soon the complete holy sword will be ours! 6 of the 7 pieces is more than enough!" The old man that was Valper Galellei answered out as the sword was almost done being constructed.

"Good because I've grown bored with these kids. Pretty soon I can just go on and turn this city to ash."

"Is that so?" Nora looked to the side in the direction of the voice and saw Naruto appear on top of a light post casually. Though there was something a little different about him as the general air around him was darker as wisps of aura came off of him.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you have your way with this city on my watch."

Nora grinned evilly but was pleased to see he was at least strong enough to get here. "Well I must admit you got by the cerberus way faster than I expected but you are still too late to stop the completion of the holy sword.

As she finished those words a beam of light shot up into the air as Valper and Freed finished merging the holy sword. There mad laughter could be heard for a ways as they looked on at there success.

Naruto glanced over at them boredly before looking back at Nora with his hands in his pockets. "Stopping a holy sword was not on my list therefore I'm not late. Besides someone else will be dealing with that."

"What are you-." Naruto grinned as both he and Nora detected another presence and looked down over where Freed was. The next second a white haired girl appeared infront of him with a malicious smile and roundhouse kicked him hard in the gut sending him careening into a building. Tama landed gracefully on her foot as she came back around and spoke out. "Tag you're it!"

Nora looked now interested in Tama. "Who is that girl-." Her sense went off sharply and she refocused to turn back in front of her and bring up a magic circle. And she was just in time as Naruto came down on her with the same crazed expression as Tama slamming the same light post he had been standing on with tremendous force as it collided with her magic circle in a burst of sparks as they struggled against each other. But Nora's seal was in another class from Naruto's simple random object and the light post exploded knocking him back as he went back down to the ground and skidded back on his feet as he caught himself.

Nora was a little impressed but otherwise annoyed at the attempt. "Don't you know its rude to interrupt a lady when she is speaking?"

Naruto just grinned to her annoyance. "And I'm, supposed to care?"

Nora growled as she got out of her floating thrown and unfurled her 10 wings. This boy was taking her too lightly. If he thought she would allow him to just dismiss her like that he was sorely mistaking.

"You may be cute but you are lacking manners. Allow me to drill them into your hide?" She formed a light spear and chucked it at bullet speeds at Naruto who just leaned his head to the side as it whooshed passed and hit a car causing it to explode. His lack of attentiveness to the situation was ruining her mood and right at that moment the sky turned purple as the barrier set by Sona and the twins went up as everyone in the city was temporarily relocated. Perfect timing too because at that moment Nora swung her arms out and a hundred spears appeared floating around her.

Naruto grinned excitedly now as Nora pointed a finger at him signalling the spears.

"Be ripped apart!"

"No that's what I'm talking about." He blurred out of sight as the spears came down on him and took off running with Nora in quick pursuit raining lances of light down on him.

Now Naruto was fast, in fact his land speed he could cruise at around 100 mph and reach even higher speeds for short distances. However this speed was nothing for Nora to keep up with with her flying. If it wasn't for Naruto's agility and reflexes he would have been skewered through the ground already.

He ran fast on the highway having dropped on all fours as he went feral to gain more evasiveness as he avoided spear after spear causing it to riddle the path of everywhere he had ran. He would spin and flip and somersault forward in amazing feats of acrobatics all the while running forward and hardly even losing any speed.

Nora was getting angry he couldn't hit him. At first she had missing enough to taunt him but he seemed to be too aware to be toyed with like a mouse. So she started throwing them softly which should have still been difficult for some kid like him to handle now she was putting effort into it but it still wasn't enough. It was time for her to try to kill him.

"Stay still you fucking snake." She formed a javelin like spear instantly and chucked it at Naruto so fast it overlapped the other normal spears she threw and went through them shattering the weapons before going straight at Naruto.

"Shit." He sensed it in his running as he dodged faster than most people would be able to follow. One second he's running over 100 mph, and then suddenly he backflips while still traveling forward seeing the javelin miss him by inches as it went straight through the ground where he was. He landed on his feet and skidded back facing her again before dashing to the side back into the main part of the city back towards the academy as they went through the downtown area.

Nora suddenly dived at him with a spear in hand and used it like a sword to slice him in half. But she missed again as Naruto moved an inch out of range and ran up a build causing her to fly up after him.

Naruto's eyes shadowed as he's grin grew even more showing growing fangs as he went more wild. His hair grew wilder and his tail sprouted as his arms turned black and his hands grew into long monster claws.

He used those same hands as rakes as he ran up the skyscraper digging them into the wall cutting it up and leaving a trail of broken glass and debris behind him which Nora had the misfortune of flying into. As she covered her eyes to keep it out of her face Naruto flipped off from scaling the wall of the building and did a nose dive down going right behind the distracted Nora and grabbing her by the wings before using his strength and momentum to throw her hard back the 30 stories down into the ground with a crash that left a small crater.

Naruto took a page from Tama's skill book and keep falling while using his power to build up speed as he fell down faster to the down. Black and white aura shot out of his feet like rockets as he plummeted down with his black arms ready and energy swirling between them.

But Nora wasn't as caught off guard as he had been hoping for as she noticed what he was doing. The throw into the ground did little damage and she brought up an arm to fire a rain of light spears up at him. But Naruto went reckless and dove right through them as scratches formed on his body from the spears grazing him, his arms were tough enough to block the spears from piercing the front of him. Right when Naruto was about to impact on her he opened up his arms showing a ball of swirling matter that caused the fallen angels eyes to widen.

**"AERIAL RASENGAN!" **

From a distance it was like a black arrow dropped from the sky before it hit the ground in a small dome explosion.

* * *

The match between Freed and Tama... Well Freed was trying...

No matter how much he hated it his younger sibling Tama was always in another league of her own in comparison to himself. The Excalibur made him stronger in everyway but that still wasn't enough. She was hardly even taking him seriously. To make matters worse that brat Kiba was watching on the side lines for any chance he was needed, Valper was useless, and Tama wasn't even using a sword against him. Even with using the enhanced Rapidly side of his sword he still wasn't fast enough. He wasn't used to having that kind of speed to use it as good as he could but Tama was used to her own high speed all her young life.

Freed growled as he swung his sword wildly at Tama who just smiled at him with her big eyes as she spun and twirled out of the way of each slash like it was some kind of dance. The twintails of her hair lashing out all the while she spun, hitting him in the face and the rest of his body like a multitude of punches.

"Stay still you bitch! I want my Excalibur to taste your blood!"

Tama was in her Armorer state as usually of course and that was what Freed was afraid of. It was the fact that he had such a powerful weapon now that he thought it would make a difference in him trying to kill her but it just made her hold back less.

He had bruise all over from her kicks and lashes from her hair and if it wasn't for the holy empowerment he got from his new sword he would have been on his last legs by now.

Tama just skilled at him before sliding back into her Death Prawn stance which his instincts were warning him of the danger.

"Poor Freed, if you can't even hit your target with such a powerful weapon you don't deserve to have it." She reeled her hand back and it hardly even blurred as the next split second later Freed felt a harsh impact in his face before a delayed reaction knocked him away several meters.

He spit out blood as that punch, if it was indeed a punch did its damage. It would have blown a regular human's head away. He felt dizzy as he struggled to stand but he kept his hold on his holy sword.

"Even after all these years you are still hardly even worth the effort. Oji-san was right." For some reason Tama mentioning their disarrayed family seemed to send Freed into a frenzy as he fell into ranged and charged at Tama in an assault of holy energy.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about any of them! They were all on your side! Our parents, that old bastard of a grandfather, everyone!"

Yes growing up it was no doubt that Tama was the favorite but that was not without reason. Sure she was the one that inherited the most power. Freed was born a broken Armorer and was a prodigy which means he gave off a vile signal to other Armorers and had the skill potential but he lack the gene itself that allowed them to manipulate the environment and weapons in a way that was unique to them. But Tama got it all there grandfather on their mothers side was a death god and Tama inherited his blood from birth along with the fact she had other hybrid blood and was an Armorer. Really she was the cream of the crop so to speak.

Freed jumped at Tama with a downward slash building up holy magic to simulate the destruction ability. Right at the last second Tama brought out her own long Nodaichi blade. It was as long as she was tall and was black with a white edge that glowed in the wasn't like her pikes. This was her equivalent of Naruto's scythe as it was one of her signature weapons. But it was as durable and powerful as she was but that didn't mean it was her only exclusive weapon either.

She held her sword up sideways to meet his and the swords crossed in a resounding boom that formed a shock wave going sideways and splitting two nearby buildings though Tama's immediate area was undamaged .

Tama grinned at Freed but this one was somehow different from the usual presence she gave as he flinched and he locked eyes with him a dark feeling going about her.

"Don't give me your victimized childhood bullshit Freed. You could have been whatever you wanted while I was born with my fate determined. I was meant to be a weapon. You could have done whatever you wanted and probably would have been successful but instead you became an arrogant asshole of a prick who killed our father who only tried to support you. The reason why I was liked more is not because I was entitled to more power than you could ever dream of. It's because while I had all this power I wasn't an insane bastard flaunting it around like you did with whatever little bet you had. Yeah I used my power regularly but I did it like it was natural and not because I was trying to get my way. Years have gone by and it's ironic now. Because I am the weapon and yet you are the one who will die alone and discarded."

Freed was at a loss of words as she finished ripping into him. He didn't even know where that all came from. Kiba who was watching off at the sidelines was at a loss as well as that was the most he ever heard her speak in a short period of time. Naruto did tell him that Tama had intelligence comparable to his so it made sense now that she had a lot of thoughts she was holding back.

As Freed was also lost in his own thoughts Tama swiftly tilted her sword to the side making his sword go past her before jumping up and roundhouse kicking him again off into a house that made Kiba sweatdrop. 'Well there goes that moment…'

As Tama landed back on her feet she held a hand over her eyes and looked off in the distance to see what looked to be a black arrow going down the the ground in an explosion.

"Well looks like Naru-kun is having fun."

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his life as Nora swung a large sword of light at him.

She wasn't too happy at getting cratered by that rasengan but he indeed grew nervous at how well she shrugged it off. It only scuffed her up visibly though it did piss her off. He was pleasantly surprised in finding out this fallen angel chick was a master swordsman. That meant this young, albeit extremely talented, Armorer would get a chance to trade blades with this swords woman with hundreds of years of training. And how was Naruto fending her off? With junk.

They tore up the ground as she tried to shred Naruto while he would blur out of the way or try to parry the slashes with his enhanced drumsticks. Tried was the word as he lost 20 of them already and was almost out as her light was too concentrated, much more than Raynare's and so was cutting though his wooden tools easily even with his Dream Weaver enhancing them they weren't lasting long.

"Stop playing around and let me kill you already!" Naruto smirked which she was starting to hate.

"Well that's no fun." He threw dropped his drumsticks making her think he had heeded her words but then that idea died when he shook his arms and he was holding a handful of daggers, knives, and kunai in his hands and under his arms.

**"Spider Wolf!" **He vanished as he jumped around at high speed leaving behind the sharp pointy objects at each jump. She swung her light blade expertly and formed a second one to knock away the projectiles as they came at her. All the blades had expert aim at her so she was a little thrown off when the 30th one to come at her missed her face by a few inches before she saw a tag attached to it and her eyes widened. There was a bright flash and exploded as it blinded her.

She hissed out as she squinted her eyes shut she was hardly able to react when Naruto suddenly appeared to the side of her with a wicked grin and holding another light post before it was swung hard into her and she was sent hurdling across the ground before Naruto twitched his fingers and she froze in the air near the ground before a massive amount of black thread appeared all throughout the area connected to walls and each of the knives tangling her up.

As her vision started to come back to heard a grating screeching of metal before she groggily made out Naruto and her eyes widened at what he was dragging. It was a large 18-wheeler truck, oil tank and all.

"Wha- what are you…"

"Sorry…" He growled as he's body turned black with his demon blood raging and he lifted the truck in the air.

**"But I don't have insurance!" **He slammed the truck down hard on her causing the oil to ignite resulting in an even bigger explosion.

* * *

Rias and her group had finally caught up to where Naruto was and were all watching the fight with ramped attention. Xenovia was astounded that Naruto could hold his own against such a powerful fallen angel and they were all wondering why he didn't seem too stressed about it. Koneko however was acting the oddest as something about what Naruto was doing was making her instincts go off in an odd manner. Like it was familiar to her and yet different…"

Rias knew her boyfriend was strong and always getting stronger but she didn't think he would be able to handle himself so well by himself. And Issei… well all he could do was build his power and hope it would be of some use because he couldn't do anything else right now.

Everyone's eyes widened though when Naruto slammed an oil truck down on the girl. Naruto didn't like fighting girls but that was excessive and Rias had to wonder if his sadism was starting to take over. The Gremory cautiously glanced over at Akeno who seemed to be panting with a blush on her face and shivered.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the fight though when through the smoke and fire a spear of light shot out and Naruto was skewered though the shoulder bypassing his skin armor and pinning him to the wall of the building.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Nora was not happy. She had hoped she would able to make this blond boy scream out whether it be from pain or pleasure but she wasn't having too much luck with that. She had let him get too far to where he was actually controlling the pace. Naruto was taking up too much of her time now and needed to die

Naruto looked at the spear going through his arm lazily as he saw his blood spill out from his place on the wall.

"Well… this hurts, a little." She looked at Nora approach him and saw she had light bruises and cuts on her body and small tears in her robe. Naruto broke off the spear in his shoulder with his strength as he fell to the ground but before he could get up there was a blur and he was smacked up into a building by a large lance of light.

"I have had enough of your games boy." Nora's eyes widened as she looked down at her lance and saw it get cut in half before she heard chuckling up in the hole she made in the building with Naruto's body.

"So you are extremely resistant to showing physical damage to blunt force and magical attacks but you don't have as much resistance to fire and you are the weakest to weapons that can puncture or cut the skin."

Naruto came back into view looking down on her with his eyes violet. He had his giant scythe out holding it so that it was braced on the back of his neck like a pole.

"Well then if you are weak to getting cut and you are facing an Armorer I'd say you are shit out of luck."

"Does holy magic have any effect on you at all!?"

Naruto just grinned slyly at her and she could have sworn she felt something stir inside of him

"Oh it does have an **effect** just not the kind you'd want."

His horns sprouted and his whisker marks on his face turned into cracks as his fangs protruded. His tail emerged in the form of a jagged wolf tail. He was just now getting warmed up.

"If you want a war so badly then lets see how you can handle **this war beast. Because I can keep this going all day."**

**\- END -**

* * *

**AN: Guhehehe you may have been expecting the whole fight but nahhhhhhhh. I have no idea how long it would have been but I wanted to split it up anyway. I gotta pull out the stops in the second part of the fight. Naruto can do certain things because they are in a city but he might make an exception. You will also find out more things about Naruto and the past of my DxD world next chapter that will be important.**

**Well anyway I bought Pirate Warriors 3. The first one piece game ive bought and I'm loving it. I should be buying a ps4 as well in 2 weeks.**

**My birthday is coming up in 9 days so i plan to have the chapter out by then.**

**Also I have put a lot of stuff in my Deviant art relating to this story. Just go look it up and please comment on them.**

**Deviantart: ZRAIARZ**

**~Anyway I'm out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Wrath of God

**Well a little less than 2 weeks isn't too bad I guess. It's not 9 days but its still faster than the previous chapters had been. It's also longer so I hope you guys all love it. I'm getting the views but not as many reviews as I would like. **

**Anyway enjoy the finale to part 1**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Wrath of God, Effect of Balance**

Naruto's power kept rising as his presence became potent in the air. The X shaped seal on his back appeared with over half of it being white and the X on his chest being his mega seal was glowing as well and growing. No one knew where his power was coming from. It was like he could will himself to get stronger.

Xenovia had her attention drawn completely to Naruto's fight more than the other fight with Freed that actually involved her objective the holy sword. This was the guy who could care less about the Excalibur, wield it, and the go off like it was nothing and yet her he was again ready to fight this Satan class fallen angel. His power level while high than before wasn't Satan level at all and yet for some reason the level of confidence he was exuding right now was intoxicating like he had already won.

Naruto's arm was bleeding but the hole had closed up and it wouldn't be long before he could use it again. His grin was getting wider as his power spiked more and more before it just exploded to where it formed a visible power of black, white, and purple power shooting into the sky that caught Nora's interest again.

"Well well, looks like you do have more bite than you appear to. I'm going to kill you but maybe this will be more enjoyable now."

Naruto's breathing started to pick up as his body prepared itself. The scythe resting on the back of his neck gleamed in the light o his own power as the sky started to cloud.

**"Confidence eh? That's good I like that. But you can't hope to beat me."**

Nora scowled again as Naruto was annoying her greatly. "For someone so young it makes sense that you would be so arrogant and not knowing who your betters were."

* * *

Off in the distance the twins, Tayuya, and Grayfia were watching Naruto through a viewing screen while keeping up the barrier on the city.

Grayfia rose an eyebrow as she looked over at the twins. "Is there something wrong with your brother?"

Shio mumbled to herself, "Many things..."

Miso sweatdropped at her sister but answered anyway. "Well several things are going on right now. If onii-sama uses his power for too long he starts to lose his sanity becoming more eccentric or erratic. Well moreso than usual. But another thing that's happening which we only realized during training. Since onii-sama has not been awakened for very long his body is pretty imbalanced even with the fact that he's the Juubi. If he holds back his body becomes tense for a build up. It's the equivalent of a person getting there second wind or warming up when exercising. The thing is by the time onii-sama is warmed up is at the point most people's stamina nears it's end. This is also why onii-sama rarely ever sweats naturally. His warming up is signaled by both that and increased breathing. It allows him to truly cut loose while being the least wasteful or at least that's what he told us. Which is what it looks like is about to happen right about..."

* * *

**\- Play - The Fear by Takida -**

"Hah hah hah," Naruto panted as the beam of his power kept erupting and a bead of sweat went down his forehead to his chin. Everyone who had no idea what was going on still felt enormous amounts of tension coming from that single bead of sweat. And then that bed of sweat feel and it was like time slowed as it fell to the ground. And the moment that drop of moisture hit the ground the tower of power disappeared and Naruto was gone.

There was steps in the air before Nora buckled over hard as she felt a fist in her abdomen.

"Gah!"

**"Juggernaut!"**

Space distorted before it felt like her whole body had been hit and a building behind her formed a crater before she flew threw it a second later.

Naruto appeared right where Nora had been with a light amount of his aura going off him in wisps. **"Looks like my sweat broke. You're right I'm extremely arrogant. But have you figured it out yet Nora-chan?" **The leader class fallen picked herself out of the rubbled winded before her eyes widened when Naruto was suddenly standing over her.

**"My arrogance is purposefully placed!" **Nora growled at the boy before instantly shooting off a buck of spears out of no where like a shotgun. All it managed to do was give him a few scratches from catching him off guard because even while being startled he still managed to jump back far enough and spin using his scythe to deflect the projectiles without ever actually changing the way he held it.

**"Is light really all you have?" **Naruto leaned on his scythe casually which served to egg on more of Nora's anger. Nora pushed herself off the growned and her 10 wings stretched out before rocketing at Naruto suddenly appearing in front of him swing down a large sword of light. Naruto whistled and kicked up the bottom of his scythe making it flip up at her like a disk only for it to clang off her light sword as she blocked making Naruto's eyes widen minutely impressed. He reached up and grabbed the shaft of his weapon before spinning around and bring the blade to try and bisect her. But she was skilled and experienced and was able to bring her sword down to the side to knock it back again before bringing her other hand up and swing it at Naruto's head.

He let go of his scythe in mid air and jumped back onto his hands dodging the slash as it cut wind over his head before pushing back forward with his hands and hitting Nora away with a double heel kick to the stomach that sent her crashing into another building and grabbed his scythe again in the middle of doing so before it even hit the ground. He did this dodge and attack all in a split second and it was so unorthodox she still hadn't been able to expect the counter.

The girl of his scythe Yami sweatdropped as she watched the fight. _"Naruto-sama I thought you didn't like to fight women?"_

"Ura, well I prefer not to but I will if I have too. Though I tend to stay away from hitting there faces I will admit I'm getting a little buzzed from fighting too long."

Nora pushed herself out of the rubble again glaring at Naruto.

**"So you wanna keep going or do you give up now cause I really need to take a shit." **'Damn she hardly has a scratch on her.'

Nora just stood up silently without saying a word.

**"What did make you mad?"**

She simply held up her hand and pointed her palm at Naruto as a giant spear formed before it shot at Naruto without warning.

"Dogs should know there place at the feet of a master. I am a leader and will be respected as such!"

He hardly even had a chance to block as it went at him too fast at that range.

"Well shit..."

Everything went white for him as an explosive wave of energy swallowed him and created a trench for over 100 meters away. Rias didn't know how much she could take watching on the sidelines as her and her peerage were getting restless and were not about to let Naruto kill himself.

* * *

Tama was... _somewhat _entertained. Freed really just wasn't doing it for her. Their threat levels were just too far apart. But she had to hand it to the insane bastard exorcist for trying. It would have been smarter for him to just run away though.

Freed stood up and stabbed at her from a distance with his Excalibur activating its Mimic ability. The sword extended quickly across the distance to try and skewer her skull. Normally she would have just tilted her head out of the way but a split second after she did her instincts screamed at and she stepped out of the way. And not a second too soon as right when she did a cut appeared on her cheek as the extended sword went by causing her eyes to look shocked. Free laughed uproariously at finally seeing her blood.

"Haha are you scared now bitch? Don't worry there is more to come!" Freed started stabbing at her quickly as she dodged them in place with a blank expression, her mind going a mile a minute even though she didn't show it.

As she kept dodging more cuts started to form on her cheeks and her clothes even though she was missing the blade itself.

'Hmmm the range of the slashes are going farther than the blade itself. Almost like an actual...'

She locked eyes with Freed as she dodge the flurry of slashes and eyebrows rose as she saw his eyes had dilated with light energy raging off of them as he snarled at her swinging his sword like a berserker.

"Oh so that's what it is. The Excalibur has the power to 'fix' a broken armorer? At least temporarily. Congratulations brother you are just like me now so allow me to give you the honor of actually trying"

"What the hell are you going on about now-!?"

Freed was cut short as Tama brought her sword up to block his with a crash before bring the palm of her other hand up to his face. A split second later a panel of energy appeared and pulsed him away upon creation causing him to make a shallow trench across the ground with his body.

Freed got back up and growled at Tama as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Hey what are you doing?!"

**"Dealing with the trash." **She looked up at him with her face shadowed and one eye had its sclera turn black. Freed was now sweating as Tama's presence in the general every skyrocketed in an invisible pressure. He grew confused as she silently tossed her nodaichi up in the air gaining his attention. Right when it came back down she fell back and a black panel formed behind her. The moment her body made contact with it her body propelled forward at instant extreme speed as she caught her sword and flew across the ground at Freed like a bullet. She dragged her sword along the distance cutting up the ground cleanly before bring it up through Freed's body splitting him in half as she appeared behind him. But it was not her victory yet as the body vanished into the air like a mirage.

She turned around blankly as she heard laughing. "Hohoho bravo! You almost got me there, if my instincts hadn't screamed to use nightmare last minute I would have died. It's a good thing I used this to help me boost its effectiveness!" He held up a blue marble like object that caused Tama's eyes to narrow and Kiba's to widen in shock.

'I can sense the life of souls in that object?' Tama looked over at Kiba wondering why he reacted so strongly to the object.

"Hehe looks like the sword boy is catching on!" They looked over to the side to see Valper standing with a smug look on his face. "Yes I remember you now, you were one of the test subjects who got away. It's a shame really that you abandoned your friends. Had you stayed you would have at least been able to join them forever in that crystal."

Kiba fell to his knees as he thought in horror the gears turning in his head. "You don't mean..."

"Yes and I can't thank you kids more for the success you've given me. Sure individually the test subjects didn't have enough of the gene required to wield a holy sword but when I harvested each and everyone of them for the gene I was able to create these crystals that when given to one that could wield a holy sword allowed them to wield it that much more efficiently."

"Y-You used us... and then th-threw us away... like trash..." Kiba shook as he had flashbacks of his estranged childhood while Tama looked over at him. Though if you think it was a look of sympathy you would be wrong.

'I wonder what would happen if I absorbed that crystal. No Naru-kun probably wouldn't like that. Might as well give it to the boy where it belongs.

"Old man you aren't very smart are you. You walked right into the field of battle carelessly."

Valper just looked at her as if just noticing she was there only to see no one. The next second he felt an explosion in his chest and looked down to see a hand coming out of it before it yanked itself out and Valper crumpled down to the ground bleeding out quickly and dying. Tama whipped her hand getting the blood off in one swing.

"Well that's one annoyance down now you are next Freed." She readied her sword and Freed panicked before bring up his sword again and charging it with both the crystal and his only light energy making the Excalibur glow white. His eyes dilated even more before he pointed the tip of his blade at Tama and it sprung forth extending and then splitting into a barrage of flexible swords that tried to cut Tama apart.

**"Mimic!" **

Tama blurred out of sight as the hydra like swords all came down on her before she reappeared in the air above. A panel appeared behind her before she jumped off of it and bulleted down at Freed.

*Ssllcceee* The slash she made as she cut through him split the air itself only for her eyebrow to twitch as Freed vanished into an illusion again.

"Whew Rapidy and Nightmare are godsends! Hah get it? Godsend because-!" He was cut off literally as Tama went for the same cross distance slash only for her to hit nothing again.

She gritt her teeth as she held her sword with both hands now and as if on some invisible signal her hair became untied letting her long white hair flow down as bother her sclera were now black and her eyes glowed with a soul stealing yellow.

Freed at this moment used Rapidy and Nightmare again to make afterimages appear all around which saved his life.

There was a low boom as Tama dashed back cutting through another illusion and destroying it but instead of waiting the moment she touched down she vanished again dashing in another direction avoiding a Mimicry stabbing down on her. She slashed through another clone before blinking out of site again and slashing through another, and another and another. Her black panels of energy appeared in various spots in the air as she bounced back and forth between them to slice at the Freed copies with extreme accuracy and prejudice She screamed out in a berserk fashion as she went faster and faster leaving black streaks through the air in their area as she cut up every clone.

**"Raaahhhhhhh!"**

After the 30th one she stopped in the center of the area as Freed's suddenly appeared all around her. She dropped her sword into the ground before holding out both hands as panels formed before those panels split into numerous daggers and other sharp objects.

**"Shinigami Dance." **She swung her arms out and the energy blades went out in every direction taking out every clone.

***Scchsh***

Kiba's eyes widened in distress as a blade suddenly went through Tama's midsection and she coughed up blood.

"Hahaha all that talk and you couldn't even win!"

Tama coughed up more blood before she grinned in her signature way causing Freed to pale in fear.

**"You've lost!"**

She grabbed on to the sword locking it inside of her so Freed couldn't get away before suddenly using all of her strength and yanked the sword through her body in a shower of blood making Freed scream as he flew towards her pulled by the sword before she pulled out her sword out of the ground with right when Freed came to meet her they locked eyes for a second before she swung and Freed was cut down from his right shoulder to his left hip as the 2 halves of his body fell down on opposite sides of her and blood went everywhere. Freed was dead.

Tama stood up straight ignoring the sword that was still skewering her that she had made worse and tilted her head back at the upper half of Freed's body.

"Well that's my win _onii-san~." _He needed to die. Not just because he was causing them trouble but with that Excalibur fixing his armorer blood as long as he is in contact with it he could became a serious threat very easily if left alone.

With a grunt she pulled the Excalibur out of her body and fell down to a knee as he entire body suddenly felt weak.

'Tch of course the excalibur does more damage to magical beings than a normal sword would. I'm not Naru-kun I can't afford to be reckless like that and allow that much damage to be inflicted on me by magical objects.'

There was a rush as she looked to the side and saw Kiba running towards her.

"Senpai are you alright?!"

She looked at him oddly for the little. "... I'm fine. Here I think you have more use for this than I do." She opened her hand to show him the crystal of his childhood friends which he took. He looked sad but also graceful as now he could properly mourn the loss of his friends. He felt like this finally brought closure to that chapter of his life, like something within him had been unlocked and he wasn't being held back anymore.

She slowly stood up while holding her gut. That Excalibur had been more effective than she had planned. She heard a loud crash and turned to the side only for her eyes to widen as she saw Naruto's body flying right at her about to collided with her dead on.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he got up out of the ground. That explosive spear had a lot of force and gave him mild internal damage. Nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"I have to say I expected that to kill you." He saw Nora approaching him.

"Heh well I don't go down that easily."

"Well that's good to hear.~" She licked her lips at him making him blink before he shivered.

"Wha- I didn't mean like that! I mean it's not wrong but... Let's just get back to the fight!" Right when he was talking she was already on him with a sword of light ready to gut him as he saw it all in slow motion before he quickly moved his scythe and parrying the heavy blow that had enough force to knock him off balance. Nora took this moment to push forward as she went on an assault of slashes that he continued to block as he stepped back.

"I have to say for a kid you have done a good job of keeping me entertained." Naruto twitched at the comment as his spiraling pupils glared at her making her flinch.

"I am not a kid!" She lost her footing as she felt something wrapped around her feet and trip her. Naruto used that opening as his tail pulled her towards him before jumping forward to deliver a ground breaking kick to the abdomen making her rocket away to hit a building forming a small crater.

He dropped his scythe to grab it with his tail before going down on all fours and started growling feral. His whole body slowly turned black and his eyes glowing before he blurred out of sight tearing up the ground as he headed towards Nora.

The leader class fallen angel quickly recovered from the kick as it did almost no danger. As she got up her eyes widened as she saw the ground being torn up in front of her in a zig zag like manner before she thought saw the image of a giant demonic wolf coming at her and actually panic in fear. She formed a magic circle quickly to block the heavy attack as it collided with an extreme shockwave that broke buildings around them. Upon impact she saw that the wolf image was just the presence Naruto was exuding from his growing power as he met her shield with four bladed wings, each of them fighting to break through the magic circle and slice her apart.

Sparks rose in the air between their power struggle raged both parties fighting for dominance. Both of them gritted their teeth trying to overcome the other one. She was feeling weaker than she should have, she played around long enough she needed to finish this. Naruto's fangs were bared like a wild animal as his weapon like wings struggled in the one area they were most useful for, killing.

Off on the sidelines Rias and the group had to shield their eyes from the wind the clash was causing as debris to be sent their way. A few seconds later the clashing forces canceled out in a flash before an explosion followed engulfing Naruto and Nora in a heavy thump of dust. There were a few flashes in the dust cloud before a scythe was knocked flying away across the city and something came out of it leaving a trail behind it and dragging a trail through the ground before going up a building in the same way. As the smoke came off of the object it showed Nora holding Naruto's face down as she raked him along the environment. When she got to the top of the building she threw Naruto up in the air before appearing above him. Nora formed a light lance and held it with both hands in a reverse grip as she brought it down to stab through Naruto.

Right before the lance made contact the skin on Naruto's midsection turned black. When the lance struck his midsection the clothes along that area were blown away exposing the now armored flesh. His body held up against the lance well as sparks formed but after a few seconds the force of the blow itself still translated and Naruto was rocketed away with a crash. He went flying a good bit before there was a squeak and he felt himself hit something.

He instinctually grabbed onto whatever it was that he crashed into as they tumbled before they came to a stop with him hitting his back agains a building with enough force to break it.

He groaned as he opened an eye. His body was hurting as the side of his head was bleeding and his organs were damaged. Naruto registered after a few seconds that he was holding a person and once he saw the ghost like familiar hair his eyes widened in worry.

"Tama? Are you okay?!" The girl had a lot of blood coming from her stomach, her clothes had a multitude of tears on them, she was covered in cuts and one of her eyes was closed from bleeding. If she was already having a hard time him crashing into her certainly didn't help.

She stirred and looked up at him with one purple eye.

"I-I'm fine I was just careless..."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I'm not sure. I took an Excalibur wound through my body. That might be why." Naruto glanced over her and noticed her breathing was a little irregular. She wasn't as durable as him so if she took comparable damage and wasn't healing this would be serious trouble.

"And what of Freed?"

"I killed him, was a bit more work than I expected but that's my fault."

Naruto's eyes went serious as Nora floated some 30 meters away from them near the ground. He got up and sat her down against the rubble making him look at her questionable.

"Naru-kun?"

"Good job Tama-chan. Don't worry I have it from here."

He looked back at her and she was surprised by the warm smile full of care that made her blush. That expression wasn't directed towards her too often. But Naruto injured too, she didn't want him to fight alone.

Nora eyed the white haired girl critically in interest.

"Hmm looks like Valper and Freed finally kicked the bucket thanks to that young girl eh? Interesting and I can feel god blood in her too. I'll have to run tests on her body after you're all dead. She could be an interesting prospect."

Naruto's face shadowed as she stepped in the way of her line of sight to Tama. "For remainder of this fight I will not allow Tama to be harmed and you will not **touch her." **

Nora just smirked at the words as she crossed her arms and light spears appeared around her.

"I applaud you for the brave facade but you look like you are about to keel over pretty soon so I'll just slaughter you here and now!"

Several spears shot at him like bullets but a blink later Naruto kicked 2 away and caught the other 2 throwing them away. Nora chuckled at the movement.

"Still some spring to your step boy?" The spears started to fire at him faster and continuously.

His arms turned into monster hands again as he swiped them away. He was not gonna let as single projectile hit Tama and he meant it. His hands start to blur as he hit each spear away but they kept increasing. He grabbed several as they were launched at him. They turned black on contact before he threw them back at her knocking incoming spears off away. She just looked at them boredly as the traitorous weapons were deflected harmlessly by her magic circles with no effort.

That split second of time that counter made she used that to speed up her assault as more spears appeared around her and he used that moment coincidentally to change his position.

He kicked a spear up into the air and flipped back onto his hands and started spinning like a top knocking away every spear. She started to get impatient and launched spears from more angles but he countered it perfectly with breakdancing like maneuvers as he started to do air flares in a blur and windmills as he dropped down to the ground periodically to spin faster.

Pikes of light appeared around them. Naruto's body regained its black aura as he blurred out of sight. After images appeared around Tama as Naruto was seen in various positions both in the air and on the ground deflecting each and EVERY spear. His wings were out too but hard to make out as they slashed through air at spears he couldn't get fast enough. Tama and Nora's eyes widened at this.

Tama was dumbfounded at the display. 'H-He's protecting me? But he shouldn't be able to move that fast continously yet especially with the injuries he has. What kind of stress is he putting himself under?'

Nora was unnerved as through the whole thing Naruto wasn't looking at the spears but directly at her whenever he was facing her. All she could see in her mind was those spiral violet eyes boring into her as if promising some unknown punishment. He was getting every important spear with perfect accuracy and the ones that wouldn't hit Tama he ignored. He shouldn't be able to do all that in the time he had at his current skill level.

Rias had grown tired of waiting and saw Naruto was struggling. She looked back at her peerage and pointed over across the ways to where Naruto was since they were around 100 meters away.

"Help him!" But before they could act Kiba beat them to it as he was already in the air above Nora. "Don't forget you have more opponents here than senpai!"

Nora didn't even look at him as she brought up a hand to his face and with a blast of his magic circle all he saw was white and the next thing he new he was blasted away hitting a building with a crater struggling to stay conscious.

"Kiba!" Rias turned to Issei who had had his sacred gear out the entire battle. "Issei are you fully charged?!"

The young pervert nodded at her. "Hai I'm ready whenever you are bucchou!"

"Well then Akeno, Issei ready on my shot!" Akeno and Rias charged up their relative signature magic before all 3 of them fired it towards Nora in combination forming a red, white, and black dragon like beam.

* * *

As the rain of light continued on Naruto, Nora brought up one hand and prepared to end this as a car sized spear appeared above it. As it gained size rings start to appear on it before she stopped the rain and threw it at Naruto. But he was forever on guard as he caught the spear but the force of it was insane as the ground broke apart from him doing so along with his sleeves. His veins bulged before he managed to push up with a growl and the spear went away over them before destabilizing away in the air in a large explosion.

However he wasn't even able to catch his breath as in that moment that deflecting that giant spear threw him off balance another spear of the same size closed the distanced and curved up at him hitting him squarely in the abdominal region. He coughed up blood as it broke through his skin armor before he was knocked back through the air.

Nora sensed an approaching magical force and turned to see a dragon like beam of destructive energy approaching her. She brought up her arms to block it as a shockwave was released on contact. She quickly contained it into a spear and held it over her hand.

"Well bravo that attack actually burned. But it's mine now." She looked down at Tama who was now unguarded and glaring up at her causing Nora to gain a wicked grin.

"Well looks like the demon boy isn't here to protect you anymore after I sent him flying!" She reared her hand back before throwing the torrent of collected energy down at the girl.

Tama grit her teeth as she watched the attack come at her. She could no long feel her arms but she could still form her barriers a few more times to deflect this attack. But before Tama could even counter there was a crack in the air followed by a boom as something zigzagged through the air directly into the line of fire instantly.

Tama already knowing who it was that saved her again for the first time in a long time actually showed visible worry for someone else. "No..."

"Sorry Tama but I meant what I said. I'm protecting you now." He had his back to Nora as he prepared to take the brunt of the attack but Nora wasn't going to keep it at that as she was irritated at how much he kept getting back up.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?!" She drew back her arm this time as once again 3 more spears formed but these were shaped differently as the ends were like corkscrews.

**"Persecution Nails." **

***Thump* **Naruto's, Tama's and everyone eye's widened in shock as the 3 spears went through the incoming blast and impelled themselves in his back. He had been caught off guard that he had not even been able to recover before the torrential blast struck him in a tower of destruction as he screamed out in pain.

**"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

The pain was all over as the sky started to rain but it could not sooth what he was going through as you could hardly see his body through the magical energy but his glowing eyes.

* * *

**\- Outside the barrier - **

Grayfia snapped her head to the stunned twins with absolute seriousness. "Drop the barrier now!" They shakily did so as Grayfia entered before they brought it back up again. The queen now had another person on her list of annihilation.

Naruto did better than she could have expected but it was time for her to take over before he got himself killed.

* * *

**\- Kyoto -**

Yasaka made her way to the door as her tails whipped behind her furiously. Her daughter was on the verge of crying and she was pissed. Hatsuse stroked his beard as he looked away from the viewing screen over at his daughter.

"Where are you going."

Yasaka stopped in her pace and looked back at him with an extremely penetrating glare of fury. **"I am going to go kill Azazel for his carelessness."**

"I don't think Naruto-kun would want you to interfere."

"What are you talking about?! He's about to-." Her words died in her throat as she was at a loss for words at what she saw next when she looked back at the monitor.

* * *

**\- Mindscape - **

Naruto's demon and wolf persona's were sitting in their respect chess thrones in a casual manner ignoring all the rubbling as their realm started to crack and fall apart. Both were in various states of damage but they didn't seem bothered by it. They both glanced over at the third chess piece as it start to shark and erupt with light coming out of the cracks. They looked back at each other before they started full on laughing as their own bodies started to change.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

**\- Play - I Fooled You by Awaken the Giant**

**"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH...HAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Hah...hah..." **

Naruto stopped screaming inside of the blast and instead started panting as everyone felt some kind of build up before his muscles tensed and he swung his arms out.

**"WRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY"**

***Boom* **A dull thump went out like the sound of heavy bass as suddenly a pulse went off of Naruto's body pushing the magic off of him before it kept going like an EMP. Everyone froze in their step as it washed over them even Grayfia as its range went so far it hit the barriers.

There was a whipping of wind as suddenly the pulse imploded and came back in on Naruto sucking in everything around him and taking every form of energy with it even light. As luck would have it the sky rumbled before a wicked lightning bolt came from the sky and struck down on Naruto's body only to be sucked in as well.

Outside the barrier Sona and the twins and others all sweated as they suddenly felt their reserves pulled from them.

Naruto's body was glowing as his body was completely black with his top completely destroyed as his eyes glowed unconsciously. He twitched as sparks of pure power arched along his body. Nora had to shield her fast at the wind that was getting kicked up. "Wh-What are you?" In her mind she saw a giant dark creature looking down on her with a monstrous grin.

A shit eating monstrous grin appeared on the near berserk like Naruto as he looked back making sure one eye made contact with hers before slamming a hand into his chest and with a struggle he pulled out a white spherical object.

**"Hahaha full capacity!" **He crushed the device in his hand and white energy swirled around him as it seeped into his body. The seal on his back made itself present as it slowly became a completely white X. Cracks appeared along his body glowing white.

Naruto held out his hand at Nora and grabbed at the air in front of her. Nora crossed her arms preparing for some kind of attack but saw none. Naruto's hand clenched and there was a kicking up of dust in the distance before there was a whistling noise and seconds later multiple holes formed in buildings as an object traveled in a straight path towards its master. Nora's eyes widened in surprise as one of her wings was suddenly destroyed as something stabbed through it before Naruto caught it with one hand in a crouch and arm back. The moment he caught it it was like a trigger had gone off as his body burst into white as the black shell of armored skin dissolved off of him into the air exposing a "new" Naruto.

Tama and others blushed as Naruto appeared with slightly longer hair that also shined in a lighter toned like the golden rays of heaven themselves. A white robe of sorts had materialized itself on him that had magatama on the back and a horned hood to it. His own horns on his head had turned black and his mega symbol could be seen on the front of the robe and his X seal on the back of it. Magatama went around the collar of the robe but the most noticeable change to Naruto was his eyes. They were pupil-less and completely red. The bottom outline of his eyes was also darker than it usually was.

In his hand he was holding a body sized weapon that looked like a giant paint brush of sorts.

He looked down at his free hand and clenched it in an inspecting manner before looking back at Nora completely uninterested like his patients had ran out and the look in his eyes sent threatening chills through her body.

"You ask me what I was? Well my mom said I could be anything I wanted so... **I became a fucking GOD!"**

He vanished from sight and appeared high in the air as sparks arched around him once again and a gold and red halo formed above his head before the sky itself changed parting the clouds and changing colors to mimic the ring of his halo. He sat his paintbrush down in the air and sat on it hovering in place as he brought up his knee and rested his arm on it.

Nora paled as she started to step back, something was feeling instinctively threatening about him why Raynare looked like she wet herself.

"B-But thats not possible?!"

"Why are you questioning it if its not possible Nora-chan?! Let me tell you something that only a few people are away off. You see the christian God himself while he didn't have to abide by his own rules that he place on humans because he was well... a god, he was still an honest to goodness saint. So why would someone like that make it so that angels, who are basically his children, can become corrupted and fall from grace to where they can't inter heaven anymore? That seems like setting your kids up for fail doesn't it? I mean we can all get a little rebellious at times and mistakes do happen. So why do we have fallen angels then?"

Nora was silent as she just knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

**"Can you guess it? Fallen angels were not of his design! It was me the Juubi! Having your kids obey you all the time like perfect little angels is boring! Of course I would fuck things up! That device I pulled out of my chest was an experiment of mine that I grafted onto my soul. You see I've had a lot of clients but instead of making them have contracts me I accepted their praise and worship and devotion instead. My device served as a reciprocal for that collecting it into pure and divine energy. But I need enough to jumpstart my godly side since I had not collected enough just yet to do so but that's where you come in. Thank you for so haphazardly giving me so much of your holy energy! It really helped me evolve!"** Naruto was no longer speaking but the original of his reincarnated selfs memories were taking over.

**"And what a good job I've done! But you know what Nora-chan... I'vE gRoWn TiReD oF yOu." **The tone sent shivers as Nora felt her very bones shaking. She subconsciously moved back forward but was stopped when Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of her and a black giant hand grabbed her.

**"That's right Nora-chan~! I basically made your father what he was and I am the reason why you exist at all! And because of the exploits I've had in this new life of mine I have control of this reality! To bend both the darkness of dreams and the light of ambition!"**

She forced her herself out of his grasp when it started to strain on her body before distancing herself away from him.

"That's impossible! No one can wield both sides of the spectrum!" She swung her arm as a ran of spears formed like needles and fired at Naruto all at once.

He just grinned before everyone grew shocked for like the 6th time that battle when violet spears of light appeared around Naruto and fired at Raynares own spear with perfect aim causing explosions to go out through the sky.

Nora gapped at the display why Naruto just rolled his hand. **"As you can see I do the impossible easily. Of course doing something like that is much easier now that god is dead. The system just can't be upheld as good as it used to be. Though I'm not much of a fan of all that pain I had to go through just to reach this point."**

If anymore shocks went through the crowd at the bombs Naruto kept dropping there hearts were going to explode. Asia dropped to her knees shaking as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "G-God is dead?"

Xenovia held her own head as what Naruto said to her when she first came to this town kept replaying in her head

_**"Huh girl?! Where is he! You know why he isn't here?! Because you have no god! In fact while you are at my mercy I might as well be your god because it is by my mercy and will that you are allowed to live." **_

'All this time... he knew. He was hinting so much and used it to control the situation.'

**"Yep God's dead but Nora I'm sure already knew this. I wasn't expecting to reach this form so soon but you can thank Nora for that. You see..."**

Naruto blurred out of sight with intense speed before Nora heard the flapping of wings behind her. She lashed out behind her but nothing was there only seeing silver feathers.

**"I'm like a walking sacred gear." **She turned back around to see Naruto holding Tama next to him with his arm around her waist. The girl's eyes widened when he leaned down to kiss her and as he did she felt a warmth wash over her as the pain left her body and she could feel her limbs again as he body started its healing again.

Nora grit her teeth at this boy treating her with the interest of a pest and shot a giant spear at his back. Naruto without looking at her just brought up a hand while still making out with Tama and the light object froze in the air in front of his hand before it shimmered and dispersed into particles that were absorbed into his body. He canceled his lip lock with Tama leaving her panting and flustered before glancing back at Nora.

**"I'm like a sacred gear, and my ability... is to devour! To devour potentially anything even the pain of others into my being. And because of my past interference with angelic beings I am more suited to assimilating light than other matter." **

He vanished again to sit Tama down on the roof of a building before appearing back in front of Nora in the matter of a few seconds.

**"So you wanted to start a war. Well you've pissed off an embodiment of such an event. You are attractive and I thought you may be useful but I realllllyyyyy don't give a shit anymore. You are a fallen angel so you were never going to win anyway. Once my body adjusted it was game over."**

He pointed a finger at the frightened fallen angel. Change of tactics is always good to consider and right now she decided it was time to retreat (run away). She started to back off in the air but Naruto opened his hand and spoke.

**"Return." **

"Like hell I will-!"

A sawing noise went through the air before her senses went off and she quickly flew up as a scythe came spinning behind her missing her body barely and being caught by Naruto. He caught his scythe and sky jumped into the air with a shockwave as he went up past Nora. It was like time slowed as Naruto was already above her spinning his scythe.

**"So~ Nora Kokabiel, I believe you said you wanted to poke at the fragile equilibrium that was the balance between the 3 factions? I am the Juubi! The keeper of this worlds balance so I alone am the one allowed to control it and by you coming into my territory and causing trouble I see that as encroaching on my jurisdiction and so I will be your judge. I find you guilty of your crimes and your sentence!"**

He stopped spinning the weapon and held it back preparing to swing as it's edge started to glow. **"Is death!"**

Inside his scythe he heard Yami's voice as blood started to come out of the white haired girl's nose. _"Wait Naruto-sama there is too much of a build up!"_ But her words fell on deaf ears as he kept his attack.

**"Absolute Armorer Art: Double Edge Guillotine!"**

And then he swung and everyone saw a quick flash of light from the slash in the sky. Nora only had enough time to turn her before the slash went off and a large split formed a half miles distance along the ground of the city.

Nora blinked as she saw blood go up in the air before she looked to the side and saw wings falling before she realized all the wings on her right side had been cut off cleaning.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She held her shoulder in the intense pain she was feeling. She glared up at Naruto and was about to curse him out only to see no one but the large paint brush spinning down at her. It struck her head hard and she went hurtling to the ground but right before she hit the earth she choked as she suddenly found herself grabbed by the neck. Because of the speed her body had been traveling before she got grabbed the ground around them still formed a small crater from the force.

She struggled in the grasp which only caused Naruto to squeeze harder causing her to gag. Her body was way weaker than it should be and she felt so helpless.

**"Aww~ Don't struggle. I may be sadistic but I prefer not to brutalize women. **He looked on with a deadpan when he saw she wasn't listening and a snake like tail shot out of the back of his clothes before it jabbed forward and sunk its fangs into Nora's shoulder causing her to yelp out as the pain she felt was like lightning and fire coursing through her body numbing her muscles slowly and sitting her nerves a blaze.

A large crash could be heard as the barrier on the city had suddenly been shattered and a figure clouded in white streaked from the sky in a zigzag like manner.

**"Divide!" **Naruto blinked as he suddenly found Nora out of his grasp and off unconscious over the shoulder of some individual in white dragon arm.

Naruto turned to him and looked hard.** "Hmm so another challenger has arrived?"**

Issei felt his arm itch as his sacred gear tingled. _'So the white dragon has shown himself._

"Azazel has requested the return of his subordinate. So I'll be on my way." The figure spoke out and Naruto could tell that they were around the same age. So he was a little bit annoyed when this person who just butted in on his affairs spoke down to him in a superior tone. He held up his scythe and held it pointed at the intruder.

**"And what makes you think I will just let you go?" **

The man scoffed at the question. "It's not like you could even stop me.

Naruto glared at him with extreme prejudice that his own gear warned the man.

**"Wanna bet?" **The man's draconic armor glowed in reflex to the threatening presence of Naruto and activated it's ability.

**"Divide!" **Naruto felt a ripple go through him as he suddenly felt at half his remaining strength before he shook it off.

The man looked confused and did it again.

**"Divide!" **Naruto just cracked his neck and started to look bored before black slits formed in his red eyes and he shifted them over to the man.

**"Is that it?" **

"W-What?" He heard his gear scream at him before he could try his ability again. _'Stop he's eating it! Your power division is only making things worse for you against him!'_

Naruto put his scythe over his shoulder and looked suddenly disinterested.

**"You know what I've been entertained enough today. Take your _package_ and get out of my sight!" **

The man decided to heed Naruto's words and took off to the sky in an erratic trail of light.

Naruto looked up at the trail as his body started to revert back to how he used to look without the demon black skin on his arm or the side of his face and his robe disappeared.

"Well I made my mark... Night everyone!" He smiled over at the approaching group of Rias and the others before he vomited blood and fell over unconscious. Barely able to make out the shouts of his approaching peers before the sweet darkness of catatonic sleep consumed him.

* * *

**\- U.S Special Forces: Area 51 -**

"Sir we have received readings of major energy spikes going off unnaturally in the city of Kouh, Japan!" The low ranking officer handed his files along with images over to his chief. As the images were blown up on a monitor everyone saw what looked to be a blond individual with whisker marks holding an abnormally large scythe in the air and looking right at the camera grinning.

"We got these photo's from or surveillance drone. The area appeared to be normal for most of the time but at random moments power surges could be felt until finally at one moment something in the sky around the city shattered and we could see everything clearly."

As everyone in the command room went wild with the theorizing a large darkskinned man with white hair could be seen as he facepalmed.

"Damnit kid what have you gotten yourself into now?... Wait until I tell Bee his protege has become known on an international scale."

-END-

* * *

**AN:**** And that's that! Naruto couldn't use his most explosive attacks because they were in a city but he still got a little carried away there at the end. He also refrained from doing certain things in his fighting because he was fighting a female. He may have showed his "Full strength" but not his full ability because of that.**

**No Naruto is not Satan level yet. Fallen Angels just have an enormous disadvantage to him and so do Angels to a less extent. If one wants to kill them they would have to do it quickly before he has a chance to feed on them.**

**Also Naruto may be able to absorb energy and magic but he still takes damage from it if he is hit by them so it's like a doubled edge sword. So something like destruction magic it would be smarter for him to avoid high level amounts of that rather than absorb it.**

**And Naruto didn't just unlock another side of him. With that part being awakened his entire being became stronger as a whole and you will see that later.**

**As for other stuff I finished watching the anime Gangsta. And I have to say that has so much potential I hate that the studio who made it went bankrupt in the middle of it. The last episode isn't even really an ending. I hope another studio picks it up.**

**Also I will set up a poll to see what you want me to do guys. Whether that is to go on and start part 2 of this or to start a new story for a bit first, or to get back to working on my first story.**

**Also I don't like how an overwhelming amount of Naruto crossovers for HxH and Reborn is yaoi. I mean I can kind of see why but I don't think over 99% is fair to the rest of the audience when the characters in the canon aren't actually gay so I have been intending to make a non yaoi story for one of those that's been on my mind for a year now.**

**Give me many reviews for the end of Part 1! **

**Part 2 brings: Stronger Naruto, More girls, More lemons, More secrets revealed, and more evolution. -**

**Remember to check out my Deviant art: ZRAIARZ, as I'm always putting up more things whether its for this story or something else im getting better**

**ZRAI OUT!**


	26. Chapter Last

**Heyo everybody! Incase you didn't know yet Part 2 of the story has already started.**

***Naruto CE: UNSEEN EVOLUTION***

**I hope you all show your support!**


End file.
